


Fated to you

by Faye2122



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sequel - We're engaged...really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 165,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye2122/pseuds/Faye2122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being brought back from their escape, Mrs. Cooper devises a plan that separates them both for a  while. They go through a nasty break up. Karma and Amy then both go their separate ways and lived apart for years until they are brought back together in life - once more - as none other than co-workers and the instant animosity between them both is apparent. Amy becomes Karma's boss and makes her life impossible while Karma develops few tricks on her own to take revenge on her. They will grow a love-hate relationship as their dormant feelings from the past will blossom again through the vengeful and funny antics they play on each other. However, coming back into the picture again, Mrs. Cooper is determined to end Karma Ashcroft for good. So, another one of her devious plan will once again draw a wedge and it will be up to Lauren and a few friends from the past to bring down the evil stepmother, save Karma, clear her name, and salvage the fateful love affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Wild heart and car chase

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Faking it.

**At a diner, in the outskirts in Las Vegas**

“Nick, have you located them?” Mrs. Cooper walks within her office and closes the door shut. She places the phone in between her shoulder and ear so that she can take off her overcoat and places it on the coat hanger.

Nick was sitting inside of a small diner in the outskirts of Nevada looking at Karma walking from table to table picking up dirty dishes and taking orders. Her movements lead him to Amy, standing behind the counter, taking Karma’s orders and walking with them to the back. They have been running away from Mrs. Cooper for a while and Nick had just recently managed to catch up with them when he received a call from one of his ‘pals’. He had been running around the country for two months now and just two days ago heard that the girls rested and found a job in a small dinner in the outskirts of the City of Las Vegas.

“Yes ma’am. I am looking at them right now.” Nick sees Amy walking back to the counter to take the dirty dishes from Karma’s hands. She leans herself forward and grabs Karma’s collar and pulls it towards her and kisses her. “They are at a small diner in Las Vegas.”

Mrs. Cooper walks to her large mahogany desk and opens her monitor, “What are they doing at the diner?”

“They are working Mrs. Cooper. I asked around and it seems they have been working there for about four days now.” Nick explains, still keeping his eyes on the two girls.

Mrs. Cooper leans back on her chair as she slides her glasses down, “What is my daughter doing at a diner in Las Vegas working Nick?”

“They were running low on cash…”

“I know. I checked my accounts for the past few weeks. I thought if I cut all of Amy’s credit cards she would stop her foolishness and come back.” Mrs. Cooper sighs. Amy has been a pain for her ever since she met that girl Karma. She knows her daughter too well; Amy will run back soon. If not on her own, it will be her way and she’ll make sure that way is painful enough for her to learn her lesson. “You have your team ready Nick? I don’t want any mistakes here.”

Nick brings the paper further up, hiding his face to avoid the questioning glance of Amy from behind the counter. “Don’t worry ma’am. They are ready to follow with the plan tomorrow as planned.” He says.

“Good. Don’t fail me Nick.” Mrs. Cooper slides the glasses up her nose and sits upright on her comfy chair. When you stay hours on end sitting in an office, back pains are sure to become constant, “I want her back here within the next few hours.”

“Roger.” Nick hangs up. He places the news paper back down and takes out his wallet to leave a tip and then walks out of the diner under the suspicious stare of Amy.

 

______________

 

As Amy wipes the surface of the counter, her eyes roam upon his back; having a certain sense of recognition but couldn’t quite put two and two. She can bet that she saw that back somewhere. She just doesn’t know where though. The fact that they’ve been on the run for about two months now from her mother, made her feel a bit more paranoid. They reach a town and have to leave a week after once they see something or someone suspicious enough to continue running. And though they’ve both living on edge for the past few weeks, they have been the most happiest.

Amy watches as Karma saunters around the diner, smiling and talking with the customers who love her very much. Who wouldn’t love her baby? She’s amazing. And her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her hair, her legs, her ass…those tight, uplifted, perfectly shaped…

“Amy….?” Karma snaps he fingers in Amy’s face, gaining her attention, “Amy…? Is the order of table four ready.”

Amy shakes her head, “No my love, the chickens are still being fried.”

“Still? Amy, the man is growing impatient already and I have run out of small talk topics.” Karma pouts. Not only the man was impatient, but he keeps flirting with her and being nothing but prude jerk. “I don’t want to go back there. The man is rude and keeps making pass at me.”

Amy glares at the man who was looking back at them both, seething. “That man has another thing coming…” Amy walks around the counter, “wait for me here baby!”

“Where are you going?” Karma pulls on Amy’s arm.

Amy stops and turns towards Karma, “I’m just going to nicely let the man know that he shouldn’t mess with me.”

“Come on Amy…you won’t go and do that. It wasn’t easy for us to get this job. The manager is not that forgiving.”

“Yeah but the customer is too damn rude. How dare he just flirt with people’s girlfriend like that?” Amy starts walking away from Karma to the table where the man sat. But Karma stops her again.

“Baby, wait…” She holds Amy from behind, “I like it when you are jealous like that. But we can’t mess up.”

“Fine but if he does something that I don’t like or he stares at you too hard…” She turns to face Karma, “I will not stand still.” She lifts Karma’s face up to her lips by cupping her chin and kisses her shortly, “I can’t stand other men or women looking at you.”

Karma said, “And I love it when you and only you look at me.” she pecks her lips quickly, “So, don’t ever look at any other women but me.”

“I only have eyes for you pookie.” Amy hugs Karma tightly.

“Me too pooka…” She hugs her back.

Amy breaks away after pecking Karma’s lips and walking back around the counter.

“What’s up with the hold up in the back anyway?” Karma asks.

“It’s just a little technical difficulty with the stove. They take too long to heat. The manager mentioned it to the owner of the place but no one came to repair it.” Amy shrugs, “Don’t worry princess. It’ll be ready soon.”

Karma groans, “I hope so.” She runs her hand on the back of her neck, “I’m tired. And we still have four more hours to go.”

“Oh princess, when we get back to our room, I’ll give you a nice foot rub and a massage…” She leans on the counter, her weight pressing on her two elbows. She lifts up on hand and hither to Karma to lean closer and she does. Their lips almost ready to grab each other, “…I’ll make you feel good,” Amy takes Karma’s bottom lip and sucks it in between her lips. She pulls away, biting slightly, “I’ll make you feel special…I’ll kiss your feet, run my lips and my tongue…” she leans her head then pulls away quickly, teasing Karma who groans. She chuckles lightly, “…up your leg…your thigh…your…”

“Amy, Karma…” The manager yells, and the two girls immediately jump at attention, “…this is your workplace. Stop slacking!”

Karma walks back to the customers and Amy went back to the kitchen to wash the dirty dishes that Karma had recently brought. As soon as the orders for table four was ready, Karma brought it to the impatient customer and places it on his table. The man keeps his eyes fixated within the middle of Karma’s breast which were shown though the cleavage of her uniform as she bends down to serve him his order. Amy watches the man and her anger kept growing to the max but she tries her best to not jump over the counter and breaks his nose in two.

“Alright, here is your orders sir.” Karma rests the tray on the table and places his drink in front of him, “a regular beer…” she then takes the bowl of fries, “…sets of fries and…” she takes the plate of two hamburgers, “…your hamburgers. Enjoy!” Karma smiles kindly at him then takes the tray off the table to place it underneath her armpit. As she walks way from the table, the man reaches forward and squeezes Karma’s ass rather tightly then say something extremely lewd to her that had the witnessing nearby customers in shock.

“Fuck no!” Amy jumps over the counter and runs to the pervert man’s table. She grabs him by the collar and pulls him up on his feet and punches him so hard that the man falls face flat in front of Amy.

“Bitch!” the man seethes as he spits blood on the floor.

Karma kicks him in his gut, “That’s for calling my girlfriend a bitch.”

The manager runs out of his office to find Amy and Karma looking down at the fallen customer. He didn’t even demand an explanation, “Amy, Karma…you are fired!”

 

**In a motel, outskirts of Nevada**

“We’re fired Amy. What are we going to do?” Karma walks out of the bathroom while brushing her teeth wrapped in a towel. She looks at her girlfriend laying on the bed sifting through the channels on TV.

Amy shrugs, “We’ll go look for job somewhere else. It’s Vegas. I’m sure we’ll find something.” She keeps her eyes fixated on the TV, “There’s nothing on TV.” She complains then throws the remote on the edge of the bed and slips down on the bed, “We’ll probably have to drive out to another town.”

In between her brush, she manages to say something comprehensible enough for Amy to grasp, ‘Why? We just got here.”

“I know but I feel like we should go back on the run soon.” Amy recalls the man walking out of the diner this morning. That was definitely someone she should be wary about. “And besides, we’re short on food.”

“Tomorrow later then? I want to sleep in a bit tonight. I’m exhausted.”

“Alright pookie, we’ll sleep in and leave the motel in early afternoon.” Amy agrees.

“Where are we going to go next?” Karma asks.

Amy just shrugs, “Who knows. I’ll keep on driving until I get tired.” Amy then sighs deeply, “I’m bored.”

Karma walks back inside the bathroom to throw away the secretion of the paste within her mouth then walks back out, “Don’t you want to watch Netflix?”

“I can always watch a few documentaries.” Amy grins then her eyes color became somber with a darker shade of green, as she contemplates Karma in that small above knee-length towel wrapped around her body, “…Or we can fuck. I don’t know why but somehow with your hair wrapped in that towel and with you brushing your teeth while the substantial paste is falling off the edge of your lips; I’m wildly aroused.”

“You need to chill horndog. We had sex two hours ago.” Karma snorts then walks back in the bathroom.

“So, what do you say pookie? Do we fuck or watch Netflix? I’m fine either way. Just as long as it is with you.” Amy says loud enough for her to hear over the whooshing sound of the running water in the sink.

Karma takes a mouthful of water and gargle to wash her mouth and spits out the residue. Amy hears the noise and grins, “You see… even that noise is sexy enough to stir up the peace in me.”

Karma wipes her mouth of the residue, “Amy, seek help!”

“I am seeking. Don’t you see that I am asking you?” Amy smiles.

“Not that kind of help…” Karma un-tuck the towel from up the side of her breasts near her armpit and lets it fall. She walks out of the bathroom, and heads over the dresser naked in front of Amy whose eyes trail Karma’s moving figure across the room.

“Where did you put the lotion?”  Karma asks, pretending not to feel Amy’s feverish gaze lowering down her back as she rampages through the first drawer of the dresser.

Amy gulps, “I can’t think straight. I don’t…” she blinks, “…I don’t know…I for…I forgot.” Amy stutters.

Karma walks back to stand in front of Amy, dressed in nothing but her nakedness, “You’re the one who lastly used it. How come you don’t remember?”

Amy says nothing and keeps her eyes glued to Karma’s perky breasts and then slowly works down, “I mean…you can’t expect me to think.” She breathes, her eyes streaming down further.

“Ay Pooka…” Karma’s eyes soften as she looks at Amy’s dreamy expression.

“Ay pookie…” Amy licks her lips.

Karma slowly mounts the bed, “Pooka…”

“Pookie…” Amy slips down on her back as Karma crawls in between her legs until she rests on Amy’s body and hovers above her.

“Pooka…” Karma whispers as she takes Amy’s shaky hand and brings it around her waist “Touch me…”

Amy nods as the air leaves her and recedes to the beautiful Karma on top of her. She swallows deeply and runs the hand that Karma placed on her waist up the side of her body. Her body was so soft and supple to the touch even without the application of lotion. Karma’s skin underneath her touch felt warm and nice to her.

“Do you feel it?” Karma whispers close to Amy’s parting lips.

“Feel what pookie…?” Amy breathes.

“Here…” Karma feels Amy’s hand sliding back down above her rear.

“Here…” Amy slides her hand down further to her rear and squeezes it lightly.

Karma nods, “Yes, here pooka…do you feel the fever consuming me?” Karma’s voice became low as she presses down against Amy’s front. She whimpers when the fabric of Amy’s sweat brushes against her bare center. “Only your touch can do that to me.”

“Ay pookie…” Amy breathes then she pins Karma beneath her and hovers above, “I love touching you.”

Karma bites her lips, “then touch me pooka…hold me tight tonight and love me.”

“Yes…I’ll hold you tight, all through the night pookie.” Amy brings one of her hand to Karma’s face and grazes her cheek. She looks at her lovingly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

______________

 

The next morning, a black SUV parks after Amy's stolen vehicle; in a gas station Amy and Karma had stopped to do a refill and buy a few snacks. Ever since the wedding they had kept the mini-limousine and roam around a few state. Two men were pretending to do a refill in the pump right after Amy’s car and intently stealing a few discreet glances at her. Amy doesn’t notice – yet. She’s oblivious for the moment and just waits patiently for the tank to be filled fully and keeps them going for a few days at the least. Besides the two men that were keeping watch on Amy, one had followed Karma inside the small store. In between the aisles, Karma doesn’t notice the man intently watching above the stall of junk foods of chips and snacks

Karma had gone inside to buy the snacks and drinks although she could buy just about that much. Lately they’ve been running short on money so the job that they had gotten was more than luck for them. They haven’t contacted anybody ever since they started running and decided to disappear from the face of the earth but Amy’s mom always end up catching up to them and they always end up running just as soon. She walks to the front of the store and finds Amy taking out the pump out of the car tank and placing it away. She smiles then walks to the front counter and places her items down.

“Will that be all?” The cashier sends her chilly stare that bore laziness. Obviously, she was having a bad day.

 _No need to have a small talk then_ , karma thinks as the cashier slides the items underneath the tag. Karma simply nods.

Karma starts looking through her purse when the cashier starts whispering to her, “You know that there’s a man staring at you, right?”

Karma looks up at her, “What?”

The cashier slowly types in the code of an item in the computer, “For a while,” she keeps on whispering and scarcely looks behind Karma above her head to see the man looking down at a newspaper near the front door of the store, “there’s a man behind you. He’s been eyeing you ever since he walked in the store.”

“He’s behind me?” Karma whispers. She doesn’t remember noticing anyone else in the store.

The cashier discreetly nods as she takes a bag to put the checked out items in.

“Is he looking at me?” Karma asks.

“He has his head down, reading a newspaper.” She informs as Karma hands the money. She tries to look as normal as possible. The slightest unusual movement would be too apparent.

The cashier types in the amount of the money given, pretending not to talk to Karma and giving her information on the man spying behind Karma. The cash register naps open and the cashier places the money, “You’re in deep shit apparently.”

Karma says nothing as the cashier snaps the cash register shut and hands her back the change. Karma grabs it from her hand and smiles back at her, “Thank you.”

As Amy was placing the pump back in its place, she notices the black SUV behind her and the two men. She keeps looking forward, pretending not to notice the men that were bantering or pretending to banter about things that were too incoherent for her to understand. She puts the lid of the gas tank then snaps shut the small door and leisurely walks over to the driver’s seat and close the door. She pretends to readjust her rearview mirror and looks to find the two men mounting in the car after her. She turns on the engine and drives up to Karma who was waiting for her in front of the store. All the while they keep their cool so that they don’t notice that they know that they are being followed. As Karma walks over to Amy, the man soon walks behind Karma in direction of the still park car near the gas pump.

Karma slides her sunglasses down from her head and opens the passenger seat door, “You filled the tank?”

“Yes,” Amy looks through the side view mirror as the third men mounts in the back seat of the black SUV, “You got what we need?”

Karma jumps in the car and puts on her seatbelt, “Yes.”

“Good. Let’s go.” Amy said and presses her foot on the gas pedal and speeds out of the gas station. “We’re being followed.”

“I know.” By then, she had gotten used to Amy’s wild speeding and can more or less tolerate it. She looks in her side view mirror and sees the black SUV closely following behind them, “They’re catching up quick pooka.”

Amy presses her right foot on the accelerator and increasing her speed even more. Karma’s heart now was full on edge and every point pulses in her body were clamoring in trepidations. She grips on the edge of her sit in an attempt to relieve some of the anxiousness as the car starts disappearing in her side view mirror, indicating that the followers were gaining speed and closing in the distance.

“Amy…” the car was disappearing too fast.

Amy reaches over and grabs Karma’s hand in hers and squeezes it, “It’s going to be fine alright. I’m not going to let them catch us. I promise.” She looks at Karma throws her reassuring smile.

Karma’s anxiousness quickly dies down and Amy shifts in gear and increases her speed, instantly increasing the distance and leaving the SUV behind. It was a long straight road in the middle desert of Las Vegas. They were going to be chased for a while until they reach a town with turns and shortcuts. The car keeps on speeding and once again closing in the distance between them.

“Fuck!” Amy yells when the car comes into contact with their car and the impact bolts them forward. Amy looks back in the rearview mirror and finds the driver looking straight ahead at them.

“Amy, that’s getting too intense.” Karma breathes. The car does the same thing again but this time with more force and Amy’s car is slightly veered off course in the process, “Fuck’s sake, does your mother know that they are doing this?”

“My mother is going by any means necessary.” Amy shifts again and increases the speed which is now above hundred. “I’m not letting them catch us.”

Karma looks at the car pursuing them in the back, it was almost invisible from her mirror, “They keep catching on quick.”

“I know. This car is almost rundown. The mileage has increased a lot since we started running away. We drove it too much.” Amy says as she looks in her side view mirror to find the driver speeding at them. The man hits the back of their car again.

“Shit!” Karma says as the impact pushes her forward.

Amy slams her foot even more on the gas pedal and now they were going too fast what is considered normal. Amy was speeding above a hundred fifty. “I’m sick and tired of these goons already.”

The goon’s car also accelerates and the gap between the two cars increases little because of the comparative weakness of Amy’s engine.

“Amy, it doesn’t seem like they are going to give up soon and we are in the desert. We are at a loss here. We don’t have anywhere to lose them. We won’t make it.” Karma looks over at her girlfriend.

“You’re just saying that because the odds are against us pookie.” Amy says, as she grabs Karma’s hand once more and kisses the back, “Have a little bit of faith.”  Amy smiles at Karma and stares at her for just a fleeting second, before focusing back on the road.

Another car appears out of nowhere and approaches them from the distant front, speeding straight at them, “Amy, another car is coming at us.”

“I see.” Amy stares straight ahead, swerving her car from left to right trying to get an open position to speed past the incoming car. But the car keeps getting in the way and blocking every path.

Amy then veers her wheel to the left and get off the straight road to speed upon the dried up small plants and dust with the two cars following right behind them. As she speeds in the direction of emptiness and the two cars speeds and hits either side end of the car, causing her to swerve on her tires and slams her foot on the brakes as the squealing sound projects from the receding tires. Amy ends up losing control of the car as it turns speedily around on its tires and the scratching noise of the brakes damaging the motor engine as it comes to an abrupt stop. The sudden impact makes them bolts forward on their seat and Amy’s head hit the steering wheel hard enough to make her fall into unconsciousness. Karma’s head hit the gloves department but she quickly recovers with a massive headache. She sees Amy next to her; blond hair falling over the wheel and fear invades her thinking that Amy, due to her unresponsiveness, may have died right next to her. She calls to her several times not noticing the men surrounding the car and opening her door.

“You’re coming with us.”  A man places a ski mask on her head and soon after she receives another hit in the back of her head and falls to unconsciousness.


	2. 2: Back in Austin

Mrs. Cooper walks within the mansion and heads straight to her office followed by two of her henchmen. She gives Antoine her coat and suitcase on the way, bidding him to have no one bother her for the next few hours. She opens her door office and finds Nick sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her Mahogany desk. His elbows propped on each of the armrests and her hands weaved together in front of her face as he stares into space, not noticing the arrival of Mrs. Cooper in the room.

“Nick, I hope you have good news.” She takes off her vest to rest it on the headset of her chair then sits down.

Nick snaps out of his pensiveness, “They have been captured Mrs. Cooper. They are unconscious at the moment so recollection of the last vents should be a bit of a blur.”

“Where are they?”

“They are up in one of the guests’ rooms. We snuck them in at dawn this morning.”

Mrs. Cooper leans back on her chair, “That should be all Nick.” She says, dismissing Nick out of her office. She turns around in her chair and crosses her legs, “If you can’t beat them, you have to join them.”

She gets out of her office starts heading towards the grand staircase in the middle of the house and calls Antoine. Antoine is the only of the many occupants to know with what state the two vagrant girls came back in the mansion. He had been ordered by Mrs. Cooper to get one of those unoccupied rooms ready and take care of any type of injury should there be some. And there were. Mrs. Cooper had ordered for her goons to get them by any means necessary; even if it results in something dire nonetheless minimal enough that won’t get them paralyzed or dead but still bad enough until they give up or they stop by force. Antoine saunters towards Mrs. Cooper with his formal wear and uptight composure that gave him an air of aristocracy.

“Mrs. Cooper…” he simply asks in his monotone yet serious manner. One would think after years of working in this mansion, he’d be more or less attached. But he looks expressionless in his conduct of walking yet dignified in the maintenance of his appearance.

Mrs. Cooper stops in front of the anticipative butler, “Antoine, which one of the guests’ rooms has the girls? I have no wish to wander around the mansion like a vagrant soul. I hate looking for things Antoine, you know that.”

Antoine nods, “I do know of that ma’am. The room is downstairs, right in front of the maid’s quarters. I thought this would be more discreet since the maids always clean the other rooms every day. They never touch that one; orders from you.”

“Alright. I’m heading there. Make sure you prepare them a salted bath.” Mrs. Cooper walks pass the butler who keenly walks about to execute his employer‘s bidding. Mrs. Cooper heads behind the grand staircase in direction of the hallway that leads to the maid’s quarters. She stops in front of small door and twists the key within the keyhole and opens the door. She finds both Amy and Karma asleep on the bed, side by side with their head wounds tended for. She walks towards the bed, near Amy’s side and touches the bandage around her head.

“I’m sorry dear. But time has come.” She says then sits on the small desk near the bed and waits for them to come to.

A few hours later in the evening, the first one to come to was Karma. She woke up screaming from the nightmare of being pursued and attacked by two SUV that were following her and Amy. Mrs. Cooper was deep within a book that she was reading and jumps when the girl woke up screaming.

“You are asleep, you bother me. You wake up, you bother me. There’s just no peace with you when you are around.” Mrs. Cooper snaps the book shut and slides down her glasses and places them on the desk.

Karma whips her head towards the familiar voice, “Mrs. Cooper?”

“The one and only dear. The one and only.” Mrs. Cooper grins at the baffled girl on the bed, “How was your sleep?”

“I wasn’t dreaming this. You did this to her.” Karma points to a sleeping Amy next to her. Her head wrapped in a white cloth, hiding the head wound that she suffered from the accident. “It’s your own daughter.”

“I do know that dear. But I’m not the one who devised the plan.” Mrs. Cooper says as she gets up the chair to walk around the bed, “If there happened to be collateral damages on the side, then I cannot be held accountable.”

“It doesn’t matter because you still sign those checks. How sicker can you be? There’s no way you are not suffering from a terminal illness.”

“Now, now dear; there’s no need for the animosity. You and I go way back. Doesn’t that count for something?” Mrs. Cooper grins.

“Mrs. Cooper, you can’t fool me.”

“Who says that I am trying to fool anyone dear?” Mrs. Cooper smiles diligently down at Karma who still questions that smile genuineness.

“Listen to me,” Karma slides the covers off of her and gets off the bed to stand in front of Amy’s mother, “you may have tricked us both and separated us in the past but I will not let this happen again.”

“On contrary, I’m not about to do this again, promise. If all I am willing to support the both of you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, I carried this child for nine months and I breast fed her for three years; I’d never do anything to intentionally hurt her. I do everything for her own good.”

“Well, you may have breast fed her for three years; but it is my breasts she sucks on now.”

“Oh dear God, how vulgar and rude!” Mrs. Cooper looks aghast and holds her chest, “You will control your language around me. I will now allow such disrespect.”

“Disrespectful is how you’ve been to me for the short time that we’ve acquainted ma’am.” Karma spews out the venom that was stuck in her throat for a while now.

Mrs. Cooper said, “Listen dear, you will respect me especially when you are in my house.”

“Respect is not demanded but earned. And I have respected you; I told you before. You are the mother of the girl that I am in love with and I’d never say anything out of line to offend you.” Karma walks up to Mrs. Cooper and looks up at her, “But, your insanity pushes me far enough tonight and I just couldn’t. Witch!”

Mrs. Cooper loses control and slaps Karma and she falls back on the bed, “Listen, I don’t give a damn about what you two have together but you will control whatever you say when you speak to me young lady, do you understand?”

Karma is about to say something back but stop when Amy moves on the bed next to her and mumbles something incoherent. Karma prods her a bit and she reacts consciously as she opens her eyes. “Where are we?” she struggle to sit up on the bed, “Karma…pookie…” she reaches for Karma next to her, “baby…are you OK?”

Karma turns on her side and grabs Amy in her arms, “I’m here pooka. I’m alright.”

“Pookie? Pooka?” Mrs. Cooper frowns.

Amy ignores her, “Where are we?” though familiar the premises, she couldn’t believe that she’d wake up back home.

“Back at the mansion daughter. You are back home.” Mrs. Cooper says as she walks on the other side of the bed to stroke Amy’s feverish cheek, “It seems you have fever.”

Amy pulls her head away from her mother’s affectionate touch, “I’m sure it’ll pass.”

“You caused it.” Karma brings Amy further within her hold as she strokes her forehead bandaged forehead. _She is a bit feverish_. Karma thinks in her head, “Pooka, I think you need to rest a little.”

“I slept too long pookie. I’m sure I am just exhausted for sleeping for so long anyway.” Amy gives her mother a reproachful look which the mother returns with an unfazed expression.

Mrs. Cooper leaves her side and saunters in front of the bed, “Now, now dear…there’s no need to point fingers. I’m not in the least responsible for the state that you both are in right now. If you guys had not made it that difficult to be pursued, they wouldn’t have had the need to go that far.”

“Mother, do you realize what you are saying right now? Karma and I, we just needed a bit of time to ourselves away from you.”

“And you did have your time together but now, the fun is over.”

“Who says that it is? We will leave again and this time you won’t be able to catch us.” Amy warns.

Mrs. Cooper derisively lightens up her eyes, “Oh and you expect me to make it easy for you to escape again? Amy, the time has come for you to be part of the empire for real now. I arranged for you to go to a university overseas in Abu Dhabi.”

Amy breaks away from Karma’s embrace and sits up straight; the look of apprehension on Karma’s face just as intense as the shaken expression upon Amy’s features, “What?”

“You heard me. I got into contact with the president there and since I am part of the board of directors of the school, your admission is secured. You’ll be leaving in a few months.”

 “Mother, you can’t do this to me.” Amy spat.

“Yes I can dear. I am your mother and whatever that has to do with your future, I take care of it.” Mrs. Cooper paces before the both of the as she speaks, “You will go to the NYU institute there and major in Business Administration. You will learn the language, which will be good for you because I will put you as the vice Chairwoman of the conglomerate. You will come after me so it is vital for you to know more than the three languages that you already know.”

Amy sits back down on the bed and couldn’t bring herself to look at Karma. Truthfully, she’d thought of the future but she doesn’t if that’s what she wants to do. Sure, she has gone to work a few times with her mother to learn the ropes of managing and doing business. She’s the temporary CEO of a small company now even though she’d been neglecting it; it takes too much of her time and she wants to have fun. Karma looks dumfounded. She doesn’t even know what to think. She doesn’t even want to think. Future? What about her future? Amy will have to go to college and overseas at that and where will she be? Here? In Austin, probably going to some community college. She hadn’t thought that far off in the future but the fact that it came up now, from her point of view now, it looks totally bleak compared to Amy’s. She doesn’t what she wants to be.

“How long will I be gone – should I accept to go?” Amy asks.

Mrs. Cooper said, “Five to six years at the least. I want you to go for your Master’s degree.”

Karma still couldn’t say anything and now even less. Five to six years apart from Amy.

“That’s too far mother. I can’t leave Karma for that long.”

Mrs. Cooper inwardly groans. She knew something like that would come up, “Dear, things like that were bound to happen to you whether or not you were with this girl. This is your future and yours alone. If she loves you as much as she claims and her love is true, she’ll let you go and wait for you.”

Mrs. Cooper looks down at the two indecisive teenagers and suspires even more at the sight. “Look, do not believe this is a trickery of my part trying to break up the two of you. I’m serious this time Amy and this is no longer a game. I’m going to need you to be part of the empire now because you are getting old enough to work and you need to mature. As for your relationship, I’m open to it now and I wish to call a truce. Lauren told me something the day you two ran away. If all I’ve that I’ve done and you two still managed to find your way back, it says something. So -”   she extends her hand to the two teenagers, “We call it quits?”

Both girls look down at the extended hand and debates on whether to shake it or not; Amy grabs her mother’s hand reluctantly.

“No need for the uncertainty dear. I know that I was a bit harsh when it came to your relationship with Karma but I’m willing to put everything behind if you accept.” Mrs. Cooper shifts her head to both of them and smiles with a smile that none of them could attest the genuineness. “Although you’ve neglected your studies a lot Amy, you are clever and intelligent and you actually did get your requirements done to graduate high school and get your diploma. I already had gotten a copy and sent it over at the university and human resources have already placed it in your record. I just need for you to go to university and as soon as you graduate, you’ll be introduced as the next vice Chairwoman.”

Amy gets off the bed and starts pacing nervously around the room, “Mom, this is too soon.”

“It is not dear. I’ve been preparing you for years for this. It is time Amy. It is time that you put everything that I taught you to work.” Mrs. Cooper says.

Amy walks over to the window and then turns around, “Can you leave me alone with Karma?”

Mrs. Cooper smiles and then complies, “Alright but you should know that I won’t accept no for an answer.” She then exits the room and leaves the two alone.

Karma looks up at Amy and jumps off the bed to reach her. She grabs her hand and pulls her toward her in a hug and holds her tight, breathing in the aroma of her natural scented hair. She sighs as she pulls away, “Your mother is right. You should go.”

“Karma, I know that we should think about things like that but I can’t handle being that far away from you.” Amy says.

“Five to six years is nothing and I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Karma you don’t get it. I get that far from you and I die. I die Karma.”

“Pooka, I can’t stand in the way of you and your future. I have to let you; at least for a while. Of course, I’ll be missing you but we can always call and write each other. Technology of today can do wonders and Abu Dhabi is a marvelous place.”

Amy still seems a bit indecisive, “Karma, look, I don’t even if this is what I want to do. I don’t even know what I want to do Karma. I know I want to be with you and take care of you one day but I’ve been struggling over what I should do.”

“I know baby but we’re still young and we have to think about the future now too. A future together.” Karma pushes the fallen threads of Amy’s hair to the back, “Don’t you see it with me?”

“I’ve seen it multiple times over Karma. A future with you baby, that’s all that I see.” Amy brings her hands up and holds Karma’s head, “That’s all I see pookie.”

Karma leans her head forward and kisses Amy passionately then pulls away slowly with her eyes still close and her heart melting, “Baby, I’m going to wait for you. I’ll always wait for you and we will get married like we promised on the run and you gave me that ring.” She brings the hand that had the ring up, “You see, I will never take it off.”

Amy grabs Karma’s hand and kisses the back, “The rings that should and will ever go around that finger is that moon ring and the engagement ring and the wedding ring – all from me.”

“And I’ll never take them off.” Karma clasps her arms around Amy’s waist and Amy does the same.

Karma quickly pecks her lips, “It’s a shame that we had to get caught by your mother so soon and everything had to end.”

“I know pookie. I wish we were in a car right now, driving with no destination and stopping every now and then just to make out with you.”

“Remember that time we were in Ohio and we drove over this hill that overlooked this amazing landscape and we set up this nice little night picnic and we danced together until we couldn’t anymore. This was one of the most amazing nights of my life – all of them being with you.”

Amy sighs, “And I have had since then, the most amazing days of my life the day I started loving you.”

“I love you.” Karma breathes.

“And I love you.”

Karma breaks off from the embrace and smiles at Amy, “That’s why you have to go to Abu Dhabi and go to school and I’ll be here waiting for you.”

Amy’s eyes grew wide and illuminates with a brighter shade of green as she realizes that the separation can be avoided, “Come with me.”

“What?”

“Come to school with me to Abu Dhabi.” Amy presses on.

“Amy, I can’t even if I wanted to. I don’t have the privilege to afford this. And I may have decent grades but they are not that great for me to go there.”

“Don’t worry about the payments; I’ll take care of everything. And the grades, there’s nothing to worry about also.” Amy takes Karma’s hands in hers and brings them up to her chest, “Come with me.”

“Amy, you know I am not going to do this right.”

Amy frowns, “And why not?”

“Because, this is your mother’s money and I won’t touch it – ever. And I am grown. I don’t want to go to that university. I want to stay in Austin with my parents who will be back soon.”

Amy steps back then pulls Karma in again, “Then I’ll stay here with you and study the same major. I don’t have to go to Abu Dhabi to major in Business; I can do it right here.”

“What about the language and culture? Your mother says that you need to learn the language.”

“I can learn it however. I don’t have to go all the way over there to learn Arabic.”        

“Amy…” Karma pulls back, “We can’t do this alright. You need to go to Abu Dhabi. I’ll wait for you.”

Amy shakes her head, “No…I’m going to talk with my mother right now.” With that, she walks out of the bedroom and heads straight for her mother’s study. Kama runs after her trying to stop her from doing this madness but she failed. Amy was keen on staying here with her and not gets separated again. She’s not letting go of Karma ever. She opens the study and finds her mother sitting behind her desk reading what seem to be notary reports.

“I’m not going to Abu Dhabi. I’m staying here with Karma and I won’t take no for an answer.” She announces.

Mrs. Cooper lifts her eyes up to stare at the perturbed daughter of hers, who seems to have forgotten the custom of knocking, “One, you should knock before entering a room Amy. I raised you better than this…”

“Antoine raised me, not you.”

“Well, I am still your mother and I am sure Antoine had taught you some manners. Two, I will give you a no for answer and you will take it. And you want to know why? Because I am your mother and I tell you to. This wasn’t an offer that you have the privilege of refusing just for the sole, immature reasons of not being able to separate yourself from the love of your life. Because, this is bullshit…”

“Oops mother, I believe your mouth has slipped a little…” Amy grins maliciously, “I think you are the one with no manners here.”

Mrs. Cooper rises from the chair deliberately, “I am telling you right now Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper, you will be leaving for Abu Dhabi as soon as the graduation of this year seniors’ classes start.”

“And I say that I am staying here with Karma.”

Mrs. Cooper glances over Amy’s shoulder and sees Karma standing behind, in the corner looking apologetic to even be the reason of mother and daughter bickering. She looks once more at Amy and softens her facial expression, “Fine, if that is what you want.”

Amy didn’t know what to say or what to feel. This was the first time her mother ever agreed with her or even let her do something where in the dispute she surrenders so quickly. Karma was wide-eyed. She looks within the mother’s eyes and see sincerity and wonders if it is even genuine. Amy didn’t know what to do.

Mrs. Cooper extends her hand for Amy to grab, “You can stay here Amy and I’ll cancel your trip to Abu Dhabi.”

“Seriously?” Amy asks.

Mrs. Cooper smiles quietly, “You can stay here but I’ll fly in an Arabic language teacher.”

Amy grabs her mother’s extended hand and shakes it, “Wow! Mom, I didn’t think it’d be that easy.”

“Well believe it.” Mrs. Cooper slides her glasses up and sits back down on the chair, “Now, will you please leave my study. I have a lot of work to do.”

Amy turns to face Karma who still was dumbfounded, “You see. I’ll be here with you.” She pulls Karma in a hug but Karma wasn’t convinced. She looks at the woman over Amy’s back who slyly glances up at her over her glasses with her predatory eyes and it gave Karma this mal presentiment that something will happen.

She just hopes she doesn’t let herself be fool.


	3. 3: Graduate with a proposal

As soon as Amy and Karma left her study, Mrs. Cooper dials Nick’s number, bidding him to come to her study this minute. She furiously snaps the handset down on the phone and leans back in her chair as she throws her glasses down on the piles of papers layered all over her desk. It was one thing to accept her daughter’s sexuality but a completely different thing having to deal with her shenanigans and sabotaging the future that she’d taken so long paving for her.

Nick appears almost immediately behind the door and closes it behind him. He knows when her boss calls her with that harsh tone in her voice, he should know better. She was in a bad mood and he wasn’t about to do anything that will place him at the end of her enmity. Let the ill will for the daughter because he can bet that Amy had once again done something that pissed her off.

“Ma’am, you called for me.” As he enters the study, he takes the time to supervise the premises to see if her daughter was within the area.

Mrs. Cooper turns about her chair and looks up at Nick with an angry stare, “Nick, it is time for plan B.

“Are you sure ma’am? This will be a hard blow for your daughter.” Nick stands behind the chair in front of Mrs. Cooper’s desk. She looks extremely angry. It is best to stay away instead of close to her nose to suffer an injury when she throws something through an angry fit.

“I don’t care Nick. I don’t fucking care. I have pampered that little girl for too long. I’ll not have her throw away her future like this. Unfortunately, I have no secondary heir but her. I would give it to Lauren but this is a direct family inheritance. She has my blood Nick and is the daughter of my late husband. This was the plan from the beginning. She has to go to Abu Dhabi.” Mrs. Cooper remembers talking this with her late husband over and over again, ever since Amy was but a toddler. Her whole future has been planned out and she is throwing it away like it was nothing just because she wants to be with that girl Karma.

“I understand that ma’am but she is at the most vulnerable moment of youth. She’s experiencing love on a whole new different light and she loves it. That is something that you were bound to face at some point.”

“It wasn’t like that with Reagan though. I mean, sure she did rebel a little bit and I had to confine her in the house from ever running off to find Reagan. But, this is different. The insults and disrespects and hoping that girl Karma gives up and leaves because she has her dignity – she still stayed. I offered her money and she so ‘graciously’ refused and humiliated me.” Mrs. Cooper scoffs at the embarrassing memory.

“She even threw water at you.” Nick adds.

 “And The memory incident, which I am sure, would have worked. I brought back Reagan – twice – which I know would have accomplished something but no, she can’t be with someone who doesn’t love her. I took advantage of their love and yes, it brought me gains but I broke them up by having taken Amy to China and threatening her to ever spill her guts and ruins everything, compelling her to want to let Karma go. They still walked back to each other and I refuse to accept it.” Mrs. Cooper snarls, “I even fucking sent Karma to Germany Nick to be with her parents and she came back.”

“And don’t forget that letter where we changed the date so that Karma believes that it was recent enough and letting her go to Liam and accepts his marriage proposal…”

“But who would have thought my daughter was crazy enough to kidnap her at the wedding.” She rises off her chair and paces away from her desk, “Amy needs to be with someone else when she advances further up the ladder and become my vice-chairwoman.” She probes.

“Ma’am, if you put into motion that plan B; there’s no way they will be back together after this.” Nick says.

 “That’s what I am hoping Nick. Get into contact with the president of the university in Abu Dhabi.”

“Alright ma’am, Is there anything else?”

Mrs. Cooper shakes her head, “No Nick this will be all for now. From today onwards until graduation day, we will put into motion Plan B.”

Nick nods quietly then walks out of Mrs. Cooper’s study.

“You wanted me to accept your relationship; fine, I’ll accept it. For a while until then daughter. For a while until then…”

 

**Four months later**

Everything was perfect. At least from Karma’s point of view. She had been able to graduate on time despite the many days that she’s missed and be with Amy without her mother’s interference. Her parents have come back from Germany about a month ago now, just in time to go to her graduation and are getting ready to drive her there. Her father’s health is better even though the cancer is still there. But he is on the path of recovery. That’s all she’s ever wanted and could ever wish for. She has Amy and she has her parents and finally, apparently, Mrs. Cooper’s acceptance. She finally is living the life that she’s ever wanted with the love of her life by her side and about to start college where she’s always wanted to go.

Nothing gets better than this.

As she gets to the school, her heart races; a pain rises in her stomach. t is probably those bad cheesy tacos that she had last night or she's just that nervous. Her parents make their way to the gymnasium while she joins the other students on the school yard waiting impatiently to walk across stage and receive that diploma. Amy will be present and strangely enough, her mother too. Mrs. Cooper has been nice and very accepting of her and Karma doesn’t know if she should be wary of her or accepting the possible truth that the mother may have given up breaking both her and Amy together. Of course the principal invited to be the guest speaker at the graduation and also to give the diplomas as well.

It is time now for the graduates to walk inside the gymnasium on the aisle and into their seats.

As Karma walks in, the first thing she saw was her parents standing up and holding a big banner with her name on it. They couldn’t be any more embarrassing than this. Karma walks with a red plastered on her face as she sees Amy sitting next to her mother on the stage along with the principal and top students. Amy proudly smiles at Karma as she walks to her seat and Karma couldn’t help but blush hard at her gaze. Amy always had this way of making her feel special and she loves it because Amy was the only special girl in her life and she’s in love with her. She loves her so much that it pains her.

The ceremony enfolds beautifully and peacefully and the speech of Mrs. Cooper was the main event of the whole fete and not the graduation itself. Everyone wanted to listen to the words of wisdom of this woman who had shifted course of history in the world of economy and business and believe it or not she has logical virtues that are as idealistic as they are realistic. And everyone granted her the attention that she needed and deserved and she had a gift of pulling and grabbing her listener’s attention, just like her daughter Amy who went and did a small speech after her mother. Both of the speeches were amazing and Karma had been able to see the professional side of Amy. It amazed her how mature she sounded and how savvy she was of the business world already.

It is time now that they call to distribute the diplomas. Amy was the one who distributed them to the graduates and shakes their hands and they move to Mrs. Cooper and then move along to the Principal. And when Karma’s name was called and she walks over to Amy who hands her diploma; she looks at her with an expression of pride and adoration that Karma felt the butterflies flying all over inside of her stomach. She takes the diploma from her hand then shakes her hand casually; at least that’s what it looked to the others. Amy’s thumb caresses the back of her hand, slowly as she holds Karma in her gaze and mouths to her.

“I’m proud of you.” She smiles then releases her hand regretfully to let her move on to Mrs. Cooper. And that – just that gave all types of feelings that Karma couldn’t even begin to describe. Everyone else didn’t matter with their wishes and congratulations. Amy said it in a way that insinuated the amazing that they were about to begin with each other in the next few years in College here in Austin. She couldn’t wait to begin her life; her future with Amy.

Later they went to a graduation party, hosted by Amy’s mother, Mrs. Cooper. She wanted to celebrate her daughter-in-law’s graduation to prove to her that she’s willing to accept her unconditionally. Of course, the feeling wasn’t genuine but to question its honesty is futile since Karma blindly returns the feeling of acceptance though genuinely. Mrs. Cooper walks over to the grand staircase while dragging Karma along with her.

“Attention, ladies and gentlemen…” She clears her throat quietly to gain the guests’ attention, “Attention, please. This evening, we are celebrating the graduation of my very dear daughter-in-law Karma and also, the return of her parents Molly and Lucas Ashcroft.” she points her champagne glass to the couple standing in the back. “Lucas who has suffered very dire illness and has now made successful progress ever since and is on the steady path of recovery.”

Everyone claps their hands in favor of Lucas Ashcroft who just kindly bows and shyly mumbles a few thank yous to the people.

“And now today, after overcoming great obstacles, Karma Ashcroft has managed to graduate high school and got accepted to the University of her choosing and my daughter will go along with her. Life has been good for them and all of us as well. My husband has long since been nominated by his party to run in the presidential election and therefore my reign as Chairwoman of the conglomerate is almost over and my daughter will soon take my place. But for now, until she graduates from her university, she’ll be the vice-Chairwoman.” Mrs. Cooper proudly holds her glass towards Amy who just smiles at the guests who applauds her and at the cameras who take countless photos of her.

“So, this will be all. Enjoy the party dear guests.” With that, she hugs Karma tightly and walks back downstairs.

Karma walks to her parents avoiding the inquiring journalists waiting to know what the update of the Karmy relationship is.

“Mom, dad…this is torture.” Karma growls as she looks up.

“Now, now dear, don’t get cranky. This is a nice party in your honor. Mrs. Cooper has put all of her efforts to make it special for you.” Molly grabs her daughter’s hands.

Lucas just smiles at Karma, “And I love the canapé here.”

“Easy to say. Those journalists are bothering me mom.” Karma looks at the journalists taking pictures of her and her parents talking.

“Where is Amy?” Molly inquires as her eyes sift through the crowd in search of her dearest daughter-in-law. “I lost sight of her through the hectic mass.”

Karma turns around and looks up and finds Amy standing next to her mother talking with a reporter. Amy locks eyes with her and winks at her seductively. Karma blushes. How does she mange to do this to her? Amy still finds a way to make her feel giddy and shy like a schoolgirl messing around with the girl on the wrong side of town. Karma smiles shyly then turns to face her parents, “She’s near the staircase talking to a reporter with her mother.”

“That’s quite rare to be a vice-Chairwoman that young.” My father takes another set of canapé from the waitress’s tray. “It’s quite a load of work and responsibility.”

Karma knows that this probably going to be a lot for Amy to handle and the stress will have a toll on her. Bur she’s ready to be by her side and prepare her food, motivate her, gives her massage to relax her, listen to her worries, and just be there with her and get married as soon as they finish University together. “I know. Amy is extremely intelligent and she’s been managing companies under her mother’s severe supervision for a while. I’m sure she’ll do fine.”

“I just wished she grew up like a normal teenager instead of having to worry of managing a whole country’s economical market.” Molly looks at Amy answering a question of the reporter with her mother standing by her side.

Karma thinks the same too. Sometimes she rethinks their time together when they were on the run; she’d ask Amy about her dreams. Amy was never able to answer that question. She just keeps going along with whatever her mother says and does what she’s told. Her father had wanted this for her it seems and her mother transformed it into this powerful empire that their sole name itself is powerful to have them walk through any inaccessible doors to the common individual. “I wished she had too.” Karma says wistfully.

Karma feels someone coming from behind and two hands clasp around her waist, while a head drops down her neck and kisses her. Amy wasn’t afraid to show her girlfriend affection in front of anybody. “How’s my pookie?”

“I’m fine pooka.” Karma giggles as she feels Amy’s hot breath brush over her ear, “What are you doing? My parents are here.” Molly and Lucas just looked at them both with happy eyes.

“Don’t mind us dear…You guys have fun loving each other.” Molly beams.

Amy slowly releases me and walks over to Karma’s parents and embraces them both, “How are you guys doing?” she releases them. That always took Karma by surprise. Amy does not come from a hugging family so when she is able to hug her parents like that; it makes her feel special too.

“Dear, we are fine.” Lucas says.

“How’s your health Lucas? I see that you are getting better.” Amy touches Lucas’ shoulder affectionately.

Lucas smiles, “I’m fine dear. The doctors told me that my health is ameliorating bit by bit. I’m strong again and I am able to go to work even though my hours are cut a bit short now. I still need a lot of rest.”

“You are here and you are smiling again. That’s what’s count.” Amy pulls Lucas in a hug, “I’m glad you are getting better Lucas.”

Lucas hugs her back; feeling too proud that she is her daughter-in-law, “Thank you Amy.”

 _Can she be anymore perfect?_ Karma thinks to herself as she watches Amy and Lucas adoringly.

Amy breaks away from Lucas and steps back as she grips Karma’s hands in hers, “Pookie…” she looks within Karma’s eyes and gives her one of her brightest of smiles.

Karma’s heart melts, “What’s up Pooka?”

Amy brings Karma’s hands up to her chest and sultrily says, “I want to tell you that I am proud of you and that I can’t wait to start my life with you; us going to university together and sharing dorms and living with each other like we’ve always wanted. I couldn’t ask for anything better…”

Amy steps back and extends her hand to Lucas who takes out a box ring out of his vest and suspiciously grins at Amy. Lucas shakes her hand and nods giving Amy his blessing. Molly looks in awe. She also knew about the proposal.

Karma looks as the reporters and the guests turn their attention towards them both and looking in awe and whispering. Karma’s heart start racing and palpitates out of her ribcage as Amy starts getting down on one knee.

“Amy, what are you doing?” I say as I look around the living room at the curious and amazed audience.

“What I should have done the correct way a long time ago.” Amy says as she looks up at Karma with hopeful eyes but nothing short of everything that is love and affection. She holds the box ring up to Karma who looks within the box, a diamond ring that probably cost a fortune. The diamond is big in the form of an oval encrusted stone which shone faint, sparkling lights, “As I said, I couldn’t ask for anything better but I can ask for more which is a lifetime commitment to you as wife and wife. You are light. You are life. You are love – my one and only love and I wish to marry you.”

Karma slowly begins to weep as she looks at the spectators watching at the heartfelt proposal.

“Look at me…no one else exists right now so pookie, look at me…” Amy’s voice was shaking and Karma looks down at her with her puffy, red and tearful eyes. She hates herself for looking a mess right now that Amy is proposing in front of so many people, “How did I ever get so lucky to date you and be loved by not just anybody, but you – Karma Ashcroft.”

Karma keeps on sobbing, all snots leaving her nostrils and Amy couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Jerk…” Karma sobs.

Amy laughs again, “But I am your favorite jerk…and this jerk wishes to make you the only girl that she’ll love for the rest of her life. Karma Ashcroft, I would love you walking down the aisle to me. Will you marry me?” Amy asks with her heart hanging in between the joint ends of her fingers ready to fall and slip through. She’s feeling on edge as her stomach pains her, waiting anxiously for Karma’s answer.

That’s what she’s dreamed of. She’s wanted this moment and Amy has taken her off guard as she’s always done and surprises her poor little suffering heart. That’s a real marriage proposal from Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper. She’s not faking.

 _Oh my God, we’re not faking this_. Karma thinks as her tears increase due to the overwhelming sentiments that filled up her heart.

“Yes.” Karma chokes, her breathy tone broken by the squealing shriek of her cries. “Yes, I will marry you.”

Everyone around the room starts clapping and chanting well-wishes and congratulations. Amy’s eyes lips speedily curves up in a bright smile as it reaches her eyes and lightens up her green eyes as it sparkles. Amy decisively nods and takes Karma’s left hand as she holds it steady and slips the diamond ring on her finger as it rests just above the promise moon ring. Amy rose off from her knee and kisses Karma as she grabs her head in both of her hands. Amy breaks off from the kiss and immediately Molly pulls Karma into a hug and Lucas grabs Amy and hugs her.

A particular person was not too pleased with the proposal. She watches with the adoring eyes of a mother for the audience but her heart fueled within a pot full of wrathful fury.

“Nick, come with me.” Mrs. Cooper pulls on Nick’s shoulder and starts walking amid the crowd that now surround the happy couple and congratulating them. They leave the living room and walks straight toward the empty hallway that was vacant due to the party in the living room. Mrs. Cooper opens the study and waits for Nick to follow behind her and enters than shut the door behind him.

“It seems that the engagement took us all by surprise.” Nick affirms as Mrs. Cooper indicates for her to sit in of the chairs.

Mrs. Cooper walks around the desk and sits down in turn, “I did not expect that one Nick and now it will be even more poignant if we keep the plan moving.”

“I know. And we wouldn’t want for the people to find out about it either. It might bring bad press to the family if this ever gets out.”

“We should probably wait until the party is over and everyone leaves. As soon as it happens, you know what to do.”

“The waitress has been unnoticeably giving Amy the spiked champagne glasses. Your daughter will have no control of her actions neither will she know what she’s doing and ends up sleeping like the dead without remembering a thing the next morning.” Nick maliciously grins at Mrs. Cooper.

Mrs. Cooper leans back in her chair and crosses her legs under the desk, “You have Karma’s airplane ticket ready right? I want to send her as far away from here as possible along with her parents.”

Nick asserts, “Yes ma’am and also the letter that Amy will find out the next morning when she wakes up with a massive headache. This guy that I found only needed a sample of Karma’s handwriting and forges it to perfection.”

“As usual, you don’t fail me Nick.” She asserts, “Now, all we have to do is hope that Karma walks to Amy’s room later tonight and finds Amy and that girl in bed together.”


	4. 4: She breaks me so

**Ashcroft's house**

“You should have stayed back at the mansion Karma. Why did you drive back with us?” Lucas says as he opens the door to the house.

Molly agrees, “I know. And this is supposed to be a special night. She proposed to you. Don’t you think it is a perfect time for some dirty nasty smut?” Molly looks at her daughter as she derisively grins.

Karma looks at her in mock disgust, “Mom…” she whines, “What the hell! You’re not supposed to encourage me to do things like that.”

“I agree with your mother.” Lucas smiles.

“Dad, you even less.” Karma says, playfully pushing her dad out of the way to walk inside the house. “You guys should talk me out of things like that. What is wrong with you?” she stops then thinks for a minute as she lifts a finger up and drops on the couch in the living room, “You know what? No…what is left right with the both of you?”

Molly pouts, “Come on sweetheart, you know we are just playing. We’re just saying that it is fairly weird of you refusing to stay with Amy tonight when she clearly wanted you to.”

“So? Just because she wants me to do something, that doesn’t mean that I have to do it.” Karma rolls her eyes. “I mean damn. Don’t I have my own mind? It’s not like she’s my boss or something.”

“You never know what may happen dear.” Molly grins as she sits by her daughter.

“Mom, I love Amy and I’ll see her tomorrow. But tonight, I wanted to spend the night with the both of you.” Karma pulls her mother in a hug and extends her hand to her father standing behind her mother.

“And we like that…” Molly pulls away from her daughter, grinning, “…but come on. Go spend the night with the love of your life tonight. Because, I have plans with your father.” Molly’s cheeks redden.

Amy looks at them disgusted, “Ewww! Now I really did not have to have this conversation with you.”

Molly pulls away as she places her hand on her hip, feigning offence at her daughter’s reaction, “What? We’re not that old. We still got it.”

Karma shakes her head then gives up, “Fine. I will go but only because I actually am dying to spend the night with my fiancée.” She says and lifts up her left hand and jiggles the ring finger. She grabs her mother’s head in her hands and kisses her cheeks affectionately. She then breaks off and gets up off the couch to hug her dad and kisses him just the same. “I love the both of you. Have a nice night you two!” she grins suspiciously at her mother and the latter blushes.

“Insolent brat! Get out of here!” Molly playfully waves Karma off as she laughs.

Karma shouts to the both of them as she opens the door, “I love you!” then she heads off to her car an drives in direction of Amy’s mansion all smile in her face and grinning like a fool.

 

**Raudenfeld’s mansion**

She drives around the small fountain in the middle of the immense garden and stops her car in front of the entrance door. She knocks and Antoine opens up for her.

“Antoine, good night.” Karma beams.

Antoine kindly bows his head, “Enchanted night to you as well Mrs. Raudenfeld.”

“Don’t play Antoine. It is bad luck to call a to-be-wed woman by her soon-to-be name. I still am Ashcroft.” She laughs, “Though, for now.”

“You are right. My apologies. Hopefully this is just a bad omen and nothing more. I don’t want to jinx anything.” Antoine quietly grins.

“It’s Ok Antoine.” Karma says and walks inside the mansion and sees Mrs. Cooper walking down the stairs in her nightgown.

She looks at the woman, “Good night Mrs. Cooper!”

“Oh dear, I believe it is more than fair that you call me mother now.” She descends the last steps of the stairs and hugs Karma, “I thought you had gone home.”

Karma blushes as she bites her lips nervously, “I know but I wanted to wish Amy goodnight.”

“Say no more dear. She’s upstairs in her room. Hopefully she’s not yet asleep.” Mrs. Cooper smiles then walks to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and Karma runs up the stairs.

 

______________

 

Nick had to carry Amy upstairs to her room discreetly from the eyes of the staff. She is heavy, even though she looks like a light body. One would think she’s drunk when it is totally not the case. Poor girl is only drugged and halfway unconscious. Nick throws her over his shoulder and rapidly carries her up to her quarters where there lies one of the most beautiful prostitutes that Nick had ever laid eyes on. Nick drops Amy on the bed next to the sitting prostitute who looks down at the unconscious figure next to her and starts stripping her off her clothes, leaving her naked.

“Karma…” she mumbles weakly as she tosses and turns on her side hugging a pillow. “Karma…I love you…” she breathes.

The prostitute slowly leaves her side and walks over to Nick who was prepping his digital camera, “You have the rest of my money right?”

Nick nods at her then looks down at the camera in his hands, “Yes love. You’ll receive the rest of the payment after I snap a few shots of you next to this girl right here.”

“I don’t remember that we had to take pictures too. I may be a prostitute but I don’t do internet.” The prostitute warns.

“Don’t worry girlie. There was a slight change of plans. We did not expect the girl to drive back home tonight. So, I’m taking these shots of you so that she sees her fiancee cheating.” Nick explains, “Now go take your place.”

The prostitute walks over to the other side of Amy and gets under the covers. She embraces Amy in her arms and turns Amy’s face forward to face her, “How beautiful you are. Your girlfriend is lucky to have you.” she whispers on Amy’s lips.

With her eyes still close, Amy smiles, “Karma…Karma… Pookie, I want to marry you.” she breathes.

“Aww, how sweet!” The prostitute slows her head down and kisses Amy which Amy unconsciously returned as she brings her hands up to the girls’ hair and strands her fingers. The prostitute pulls away, “But I’ll make you mine tonight. Forget about your girl and let me love you tonight.” She pecks Amy’s lips.

“Karma…is that you?” Amy’s head felt heavy and she had the sentiment of dreaming a dream which she completely didn’t feel like she could wake up from – even if she wanted to.

The prostitute hushes her, “Yes it is me baby. I’m going to love you.” She kisses Amy once more as Nick starts snapping a few shots of Amy kissing the girl back fervently.

“It is you pookie, it is you…” Amy breathes against the girl’s lips. Nick keeps snapping shots after shots from every angle.

Then Nick’s phone vibrates out of his pocket and he takes it out to find a text from Mrs. Cooper, “ _Karma is coming up_.” He reads.

“Natalia, keep doing what you are doing! The girl is coming.” Nick then hides in the huge closet of the room and keeps a small gap to see Karma slowly opening the door.

Natalia was more than happy to keep smacking lips with Amy who kisses back thinking that it is Karma. She’s not even aware of what exactly is going on. She can’t say if it is real or not but one thing for sure is that she won’t remember a thing when she wakes up tomorrow morning.

Karma looks at the two figures on the bed and she can envision all of the suicidal thoughts running through her mind at this moment. She just stood there looking at Amy and the girl that she’s never seen before doing this.

 “What is this?” she breathes, her eyes heeding painfully to the heartbreaking sight. “Amy, don’t touch her like this.” she wants to move and yank the girl’s hair off and throws her off the bed, “Don’t kiss her like this. You’re hurting me.” Karma’s eyes let the tears evade their dungeons, “…Pooka, you’re hurting me…” even her voice is shaking, “Stop it!” she says even though she wishes that she had yelled it. She just couldn’t find the strength to even waste that much effort. She wanted to die. That’s all she wanted – to die. The feeling in her chest was too apparent and she feels it; she feels it so much that she believes that at any moment she was going to die.

Karma closes the door behind her slowly then walks within the hallway like a vagrant soul. She walks about the long hallway with her heart heavy in her hands, her shoulders slumped down, her eyes steadily shedding tears, her feet dragging themselves on the ceramic floor. She had just seen one of the most heartbreaking sights in her life and it was going to be engraved in her mind for a long time to come. What did she see? Why? Why would Amy do this to her – on the same day that she proposed to her? Why would she? This is a joke. This has got to be one of life’s cruel jokes. As she reaches the stairs, she meets with Antoine who had somehow gotten quite fond of Karma. She was the only girl that Amy had ever taken to the mansion.

Antoine runs to her, “Dear, why do you look so frail?”

Karma lifts her head up to rest her disconcerted teary eyes within the worry stare of Antoine. Her lips wavered as she tries to mumble the few words that were stuck in her throat.

“Dear, what ails you child? What ails you?” Antoine grabs the girl in his arms offering her support, “What is your pain?”

Karma shakes within his embrace as the image resurfaces her head once more, “Amy…” her voice tremors as well, “…don’t…kiss…her….” Karma faints in Antoine’s arms.

Mrs. Cooper was on her way back upstairs to her room when she finds the unconscious girl limp body in Antoine’s arms. Antoine was struggling to keep Karma’s body from falling on the ground as Mrs. Cooper runs towards them both and examines Karma, “What did happen Antoine?”

Antoine pulls the girl up on his chest, “Ma’am, I was about to walk upstairs and checks the rooms if the maids had cleaned them and I ended meeting her,” he says as he struggles to withhold Karma’s body weight, “I asked her what was wrong and she ended up fainting.”

“Is that so?” Mrs. Cooper pensively inquires.

Antoine nods, “Yes ma’am.”

 _She must have seen the girl with Amy then, I assume_. Mrs. Cooper scratches her chin thoughtfully. _That means she bought it and Nick had once more, not failed me_. “Bring her up to my room Antoine and rests her there. And also, brings up some alcohol so that she can awake quicker.” Antoine complies and follows Mrs. Cooper towards her room. They walk past Amy’s room and Mrs. Cooper silently draws the smuggest expression on her facial features. She opens the door to her room and lets Antoine in first before closing the door behind him. Antoine carefully drops Karma’s body on the bed and go look for the alcohol that Mrs. Cooper had asked for. Mrs. Cooper finds herself alone with Karma’s unconscious body on her queen size in her vast quarter, suitable for the Lady of the House of course. She brings a chair by Karma’s right side and sits next to her, patiently awaiting Antoine with the alcohol.

“I’m sorry dear, but I can’t have you marry my daughter. And the only way this spoiled brat that I have for a child will walk away from you is if she believes that you too, had deceived her.” she confesses as she intently gazes down at Karma’s limp corps, “I will send you far away from here – far away, where she can’t find you.”

She snaps out of her reverie when Antoine enters the room with her requests, “Here you go Mrs. Cooper.” Antoine hands her the small bottle along with a few cottons. She drenches some with the alcohol and sits over at the edge of her bed near Karma’s right side. She briefly runs the drenched cotton underneath Karma’s nostrils back and forth. Karma’s facial expression contorts as her eyebrows are furrow and she crinkles up her nose in repugnance to the strong alcoholic smell. Karma bolts upright as her eyes opens wide to take in the surrounding. She scans the room, not acknowledging the two figures that look suspiciously at her. This room looked exactly like the room that she slept in when she used to live in the mansion except that it was bigger and was more suitable for the extravagant taste of a queen. Everything was white, even the light.

“Are you alright dear?” Mrs. Cooper does her best to bring out the heartfelt concern for her daughter-in-law’s state. “You fainted earlier.”

Karma looks at the concerned woman blankly and then her face changes to pure anger once the images of the recent event come rushing back. She doesn’t answer Mrs. Cooper’s question.

Mrs. Cooper worriedly looks within her eyes, and shifts one of her hands up to graze Karma’s chin tenderly, “Antoine found you inconsolable and ended up fainting so we brought you in my room. Would you care to tell us what happened?”

 Karma negates without saying anything by moving her head left from right. The pain hinders her speaking ability.

Mrs. Cooper sighs. _Has the deception made her mute?_ “Karma dear…” she slides her hand down to her shoulder and shakes Karma gently, “Are you alright?”

Karma looks at Antoine who was intrigued at the perturbed girl’s reaction. What is making her that frail, he wishes he could know. Karma’s eyes slowly turn towards Amy’s mother, Mrs. Cooper and headily study her. She’d like to think that it is the mother’s fault but it has been months since the mother had done anything against the relationship and actually warmed up to her. And the way things looked, no one is being forced to do anything and even more painful, Amy was the being the kisser and was not the kissee. “I want to go.” She starts sliding down the large bed towards the front end, “I want to go home.” She says once more in a hoarse tone.

Mrs. Cooper stops her, “Hold on Karma, you are still a bit weak.” She tries pulling Karma back but it is in vain. The girl was set on leaving.

“I have to leave this place…” Karma says, “I need to go home.”

Antoine approaches to the front end of the bed, blocking Karma’s path, “Mrs. Cooper says that you shouldn’t move then it is in your best interest to not move.”

“I don’t care Antoine. Let me go!” Karma’s voice slightly rises as her annoyance and anger triplicates the painful beats of her heart. If she stays one more minute, she’ll die for sure.

“Has my daughter wronged you Karma dear?” Mrs. Cooper asks in a feigned caring tone as she dismisses Antoine out of the room. Antoine nods then walks out to leave the both of them.

Karma stops her moving and then silently starts weeping. Mrs. Cooper sees the tears and pulls Karma in a hug and holds her tight for a while and lets her ruin the silky fabric of her nightgown. Karma’s weeping prolongs with each seconds of every painful moments of the memory of Amy and that girl in the room. Her incessant wailing grows to annoy Mrs. Cooper who has not been that affectionate in a long while but everything to make everything look plausible and that she had nothing to do with what Karma saw tonight. “I…want…to leave Mrs. Cooper…” Karma cries in between her sobs, “I don’t want to see her anymore.”

Mrs. Cooper smiles triumphantly on top of Karma’s scalp, “I can make that happen dear. Say the word and I’ll send you far away from here.”

Karma pulls back and gives Mrs. Cooper a meaningful look. Briefly, once more, the thought that Amy’s mother might be up to something runs through her mind but she finds it too unreal and even nonsensical. Mrs. Cooper is accepting of them both now – of her, so she can’t be separating them again. This was Amy’s fault alone this time and Mrs. Cooper had nothing to do with it. “Far away…?” Karma asks.

Mrs. Cooper nods as she gives Karma one of her best caring and affectionate stare, “Yes dear. I am sorry for my daughter’s misconduct with you. I really thought she had changed and became serious enough about you and respected you enough to love you like you deserved.” She says, and then adds, “That’s why her proposal took me by surprise and I was content.”

“Far away…?” Karma did not find the will or desire to discuss on Amy’s conduct.

“Yes.” Mrs. Cooper affirms. “And I am sure if you take your parents as well, they’ll appreciate the vacation or permanently stay if they want. I can provide with the costs of the plane tickets and everything else.”

“Plane tickets…” Karma keeps speaking in syllables.

“Yes…”

“I’ll do it. I’ll leave here but only the plane tickets. I don’t want anything else from you. My father can work from anywhere with the job that he has and my mother had been a stay-at-home mom ever since of father’s return from Germany.  I’ll leave here and settle somewhere else. Anywhere, actually, I don’t care where.” Karma rambles looking up at Mrs. Cooper who just raises an eyebrow.

 _I didn’t think that it would be this easy; I have to admit_. “Are you sure?”

Karma nods, “Yes, I am sure. I want to leave and forget your daughter.”

Mrs. Cooper says nothing. She grabs her cellular device and contacts Nick and gives him the go-ahead to advise Karma’s parents of their sudden trip. “You are all set. Your parents will meet you at the airport this night. It is going to be up to you to explain the situation.”

Karma nods.

“Again, I’m truly sorry for whatever my daughter may have done to you.” Mrs. Cooper’s is apologetic and almost could have fooled Karma.

“Save it. Even tough you have been good to me in the past few months; you’ve never been able to accept our relationship. But at least, you put with it and tolerated it. And now, you no longer have to. Your daughter gave you what you’ve always wanted. Don’t give me your sorry crap!” Karma slides down the bed angrily and then turns to face a baffled Mrs. Cooper, “I actually loved your daughter. And just like you, if you even meant it, I also thought that she had changed. But obviously, she had not. I was wrong.” She takes off both rings off her finger and throws them both on the bed, “I don’t ant to see either of your faces ever again. And thank you for the plane tickets. This is the least that you can do for all of the craps that I had to deal with.” Karma starts turning on her heels than abruptly stops.

“Oh and Karma dear…” Mrs. Cooper calls her as she faces forward on her bed and Karma looks at her back, waiting expectantly.

“Don’t ever come back…” She quietly says as she smiles graciously, facing away from Karma.

She storms off out of Mrs. Cooper’s bedroom and runs out of the mansion with a heavy heart and broken soul. She doesn’t know where she will go but wherever it is; she’ll try her best to start a new life and go to school there. Her parents and her will manage. In reality, it’s not like she has to take her parents but she doesn’t want to leave any trace of her here so that Amy don’t come finding her.

She’s beyond done with her.

 

**Tomorrow morning**

Amy woke up expecting to see Karma next to her but her side was empty. Even though Amy could have sworn that she was with someone the fortnight and she is sure that this person was Karma because she had fucked-up hair and she was naked. She takes her phone off the bedside table and dials Karma’s phone number but it went straight to voicemail. This was odd to her because usually, Karma always answers her morning calls. And if it wasn’t her, it is Karma who does the morning call and wakes her up. This was their routine. She dials once more and it does the same thing. She decides to drop it and will pass by Karma’s house after breakfast. But, she seriously believes that there was someone with her last night or was it a dream? If it was, then this dream felt too real. And, she still can’t explain the reason why she’s naked. She doesn’t remember anything the previous night – at all.

She walks to her bathroom to take care of personal hygiene as she sequentially places the events of her recollection of yesterday. Everything is blurry after the part everyone was congratulating them for the engagement and everything went black after she had tried to convince Karma to stay with her. She can’t remember anything past that. She dresses up and joins her mother down for breakfast on the large patio of their mansion and takes a seat across the chair from her mother’s as she holds the phone near her ear to hear once again the voicemail of Karma’s phone.

Mrs. Cooper quietly looks over her newspaper and looks back down as she lazily drags her words out of her mouth, “Are you calling your fiancee?”

Amy looks up from her phone, “yes…” then looks back down.

Mrs. Cooper sighs, “You will not find her. She’s probably reached her destination by now.”

Amy frowns, “What are you talking about?”

Mrs. Cooper slides the letter towards Amy on the table along with the rings. Amy looks down at the small envelope and Karma’s rings and wondered why her mother had them.

“What is this?” Amy looks up confusedly at Mrs. Cooper who just turns the page of her newspaper lazily.

“Read the letter and you will see. Your fiancee came to me last night and begged me to buy her plane tickets and gives her money so that she can leave you.”

Amy’s heart skips a beat, “why? Karma wouldn’t just up and leave me out of the blue. You are lying to me.”

“It turns out your fiancee was nothing but a gold digger. I tried to warn you. Anyway, she explained herself in the letter, I assumed.”

“You are lying.” Amy yells. Karma wouldn’t do this. Karma wouldn’t do this to her – never. Karma loved her and they were about to get married. Karma loves her. Why the sudden leave?

“No one says for you to believe me dear. I am just conveying the last few words of your fiancee to you. I don’t anything to do with that.” Mrs. Cooper lazily turns the page of her newspaper once again, never looking up to look at Amy’s teary eyes and crestfallen expression.

Amy takes the letter from underneath the two rings and takes it out of the envelope carelessly in haste. She enfolds the paper and starts reading:

 

_Amy,_

_Look, I know I may have acted as if I was in love with you and I was but love doesn’t last. I told you that at the Chapel, remember. A while back, when were faking, your mother offered me money before and I accepted it. I couldn’t just refuse that amount. It was half a mil Amy and I could do a lot with the money. I’m no longer in love with and frankly, I don’t think that I ever was. I ended up gaining fame and popularity from people all over the world and it feels overwhelming to be known and adored. And then you proposed to me again, out of the blue. I didn’t want to embarrass you so I accepted but I know then, that it was time for me to run. So, I asked your mother for plane tickets and I threatened her to reveal the whole truth about the faking to the media if she did not send me another half a mil. And now, I am a millionaire thanks to you, I probably could have gotten more since you are a billionaire and all. I had fun being with you on the run but everything must come to an end. And this is our end Amy. I left with my parents last night. Don’t bother looking for me and embarrassed yourself further._

 

_Your fiancee, Karma_

 

Mrs. Cooper places her newspaper on the table and takes a sip of her tea. She then gets off and walks towards her daughter who was gripping too tightly the letter. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were red, as if they were on the verge of tears but really, it was the loathing and disdain mounting up the pit of her stomach as fury invades her every membrane. She was so mad she was ready to kill someone. She takes the two rings on the table and stares at them.

Mrs. Cooper kisses her daughter’s forehead then tenderly strokes her back as she says, “Abu Dhabi is still an option dear. Say the word and I’ll get into contact with the university’s president.” She then walks away from Amy.

Amy angrily gets up and throws the glass table off and breaks it in several pieces and everything that was on it went flying everywhere.


	5. 5: Six years later

She sits near the window and overlooks the small landscape below her airplane slowly appearing behind the receding clouds as the plane descends. She’s finally in Texas, and it has been years since the last time that she’s even been there. The farms that seem so small from up above in her window and the huge buildings were now the smallest specters to the eyes nonetheless the familiar territory gave her a sense of warmth and she couldn’t wait to get back unto motherland.

She lets out a small sigh and looks upfront to find the Cabin Crew Chief grabbing a phone and starts announcing, “Folks, we have just begun our descent into Dallas Airport; the local time is three thirty; light winds out of the south and we’re looking for a – on time arrival today. We should be on the ground in twenty minutes.” She places the phone back and walks over to the cabin.

Karma leans her head back against the window and sighs once more in nostalgia remembering the last time she had been in Texas and not far away on unfamiliar territory though which she misses now greatly. Her parents stayed behind having already accustomed to the cultures and ways of France and decided to settle there. France has been a long way out of America and she had enjoyed every bit and places of it. It was easy for them to settle in a hotel first and then having to find a school that Karma could start as soon as she gets there to study the language. They found a place in a small apartment in Paris and Karma had been able to find a job almost immediately as an English translator for businessmen. Karma is a fast learner so the language now comes out of her mouth as easy as she can sings out the English alphabet.

“Nice weather isn’t it?”

Karma tilts her heads towards the woman next to her, “Excuse me?”

She smiles, “I say that it is a nice weather.”

“Yes, it sure is.” Karma simply answers; believe it or not she was not in the mood for small talk.

“Are you here on visit?” The woman asks her; curious to know where she had come from.

“No, I’m here to stay. I have a job offer.” She replies.

The woman starts running her seatbelt around her waist as she utters a simple, “Oh.” She then turns her head in Karma’s direction, “Have you been in France for long?”

“Yes actually…I was there for six years, studying and working too.” Karma answers then mockingly raised her eyebrow in annoyance at the woman’s enquiries, “I’m sorry but you ask a lot of questions for a stranger.”

She chuckles lightly, her rooted nose crinkling up and the side of her eyes lines up in frown as the curve of her smile uplifts her cheeks, “I’m a cop. I’m sorry.  I forget sometimes when I’m off-duty and I ask questions to strangers. It only happens when I am around pretty women though. I’m just curious to know about you.”

Karma shifts in her seat uncomfortably, “Well, detective, you could have at least had the decency to ask me for my name first and the nice small talk could have gone from there.”

“Forgive me my rudeness.” She extends her hand for Karma to grab, “I’m Sam Tucker. And you are…?”

Karma takes her hand and squeezes it lightly, “I’m Karma Ashcroft. Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine. You have a nice name.” Sam answers, holding Karma’s hand way longer than she should have.

Her eyes were a light gray that Karma found extremely seductive in a way that brought this warm fuzzy pain inside of her stomach. She forcefully detaches her stare away from them and releases Sam’s hand almost too quickly. “Thank you.” Karma hadn’t felt that tingly feeling since... She’s not even going to go there.

Sam is not denying the attraction for the strange girl in the least. She wants to find an excuse to get to know her better without looking like a creep. Her eyes capture the perfect profile of her face which from the sunlight coming in from the window radiates within her skin as it glows and illuminates her tone brightly. Her long crimson threads fall in small perfect waves over her shoulders as the slight wind of the small AC above their heads runs through. And when Karma looked at her, the attraction just grew. Karma’s eyes were those dark green almost Hazel that enthralled her instantly. She has got to know that woman.

The Cabin Crew Chief comes on once more over the intercom, “Passengers, we are about to land so make sure that you secure any loose items, check your seatbelts, secure the children into their seats, and make sure the seat backs and tray tables are in the upright position.”

Karma tightens the seatbelt around her waist and secures her purse on her lap, holding on to it for dear life. She may have lost her fear of heights but that doesn’t mean that she’s not terrified of the descent from any height. Sam looks over at her and notices her tight tugging of her purse as Karma snaps her eyes shut when the plane begins to descend in altitude. She seems amused at the girl’s reaction and almost reached out to hold Karma’s other free hand squeezing the armrest in reassurance but she stops. That’d be too weird wouldn’t it? Sam doesn’t want to freak her out but she sure will stalk her information on the database as soon as she gets to work and report to her captain.

A few seconds later, the small bump of the airplane as it hits the ground made Karma whimper a little. Her poor little heart can’t stand crashes. The airplane runs around until it stops at the terminal port and everyone starts taking off their items on the cabinet above their seats. Sam undoes her seat belt quickly and opens up the small cabinet and grabs her suitcase. She takes Karma’s bag from up there as well and hands it to her.

“For someone who plans on staying for a while, you packed lightly.” Sam says as Karma takes the bag out of her hand and gets up on her feet and bends lightly so that her head doesn’t come into contact with the cabinets.

“Well, I plan on shopping when I settle down here in Dallas.” Karma says. The people were still walking down to the front exit so she sits back down, waiting for them to leave.

Sam sits down next to her, “Is there someone waiting for you at the airport? Your mom, dad, friend, boyfriend….” She sniffs as she rubs her nose, then mumbles quickly, “…girlfriend?” Best way to know if she’s both gay and single.

“Yes, I have someone waiting for me. Friend yes, anything attached deeper than friendship on a sexual level, no.” A light of amusement perks up Karma’s lips in a smile.

“Male or female?”

“Male.”

“I don’t believe in male-female friendship.”

“He’s gay.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

Sam couldn’t hide her excitement and stares at the girl intently, as she purses the corner of her lips in a smirk. Should she make a move now or leave it to fate and meet ‘coincidentally’ some day? And by that she means by hazard, ‘innocently’ cruising in her patrol car, stalking Karma as she sees her walking out of whatever place she comes out of and walk up to her after acquiring her information from the database, and mustering the courage to ask her out on a date.

Karma studies the girl features and no doubt was she beautiful. Her short dirty blonde faux hawk hairstyle with dark roots gives her this layback and cool personality but keeps about the mysteriousness when Karma studies her light gray eyes once more. She had perfectly shaped eyebrows above two symmetrical eye shape which is separated by a straight uprooted nose which crinkles up when she smiles. Karma slides down her smiling pink glossy lips which embraces white teeth and her cheeks is curved as the genuine smile links with her lightened eyes. She is beautiful. They don’t realize that they have both been staring at each other for a while until the flight attendant approaches the both of them breaks the spell.

“Are you two alright?” The old lady asks them both. They have been sitting in their seats for a while now when everyone else was gone but them.

Sam looks up at the kind flight attendant then grins, “Yes, we’re-…” she looks at Karma next to her who was gathering her stuff, and then looks back at the flight attendant. “We’re Ok.”

They leave their seats and walk out of the airport and heads towards the baggage claim to recuperate their other bags. They chat a while waiting. Sam finds out that Karma is originally from Austin, Texas just like her. And they both enjoy binge watching shows together. One of their favorites, Orange is the new Black; favorite character, they clash because Sam prefers Alex Vause while Karma still drools over Stella Carlin. Once their bags arrive, they claim them and walk out of the airport.

“Do you need a ride? I still have my car parked out in the lot.” Sam stands next to Karma outside the airport.

Karma kindly refuses, “No, my ride doesn’t have to get there for another ten minutes or so. I’m alright.”

“OK. I would stay with you a bit more but I have to report to my job right after this.” Sam abruptly placed her bags over her shoulder while holding her suitcase with her other free hand.

“That’s nice Sam but I guess when work calls, you have to answer. And I know for sure that you are good at being a cop.”

“Why - thank you.”

Karma notices. The compliment filled Sam with an unusual warm sense of feeling. And while Karma bends down to grab her bags once again, Sam makes a quick decision.

“Karma,” she began, looking around then dropping her gaze back within Karma’s expectant stare as she was peering at her from beneath her lashes, “I know I have been tiptoeing around the insinuating certainty that I am dying to take you out on a date but you seem to be dense. So, I am going to make it clearer to you because I am sure you want to date me too since you’ve flirted with me just as much as I did with you and I can feel a connection there or tell me if I am wrong. Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend? I want to get to know you better because the only way that I was going to find out about you should we leave this airport without exchanging contact information was through my creepy way of stalking you through the database and get your phone number _._ ” _Good, I’m rambling like a fool. Hopefully she doesn’t notice my nervousness_. Sam prays in her mind.

Karma’s dark stare warmed, her smile change from bemused to tender as Sam goes through her messy rambling. She swept her eyes searchingly over Sam’s face in a way that made Sam feel small, at her mercy and complete obedience. And then, abruptly, Karma shifts her eyes over the busy terminal and finds Shane scurrying in her direction. It’s been so long since she’s seen him, “I’m sorry Sam but I won’t be able to this weekend. I just got back in Texas and I’m just not ready to dive in the dating pool yet.”

Feeling humiliated and inexplicably hurt, Sam makes an effort to keep the smile on her face, “Oh. Well, don’t worry about it. After all, it was only the first trial.” She smiles then takes a step backward. “I’d…um…better be going. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

“Sam…” Karma hesitates as if struggling over what to say. “I wish things could be different. I would have liked dating you but…it’s just not the right time for me.”

“Some other time then?” Sam hopefully asks.

Karma’s smile felt just as hopeful, “Some other time.”

Sam nods, “Again, it was nice to meet you.” She scurries across the busy drop-off and pick-ups area, in direction of the parking building lot to recuperate her car. She couldn’t have walked away from Karma fast enough. Racing towards the lot, she berated herself for asking her in the first place. “Not the right time” – sure. She’d simply been too polite to refuse.

 

______________

 

Shane runs towards her friend as soon as he sees her. It’s been years since Shane had seen Karma he missed her best friend for so long. He trots his way amid the passengers and scurries through the crowd to reach his best friend and hugs her as soon as he gets close. He spins her around then gently places her back down on the ground. “I missed you so much.” He takes a step backward and turns her around, “Let me look at you. Girl, you grew from the back.”

Karma playfully shoves Shane, “Stop it you prick and hug me!” she pulls Shane into yet another hug and tightly holds him, “I missed you so much too. I never thought that this day would come. Where is Pablo?” Karma asks as she pulls back. Over the years, they’ve talked on the phone and Shane had mentioned Pablo countless times over during their conversations.

“He’s circling around looking for a parking space. He’s going to come back here any minute now.” He beams at her, “Girl, look at you. I’m sure you can speak French like you can spell your own name backwards now.”

“I can sing in French Shane. I swear. This is the best place that anyone could visit and live in.” Karma remembers the amazing time that she had overseas. The friendly people that she’d met and had the chance to acquaint. And the food has been the most exquisite. She somehow is already feeling a little bit homesick despite the fact that she’s in her own country, “I had the best of times Shane. That’s exactly what I needed.”

“I can bet. Look at how you keep beaming at me when you are talking about it. Had any flings back there?” Shane asks.

“Nah! Shane, I was more preoccupied with school and work. I didn’t have time for that.”

“But it looks like you were rethinking your drought too. I saw you talking with that hot girl earlier.”

Karma had forgotten about Sam, “Oh. You mean Sam.”

“You know her name? And she’s named Sam. It seems like she’s into you from what I could tell.” Shane suspiciously grins at her, “Did you get the digits?”

“No. And besides I’m not interested.  She seems cool and everything but I’m not ready.”

“Girl, it’s been six years.” He lifts up both of his hands as he displays six fingers, “by the time you’re ready everyone will be able to live on Mars.”

“Alright enough, let’s talk about something else OK.” She says, feeling a bitter taste on her tongue. She hasn’t been thinking about that woman for years and she’s going to block every point of memory that eventually leads to _her_ ; example, the dating pool, her love life, the moon, the beach, rings and weddings, and relationships.

She hates that woman with such _passion_.

But she’s now young, successful, and had already moved the fuck on. So, the past is the past, All she is thinking about now is the future. “I missed you Shane and it is time that we catch up. I want my good old friend back before this whole Liam dilemma.” She pouts.

Shane recognizes that she’s right. He did not want to think about Liam either. Whatever the heck happened to the guy anyway? “You are right boo. Let’s forget about dating and go home. There’s this amazing party that I want you to go to with me tonight.”

Karma groans, “It’s fucking Monday Shane. Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“I’m dating the boss of the law firm I work at. I get away with a lot of things.” Shane says.

“We definitely have to catch up. You have to tell me everything about you and Pablo because we haven’t talked in two years Shane; ever since you started working at this firm.”

“Yes I agree.”

Karma’s happy facial expression switched to disappointment once she realizes that she has to drive to the company and speaks with the man that recruited her back in France. “Shane, would you mind driving me to RG Holdings?”

“Is that where you got the job offer?” Shane asks, “That’s one of the most successful companies in the whole country. The firm took care of most of their legal proceedings and cases for decades now.”

“Yes, I know. A guy I went to school together with had been working there for a while and apparently since there’s a change in command, they are looking for a new Executive Assistant.” She emphasizes on the last two words. She liked the name and title and position.

“Who would have thought? Karma, an executive assistant to the new Head Boss of RG Holdings.”

“It’s all about who you know Shane. Speaking of which, do you know who the change of command might be?”

Shane shrugs, “I have no idea.” And then he intricately frowns, “You don’t know who you’re going to work for?”

“What do I know? The guy just told me about the open position and I jumped at the opportunity. I didn’t ask for more information. Although I did some research of my own of the company, I still couldn’t trace the company to someone. You should know since your firm works for them.”

“Well, the thing is only the partners of the firm deal with them. I have no authority or position to even know a thing about them. I’m not surprised. Information about them is extremely classified. They have a classified file at our firm. And the previous Chairwoman moved around a lot and never stayed in place.” Shane sees Pablo’s car driving back around to where they were waiting for him, “Here’s Pablo. I’ll let him know to drop you off at the company and then we take your bags to our apartment.”

“Sounds good.”

Pablo parks the car right in front of the two and gets out to greet Shane’s longtime best friend. He’d heard Shane talking about her many times and wondered about the best friend who had been Shane’s main conversation topic for years. He walks around the car as extends his hand to Karma, smiling brightly at her. “I’m assuming you are the famous Karma. Nice to finally meet you. I am Pablo.”

Karma gives Shane a side glance, then reaches to take Pablo’s hand, “Nice to meet you too Pablo. Shane here,” she elbows Shane next to her who grins widely, “told me much about you.”

“And he has talked about you days on end. Let me take your bags.” Pablo grabs the bags from Karma’s hands and opens the back of his car.

“Thank you.” Karma widens her eyes as she stares down at Shane suspiciously. The hotness of Pablo is very well apparent.

“He’s mine and you’re gay.” Shane mouths to her and pushes her inside the back seat.

As Shane takes his seat in the passenger seat and Pablo, in turn, settles in the driver’s seat, he says, “Honey, Karma would like for us to drive down at RG Holdings first.”

Pablo turns back, “Oh yeah? That’s where you got the job offer?”

“Yes. I am supposed to meet with the employer today. I’m to start tomorrow.” Karma affirms.

“They are our firm’s prime clients.” Pablo asserts, “For almost two decades now, they have been in the classified files. My dad never let me worked their cases and always took care of them personally.”

“I have done my research on the company and what to expect and I’ve never been able to find the person that is at the helm of everything.”

“Yes, the previous command never stayed or came to the company. She operated in another office; mostly overseas though. It is a global conglomerate as you know. Well, you’ll have a chance to tonight because they are holding a press conference to announce the new Chairwoman. I’m assuming you’ll be attending.”

Karma gets excited at the opportunity to finally see who the mysterious employer that barely shows her face is. They banter on their way to the company about Karma’s time in France and the prominence of the small investing company that she left back in Paris to start her life back here in Texas. She has dedicated times to the company and it grew and it is prospering and now it was time for her to move on to something bigger.

 

_____________

 

“Tell me again Nick, why I have to go to this stupid press conference?” Amy lazily drags the words out of her mouth, “I have other things to do.”

Nick sat at the other end of the antique office of the family’s private couturier reading a newspaper waiting for Amy as she tries on a new suit for the press conference. Frankly, even he did not want to go but when Mrs. Cooper wants to do something, she does it. “Your mother wants to show the new face that will lead the economical market Amy. Her daughter is finally becoming the heir as planned. Mrs. Cooper can’t help but be proud of her daughter.”

The couturier adds a few touches to the rims of Amy’s expansive trousers, “Amy, will you turn aside for me. And stop fidgeting! You will hurt yourself.”

Amy rolls her eyes and turns aside so that the couturier rolls up the left cuff of the trouser to tighten the side, “Nick I know that but I just got back from Abu Dhabi last week. I need to time to repose and relax before starting the next few decades of my life doing nothing but work all day.”

“You knew that’s how things were going to be Amy. Why the lamentations?” He rises off his seat and drops the newspaper in the nearby bin, “Look, the main reason why is because Mrs. Cooper had never worked at the Headquarters in Texas. She shows up very little and people had questioned about it. So you will be working there and she will take care of the other headquarters, helping you, every now and then. Yes, she’ll be more preoccupied with her husband and all because of the second election term but you need to know that most of the decision-making will fall on you now.”

Amy shrugs nonchalantly, confidence beaming from everywhere in her, “I’m not worrying about that Nick. I’m ready.” Amy turns to face the huge mirror wall in front of her and readjust her Armani silk jacket as she smirks to herself satisfactorily, “It looks good Pierrot.” She scans up and down at her well-fitted suit and proudly grins. She looked good and ready to come through like a young typhoon, “Let’s do this!” Amy grabs her dark shades and slides them upon her nose then buttons up her black formal jacket.

Nick follows Amy out of the couturier’s office in the store, with two of their bodyguards after them, and heads out toward the Black SUV parked in front of the boutique. They opened the door for them and Amy mounts the car before Nick and settles in.

“Your mother is on her way to the company now.” Nick informs as he puts his seatbelt on as he checks his phone.

“Is she?” Amy looks down at her phone and starts swiping up and down, “Tell her that we’re on our way too.”

“Will do.” Nick types in the text and sends it to Mrs. Cooper.

“This whole press conference idea is stupid.” Amy says.

“Well, wouldn’t it be nice that the seven thousand employees working at the Texas Headquarters finally meet who they are working for?” Nick points out.

“They have the job, what’s the point in knowing who they work for? That’s a futile detail.”

“Oh and by the way, you will be getting a new assistant. Your mother had decided to keep the old one with her. He proved to be effective to her so she took him along with her.”

“Nice, now who will I be getting? Some fresh out of college inexperience brat?”

Nick shrugs, “I don’t know. We let it up to the head manager of human resources. This is not something we worry about.”

Amy looks out the tinted window, “Hopefully that person is as effective as Mother’s old executive assistant; especially since I’ll be with them twenty-four-seven.” She sighs.


	6. 6: Accidents and Conferences

**RG Holdings**

“Alright, when you are done, give us the call and we’ll come to pick you up.” Shane says over the window of the passenger seat to Karma, “We’ll take your bags to our apartment.”

“Thanks Shane.” Karma bends down to the passenger seat door level and smiles at Shane, “You are an awesome friend to me.”

“Don’t mention it baby. Pablo and I are more than happy to have you at the apartment with us.” Shane assures her.

Karma kisses him over the window then walks away from the car to let them go. She stands on the other side of the street looking at the huge building of RG Holdings headquarters. That is where she is about to start her new life and show off her management skills that she acquired at the small investing firm in Paris. She takes the new breath of air and starts taking her first step towards her new life journey.

She crosses the street without looking from either side of her and does not notice the incoming car that also did not notice her in the middle of the road. Someone yell for Karma to notice the incoming car but it was too late. The driver, from the screaming, stops looking at the person next to her and notices the girl crossing the street but too late. She stomps her feet on the brake quickly and stops short and bump barely into Karma’s side knee and avoids a tragedy. The small impact nonetheless had Karma falling down on the concrete ground.

A small crowd quickly surrounds her. “Somebody call 911. The girl has been hit.” A man advises the audiences in the crowd.

Someone else kneels by her side, “Young lady, are you alright?”

Karma winces in pain as she struggles to sit up.

The driver takes panic and runs out of the car and pushes past the small crowd, “Excuse me! Excuse me!” she says, pushing past and kneeling down by Karma. Once she sees who she just ran over, she froze.

Karma looks up and stares at the familiar figure, “You?”

Sam laughs quietly, “Looks like we meet again red – twice in the same day too. I’m saying it is fate.”

Karma tries to get on her feet with the help of Sam as she supports her up, “from the way we meet again, I’d say it’s an unlucky blow.” She winces as she holds her back trying to appease the pain. A few of the people from the audience also supports her.

“I think you should go to the hospital.” Someone from the crowd concernedly offers.

Karma shakes her head feeling a little bit of her strength coming back, “That won’t be needed. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Why were you crossing the street without looking?” Sam asks as she walks Karma to the car and rests her there, “Did it ever occur to you that there are laws to follow in this city?”

“And you who call yourself a cop? How did you not see me crossing the street?” Karma snatches her arms away from Sam.

“I had the right of way. The light was green.”

“Well the street was empty and I did look before crossing. And from what I could you tell, you were speeding. So technically, you are the one at fault in all of this.” Karma spat.

“Oh. Am I now?” Sam steps back in shock, “Are you seriously going to blame for your carelessness?”

“I wasn’t careless. I did check the streets before crossing. You were speeding above the legal limit. You’re a cop, you should know.” Karma starts raising her voice. _The nerve of this lady accusing me of being careless when she was the one who was speeding in the first place, what the fuck!_ Karma gets off the top hood of her car and pushes Sam out of the way, ignoring the slight back pain that hindered her to stand upright. “Excuse me!”

Sam looks at her walking towards the GR Holdings building. She laughs at the predicament she found herself in with the lady from the airport. Her partner, who was one of the spectators from the audience, approaches her. “Hey Sam, we should probably get going now.”

“I think I just found the girl of my life Yang.” Sam looks at Karma trotting towards the building.

Karma looks back brooding, locking eyes with an amused Sam then looks forward.

“What – the redhead you just ran over?” Yang watches a distraught Sam then quickly glances at the redhead woman sauntering furiously towards the huge building.

“Yes. I believe I just fell in love.” Sam turns to face Yang, “I met her at the airport. We clicked so I asked her out on a date but she turned me down. And now, I never thought I’d meet her again.” Sam purses her lips and admits, “Well, I was about to stalk her information on the database so I probably _would have_ seen her again. But, I met her again Yang. That means something. Don’t you think?”

Yang chuckles and rolls his eyes, “Yes, it means that you’re coo-coo. Now can we go so that we can report please? Captain will want to know about the seminar in France. Let’s go.”

Sam looks once more at Karma heading towards the building and disappearing behind the revolving door of the company. Sam thinks to herself, that’s probably where she’ll be working at. If that’s not fate, she doesn’t know what it is. Because the police department of Dallas is a couple of blocks down the company. She has a feeling that they’ll meet very soon. She glimpses one last time then grins at herself before walking around and settles in the driver’s seat.

“There’s a woman in this building for me Yang and I swear, I’ll get her to be mine.” Sam joins her thumb and index fingers together and kisses the side in swearing, “I swear Yang. I’ll make her mine.”

“Yeah Blondie. Just drive the damn car.” Yang puts his seatbelt on.

 

_______________

 

Karma walks in the building and her feet touched with a gray marble floor that shines underneath the small round modern lights upon the endless ceilings up above their heads. She stands in front of the huge receptionist desk and turns around, admiring her surroundings.  Although from the outside, as she was walking towards the building, on the inside, it is possible to look at the motioning vehicles. Everything seemed to be made of glass and marbles and ceramic tiles. They were so shiny and bright that one could see their reflection as if it was a mirror. In the middle, in front of the grand desk, there were arranged some medium length sofas surrounding a small black marble, cubic coffee table which by their side, was huge palm tree very well kept and taken care for. People busily walk in and out, up and down, minding their own business that Karma felt like she was in the busy streets of New York. Not the she’s ever been but she has seen how they usually are on TV. She slowly walks towards the busy receptionist desk and approaches a beautiful, brunette with glasses that was checking something in the monitor in front of her.

The brunette looks up and smiles warmly at Karma when she notices her approaching, “Hello! How may I help you?”

Her voice was pitchy and friendly that Karma felt welcome. Isn’t that the girl’s job anyway? To make clients or visitors feel welcome? Karma smiles back at the girl, “Yes, I am here to speak with the head manager of human resources. I am supposed to meet with him today for a job interview.”

“What is your name?” The brunette asks professionally.

“Karma Ashcroft.” She answers.

The brunette looks down at the monitor in front of her and types in Karma’s name. She checks the appointment schedule for the head manager of the HR department to find her name in next. She looks up at Karma and smile at her again, “There we have you. If you walk behind this desk and take the elevator up to the twentieth floor, you will immediately enter the HR department.”

“Thank you.” Karma says as she walks around the desk and finds the glass elevator almost immediately.  The elevator opens quickly and she enters to stand on glass. She hits the two and zero button and the elevator closes. As Karma go up, she looks down at the people walking in and about minding their business. A few minutes later, she enters the busy department of HR. There were several cubicles aligned in perfect square next to each other. She walks in with a look of confusion on her face as she walks about to look for the HR manager. She accidently bumps into a girl carrying a pile of papers in her hands.

The girl furiously pushes her, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” she shouts then bends down to grab the sparing papers from the floor.

Karma bends down to help her, “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

“I get that a lot. No one ever notices me. I mean, why would they? I’m a nobody anyway.” The girl spat, putting the few papers together with Karma’s help, “Although, I’ve never seen you around here before. Are you new?”

“No,” she chuckles as they both gets up on their feet. Karma gives the girl the paper that she grabbed herself, “I mean, well, not yet. If I get the job then I’ll be here.”

“Are you here for the assistant position? Because that’s the only position available right now. That I know of.” The girl cocks her head to the side.

Karma studies the girl and she looks nerdy and cocky to her, “Yes, something like that. I am an old friend of the HR manager here. We went to school together in France. He was an exchange student while I was a full time student at the same university. He came back three years ago here and we kept contact.” Karma explains.

“I must imagine. He’s a good guy from the short time that he’s been at the company though.” The girl intently studies Karma’s features, “What is your name? And where are you from? You seem to have a southern accent.”

“Actually, I’m from Texas. Austin actually.” Karma replies, “And my name is Karma Ashcroft. And yours?”

“I’m Sandra. I’m in the financial department here at RG Holdings. Fifteenth floor.” She looks down at the papers in her hands, “I’d shake your hands but I’m a bit engaged.”

Karma looks at the busy hands, “I understand.”

“If you’re looking for the manager, walk around those cubicles and the first office there,” she halfway turns back, pointing at a closed door near a small palm tree on the other side of the small cubicles, “he’s inside.”

“Thank you. It was nice meeting you.” Karma says.

“I hope you get it. Well, you know the manager, you’ll rock this interview.” Then the girl leaves and disappears.

Karma knocks on the door and then opens when she hears the manager’s voice telling her to come in, emanating from the inside of the office. Karma points the top of her head behind the door.

The man looks up and grins, “Stop playing around girlie and come in and give me some love!” the man walks around her desk and runs to Karma who had run in. He takes Karma in his arms and spins her around. “I missed you girlie.”

“Come on JP! Stop spinning me or you’re going to give me a headache.” Karma feels a slight bit nauseous as JP spins her around even more before hearing her pleas.

JP puts her down, “Why do you have to call me JP? You know I lost that name ever since I left Paris after my exchange visa expired and I had to come back here.”

“To me, you’ll always be JP boy.” Karma strokes his chin then looks around his office. He had cabinets, a huge mahogany desk, and a palm tree in the corner of his office and a huge glass window overlooking the city of Dallas, “Nice office!”

“It is nothing compare to the office that you’ll get when you start working tomorrow. You are going to be on the very last floor of this building which is the thirtieth and your desk will be inside of the Chairwoman’s office. It occupies the whole floor.”

Karma walks pass JP and sits on one of the cushion chair in front of his desk, “Why did you give me this job offer JP?”

He walks around and takes his seat behind the desk, “Are you serious? Because of you and your great articulation skills, my brother’s small investing firm in Paris wouldn’t be where it is right now. You have great managing skills and communication skills Karma and you have a knack for spotting great project Karma. You can’t deny this.”

“I’m supposed to talk about my skills in this job interview. Not you. What role reversal is this?”

“I already know all of that and both I and my brother are vouching for you. He was sad to let you go.”

“I missed my motherland JP. I missed Texas.” Karma says.

“I know that. And he knows this too. And when they notified me to look for a new Assistant for the new Chairwoman, I immediately thought of you.”

Karma smiles at the thought. “Frankly, I am excited to start this job JP. I have so many plans and visions that I feel like I’ll burst.”

JP nods satisfactorily, “That’s it. That’s the Karma that I know and love. You start tomorrow so you’ll get your badge also tomorrow from sub-manager here and start as soon as nine o’clock not early or later than. I heard that this new Chairwoman is strict about punctuality. So, don’t fail me girlie. I have faith in you.”

“You can count on me JP. I will not fail you. By the way, do you have any idea who it might be?”

“Well, in truth, even I don’t know who. The previous Chairwoman barely showed up here so we don’t know because there are so many booming business and few conglomerate headquarters in this city, anybody could be it.” JP answers, “But, the questions will finally be answered today at the press conference. They’ll be announcing the new Chairwoman and the old Chairwoman will show face. Why don’t you attend? It’s your new boss anyway.”

“Weird that you know that everyone knows for sure that it is a woman and not a man.”

“We’re in the twenty first century, Old conservative views like that are done and over with. We can easily believe that a woman is at the helm of everything now as we can believe a man can actually do a pivot as elegantly as a swan.” JP shrugs.

Karma nods agreeing.

“So, will you attend the press conference? It is your new boss anyway.”

Karma thinks about it. Even though she is curious to find out the mysterious face behind this company, she is tired and has been on that airplane for a while. She wants to go home, take a shower, eat dinner, and then sleep until she starts work tomorrow. “No JP, I’m tired. So, I’ll let myself be surprised tomorrow morning when I start work tomorrow.”

JP shrugs, “It is up to you Executive Assistant of RG Holdings.” He salutes her.

“I like that.” Karma grins confidently.

They chat for a little bit more and then Karma decides to leave JP to his work and calls Shane to pick her up. She walks out of the building and takes one last look at her surroundings. She is going to be working here tomorrow. She’s going to be the background of the new chairwoman and that made her feel important in a sense. She’ll do her best. Her very best and wow her new boss. She feels as if tomorrow will be a good day.

The front desk was already being set up for the event as Karma walks out. Everyone scurries about and sets up the equipment and lightning in order to conduct the press. A huge podium as already in place where there was about four chairs standing on a portable wooden stage covered by large black cloth. And on top, in front of those chairs, there was thin lectern with a microphone on top. The press conference will start in just a few minutes. But Shane was already waiting in Pablo’s car so that Karma could come in.

“They’re setting up everything.” Shane takes a small glimpse as someone walks out through the revolving door and it spins on its axis to grant a quick display of everything.

Karma sighs, “Yes they are.”

“You’re not staying to find out?” Shane asks as he starts the engine.

“No. I’ll find out tomorrow morning. I’m tired and I want to go home.” Karma puts on her seatbelt as Shane drives away from the building.

 

 ____________

 

“Eagle one, two, and three are you in place? Over.” Sam says within her walkie-talkie.

One person answers through the static, “Eagle one in place. Over.” The man stands in front of the building’s entrance awaiting the arrival of the Chairwomen.

“Eagle two, in place. Over.” The other police officer stands on the side of the street, overlooking the activity of the many passerbies.

“Anything strange? Over.” Sam asks as she walks through the busy front desk giving out orders to the officers inside and overlooking the actions.

Eagle one responds, “Everything is normal. No strange activities. Everything is clear. Over.”

“On my end too. Over.” Eagle two answers.

Eagle three finally answers from the building’s roof, “Eagle three in place. Everything is fine. Over.”

Sam walks over to Yang who was just finishing scanning the perimeters on command, “I don’t understand why that there should be so many fracas for the presentation of one lying thief that will leave the economical market dry. Why did I let the captain put me up to this? I need action.” Sam complains.

“Calm down girlie. This is your job and this is an important person here. We can’t afford for something to happen to the daughter of the soon-to-be first lady of this country.”

“Don’t you think it is strange that no one had been able to know who was the Head of all this? That’s why I love being a police officer. We get the first scoop to everything.”

Yang grunts, “and sometimes it stinks too when we get stuck with the paper works and write reports after reports all the time.”

“That’s just minor things.” Sam shrugs. She looks away hoping to find the redhead from this morning but it looks like she’s nowhere to be found. What a shame!

Yang looks at her searching around the crowd, “Looking for the redhead you ran over?”

Sam snorts, “No.”

“Don’t lie to me girlie! I know you too well.” Yang nudges her.

“Fine. Am I that transparent?” Sam wipes her forehead as if to take off the plaguing tattoo that says brightly _‘Hopeful Moron’._

Yang just nods.

“I can’t get this girl out of my head Asian. I seriously think that I fell in love.” Sam says.

“Be careful that you don’t let yourself fall without being caught and break your heart!” Yang warns.

Sam’s walkie talkie speaks up, “Eagle three. The packet is on its way. Over.”

“Alright. Eagle one, two, and three get into position. Over.”

“And that’s where it gets tough. When the reporters start surrounding the celebrity and bombard them with questions.” Yang complains, “Ugh! I hate my job sometimes.”

“Let’s go Yang.” She taps his chest and they walk out of the building.

 

______________

 

The black SUV parks in front of the building and immediately a crowd of reporters surround the car. Amy looks outside and rolls her eyes, “It’s always like this. Always.”

“What did you expect? The old Chairwoman is about to show her face for the first time and leave the seat to the new Chairwoman. That’s pretty big news.” Nick calls the security team, “Is everyone in place?”

The driver in front reassures them both, “Yes, several police officers are on every points of the area surveying.”

Nick looks out and finds the two police officers assigned to have them both walk inside the building make a path so that they can pass through. An Asian guy knocks on the door as a woman keeps the reporters on the side from trespassing on the small path to the entrance of the building.

“A woman?” Amy scoffs, “A woman is part of my security team? How is that even possible?”

“How is it possible that you are a Chairwoman residing over one of the most successful and promising Conglomerate of the entire United States? Don’t be such a charlatan Amy.” Nick grins at Amy’s arrogance and hypocrisy. She gets like her mother every day that goes by. Mrs. Cooper has a reason to be proud of her. After that nasty break up six years ago, Amy transformed into this cold and bitter young version of her mother. Nick would say that she’s even worse.

Amy rolls her eyes, “Whatever. Can we walk out now and get this press conference over with?”

Nick opens the door and Amy walks out. The reporters all tries to trespass the bodyguards and the police officers that are keeping them at bay. Amy struggles to walk past the crowd, bombarding her with questions from everywhere. Yes, the new Chairwoman is the heiress of the soon-to-be first Lady. She’s young too and she’s gay. The head of the Conglomerate headquarters in Dallas, Texas is none other than the Raudenfeld Group, Inc. Amy looks at the struggling female officer and smirks slyly at her, shaking her head negatively. Sam immediately hated her as Amy took an instant dislike. They both briefly glare at each other and then each went about their way. Amy manages to walk through as well as Nick while Sam keeps the reporters at bay.

Amy walks within the revolving doors and everyone gets on their feet and starts clapping. She walks towards the stage and mounts the small stairs to join her mother already sitting down on one of the chairs. The mother stands up to hug her and Amy hugs her back. They both put on the same brittle smile on their face to keep up appearance.

Mrs. Cooper takes the stage to announce the change of command and give the helm to her daughter who recently came back from overseas after long years of studies. While she was studying, she was also under her mother’s strict supervision being the vice-Chairwoman and now Mrs. Cooper is giving her full occupation. The reporters ask her questions about her husband Bruce Cooper and his rising in the political world. She answers all questions with much briefness and clarity. She then leaves the stage to Amy.

She does the same thing and when they give her a particular question, she tenses up and clenches her knuckles around the edge of the podium. “In the past, your plan was to attend a University in Austin along with your fiancée, who disappeared of the face of the earth somehow and no one knows what happened or where she went. Is that what made you change your mind to study in America?”

Amy’s jaw tightens, and she keeps blinking, fast. She glares at the reporter who brought up the question, “The past is something that should never be discussed or brought up – ever. It is all about moving forward and leaving the past behind because that’s life. This is exactly what I’ll be doing with the economy of this country because I have visions and visions are for the future and not the past. So, let’s move forward and not bring up insignificant, rubbish, worthless, stupid, ridiculous, futile, nonsensical, irrelevant and unpleasant objects of the past.” As she goes through her answer, she tugs at the edge of the podium tighter and does her best not to grit her teeth, showing her fuming anger and disdain for that woman, “So, is that all?”

Everyone keeps quiet.

“Good.” She smiles, still as brittle and insincere, “Thank you for being here today.”


	7. 7: You’re fired!

**The next day, in the morning - Shane and Pablo’s apartment**

Karma woke up extra early to prepare breakfast and get ready for her first day at RG Holdings. She couldn’t sleep a wink even though she wanted to since she was tired and was suffering jetlag. She woke up as bright as the sun rose in the far horizon, did a few morning exercises, followed by a simple yoga to appease her stress and anxiety. She gets her briefcase ready and readies the one suit that she had packed up. She promised to shop after work this afternoon or evening depends on how long she has to stay. She smiles at the thought – after work – sounds good to her. She wore a black, knee-length pencil skirt with a gray sleeveless, silk blouse. She wears a black formal jacket on top and rocked some silver high heeled pointed shoes on her feet.

Pablo walks happily in the kitchen to find breakfast ready, “Good morning Karma. I see you made breakfast. You didn’t have to.” he smiles as he smells the delicious pancakes and bacon and fried eggs and the sweet orange juice.

Karma unties the apron around her waist, “Good morning Pablo. It is the least I could do since I am imposing on the two of you.”

Pablo gestures nonchalantly, “Please, don’t feel like you are imposing and make yourself at home. Shane and I are happy to have you here.”

“And he is right Karma.” Shane walks into the modern style kitchen, kisses Pablo and then walks around the counter to hug Karma, “You are welcome here and stay as long as you want.” He releases her and opens the fridge to fetch an apple, “The breakfast smells delicious.”

“I woke up bright and early. I couldn’t sleep a wink. I’m nervous.” Karma inhales then exhales slowly, “I don’t know what to expect since I don’t know who I’ll be working for yet.”

“You did not watch the press conference on TV?” Pablo asks as he serves himself plate of bacon and eggs. “I thought one of you would.”

“I took a shower, ate, and then I went straight to bed.” Karma says.

“You know I don’t really watch TV Pablo and besides we went to the party last night. We were bound to miss it anyway.” Shane serves himself as well. “I wonder who she is.”

“Hopefully it is not some mean, old, disgusting, chauvinistic pig. I knew one from Paris. He was one of the clients of the investing firm I worked at.” Karma recalls the disgusting old man, “I hope it is not.” She shudders at the memory.

“Well, you can rest assured because it is a woman.” Pablo says.

“So? A woman can be a chauvinistic pig too.” Shane adds.

“Well, I hope she’s friendly enough and is open to new ideas and is a democratic leader.” Karma affirms.

Both Shane and Pablo nods agreeably.

And then Shane speaks up, “Baby, do you need a ride? RG Holdings is on our way to work.” Shane offers.

Karma uncomfortably blushes, “If that’s not a problem.”

“Not at all. Let me go get my briefcase and we will go.” Pablo walks out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

 

______________

 

**RG Holdings**

Pablo and Shane drop Karma off in front of the building. She looks up at the huge skyscraper and inhales deeply then exhales her anxiety. She closes her eyes and then walks inside to the front desk and greet at the same brunette girl from yesterday.

“Good morning!” Karma beams nervously, her heart racing.

The brunette smiles warmly at her again, “Good morning! I remember you. You are the lady from yesterday, Karma Ashcroft. I’m supposed to give you your access badge to the last floor of the building.” She reaches from under the huge desk and hands Karma a rectangular card with her name and the picture from her CV. “Here you go!”

Karma grabs it.

“Good luck! The new Chairwoman does not seem to bite but she has a character from how she answered the questions yesterday. And I’m not going to lie, she’s kind of hot. I’d turn gay for her.”

Karma grins as she widens her eyes in surprise at the girl straightforwardness, “Thank you. Hopefully I have a productive first day.”

Karma walks around the desk and presses the button for the elevator. It quickly opens and she pushes the three and the zero, and it moves up to the very last floor. And as she goes up, she wonders about her boss. So the Chairwoman is gay. Interesting. Is she old or young? That’s something she should have asked the receptionist before leaving. The number quickly counts up the floors as she leaves one floor, she grows even more anxious. She inhales, and then exhales and does it again when it is on the twenty ninth floors. And then it stops. The elevator door opens to white aerial space the only that were there was a small desk and a palm tree in the corner and next to it was a huge, ceiling to marble floor window, show the sky. If approached closer, the top of the buildings of the city are displayed.

There was a young, pretty, brunette girl, sitting on a table in front of big double glass door. The girl smiles warmly at her. “You must be the new Assistant. The Chairwoman is waiting for you.”

Karma gulps, “good morning! She’s in already?”

“Yes, use your card to open the door.” The girl smiles then look back in her monitor.

Karma walks pass the girl’s small desk and shakily takes the card and swipes it underneath the identifier and there’s a faint click. Karma pushes the door handle down and it opens. She pushes it and slowly disappears inside the huge office and walks in. The office was humongous. The marble floor was white and the huge desk was centered in the middle of the office. And behind it, was several ceiling to ground windows overlooking the entire city of Dallas from above. On one side, there is a waiting area, a small living room with white couches and a small, glass coffee table in the middle. And on one side, was another desk, positioned forward, facing the small living room.

Karma advances toward the desk, slowly, her heels clicking with the marble floor. The only thing audible was her hard breathing and the heels clicking. She shakily holds her briefcase and extends her hand as she advances closer. She stops a few meters away from the desk. Close enough for the boss to shake her extended hand. Karma could hear her heart beating. She was that nervous.

“Good morning. I’m Karma Ashcroft, the new Executive Assistant.” She says to the back of the chair.

Amy instantly freezes up as she hears the name. It can’t be. She was waiting for a new Assistant and did not – not even for a single second – think that it would be that woman. She questions, Heaven and Earth, how in the possible hell is this woman her new Assistant? This can’t be. That’s not what she heard. She did not hear that name. Her nonchalant gaze instantly switches into this red fury glare as she turns the chair around to face the new Assistant. She grips on her armrest tighter and takes a deep swallow. _Damn, she’s hotter!_ Amy almost loses control for a second but her demeanor stays intact and she doesn’t move. One thing she couldn’t control was the instant dirty thoughts that started running through her mind. _Calm down you perv! Keep your cool! Keep your cool! Keep that shit!_ Amy thinks, but her eyes were still glaring.

Karma gasps, her smile immediately leaves her face, “You?”

Amy doesn’t reach for the extended hand and leaves it hanging. She doesn’t get up to greet her or nothing. She just glares and glares until she’s tired of looking at the woman who broke her heart years ago and deceived her. Then finally, she quietly leans forward on her chair, uncrosses her legs from underneath the desk, gets off, walks around her glass desk, and stands in front of Karma – her eyes were still glaring. She breathes deeply, “You’re fired.” She then quietly snarls.

_Lord Jesus! Of all the places that you could have sent me_ …Karma thinks to herself as she glares at the woman standing in front of her. The woman who stomped on the broken pieces of her heart, the woman who killed her faith in long-lasting relationships and tainted her fairytale dream of forever love and took away her innocence; was standing in front of her right now and she wants to do nothing more but to kiss her senseless. Karma should yell at her, slap her, confront her for everything that she’s done to her but she can’t. Her extended hand slowly recedes to her side. Her eyes were fueled with anger and the loathing part of her heart overthrow the loving part and increase the hatred and she glowers at Amy.

_Did that jerk just fire me?_ Karma thinks.

_There she is. There she is standing in front of me, like the fraud that she is_. Amy scowls in her mind as she keeps her angry stare fixated within Karma’s own glaring stare. The woman that deceived her and used her just like everybody else around her; the woman that took her for a fool and valued her love for just about a million dollars; she is standing there and all that she wants to do is embrace her tightly and split her mouth open with a lingering kiss. She scathes at the thought. It is not the time to acknowledge the painful effect that Karma’s presence in her office was having on her right now. She refuses to acknowledge her heart’s loud beating and her sweaty palpitating palm. Even after all of these years, that woman still managed to look fine, sexy, beautiful…and very much fuckable. Amy gives herself a mental slap.

_What the fuck is she doing in my office – in my company?_ Amy ponders, “I said…” she drawls, “…you’re fired. Please, leave my office!” Amy yells and her voice is resonated through the huge office.

Karma blinks. She blinks again – and again, repetitively, “I’m sorry what? You’re firing me?”

Amy confirms as she extends her hand towards the entrance, signaling for her to leave, “Leave my office now!” She yells even louder.

“Hold up a minute!” Karma lifts up a finger, and then frowns confusedly, “What did I do? What did I do for you to fire me? I haven’t even started working yet.” Karma yells at her too.

“I don’t need a reason to fire you. I’m the fucking boss. So leave my office! Leave my company! Leave my life – just like you did years ago!” She pushes Karma across the marble floor to the door.

Karma stops on her heels and pushes Amy back with just as much strength, “You don’t have the right to fire me for no reason at all. You may be my boss but I’m not going to let you walk all over me like I’m cockroach.”

“That’s exactly what you are.” She seethes as she grips on Karma’s shoulders tightly, “That’s _exactly_ what you are. A fucking cockroach that needs to be squashed.” She then pushes her with strength and Karma fumbles on her heels.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I did not do anything yet. You being the boss mean nothing. That’s authority abuse. You still need to have reasons and valid ones too.”

“Fine, you want me to be your boss and give you a job to do?” Amy asks.

“Yes!”

“Then, here’s your first assignment. Take your briefcase, walk out of this office, give the secretary your badge, and then walk out of this company and never set your foot in here ever again.” Amy orders, “If you fail to do this assignment correctly, I’ll fire you. Bossy enough for you.”

_That slick jerk!_ Karma thinks. “You have got to be mature about this Amy. Mixing business and personal feelings is never a wise career move.”

“Who gives a crap? I don’t want you here, period. I want you gone. So, vanish your raggedy, lying, deceitful behind out of my office, now!” Amy yells again. “Dismiss!”

“I will complain about this Amy. I promise you. Is that how you plan on helping the economy of this country? By firing the first employee that you get?”

“I’ll hire another one; right after I get rid of you and the incompetent bastard that hired you.”

_Fuck no! I can’t be responsible for JP’s lay off_. “That’s not fair!” Karma protests, “You’re being unjust and immature!”

Amy laughs, “I’m unjust and immature? It’s not fair? You know what’s not fair? _Life_ is not fair! And that is the first thing that you should know about when you get into this business world Pookie.”

_How dare she still call me Pookie?_ “Fine! Fire me all you want but you can’t fire the person that offered me this job. He doesn’t deserve it because he doesn’t know that we knew each other in the past.” She hits Amy’s chest repetitively, just like she did in the abandoned Chapel, “You can’t fire someone that’s not at fault for both of our contempt to one another you fucking pest!”

Amy holds Karma in her arms tightly, crushing her weltering jabs within her hold against her chest as Karma melts pathetically, “Stop hitting me! You want to know something – yes, I am firing you because the mere sight of you gives me pain. Yes, I will fire the man that hired you because he’s probably your friend and hooked you up. Because it is the only way you could have gotten here. Not because of whatever skills or qualifications or where and how you got them because you are an incompetent. You mean absolutely nothing to me. You hear me! Nothing!” she rambles on, closing in the distance in between them and now they are practically breathing in each other’s air.

Amy’s eyes fall on Karma’s lips, as she shakes her head admittedly, “No…” she breathes, “I can’t resist you.” and then she kisses Karma forcefully.

Karma fights against it but soon after finds it futile and kisses Amy right back, with just as much passion and clumsiness. Amy pushes Karma against the door, deepening the kiss and prolonging it longer as both of them relaxes and the clumsiness with which the kiss started switch to comfortableness and familiarity. Karma moves her arms up and claps them around Amy’s neck. They were fighting for dominance with each small twist of the tongue as they kiss over and over and over again until they both break away, coming up for air. Amy clashes their foreheads together as they both pant breathlessly on each other’s lips. The silence was deafening but the uneven panting and short-breaths were loud audible sounds that resonated around Amy’s office.

Amy feels Karma shaking within her embrace, underneath her body pressed against Karma’s body, “Look at you shaking.” She breathily voices with a weakened tone that is just as shakier as her own body was. Her anger increases when she realizes that after all of these years, Karma still manages to make her feel this weak and vulnerable.

“Speak for yourself.” Karma breathes shakily as well, feeling Amy’s body tremors from the overwhelming sensations of the aftermath of the kissing.

“Get out of my office!” Amy breaks off from Karma and then grabs the briefcase that fell off from Karma’s hands in the confusion of the contact and her hands became numb with weakness. “Leave NOW!” she shouts and hands Karma her briefcase.

Karma snatches it from her hand and before Karma could walk out, Amy grips tightly on her elbow and pulls her back, gritting her lips in a thin line, “Don’t even bother looking for job somewhere else. Because, I’ll call every business in this city and make sure that every door is close to you.” Amy releases her.

  Karma looks at her angrily and then walks out of Amy’s office slamming the door shut. She starts walking towards the elevator and then she walks back to the secretary, takes the card out of her pocket and throws it at her. Karma walks back to the elevator then hits the button for the elevator. It opens up quickly; she storms in and then disappears out of sight.

The secretary blinks.

A few seconds after, Amy walks out of her office, fuming, “Get me into contact with the head department of Human Resources. NOW!” and then she storms back inside of her office, takes off her jacket and violently throws it across the room in the waiting area. She paces impatiently in her office, running her hands obsessively through her hair.

“Impossible! Impossible! What was this woman doing in my office? Why is she back in my life?” Amy holds her head in her hands tugs at the root of her hair tightly. And then she bends down, swearing and slurring, “It can’t be! It can’t fucking be!” she walks over to the desk and violently throws off whatever items was on. She was beyond shaken and pissed, “Why? Why? Just when I got over you – why Karma?”

Her phone rings, she walks to the desk and answers it, “WHAT?”

The frighten secretary spoke at the other end of the line, “Head of HR in line three ma’am.”

Amy cuts the secretary line and switch to HR.

The man immediately answers. “Hello! Chairwoman, of what may I be of assistance?”

“You’re fired!” Amy then cuts the call.


	8. 8: It’s hard out there!

Karma reaches the last floor and scurries out of the building furiously. With her hair disheveled from the unplanned quarrel between her and Amy, she looks like a madwoman with her quick and scurried steps upon the gray marble floor. Everyone looks at the scruffy woman stomping out of the building and almost knocking someone down in the way. She mumbles inaudible, incoherent slurs that even she couldn’t comprehend. She pushes the revolving door violently and walks out to instantly bump into someone. They both fall on the ground. Karma quickly gets up first while the other passerby struggles to.

“Can’t you watch where you’re going?” she scowls at the passerby who slowly gets up and faces her. She rolls her eyes, “Just what I was missing.”

Sam grins, “Hello red! Nice to see you again too!”

“Listen, I’m seriously not in the mood today OK. So, I’ll be going now.” Karma starts walking pass Sam but she stops her on her tracks and grabs her arm.

“Come on, you can’t bump into me today after all of the praying that I had to do to hopefully meet you again.” Sam pleads, “And I am glad that God answered my prayers.”

Karma says nothing.

Sam pulls her in to face her, “What got you all pouty redhead? Look at me.” she cups Karma’s chin upward to her, “I can’t stand seeing you like this. Smile for me. Ay dimelo mamicita!”

“You speak Spanish?” Karma caught the foreign tongue.

“Half-Spanish from my father’s side.” She tells Karma and frankly, she feels the need to tell redhead everything that there is to know about her. She’d say about anything for her. “Do you want to accompany me for coffee?” Sam offers

“In the mood that I am in, I’m no one’s good company right now.” Karma gently turns her down.

“I don’t care. As long as you are with me, whatever the mood, I’m content with just you being next to me.” Sam admits that all she’s done was think about the redhead the entire time that she’s been back from her seminar trip from Paris. She just can’t stop thinking about her.

All Karma wanted to do was run to Shane’s apartment, pack her bags up and takes the first plane out to France. Being back in Dallas was a mistake. “I’m sorry but I’m really not in the mood.”

Sam is not giving up easily, “Come on red, get to know me and let me get to know you. Let’s just chat a little and afterward we at least exchange contact information.”

Karma thinks for a minute, even though it would probably change her mood but she really just wants to go back to the apartment and cries herself to sleep. How come she didn’t know about Amy being a Chairwoman? Of course, six years ago, graduation party, mother-in-law’s announcement, and the same day with the same night that she found her in bed with that woman. She should have known or at least have, an intuition. If she did, she wouldn’t have ever accepted to leave Paris and come back here in Texas. She would have never met Amy again and weakened herself down to the bone. When Amy held her, she instantly melted; her knees weakened and her legs gave out. She thanked God that Amy was holding her but she still couldn’t keep her body from going through a spasm. “Look, I’m really not in the mood. I’m just going to go.” Karma walks away from a disappointed Sam. That’s probably like what, the second rejection.

Sam watches her walk away, “Keep trying Sam. Eventually, she’ll look at you.” She then gets on her way to fetch her partner’s coffees.

Karma walks about the streets mindlessly until she finds a nearby bench and sits down. Amy is her new boss. Or, Amy was her new boss. Why didn’t she just put two and two together? Of course! Amy’s family is billionaire now and one of the most powerful on earth. But, it’s not like they’re the only Conglomerate Company around. It could have been just anybody.

No, it couldn’t have been. Life couldn’t be that nice to me.

“Karma, you know damn well that it couldn’t have been.” She says to herself. Her whole future, as it is, has now vanished from sight and she doesn’t know what to do with herself. She should probably go back to Paris and asks JP’s brother for her job back. “Ugh! Amy probably fired JP because of me.” She runs her hands through her hair.

How small can a world be though? She goes to live on another continent only to be back to have Amy once again in her life. She flew over thousands and thousands and thousands of miles only to walk to Amy – again. What kind of sick joke is this? And just when she got over her too. And that kiss…Karma shudders and kicks the thought out of her mind. She dials Shane’s number.

“Hey boo! How’s your first day?” Shane beams at the end of the line. He was just getting out of a meeting. “How’s the new boss?”

“Hey Shane! Bad and Horrible.” Karma replies to him. She tries her best to keep the tearful tone out of her voice; although, the tears from her eyes fell instantly. “She’s horrible Shane…”

Shane enters his office and closes the door, he worriedly asks, “Baby, what happened?”

“Amy’s my new boss. Well – was my new boss.” Karma wipes her nose and sobs quietly, “She fired me.”

Shane’s bottom lip drops down. “Well, talk about a small world. Amy is the new Chairwoman?” _How obvious was that and none of us had guessed it?_ Shane thinks to himself as he leans back in his comfy chair in shock. “Seriously?”

 Karma nods even though she knew Shane wouldn’t be able to see her, “Shane, she fired me.”

“Why did she?” Shane asks.

“I don’t know. I entered her office and then without saying anything, she legit fired me as soon as she saw me. I don’t know what to do now Shane. I’m unemployed with no resources.” Karma cries; she really needed that job. She really needed it. That’s what one gets when they try to set out on new sails and prosper over other seas. She should have known better than to come back here.

“Don’t say that boo! You have me.” Shane is not going to let his friend in that deep shit. He has to do something. “Baby, where are you? I’ll come get you.”

“Aren’t you working right now?” Karma sobs.

“It’s fine. I’ll have my secretary push back whatever meeting that I have today. I’m coming to get you.” Shane starts amassing the papers on his desk together and places them in his briefcase.

“I’m in a park in the same street that RG Holdings headquarters at. I’m not too far.” Karma informs.

“I’m on my way.” Shane hangs.

Karma cries even more while she waits for Shane. RG Holdings was her dream. RG Holdings – R…G…RG Holdings. What does the RG stands for? She ponders. R for Raudenfeld and G for what? Raudenfeld Group, Inc? Raundenfeld Group Holdings?

“I’m stupider than dumb too.” Karma cries even more at the realization. “Why? Why? Just when I got over you – why Amy?”

Shane shows up just a few minutes later with Pablo’s car. He finds Karma in the middle of the little park sitting on a bench sulking. Poor thing! Shane thought as he parks the car. This has got life’s cruel joke! He thinks as he walks out of the car and steps towards Karma. As soon as Karma sees, she gets up and pulls him in a hug.

“There boo! Don’t cry anymore!” Shane hugs her back. There’s nothing better than the gentle warmth of a friend. “Don’t cry anymore. Everything will be fine.”

“How Shane?” Karma pulls back and then Shane wipes the tears falling under her eyes, “How Shane? How am I going to find another job?”

“Look Karma, you have experience, your degree, and you speak a foreign language. You have more than enough resources. We’ll look somewhere else.” Shane reassures her. He has a few friends that he could contact and maybe they could help for old time’s sake.

Karma pulls back and breaks down on the bench, “Shane, she told me that she would contact every business in the City and put warnings against me. Karma cries even louder, “Oh! I hate that woman!”

 _What bad luck!_ Shane thinks and takes a seat next to Karma. She pulls her into an embrace and gently strokes her shoulder, “She’s probably just bluffing.”

“I don’t think she is.” Karma snivels on Shane’s chest. “She looked pretty serious.”

“I don’t think so. And you know why? I’m going to help you find a job here and you’ll see that Amy was just bluffing. Let’s go home.”

They leave the bench and walks towards the car.

 

**A week later**

 “I’m sorry. We’re not hiring.” The man stood in front of his computer looking down at the wanted-like poster of Karma in one of his notifications emails.

“I saw you _just_ put out the hiring board today – half an hour ago.” Karma was cruising down the streets of Dallas knocking from door to door and everyone has denied her. One she barely set one step inside the restaurant and the manager immediately kicked her out. She looked everywhere and even Shane and Pablo tried helping but there are no open position at their firm and because Pablo’ parents also got the warning. And now, while she was circling in the employment section of a newspaper, she saw a man putting up a hiring paper on the door of his small deli market business. So she walked in immediately afterwards. She got turned down just the same.

The man annoyingly shrugs, “Well, I meant to put that just for show, you know. My wife and I are fine. We don’t need anymore people.”

“Are you serious?”

“Look, it was a mistake and I apologize. I shouldn’t have put up that sign and lead you on like that.”

Karma got discouraged and angrily grabs the man’s collar over the counter, “Listen you prick! Do you take me for a fool? I think you do. I think you do.” She pulls on tighter.

The man shakes his head negatively, “No, I don’t ma’am.”

“I don’t believe you. Because, do you know what I am going through right now? I walked through every fucking business in this motherfucking city and everyone, even though they were hiring, had the nerve to shut the door in my face. I’m tired. I am tired sir! And I know you are hiring – you can’t fool me because I am sure fool is NOT tattooed in big bold letters on my forehead.” She spat, breaking her limits, “Is it?”

“No.” the man squeals like a baby seal. He was petrified of Karma.

“Good!” she grits her teeth in a thin line, “and now, what you will do is go inside, give me an interview and hire me right on the spot!” Karma orders.

“Here she is officers!” the man’s wife indicates Karma pulling on the man’s collar over the counter, “Here she is!”

“Put your hands up!” one of the police officers who Karma assumes is a man, orders.

Karma slowly let go of the man and puts her hands up.

“Turn around!” Another orders and this time it was a female.

Karma complies then slowly turns on her heels, facing the two officers. She closes her eyes once she recognizes one of them, “Shit!” she curses under her breath.

Sam couldn’t hide her amusement, “Red?” She hasn’t seen that woman in a week and this is how they meet again.

 

______________

 

**Dallas Police Department**

“I’m telling you Yang, if that’s not fate that keeps leading me to that girl, I don’t know what it is.” Sam walks over to her desk, followed by Yang who sits at the desk next to her.

“Or, it could your stupid imagination playing games with you? It is always like that with you. You find a girl, instantly fall in love and then you leave them afterwards.” Yang rolls his chair towards his desk and opens his monitor. “You always confuse lust for love.”

“No, I’m sure about this one Yang. There’s something about her that just pulls me in.”

“Maybe because she’s the only girl that ever rejected you countless times over.” Yang pulls out one of his cabinets and takes out a yellow folder, “You just can’t accept rejection. The girl is not into you.”

Sam derisively snorts, “Not into me? Please, I’m the perfect female specimen. Don’t you see my face?” She swipes her palm over her face, “I’m cute. And that body,” she stands up, “…work of art.”

“And your arrogance…annoying.” Yang says sifting through the few files in the folder to enter the recent data acquired on possible criminals within records.

Sam sits back down, “Whatever. I’m telling you. That girl is different. She’s just different. I fell upon the girl of my life.”

Yang rolls her eyes, “well, the love of your life is a delinquent apparently. What was she doing at the store, assaulting a man like that?”

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugs, “that’s what I want to find out.”

“Well, why don’t you? You have the love of your life in custody and you’re here talking with me.”

“Well, it’s just that I don’t know how to approach her. I mean, I put the handcuffs around her wrists.”

“So? Kinky.” Yang shrugs and leans back in his chair. “And with the way you were drooling down her neck, I think you got past second base there.”

“Fuck you! Don’t you get it? I’m gay. I love women and I am a woman. Women work differently.”

“You’re right. I am not gay. But if I was, I sure as hell would be the fuck-er and not the fuck-ee.” Yang says.

Sam shakes her head, “I think I’m just going to go see if she needs anything.”

Yang shrugs, “She’s there. Make your move.”

Sam walks in direction of the jail section where they keep citizens in custody. She finds Karma lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. “Enjoying the view?” she asks.

Karma recognizes Sam’s voice and keeps her eyes fixated on the ceiling, “The dirty ceiling is the most beautiful scenery I’ve ever seen.” Karma sighs, “and I’ve a got a spider to keep me company.”

“I hear they make great companions.” Sam says.

“It’s true.” Karma turns her head aside and grins at Sam, “they do.”

Sam laughs, “You seem to get used to custody fast.”

“I’m adapting.” Karma shrugs, “anyway, what do you want?”

“I’m here to find out why you were assaulting that man in the store.” Sam asks, opening the cell and walking in inside.

Karma sits upright on the edge of her the small uncomfortable bed, “Well, I got desperate.”

Sam raises an eyebrow, “And why is that?”

“I got fired on my first day and now I can’t find employment anywhere else.” Karma explains, remembering the first day she saw Amy in that office. And now, look where she is; all because of that woman’s selfishness.

“The famous notification against Karma Ashcroft.” Sam says, not one employable factory in this City did not know about that notification.

“You got that too?”

Sam nods, “Oh yeah. Every breathing thing in the City knows about it.”

“That wench!” Karma curses.

“Who was your employer?”

“The new Chairwoman of RG Holdings. I was supposed to be her new Executive Assistant.”

“Why did she fire you?”

“Well, it’s because…” she stops. She doesn’t think she should tell Sam about the unpleasant history that she has with that woman. “It’s nothing.”

Sam knows that she was holding back but she won’t rush. Hopefully Karma will one day find it in her to trust her, “Well, if it is for nothing then I think that’s illegal and unjust. I think you should fight for your rights.”

Karma snorts, “That family doesn’t know what’s wrong, right, fair, unfair, unjust, or just. They’re a bunch of crazies.” Karma remembers Mrs. Cooper and Amy. Those …

“Guess what?” Sam bends down and sits on her ankles at Karma’s level.

“What?” Karma lazily asks.

“You accept to go on a date with me this Thursday night and I let you go.” Sam asks.

Karma really did not want to stay a minute more in this cell and since she didn’t have bail money, might as well accept the date. But, it was going to be the very first date in years since she left Amy. She sighs then smiles up at Sam, “Alright. I accept.”

A risible smile leaves Sam’s lips to illuminates her eyes. She drops her head down, fiddling with the keys in between her fingers then she looks up at Karma and that’s then, with her warm smile that Karma briefly looked at Sam and found her sexy.

“Let me go take care of your paperwork to process you out.” Sam gets back on her feet.

“Will it take long?” Karma asks.

“No, just a few minutes and then I’ll have you sign a few papers and get your prints and then you’re all set.” Sam explains.

“Ok.” Karma smiles.

Sam smiles back. “I’ll be back.” And then she leaves Karma in the cell and walks out to take care of the paper works.


	9. 9: You’re hired!

**RG Holdings**

Amy paces back and forth in her office, bored, annoyed…frustrated. It’s been a week and all she’s been able to do was think of Karma and how she must be struggling right now. Not that she felt bad or anything because who is she kidding? The girl deserved it for what she’s done to her years ago. She had since then hired a new HR manager and a new assistant – well, assistants because she fired all of them so far.

“There’s not _one_ competent assistant in this fucking City.” She seethes behind her desk.

She wondered about Karma’s whereabouts and what she’s doing and where she is and with whom. She hasn’t thought about that woman in years – well, that’s a lie. She had not been able to rid Karma of her thoughts at all. Yes, she managed, over time, to think about her less painfully. She channeled most of her depression and sadness through anger it is suiting her just fine. But when Karma was within her arms, so close to her, and shaking, all hatred left her and she fell in love even deeper than she had been for years.

She had pulled up Karma’s dossier and looked over it and found out where she had been all this while. In Paris, France, the lover’s land. She went to school there, got her master’s degree while working to built from the ground up a promising investing firm that was now successful. She acquired enough skills and qualifications to be in merit of the Executive Assistant position over the years and she is trilingual. She is no doubt more than qualified and she has several references lined up to prove it.

But this only riled Amy more. She suffered while she was away. She suffered and that wench went away and made a name for herself. How dare she walk into her life like it was nothing? That woman ruined her life. That woman is nothing but a lying, gold digging, and vindictive wench! And Amy is not able to deny the fact that she’s still in love with her. That’s what pisses her off! And she hates Karma for it. Maybe she shouldn’t have put up this notice. _Nah! She deserved way worse for what she did to me._ Amy thinks.

But every time that she closes her eyes, that kiss flashes in her mind and this pain rises in her groin and her heart palpitates. She is now unable to sleep because that’s all she sees. She runs her hands over her lips that still had the fainting contact feeling left.

“Ms. Raudenfeld, here’s the report that you had asked for earlier.” The secretary takes her out of her reverie.

“Leave it here!” Amy points her desk and the secretary does so and walks out as quickly as she had come in. That Chairwoman was always in a bad mood, every day. Every person in this building tried their best not to get in her way or do anything to piss her off. By the short time of a week, they knew better. Two fired HR managers along with ten laid off assistants and counting, in one single short week. She complained about each and every one of them and even discriminated.

One was too short. One was too tall. One, just because she had the unfortunate luck of having red as a natural hair color. One was too slow. One was too rude for her taste. She just didn’t know what she wanted and the secretary inwardly curses her for imposing all of the assistant works on her. She hates it because there are certain things that she doesn’t know how to do. And Amy reprimands her for being incompetent.

Amy looks at Karma’s picture in the dossier. She was smiling brightly and she wondered what made her smile like that because it was a sincere smile. “How have you lived away from me pookie?” she runs her fingers over the picture and then stops as she traces the tiny outline of Karma’s lips.

The secretary runs back inside the office and Amy closes the dossier immediately and drops it on the desk, flustered.

“Chairwoman….” The secretary calls out.

“WHAT?” Amy barks.

“They are protesting outside in front of the building.” She informs. “It’s on every news channel.”

“What?”

Amy opens her projector and turns on the TV. There was local news filming the entire protest. Amy finds it not amusing. At first she did, but when the media starts getting involved, she’s not for it. Because if this reached her mother she’s dead. Karma was downstairs demanding to speak with Amy. The cameraman points the camera in Karma’s direction as she stands on top of the car leading the protests.

“Citizens, we have an unjust woman sitting at the helm of this Conglomerate. She mercilessly puts people out on the streets without caring about the future of the families with children.” Karma says, looking straight into the camera. “She promotes hunger. She knows that those families are going to be starving out on the streets and yet she still puts them out of a job. What does that say about her family people? We can’t elect someone like this in office. Can we?”

Every protesters chant, “No!”

Amy cringes. If her mother hears about this, she’s dead. “Karma hates protests. What is she doing?”

Karma continues, “Yes, she’s a lying thief. She is a lying thief who doesn’t care the least bit for the future of the children in this country. She is a bloodsucker who deprives the poor of their right to survive in this world of injustice. And she’s here talking about vision people. She’s nothing but an egotistical LIAR!”

The remote falls out of Amy’s hand.

Karma continues, “She discriminates based on hair color, height, weight, speed, mental capability; she just doesn’t care.”

 _And this is the girl that I’m in love with? Don’t kid me God! That wench!_ Amy looks at Karma wide-eyed in the screen. She’s dead. Yup, her mother is going to kill her.

And the cameraman veers the camera back to the news reporter. “We all had our doubts about the maturity of the heiress to be at the helm of this country’s economical market. She’s too young and a few people had had expressed their opinions against it. We have recently found out that she fired ten new assistants in the span of a week along with two HR managers. A week and she’s already thrashing the prestigious image of her mother’s legacy.”

Amy’s bottom lip drops. She’s so dead.

The secretary intervenes, “Ms. Raudenfeld, I think you should see her now.”

Amy turns off the projector and the screen slowly rolls up in the ceiling, “Call that woman up now!”

The secretary does her biding and runs off to alert security.

______________

 

After Sam had let her out of the cell, Karma went to the unemployment facility and gathered as many unemployed people that she could find. She managed to convince them to start a small protest with her against the injustice of Raudenfeld Group, Inc. She wanted to leave the country but then she realized, she didn’t do anything wrong and deserved a right to employment. They were holding cardboards slaying down the Raudenfeld name and singing verbal slurs, defaming the prosperity of the company. Karma stood on top of a car parked in front and shouting through a bullhorn while the other protesters were circling around her, chanting.

Kama knows if Amy actually accepts to speak to her, she will be at a funeral the next day…and it will be her own. She knows too well how Amy’s like when she’s angry. It’s not a good sight to see. But she couldn’t stay like that without doing anything. Amy is ruining her life and she’s not going to let her. And with the help of Shane, she managed to get the attention of the media and the press. Shane had called one of his contacts from the few channel news that he could think of and he didn’t need to do much convincing. Any scandal regarding an important person in society, the media needs to report and know about it. And now, here he was waiting on Amy to call Karma.

A few seconds later after the reporter had talked; two security guards walk to Karma and ask her to descend because the Chairwoman wants to seer.

Karma makes a small prayer and then gets down from the vehicle with the help of the security. Shane quickly walks to her and keeps the men from handling her brutally.

“If I go up, my lawyer Shane comes with me.” Karma was not about to walk into the lion’s den without defense and witness. “He has to come with me.”

The two men look at each other and then shrugs, “Sure, let’s go!” they enter the building and all eyes were on them as they walk through the building towards the elevator. Karma locks eyes with the receptionist who gives thumbs up. And here she thought everyone was judging her. They get inside the elevator and goes up to the very last floor. Karma stops and was scared to take the first step out of the elevator.

Amy is going to kill her.

Shane drags her out, “You did not come this far to chicken out now.” Shane pushes her to the door and Karma knocks tentatively.

Amy almost immediately opens the door and grabs Karma by the collar. She was pissed off. “What are you doing you wretch!” Amy drags Karma in her office, her teeth gritting in a thin line, “What – did – you – just – do?”

Shane tries to push Amy away but the killer look made him whimper out in a corner and accepts the fight as a simple lover’s quarrel. “Don’t mind me. You two lovers have fun killing each other.”

Shane doesn’t want to die yet. Karma gives him a glare.

“Look at me!” Amy grits, loudly, her voice elevated to a throaty yelling, “Look at me, you annoying wretch! From now on, you will disappear from my life and if you don’t, you will know who I am. I SWEAR!” Amy’s seething rage rose up her blood pressure above what’s normal, “You are going to take back everything that you said because you just made me look ridiculous in front of the whole COUNTRY!”

“Is that an order? Last I check, you are not my boss.” Karma shrugs.

Amy breathes deeply, trying her best to keep her calm, “Listen to me and listen to me very well….” She grits her teeth even harder, “You annoying pest! You will take back every slur that you made against me on National TV. If you don’t….”

“Are you threatening me?” Karma looks over at Shane who nods acknowledging.

“That’s years in Jail Amy. I think you should think wise before saying anything you might regret.” Shane litigates.

Amy glares at him, “SHUT UP!”

Shane whimpers. Amy is scary.

Amy closes her eyes and breathes again, praying that the sweet Lord Jesus gives her patience, “No, it is a promise. You are going to regret everything even your pathetic birth.” She screams.

“Tut-tut-tut!” Karma shakes her head as Amy releases her, “You don’t look too good right now Amy. People are talking. If you don’t do something about it, you will have some serious issues coming your way.”

Amy reaches to grab Karma again but she runs away from her grip and Amy chases after her. “Come here you brat!”

Karma runs around Amy’s desk and stops behind her chair while Amy stands in front of the desk, her ears spewing out smoke like a raging comic bull. “Listen Amy, we can be two civilized adults having a nice negotiating conversation. No need for the tag game.”

Amy runs around the desk and stops behind her chair while Karma runs around and stands in front of the desk where Amy had been previously standing a second ago. “You damn wench! I’m going to kill you. Come here!” she speeds around the desk again while Karma does the same.

Shane looks at the scene in amusement.

“Hire me and the HR manager that offered me the job back.” Karma suggests but Amy was stubborn.

“No!” She scowls then speeds around the desk again.

Karma speeds away from Amy’s reach again, “Hire me and JP back! That’s the only way you’ll get your precious image back.”

“I said,” she speeds to grab Karma again but she escapes, “No!”

Karma has had enough, “fine! Then I sue you …”

Amy stops, “Fine. I’ll hire you and JP back.” She is not going to be dealing with an unnecessary scandal. She never thought Karma would have it in her gut to take her to court. Even though she knows she would have won, but the image would have been thrashed. “You can show up to work tomorrow at nine am no later than.”

Karma does a little victory dance inside, “Thank you.”

“Call your friend JP. He can come back as well.” Amy gives up and looks away from Karma. “Now, the both of you please leave my office!”

Karma walks around the desk as Amy gives her a side glance, eyeing her up. Karma joins Shane in front of the door and Shane walks out but as Karma was about to follow, the door is slammed shut. And Karma is pinned against the door while Amy holds her from the back.

“What are you doing?” Karma breathes, feeling Amy’s hands wandering around her waist.

“Showing you who’s boss!”


	10. 10: The coffee dilemma

“How dare you thrash me like that Karma?” Amy lifts up Karma’s shirt slightly to come into contact with her abs, “how dare you?”

Karma shrieks when she feels Amy’s warm touch rubbing on her stomach, “You were ruining my life. I couldn’t let you.”

Amy lightly chuckles on the side of Karma’s neck, pressing her body against Karma’s back even more, “What about you? I didn’t humiliate you like that when you ruined my life.”

“When did I ever do that?” Karma’s breathing pace quickens. “When did I ever ruin your life?”

Amy turns Karma around, pressing her chest against Karma’s chest. They were so close that their faces were almost touching, dangerously too close. Amy’s respiration brush against Karma’s quivering lips.

Amy runs her tongue over her lips; moisten as if getting ready to kiss Karma any seconds now. “Are you sure you want to be my assistant?” she whispers.

“Why are you asking?” Karma whispers back.

Amy smiles devilishly as she claps her arms further around Karma’ waist and pull her in closer to her. Karma whimpers.

“You will be around me every day until sunsets and at times, late at night inside of this office. You will see me every wakening day and breathe me twenty-four/seven. Are you sure about that?” Amy cocks her head to the side and leans forward; now the small edge of their wavering lips merely touching each other.

“So? It comes with the territory; that’s my job to stand beside you.” Karma answers.

Amy bites her lips, “We have history Karma. Things may happen. And if they do, I’m not holding back.” She breathes.

“Rest assured that you don’t faze me in the least bit.” Karma lies.

Amy smirks, lifting one side of her lips, “Oh yeah?” she moans breathily as she unclasps her arms around Karma’s waist to run her hands up and down Karma’s back slowly. A few seconds later, she tentatively lifts the back of her shirt and places the warm palm of her hands on her back, making contact with Karma’s skin. All the while, Amy takes into account Karma’s low whimpering and shaking body pressed against hers. Her eyes look down at Karma’s lips, “Baby, your body says otherwise,” she whispers as she continues running her hands on Karma’s back, “your lips are quivering and I haven’t even kissed you.” Amy leans her head forward then pull back just as quick when Karma leaned forward to grab her lips.

Karma scowls at herself for letting Amy touch her like this. What the fuck is she doing? But it’s not like she can move either even if she wanted to.

Amy got her under a spell.

“Your breath is shaky and uneven.” Amy whispers as she feels Karma’s chest elevation against her own chest, “you’re trembling,” she says as she descends one of her hands further down Karma’s back, “you’re shaking Karma…” Amy reaches Karma’s rear and tightly squeezes it, Karma loudly moans as she closes her eyes and moistening her lips, “your skin grew warm and flustered…” Amy inhales and then exhales the air around Karma, feeling the heat rising up quickly inside of her too but she restrains herself. “Tomorrow, nine am; don’t be late; or I give you the boot.” She pulls away from Karma and walks back to her desk.

Karma stands a few seconds more against the door _with her eyes still close and lips very much still apart, waiting for someone else’s lips. What the fuck! She got me all hot_! Karma was still breathless. That’s some serious sexual harassment shit going on right now.

Before she could leave her office, Amy tells her as she maliciously smirks at Karma, “You know what? Come to think of it, I think I’ll enjoy being your boss Karma Ashcroft so,” she takes two big yellow binders off her desk and walks over to Karma and hands them to her, “I want you to review this project plan on how to increase profits in the next quarter of this year for the Conglomerate as a whole and the yearly report of this company’s financial revenue along with last year’s financial crash for the investment meeting at the end of this week, on Thursday. And do a whole research on the inflation and deflation of the financial market and the real estate market within the city of Dallas. I want the project plan and yearly report, on my desk, first thing tomorrow morning and the research by early Thursday morning as soon as you come to work. And if they are not on time, consider yourself fired. You have exactly two days. I’m strict on punctuality Ashcroft.

Karma’s face fall, “This is insane. I’m going to need a lot longer than this to finish everything properly.” She worriedly looks down at the two thick binders in her hands.

“Tut-tut-tut! If I was you, I’d talk less and get to work immediately.” Amy smirks and then saunters along to her desk, “See you tomorrow.”

Karma angrily turns on her heels and then clasps the handle and walks out while slamming the door shut. “That…” she stops. She might say something that she will regret. She hears Shane talking with the secretary.

He was sitting on the edge of the secretary’s desk, talking about beauty tips when Karma stomped out, “I don’t think you need to add so much blush girl, you already have this pretty skin tone and they are flushed on their own too. Why are you a simple secretary? You should be a model.”

The girl giggles like a fool at Shane’s compliment and dismisses Shane flatteringly, “Oh stop it!”

“No, I’m serious.” Shane insists as he grins at the girl genuinely, “I know someone who woks at a model agency…”

“Shane,” Karma interrupts, “Let’s go!”

Shane looks up at Karma and then looks back down at the secretary, “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to go.”

The secretary nods and then let Shane go.

“How did it go?” Shane asks.

“I think I may have made the biggest mistake of my life.” Karma admits.

“And what is that?”

“Getting my job back from my ex-fiancée.” Karma grits her teeth in a thin line, “Let’s go home. I don’t think I’ll be sleeping at all tonight.”

Shane raises an eyebrow then shrugs.

 

**Back at Shane ad Pablo’s Apartment**

Yup! She didn’t sleep at all.

She stayed up all night, reviewing and correcting false facts and researching the correct ones by calling and talking with various people all night from diverse financial firms around the city. She reviews both binders at the same time seeing that they would somehow correlate in facts and information. She had had to call and confirm the research along with the factual presumptions of the next four months of the financial market. And by the time it was two o’clock in the morning, she was only halfway through both folders and typing the few resourceful information for the research on the financial and real estate market that she had been able muster. She occasionally wears glasses when she has to stay up in cases like these. Back in Paris, it was just as stressful but not to that extent.

Karma looks at the clock watching the hours run through and sighing regretfully. She has about seven hours left before she sees that wretched woman and places everything on her desk as soon as she gets there. How in the name of all that is Holy did she find herself as being the assistant of the girl that broke the broken pieces of her broken heart? And now, she’s losing sleep over that woman – literally losing sleep over that woman and it is not for romantic reasons.

 

**The next morning**

She had miraculously finished at about eight o’clock. She rushed to the bathroom, takes a quick shower, brush her hair up into a messy bun, and wears a gray pencil skirt with a black sleeveless silk shirt tucked inside the seams of the skirt; she then wears black high heeled pointed shoes and then throws a formal jacket. She rushes out of the apartment and takes the early bus to the RG Holdings building which took about half an hour because of the constant stops at each stopping points. Luckily, she doesn’t live too far away from the company since the firm is also close in the area.

She looks at the watch on her wrist and it was five minutes away from striking nine o’clock. She speeds through the front desk and repetitively hits the button for the elevator. Usually it comes quick but this time it was the longest minute of her life. She quickly gets in and presses it the button to the last floor and it goes up quick. She looks at her wrist again, two minute shy of being nine on the dot.

She leaves the elevator, grabs her card that the secretary had kept and quickly swipes it under the identifier. All the while Amy’s annoying voice resonates in her head, _“I’m strict on punctuality Ashcroft.”_

The fainting click sound lets her know that it is open and she immediately pulls down the handle and rushes in and scurries to Amy’s desk as the clock strikes nine on the dot and she drops the binders on the desk.

She made it. And Amy’s nowhere to be seen.

She looks around but the desk is empty and she’s pretty sure that the office is also empty. But then, she hears a flushing sound coming from the corner of the office near the small living room area. Amy walks out right after as she unbuttons her white formal jacket where underneath she wore a horizontally striped shirt. She was wearing white trousers rolled up above her ankles and some white oxfords. She looks fine as usual, as always and Karma doesn’t even understand why she notices. Her hair was impeccably pulled back in a horse ponytail so that her face shaped is perfectly grasped. Karma feels herself staring too hard so she looks away, her cheeks growing red.

_Get a hold of yourself woman! You hate the wench_! She stutters as she points at the binders on Amy’s desk, “Her-here are the reports.” She still doesn’t look at Amy who stood next to her desk and looks at where Karma pointed at.

She then lifts up her arms to display her Cartier gold watch, “You are late. And you don’t have my coffee.”

“What do you mean I’m late? I got here exactly at nine o’clock.”

“But you did not get my coffee. Therefore you are not here yet.” Amy crosses her arms on her chest.

“I’m right here.”

“Without my coffee.” Amy repeats.

“You did not ask for coffee.”

“Am I supposed to? That’s something you should have known on your own. Or better yet, asked me yesterday when I gave you instructions for you to be there at nine o’clock on the dot. And since you are missing an essential item besides the reports, you have failed your first assignment from me. You don’t have my coffee, so you’re late. And you know why you’re late, because right now, you are on your way getting me a coffee therefore, the time that you will get here is going to be about half an hour from the time that you were supposed to be there in the first place. So go get my fucking coffee!”

_Lord, I ask you; give me patience so that I don’t slap this_ … “What kind of coffee do you drink?”

“That’s something you should have asked yesterday.” Amy walks around the desk and sits down on her chair and leans back, “I guess you are going to make several trips down to the cafeteria until you get me the right coffee.” She then reaches for one of the binders on the desk and opens it to verify Karma’s reviews.

Amy glances up from the binder as Karma turns around and walks away from the desk and unbuttons her jacket. Her eyes headily slides down as Karma slides the jacket down her shoulders and it swiftly falls down her slightly muscular arms until they fell on Karma’s perfectly round, uplifted rear. How Amy had missed kissing her ass… _Stop it you prick! You hate the wretch_! Amy looks back down at the report in front of her. _God,_ _the way her ass looks in that pencil skirt_ … _Gosh, stop it! Ugh! This is going to be difficult for me_. Amy coughs and then focuses her attention back down in the binder in front of her.

A couple of minutes later, Karma had made about four trips and keep getting the wrong coffee. After the fifth trip, Karma walk back in with a foam medium cup of coffee in her hands and places it on next to the previous four that Amy had barely touched on the desk in front of her. Amy quickly glimpses above the binder, “It’s not it.”

Karma has to go down a few floors again to reach the cafeteria. And even if she took the elevator, she had to walk through long hallways, “Alright. I’ll just go back and guess which coffee that I should bring to you – again like I’m some type of mind reader. It’s not like you used to drink coffee that much back then.” Karma says as she starts walking out of the office.

“People change over time.” Amy turns the page of the binder.

Karma inwardly groans and then walks out of Amy’s office.

Amy laughs loudly as soon as she walks out and then she focuses her attention back in the binder. She’ll have to admit that Karma did a great job reviewing the reports and checking to see the credibility of the facts and financial predictions of the real estate market. She’s not bad but how does she make her feel like crap though? Amy keeps sifting through the yearly financial report of the company and then engages with the project plan. She drops the first binder down on the desk to grab the other one. It took her a while preparing this project plan and it was time consuming too, so she hopes Karma had given it great attention.

She smiles.

Karma did pay attention to it. Amy then turns a few pages through and then finds some major corrections that fueled her with anger.

Her smile stopped.

She thought that Karma thought that it was great. She jumps when she hears footsteps at the door and the fainting click sound of the identifier. She places the binder down on the desk and starts whistling nonchalantly.

Her secretary walks in, Amy relaxes.

 “Ms. Raudenfeld, I came to bring you these papers for you to sign.” She walks around the desk and looks over Amy’s shoulders as Amy looks over the documents and carefully scans what she has to sign. They were just permission to move some shipments overseas. She readily signs them. As Hera, the secretary reaches for the documents, her hand knock over the cups of coffee on Amy’s desk and they are instantly spilled on Amy’s jacket and shirt.

Amy jumps from as she steps back from her desk, “Shit Hera! This can only happen to me, God!” Amy throws her hands up in the air.

Hera apologizes several times, fearing that Amy might throw another angry outburst like she did before and fires her, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Just take it off and I will wash it for you.”

Amy looks up at her, “Yes?”

“Yes…yes! I’m truly sorry.” Hera slides down Amy’s jacket and starts lifting up her shirt above her head, “Take it all off this way…”

Karma walks in on them and gasps, “Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Karma says with a small hint of anger in the edgy tone of her voice.

“Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute miss. It’s not what you’re thinking at all!” Amy feels the sudden need to defend herself.

“No, I’m not thinking anything. Am I supposed to think something?” Karma gestures blatantly towards them both. “All I know is what I see – which is you in a very compromising state with your secretary.

Hera’s eyes widen as she lifts up her finger which she moves from side to side, negating the situation, “No, no, no Ms. Ashcroft. That’s not like that, please.

Karma approaches Amy’s desk, and glares at Amy, “You are so shameless. How can it be possible that you expect respect from your employees when you’re the one who disrespects?”

Amy lifts up a finger, “Please get your mind out of the gutter. What happened was, it got stained with coffee and Hera offered to wash it for me, yes?” Amy looks at Hera who nods and hands her jacket and her stained striped shirt. Hera grabs them and then walks out of the office quickly.

“Yes, of course.” Karma says sarcastically, “It is games like that my parents started and nine months later, I was born.”

“Look, you know what?! I care a damn what you think! Do you have my coffee?” Amy moves the stained document off her desk. She’s going to have to make new ones.

“Didn’t you have enough coffee?” Karma coughs, she looks down at Amy’s bare top. She was just in her black bra. Karma’s eyes fall down her stones abs and she finds herself feeling flustered and attracted. How she wants to touch her right now.

“I’ll fire you.”

“Here’s your coffee!” Karma hands her the coffee. Karma prays to God that this time she has the coffee right. On her way to the cafeteria, Karma remembered the coffee that she had ordered the day that Amy proposed to her out of the blue. She was drinking medium ice coffee, with cream and sugar caramel. So, she decided that maybe, just to see, hopefully, maybe…

Amy takes the coffee from her hand and recognizes the usual smell. She takes a sip and it tastes right. How the fuck did Karma manage to get her coffee right? “It’s the right one.” Amy coughs and then places the cup down on her desk.

Karma blushes instantly and then sighs now that she doesn’t have to do the long trips anymore. Because walking on these heels is a pain, “Finally!” she exclaims and grimaces in pain.

Amy notices and keeps herself at bay and not run to Karma and start asking her what’s wrong. She was still pissed about the review in her project plan. “So, what did you think about my project plan?”

“It was bad.” Karma doesn’t hesitate.

Amy whips her head up quick, frowning. “Bad…?”

“Bad.”

Amy snorts derisively, “I’m sorry did you just say that my project plan was no good?”

“It is not good for anything. A college freshman from medical major could have written it better and done a better job.” Karma shrugs.

_I can’t believe this woman_ , “Are you serious right now? You are telling me, your boss, that the project plan is something that was written by a college freshman?”

“Listen; if we present this to the meeting with the investor on Thursday, tomorrow, I believe that the least that will happen is him actually changing business deals.”

Amy laughs as she quickly wipes her nose, “Is that so?”

Karma hums in affirmations.

“Well, alright then. If my project plan was so bad, then I expect you to come up with yours, on my desk, first thing tomorrow morning.”

“What? Are you crazy? That’s not…umm…” Karma coughs, her eyes straying down her bare top again and stare at Amy’s breasts, “do you always work without a shirt?” she asks as she closes her eyes, “You’re not going to put one on?”

Amy looks down at her body and then shrugs, “No, I’m just waiting for the previous one to be cleaned.”

“Are you taking revenge on me?” Karma crosses her arms above her chest.

“No…” Amy drawls, “No, not at all. What happens is, you act like a superwoman and judge me on a work that I spent days writing and preparing. I think it’s time you show off the skills that you got at the small investing firm you worked at in Paris.” Amy grabs her arms.

Karma snatches it away from her grip, “Let me go Amy! The most skilled person wouldn’t be able to come up with a project plan overnight. It’s too much work in too little time. Just like yesterday and you gave me that shitload of work to do. I still am not done with the research.”

“I’m sorry, are you looking for a little bit of compassion from me? Who am I again to you?”

Karma snarls, “You’re my boss.”

“And what are you?”

“I’m your assistant.” Karma mumbles in between her gritted teeth.

Amy bends her head down Karma’s lips, “What did you say? I don’t think I heard you.”

“I’m your assistant.” Karma says louder.

“Very well, you’re so smart.” Amy cups Karma’s chin briefly, “And you know what I would start doing if I were in your shoes? I’d start right now. And if I don’t find that project plan on my desk in twenty four hours, consider yourself fired.” Amy points towards Karma’s desk.

Karma glares at her and then jogs to her desk and sits down, immediately starts her work.

Amy smiles at herself proudly.

They both go through their work all day, stealing glances every now and then and working together from time to time. Amy tries her best to acquire as much information needed to re-write the project plan and create a better one. She’s determined to shut this wench up once and for all and earn her respect. Three hours later, Hera finally came with Amy’s shirt and gave it to her and Amy puts it on and now Karma can breathe better. She’s been distracted by her halfway nakedness half of the day that they’ve been together in this huge office. They barely interact after that since both were focus on what was in front of them. Amy was going through a thick binder procedures analysis or something concerning the company’s bureaucratic policies while Karma was double tasking on the research and the project plan.

Night falls on them both and the moon and long with the lights, illuminates the entire city of Dallas. Karma did not notice the time running that fast. She reads the clock and it reads nine o’clock already and she hadn’t taken a break or eaten and she noticed that Amy hadn’t either. She finishes the last touches of the project plan and turns off her monitor and arranges her desk so that she can get ready to leave. She walks up to Amy’s desk and drops the green folder in front of her.

Amy was leaned back in her chair, attentively reading though the thick binder. She lifts up her eyes to look at Karma questioningly as she raises an eyebrow.

“Here’s your project. Before the deadline.” Karma says as she crosses her arms.

“That’s not the way to present a project.”

“Neither is the way you treat an assistant.” Karma shrugs her shoulders, “Go ahead, check it, and give your opinion.”

Amy leans forward on her desk and drops the thick binder to take the small, think green folder instead. She keeps her eyes locked within Karma’s, “Let’s see. Fast is never perfect.” She looks down at the project which started with a great introduction. She purses her lips in annoyance as she sifts through the project. It was well-written and the ideas are not too idealistic but realistic enough to convince the investors of the profitable gains and small losses that they might have to endure should they follow through with the project. Amy glances up at Karma in awe, coughs, scratches her chin, and then closes the folder, “It’s not bad.” It’s perfect. Amy wanted to say but she’s not about to let her know that. No freaking way!

Karma smiles briefly, “Admit it. I surprised you, right? It seems you don’t like surprises.” _Although you always took me by surprise, back in the day, when we were together._

Amy keeps sifting through the thick binder previously.

“Well, that’s the proof of my ability and my talent. Good night, boss. I am tired.” Karma says and then starts heading for the door.

Amy stops her, “You are not going anywhere.” She says as she reads through one of the paragraphs in the document in the thick binder

Karma turns on her heels, “And why not?”

Amy looks up at her and then backs down. “Everyone already left. So, we’re locked in this building until tomorrow morning. So get comfortable.” Amy closes the thick binder and then smiles at Karma, “If you want anything to eat and you are hungry, this little room you saw me walking out of this morning, is a little apartment. You will find food. Get ready because it is going to be a long night together.” She drawls and she derisively displays her teeth even more, “Welcome to Raudenfeld Group, Holdings.”


	11. 11: Spending the night with the boss

Karma blinks – and blinks again. Karma runs out of the office to find Hera’s desk vacant. She walks to the elevator but it is somehow not working as she presses the button down repeatedly. It doesn’t do anything. Karma runs back inside the office and starts pacing around, freaking out, “Wait! What about the night guards? Someone must be in this fucking building here at night. This can’t be right!”

Amy holds her hands in her hands, and lazily lets her eyes follow Karma’s moves around the office. “Yes, there was actually but tonight was a special night for them and I forgot that I had given them permission to take leave today. I alerted everyone in the building to leave early and to secure their belongings. I forgot about it.” Amy shrugs.

“Of course you had to forget. Of course you did, you fucking wench!” Karma blames Amy who just stares into space and rolls her eyes. “Help me! Help me! Get me out of here!” Karma yells.

 _This is the very last floor in this building, who is she trying to call on? The birds?_ Amy thinks. “Are you seriously yelling? Who is going to hear you? This is a sound proof floor so no noise can leave or be heard from here. No one will hear you; even if there was somebody.” Karma is starting to act really stupid right now in her opinions.

Karma runs to the window and starts waving.

“OK, now that’s ridiculous. I thought you were stupid but not to that extent. You can only see outside but no one can see on the inside from the outside. This is a one-way mirror and we’re too far up high.”

“Oh I know. Let’s call the firemen. They can break us out of here.”

Amy face palms herself, “I forgot again. There a security system at night that breaks the phone switchboard and every other electronic device in the building. So…” Amy takes out her phone and it instantly switches off, “…no service. Deal with it pookie. We’re spending the night together.”

“Don’t call me pookie! I’m not your pookie anymore, remember?” Karma growls.

“Stop being so cold and distant Karma. Don’t you think we should probably be on friendly terms, since we’re spending the night together?”

“Look, none of that shit! Even if I was crazy, there’s no way I would ever spend a night with you.”

Amy approaches Karma from behind, “And why is that? It’s not like we haven’t spent countless nights together before. And most of them, we stayed up – extremely late.” Amy closes in the distance, taking Karma completely off guard as she unclasps her arms above her chest, “Perhaps, does it make you nervous to spend the night with me, your ex-fiancée now turned boss?”

Karma walks away from Amy, feeling her strength slowly draining out of her, “You should probably have a key on you.”

“I don’t.”

“I find it weird that the top dog of this building doesn’t have the keys.”

Amy thinks for a minute and then nonchalantly walks to the small waiting area and sits on one of the couches, “I think I had them but I left them back at my place on my way out this morning.”

“How careless!” Karma criticizes the incompetent boss that she has the unfortunate luck to work under.

Amy just shrugs and lies down.

“Isn’t it custom, normal for people to go home after they are done working for the whole day? But it seems, this freaking company does things a little bit differently. I feel like I am in a prison.” Karma says as she walks back to her desk.

“You see, I can understand where you come from. You were in Europe but now you’re back in America. So, get used to your old culture.”

“And you’re just going to stay there, lying on your back on this stiff couch? You will get back pains if you do.” And then, a small thought crosses Karma’s mind, “Did you plan all of this Amy? Are you trying to bother me?”

“You’re really cocky pookie. I missed that about you.”

“Stop calling me that! How annoying!” Karma yells, “So you’re not even going to try to get us out of here? I feel you are being very cool about everything.”

“Oh come on! You are so capable of anything. Why don’t you find your superpowers and get us out of here.”

Karma throws her bag at Amy, “You are such a pain in the ass!”

Amy dodges and gets off her couch and heads to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Karma asks.

Amy turns on her heels, “I’m going to find food, and eat. Because, being stuck in here with a hungry, hysterical woman like you is dangerous. You might just end up eating me…” she stops and then her eyes darken, “…though I wouldn’t mind in the least bit.”

“You fucking perverted prick!” Karma shouts, “I’m not hysterical and I am not hungry. I just want to leave this place because I’ve had enough of you.”

“Tell me something Karma. Why is my company bothering you so much? I should be mad one for having the bad luck of being in here with you. You don’t see me whining, do you?”

Karma walks around her desk and walks to Amy, “Of course I hate being near you. And why would you be mad to spend the night with me huh? From what I know, I am the one who is supposed to be disgusted with you.”

Amy pulls Karma into her as she clasps one of her arms around Karma’s waist and brings her in, compelling Karma’s breath to cut short and she squeals when their bodies clash together,  “Listen to me carefully, pookie…” Amy presses on the last word, “…everyone has their limits and you’re very close to know mine. So, I suggest you don’t provoke me. Otherwise, you’ll have to deal with the consequences.” Amy’s eyes fall on Karma’s lips, desiring very much to kiss her right here, right now, when they’re so close.

Karma swallows as she debates on whether Amy is going to make the move and kiss her or not. She seems to be leaning her head down and her proximity is very close to her lips – dangerously. She feels the air slowly receding and she can’t breathe at all. She looks down at Amy’s lips and she finds herself wanting to grab them. Should she?

They both stay like that for a while, breathing in each other’s hair and staring down at each other. They are being pulled towards but both of them resist as they push back, keeping their heads from crashing. They want to do it. They had forgotten about the hatred that they feel for each other in that moment until Karma snaps back to reality and breaks away. She feels flustered and perturbed by the overwhelming feelings. Her heart hadn’t beaten that way in a very long time.

Amy steps back, the heat rising off quickly inside of her, “I’m….um…I’m going to…um…look for food.” She jogs within the room. She couldn’t have gotten out of here fast enough. She takes a deep breath and holds her chest as she leans against the counter inside, “What is this? It’s going too fast. I can’t breathe.” Amy pants. She inhales deeply, and then exhales. She does it a couple of times until she feels that her nerves are more or less calming themselves down. Her breath slowly starts getting back on normal track and she’s feeling better. She looks through the cabinets and finds most of them empty. She forgot to fill them up last week. She has been forgetting a lot of things lately, ever since Karma got back in her life. The only thing that she found was a full rye bread and a few tuna canned of food and by luck, two sodas.

She takes them and walks out of the room, whistling a tune as she shakes one of the sodas. She finds Karma un-tucking her shirt from the seams of her skirt as she complains angrily. Her eyes stray down Karma’s ass – again _. How does she manage to keep that perfect shape ass, God!_ Amy thinks. What is that woman doing to me?

Amy coughs, “I got food.” Amy wriggles the food up.

Karma looks at Amy, and ignores her completely.

Amy feigns hurt, “My love, I was just getting ready to feed you and you’re giving me the cold shoulder. And here I am being nice to you. What a shame!”

Karma screams, “Ugh! Having to spend the night here with you is killing me.”

Amy steps back, holding up her hands, “Hey, if someone hears you speak that way, they might think that we’re actual lovers pookie.”

“Look stop being such a pest and rude! I would never do that with a girl like you.”

“But you did love; you did. From what I recall, you enjoyed me touching you and kissing you everywhere on your body.” Amy takes slow strides towards Karma, who steps back as Amy steps forward, “And you liked it most when I went down on you and you used to beg me, scream my name, and scratch my back…” Amy breathes, “You liked it when I stayed down on you for long, endless minutes, and you moan my name out seductively,” Amy bites her lips at the memory of Karma, arching against her bed, trembling as she cums, “and you cum, all over my tongue…”

Karma gasps as soon as her back touches the wall behind her desk and Amy stands in front of her. “It is a shame! This is all in the past now.”

Amy sighs, “Yup, that’s all in the past now.” She walks away. “Look, let’s stop talking about things like that. I got us bread, tuna and sodas. You’re not going to starve. I’m going to make you a delicious sandwich and you are going to fill up that empty stomach.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I am not hungry? So you can take your sandwich and shove it up where the sun doesn’t shine. I’m NOT hungry.” Karma shouts.

Amy steps back, feeling her patience being lost in between the frustrated whining of that unpleasant wretch, “Paris had definitely made you bitter!”

“Don’t worry Blondie. It isn’t Paris.” _It is your cheating butt_. Karma thinks.

“A scorn lover? Maybe…It can’t be me because I was perfect.” Amy grins.

 _I can assure that you weren’t, not even close_. “If you say so…”

“I don’t like the sarcastic tone in your voice.” She extends her arms and offers Karma a soda, “Accept my soda as a peace offering. Maybe it’ll loosen you up a little.”

Karma takes the soda from her hand and unclasps the hook of the can and the soda spews out of the tin can and spills all over Karma’s body and she screams.

“Karma!” Amy had forgotten about the shaken can. “Don’t worry! I’ll help you clean up pookie.” Amy places the food items down. She steps closer to Karma and starts rubbing on her breasts.

Karma pushes her hands away, “Get your fucking hands off me! You animal!”

“Animal? You’re the one who doesn’t know how to drink a soda.”

Karma hits Amy, “don’t fucking play me with me prick! You’re the one who gave me the fucking soda!”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop it! I gave it to you as a peace offering. Don’t be rude! And say that it is my fault. Are you going to blame the global warming on me too?”

“Shut up!” Karma touches her drench shirt, “what am I going to do now? It is all sticky and wet!”

“Sounds just about right to me!”

Karma rolls her eyes, “You’re such a prude.”

“Well…maybe…if you want…there’s a bathroom inside of the small room if you want to take a bath.”

“Of course, then what? I have no spare clothes.”

“Don’t worry about that. I have a few inside of the room as well.”

“What is this room anyway?”

“A small apartment. I told you already.”

“You’re being too nice to me.”

“What? Do you think I played you? For what? To see you naked? To get in the shower with you? I have seen you naked before Karma. And I have taken showers with you.”

“It doesn’t matter. If you even think about peeking, it will be the last thing you ever see in your life because I’ll be the one to make you go blind Amy.”

“Please, it’s nothing that I haven’t seen before. Although, I have to admit that you grew in the back though.”

Karma turns on her heels and storms off in direction of the room.

Amy scoffs, “too bad the front got flatter though. As flat as a board.”

Amy takes a few minutes, setting down a nice little picnic outside and making the sandwiches, before entering the room and hears the water running. She heads towards the small bedroom and stands in front of the shower, looking at Karma from the other side of the transparent curtain. She stares and her hands start shaking. There’s no denying that Karma’s body has matured over the years and Amy wanted to touch her.

“Gosh, she’s so beautiful.” Amy watches as Karma tilts her head back and runs her hands through her wet crimson hair. Her eyes then trail down her perfect sculpture of a body and she immortalized her in marbles. She is that beautiful… all naked in all of her glory. “What are you doing to me Karma?” Amy breathes, keeping her legs from moving to the shower and take Karma right now and then. “I’m too attracted to her God, what am I going to do? I’m supposed to rid that woman out of my system and her being so close to me make it difficult. But I have to. She deceived me and never loved me.”

Amy walks beside the small shower where the small bedroom was located. And next to it, was a small closet with a few clothes that Amy had brought, not for occasions like this though. Most of what she had was formal wear and she doesn’t want Karma fully clothed. Another small lie won’t hurt. She takes off her shirt and hangs it on the small hook near the shower just as Karma walks out naked and Amy sees her naked again after six years.

Karma gasps and brings the curtains about her body, “What are you doing here? Shirtless too. Where is your shirt? What do you want?” she’s tired of seeing this girl halfway naked – again. But now she’s the one naked and Amy's here.

Amy couldn’t find her words. Her mind was filled with thought of a naked Karma and for the brief time that she had looked, she had been able to see a lot. “Wait! Um…I…what…no….before you start insulting me let me tell you that this is not what you think.”

“You keep doing a lot of things that makes me think things that I shouldn’t be thinking.” Karma barks, “What the fuck are YOU doing in here?”

“Why don’t stop being such an ingrate and listen to me!” Amy growls, that girl is working on her nerves.

“Don’t you dare get close to me! If you do and try anything, I’ll fucking kill you!” Karma yells. She looks for a towel but none is closed to her. She looks behind Amy and there’s one right there. _Just what I needed!_ Karma scowls.

“Can you stop thinking that I want to harass you sexually?" _Yes I do; I absolutely do._ "I’ve seen multiple naked bodies Karma - yours included. It comes with the territory. I’m famous. So, I’m not interested in you – at least not anymore. I took off my shirt so that I could give it to you. I forgot that I had sent the few clothes I have here to the dry cleaners.”

Karma ignores her and points to the towel behind her, “Get me that towel! I don’t want your shirt.” It may be a size bigger but it will still leave a lot of things to see.

Amy looks behind her and smirks devilishly, “Wouldn’t you like that?”

“Don’t play Amy! Get me the towel!”

Amy hums, “Apologize to me and then I will give you the towel.” She takes the towel behind her, “If you want it, and you don’t want to apologize, I suggest you try and get it.” _I’ll see you completely naked now. Come on; let’s see what you’re going to do!_

 _If she thinks that I’m going to apologize for her perverted antics and disrespectful ass, she has another thing coming. If I fight her to try and get the towel, she’ll see me naked. Either way is a win-win situation – for her_. Karma thinks to herself, “Amy, will you please stop being such a brat and hands me the towel!” Karma grits her teeth in a thin line. That girl is working her nerves. “Give me!”

“No! Apologize!” _Or don’t, so that I can see you naked._

“Give me the damn towel!” Karma lunges forward for the towel but Amy pulls back.

“No but nice try though.” Amy grins. “Either you get my shirt next to you or you apologize to get the towel or you walk out to get that towel or you walk around naked.”

 _A grown ass woman acting like a spoiled brat and being an immature teenage boy, what the fuck did I fall in love with_? “Give me the towel!

“No!”

 _What a child! Is that what she wants? Then fine_. Karma moves the curtain and walks out of the shower and stands in front of Amy. She grabs the towel from Amy’s hands, “Thank you!”

 _I was wrong. That girl is perfect, her breasts, her chest, her abs, her…The front is perfect too, just as perfect as her back, oh my God_! “I’ll just leave you to yourself. Excuse me.” Amy runs out of the room and leaves Karma alone.

Karma dried up and managed to find lotion so that she can run over her dry skin. No matter how hard she tries to deny it, she can’t walk around in that towel. What if it falls down? She can’t go through another excruciating moment of having her boss looks at her naked. It was a bad idea to work together. It is a really bad idea. She takes Amy’s striped shirt and wears it. It is better than nothing. She walks out of the room and finds Amy setting up the small coffee table in the waiting area; a white cloth, two plates of sandwich, and two small cups of soda.

Amy whistles as soon as she sees her, “I’ll have to admit. You wear that shirt better than I do. I’ll gift it to you.” She looks at Karma up and down. Karma’s hair was still wet a bit since, Amy doesn’t really have hair dryer in here. Again, she forgot to buy one. The shirt may be a size too big and hides the important parts but it is so far up on her thigh hat when she sits down, in any way. It will be pulled back up and more things will be discovered to the average eyesight. Amy would have preferred the towel and clings onto the hope of it accidentally falling down on her but the shirt will do just fine.

“Very funny. What’s all this?” Karma looks at the set table.

“Dinner for you. Don’t you like it?” Amy gestures her hands to display her work well done.

Karma remembers a few of their romantic dates in the past and frowns.

Amy notices, “What? Don’t you want to eat something?” She rises off the sofa and runs to Karma, worriedly.

Karma noticed that Amy had taken of her trousers and a step back from her reach, “Amy,” Karma takes a deep breath. _Patience, patience Lord, give me patience_. “Why in the actual fuck are you in your underwear?”

Amy shrugs, “The AC is turned off if you haven’t noticed. It’s getting hot. If you want to wear my pants, they are right here,” she points to one of the sofas, “take it.”

“No, I’m fine like this.”

 _OK, it can’t get any better than this_. “Well, come eat something.” Amy invites Karma to sit.

As Karma takes a sit, nervously, down on the floor next to Amy, Amy speaks up, “you know what Karma? I’ve been thinking. I think we should call a truce because I am tired of fighting with you.” _I just want to sleep with you. And you being naked like that is making me hornier by the second_ , “and since, we’re going to be around each other day in and day out, working together. We should have a better relationship and leaves personal feelings out of this.” Amy scoots down closer to Karma.

_Oh God, don’t get close to me! You don’t know what you’re doing to me right now. I’ll fucking melt and forget that I am supposed to hate your cheating gut!_

“You are a beautiful, stunning woman Karma. As you’ve always had been, always are, and always will be. I’m sure of it.” Amy slides up to Karma even more closely, “After you’ve taken that shower, you seem more relaxed and this is the first time you’ve been all night; you are even more beautiful.” Amy leans her head slowly closer to Karma, “so beautiful that being so close to you…is a temptation; a huge temptation.” Amy leans forward to engage Karma into a kiss, slowly to see if Karma would pull away but Karma seems to be leaning forward too. They are almost close and then Karma jumps.

“I don’t think we should do this. What are you - crazy? You’re my boss. Don’t do that again!”

Amy gets up and walks menacingly towards her, “what did I tell you? If something happens, I won’t stop myself.”

“Amy, I am warning you. You get close to me, and I put you in a coma.”

“I gave you a chance to defend yourself…” she keeps advancing forward with a threatening demeanor and a lustful stare.

“Ok, Ok, I’m wearing the pants.” Kama walks around Amy and grabs the pants off the sofa, “Let’s just eat. I have no choice but to endure being with you tonight.”

Amy rolls her eyes, “why is it so hard for you to be nice to me? I’ve been nothing but good to you all night. We are going to work together, can’t you be friendlier? For old time’s sake?”

Karma breathes in exasperation, “Fine, of course. But admit working with you is insupportable. You’re an arrogant, hardheaded, meany bastard.”

“I’m arrogant? That’s a compliment dear, I’m supposed to be. And I’ve always been arrogant, you know that.”

“Well, at least back then, you weren’t as much as you are now. It’s like I don’t recognize the girl that I…” Karma stops, if she continues she might just say something stupid.

“The girl that you what?” Amy asks, “The girl that you walked out on six years ago? The girl that you’ve completely ignored for six years and not once tried to reach?” _the girl that you only loved because of her wealth?_ Amy thinks to herself.

“It’s not like you didn’t have anything to do with that.”

“What did I have to do with you walking out on me and completely disappear from the face of the earth? I looked for you, trying to see if there was a reason why you would ever do something like that to me right after I proposed to you. You were cruel to me Karma and you are acting like I’m the villain in this fucked-up risible relationship that we have together.”

Karma violently turns the small coffee table over, everything spilling over and about everywhere, “You know what, you wench? I’m not going to put up with it. Eat your dinner if you want. I’d rather starve than eat with you.” Karma lifts herself and stomped towards the room.

“Karma…Karma…” Amy calls out after her and follows behind her but Karma slams the door shut in her face. Amy knocks loudly, “Karma, stop playing around and open the door!”

Karma broods inside and ignores Amy’s pleas and get on the small bed.

Amy knocks for a few seconds more and gives up. She walks over to the couch and lies down, facing the ceiling. The girl is making it impossible for her to hate her and understand her. Karma’s the one who left her, broke her heart, lied to her, and took off with her money. She did nothing. So why was Karma acting like she’s the one broke her heart. What a selfish pest! Amy drifts off to sleep after that.

In the middle of the night, Karma finds herself being uneasy. Amy was outside, sleeping on the uncomfortable ouch. She can’t leave her like this. She decides to leave the room; she finds Amy asleep, positioned on her back, facing the ceiling. She walks over to her side and sits on the edge of the sofa. Karma hesitantly reaches for Amy’s face and slowly, affectionately strokes her cheek. She gapes at Amy’s peaceful, sleeping face adoringly.

“How I’ve missed you pooka…You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” Karma whispers, running her fingers along the outline of Amy’s jaw line, “and I still miss you. Even though I don’t want to.”

She carries Amy bridal style inside the room and places her on the bed. She places the sheets over her and readjusts the pillows underneath her head. Amy shifts her body on the side as she mumbles something faint that Karma managed to hear.

“Why did you lie to me…pookie…why?” Amy incoherently mutters.

“Baby, I never lied to you. You’re the one who lied to me.” Karma whispers as she sits on the edge of Amy’s bed, “I don’t think working with you is a good idea Pooka.” She sighs, “I’ll give you my resignation letter tomorrow.” Karma gets up and then bends down to kiss Amy’s forehead. She then breaks off, “Baby, I can’t be your assistant.”

She then takes another set of sheets and pillows and cries herself to sleep on the couch.


	12. 12: Liar, liar, pants on fire

Karma woke up first, while Amy was still passed out in the small apartment room in her office. The security system from last night must have been lifted because Karma had been able to work her computer and finished the research that Amy had asked for. Today was the deadline and it is still two hours away from nine. She was still wearing Amy’s clothes and needed to go home to retrieve her own and to later shop for some more clothes and maybe get herself a car for transportation. She remembers that Amy said something about not having any clothes so she called Hera, the secretary, to ask her on her way over if she could run by Amy’s place to get a few clothes.

Karma finds Hera’s cell number in the small company phonebook on Amy’s desk. “Hera?”

Hera was on her way out of Starbucks, “Yes…Chairwoman?”

“No, it is me Karma, her assistant. How are you this morning?” Karma asks.

“I’m fine, thank you. Is there something that I can help you with?”

“Yes, actually. Amy -…I mean…Ms. Raudenfeld doesn’t have any spare clothes in her office. She’s sent the ones that she has to the dry cleaners. Could you be a dear and run by where she usually sends them to?” Karma fondles a pen in between her fingers.

Hera frowns, “No, that can’t be. She did have me send the clothes to the dry cleaners but that was early this week. She should still have clothes inside.”

Karma blinks, “What? She has clothes?”

“Yes. I myself went to her place, took the clothes that she requested, and brought them to and from the dry cleaners and set them in her office.” Hera explains as she settles in her car, “Is there anything else you need?”

She’s so kind. Quick thinking. Amy lied to her and probably lied about the keys also, “Hera, can you also bring by the company keys? Amy had forgotten them home.”

“She should be fine. There’s always a spare key inside of one of the cabinets above your desk.” Hera informs.

She knew it. Karma knew that Amy was lying about something. “Hera, where are you?”

“I’m in front of Starbucks right now. Do you need me to get you and the Chairwoman something?”

“Yes bring the chairwoman her usual morning coffee please. Can you do that for me?”

“The Chairwoman doesn’t drink coffee. At least on rare occasions but barely. When she was the vice-Chairwoman, she never used to ask for coffee. She usually asks for hot chocolate milk called chips ahoy. She created it and since then people made it her personal drink.”

 _You have got to be kidding me_. Karma couldn’t believe her ears. Amy lied to her and made her live through the most excruciating twenty four hours of her life. “Thank you Hera. You are a great help.”

“No, problem. I’m on my way right now.” Hera says. “Will that be all Ms. Ashcroft?”

“That’s all, thank you!” Karma hangs up the phone. She just can’t believe this. She walks away from Amy’s desk and starts pacing around the room. There’s a spare key in one of the cabinets above her desk, so she walks to the other side of the office where her desk is located at and looks above inside of the cabinets, looking for the key. She finds one taped on the top interior of the last cabinet to the left. “That wench!” She closes the cabinet. She lifts up her nose and starts sniffing pretentiously, “what is that? Is that….” She says, sniffing even deeper, “Is that retribution I smell?”

She says and then glares towards the closed door where Amy was sleeping soundly. She screams in frustration and then resolves to make her pay for everything she went through ever since she got back to Texas, “Payback’s a bitch Amy or my name isn’t Karma.”

She was about to write her resignation letter but then decided that, why should she? She was about to give up in vain. Amy needs to know that she can’t just mess with her and take her for a fool. She needs to pay.

But what should she do? She has several homicidal thoughts so far that could work.

 

______________

 

When Amy wakes up, she finds herself in the small room and can’t remember, for the life of her, how she even got there. She slowly slides off the bed wondering where Karma could have gone. Hopefully she didn’t leave yet. She doesn’t want her to leave yet. She starts opening the door and then stop and barely closes it when she notices Karma hooking up the back of her bra. Karma took off Amy’s clothes and decides to wear her yesterday’s clothes instead since they were now dry. Amy stares through the small opening as Karma takes her skirt and slowly slides it up about her waist…Again, Karma’s ass in that pencil skirt. Karma then takes her sleeveless silk top and buttons it up. Amy walks out of the room coughing, still halfway naked.

Karma jumps and turns around to smile at Amy, “Good morning boss!” lying egotistical wench! Karma thinks as she takes Amy’s cloths from the couch and hands it back to her, “I hope you had a great night.”

Amy just nods as she takes back her clothes, “Yes, I did.” She then frowns as she looks at Karma, “did you sleep with me last night?”

 _You fucking wish!_ “No, I thought it was bad to sleep in the bedroom while my boss suffers on this stiff couch.”

Amy tilts her head up and utters a simple, “Oh.” _Damn it!_

“So,” Karma saunters towards Amy’s desk and grabs the folder in which she had placed her research and grabs the coffee that she made this morning for Amy. She did it black with no type of sweetener and instead, dropped a whole jar of salt in it. She warmed it up so that it is still hot when Amy wakes up. “Here’s the research that you’ve asked for and your morning coffee.” _I hope you choke on it_. She smiles as she hands Amy the research and the coffee.

Amy raises an eyebrow and looks at the items in her hands, “How did you manage to finish the research? You were stuck here all night.”

“Well, I woke up early and the security system that you mentioned last night apparently did shut off so I was able to work.”

“And the coffee?”

“I went down the cafeteria early this morning and I got it ready for you.” Karma says as she smiles warmly.

Amy looks impressed, “Is that so?”

 _Dick_ , “I aim to please my boss!” Karma keeps the smile about her face for so long now that she feels her face about to break. How Mrs. Cooper used to do this is beyond her. “Here you go!”

Amy places the clothes down and takes the items from Karma’s hands. She doesn’t drink the coffee yet. She takes it but keeps it in one hand while keeping the folder in the other. She then saunters over to her desk and puts the coffee down and opens the research instead. She gives Karma a curious look as she opens the folder to the first page, “did you do a PowerPoint presentation on this as well?”

Karma nods, “Yes. And I also included an Excel presentation demonstrating a demographic graph showing the correlations between the groups of people affected by the inflation and deflation and the groups of people who gains and suffers little damage from them.”

Amy squints her eyes, “Huh!” she rolls her tongue to the side of her cheek. Amy looks down at the research and starts reading through and sifting through the pages. She looks up at Karma every now and then, giving her a meaningful look. She hums out when she reads something impressive and then lifts an eyebrow when she’s stunned. “Wow!” she says.

“Is it good?”

Amy coughs. “It’s not bad.”

 _Will you ever give me the credit that I deserve? I know you are impressed. Admit it!_  “Ms. Raudenfeld, may I go home and change my clothes? I had them on since yesterday. I can also pass by the dry cleaners that you sent your clothes to and get them for you.”

Amy still had her head down, “that won’t be necessary. I already did get the clo…” she stops and then looks up at an expectant Karma. She coughs, “…um…I…um…” She forgot that she lied to Karma last night about sending her clothes to the dry cleaners.

Karma frowns, “What is it? Do you wish to wear your yesterday clothes? Don’t you want to change? Obviously you can’t wear them and much less stay halfway naked all day. You have an important meeting with a foreign investor today.”

“I do?”

“Yes. I asked Hera to run me your morning schedule when she arrived this morning. The meeting is in about two hours.” Karma informs Amy.

Amy drops the research on her desk and scratches her chin nervously, “I have a meeting you say…”

Karma nods. “So, you can give me the address of the dry cleaners and I’ll get your clothes.”

“Ms. Ashcroft, I can’t let you do something like that. I’ll ask Hera to get them for me. You just go home and come back in time for the meeting.” Amy smiles nervously.

“Are you sure? It is not a problem for me.”

I’m too sure. Amy speedily bops her head up and down nodding and hums in affirmations, “There’s no need to go get the clothes.” She then reaches for her coffee and takes off the cap, “You know getting the clothes from the dry cleaners is the secretary’s job not yours.”

 _That's it! Go ahead...Drink it up buttercup!_ Karma keeps her smile on her face, “There’s no need. I’m like your work wife here. I’m sure that’s my job. So, can I please get the address?”

“I said no, you don’t have to do it.”

“And I said yes, I want to do it.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Yes I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t.” By then, the words now more sounded like a rapping tune which they both collaborate on.

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

Karma has had enough, “Alright enough, give me the damn address Amy so that I can go home and change and bring you your cloths before the…” She stops, “Shit!”

Amy widens her eyes in shock, “I’m sorry. Did you just talk informally to me?”

Karma closes her eyes and grits her teeth, “I’m sorry.”

“Did you just give me an order when I am the one who’s your boss?” Amy looks at Karma from under her eyelashes.

“I said I am sorry. You are my boss and I am your assistant.” Karma says it as if it would keep her from going across the limit line that separates them both.

“This is no longer the relationship where you used to boss me around like I was your little puppet. The game has changed. You’re my puppet now. You hear me?” Amy says.

Karma purses her lips.

Amy satisfactorily grins, “And now, as your boss you do everything that I tell you to do and not do. I say that you don’t have to go get my clothes from the dry cleaners, you don’t do it. I tell you that you can’t go to the restroom; you can’t go to the restroom. You don’t breathe, until I tell you to breathe. I tell you to kiss me, you do kiss me.”

“Now, you’re just crazy…” Karma rolls her eyes.

“No, I’m your boss. Kiss me now.” Amy leans her forward and puckers her lips so that Karma puts it on her.

Karma looks at Amy’s duck face, “I’m sorry. You pay me to work, not to do charity.”

Amy blinks.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.” She turns on her heels and heads for the door.

Amy looks at her go and brings the coffee up to her lips and takes a big sip. She immediately tastes the salty bitterness and spits it out, choking. Amy barks, furiously, “KARMA!” and then she runs after her, forgetting that she’s still in nothing but her bra and underwear.

Karma turns around as soon as Amy walks out of her office, speeding at her. And then she turns to Hera who was at her desk, who was previously settling down her materials, but stopped when she saw the state her boss was in. “You see the kind of boss that you’re working for Hera? She follows her employees around in nothing but her underwear. Aren’t you disappointed?”

Hera just looks at the scene with a blank face while Amy keeps glaring at Amy with a look that could kill with just one shot.

Karma then presses the button anxiously, praying that the elevator comes quickly. She’s not lucky because Amy grabs her from the back, “Let me go! Let me go!” Karma struggles to get out of Amy’s hold.

“Stop moving you pest! We need to talk. What kind of coffee was that?” Amy barks, “Do you want to kill me?”

“YES. I want to kill you. You fucking lied to me and made me live hell for twenty four hours you wench.”

She places Karma back down, “What the fuck is wrong with you? I didn’t lie to you.”

“Yes, you did. You told me to bring you coffee when you don’t even drink coffee. And I should have known because you didn’t like coffee back then. You lied again about forgetting the company key home when there’s a spare key in the office. And even the clothes, yes I know about the clothes too.”

Amy’s face contorts in a way that uncovers her irritation, “Fine. I fucking did lie to you. So what?” Amy admits as she shrugs, “Might as well tell you that there were actual people in the office last night too. There’s always people left in the building at night. Don’t think that I was about to let you off easy after you made a complete mockery out of me on National TV. Think again.”

Karma slaps her, “Are you serious? You’re taking revenge on me because of that? I only told the truth because yes, you ARE an egotistical liar. You _just_ proved me right by lying to me ever since I started working for you. And besides, you made me live the worst first week of my life. Of course I wasn’t going to let you have your way with me. What you did was unjust and immature.”

Amy scoffs, “Please, it’s not like you didn’t deserve it.”

“I deserved it? What did I do to even deserve it?”

Amy starts breathing heavily, “People like you deserve only that and much worse. People like you with no feelings.” She snarls and then walks away.

“I don’t have feelings?” Karma says as Amy walks off to her office, leaving her with the words hanging in her mouth. Karma follows her but Amy slams the door in her face when she gets close. Karma swipes her card and opens the door, “Don’t walk away from me when I am talking to you!” And then she slams the door shut.

Amy rolls her eyes.

“How dare you say that I don’t have feelings?” Karma scowls. “You don’t know me Amy. I’m not the same girl that you knew back then so who are you to say that I have no feelings?”

“If you had feelings then we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. If you had feelings, we wouldn’t be arguing right now because of what I had to do to hurt you just as much as you fucking hurt me when you left me six years ago?!?” Amy yells. “Yes Karma, you have no feelings. You are a cold, lying, gold digging pest.”

Karma slaps Amy, “I hurt you? _I’m_ the one who hurt you? What about you? Do you have any idea what I went through trying to get over you?”

Amy smirks, “I’m sure you did just fine.” _You ran away with a million bucks, of course life was amazing for you_. Amy remembers in disgust. “What? The truth stings, doesn’t it? You were nothing but an empty woman and you still are an empty woman. You never loved me.” Amy yells.

“I did love you Amy, with all of my fucking might. I loved you too damn much.  Even after all of these years, I still do.” Karma screams, feeling her eyes pouring tears.

“You can say all you want but you won’t fool me again. I played the fool once when I almost gave up my whole life just to follow you. I hate you! You hear me. I hate you! You have no feelings.”

“You have no morals! Who are you to fucking judge me?”

“And what was that fucking coffee? Your way of killing me?”

“Yes, I fucking want you to disappear from my life. I hate you so much that I could kill you.”

“Go ahead then! Kill me! Put me out of the pain of being in love with you!” Amy yells.

Karma punches Amy so hard that she falls on her back, knocking her head down on the marble floor. She’s unconscious.

“That’s not nearly as close to the pain that I had to go through when I saw you with that girl in bed. I want to hurt you just as much as you hurt me Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper. I HATE YOU!”

She sees Amy not moving on the floor and instantly takes panic. She runs to her side and places her hands behind Amy’s neck lifting it up, “Amy? Amy? Please pooka; react for me so that I know you’re fine. Baby please! Amy!” She starts crying on Amy’s face, “Baby please react for me. Give me something, any sign…move for me. I didn’t mean what I said. I swear!”

Amy lifts her arms on Karma’s bent back and touches it.

“Thank God! Oh my God, baby, you’re reacting!” Karma says in relief.

Amy struggles to lift her head up as she grimaces from the pain in the back of her head.

“Amy, I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just got really mad at you.” Karma holds Amy’s head in both of her hands.

“Shit! You broke my head Karma…” Amy winces.

Karma brushes the errant hair away from Amy’s face and runs her fingers within the strands of the back of her head to check if Amy’s bleeding, “Really. I don’t think so. I see nothing.” She brings her fingers back to the front, hoping to not see blood. And she sighs in relief when she finds them dry.

Amy sighs as she leans her back down on the floor, “Karma, pookie, I need…”

“What pooka?”

“I need…I…um….I feel…” Amy mumbles as she brings her head up again and stares at Karma, drowning herself in her hazel eyes.

Karma clasps her fingers around the back of Amy’s head, giving her support, “What? What do you feel? Tell me?”

“Karma…” Amy breathes heavily, “Karma, I…I feel a strong need to….” She pants.

“What?”

“I feel like…”

“Feel like what?”

“I feel…” Amy grunts as she pins Karma underneath her.

Karma gasps, as she looks up at Amy hovering above her. “What are you doing?”

“I feel like kissing you Karma Ashcroft.” Amy breathes, as she looks at a perturbed Karma underneath, “I just…I just want to kiss you. I should just kiss you as punishment for everything that you’ve done to me. I should kiss you for slapping me. I should kiss you for telling me all of those horrible things. I should kiss you for hurting me Karma. I should kiss you for that nasty coffee you gave me this morning. After everything, all that I really want to do is kiss you.”

Karma pushes Amy off of her and gets up on her feet, “you see? You did it again. Lying.  Pretending to be unconscious just to play me. I was really worried about you. Will you ever stop treating me like I am an idiot?”

“Wait a minute! You almost did break my skull open. And I did fall unconscious. Briefly but I did. I did not lie this time.”

“Jesus! I can’t stand you!”

Amy walks over to Karma and grips tightly on her upper arms, “why is it that you can’t stand me when I am the one who is supposed to hate you Karma? Tell me! Why do you hate me so much?”

“I have nothing to tell you. Let me go!” Karma winces as Amy’s grip tightens as she wriggles from her hold. “Let me go!”

“No!”

 _You destroyed my life Amy! You destroyed me! I haven’t been able to look at anyone because I can’t seem to get over you no matter what I do. Despite the distance and the years apart, I still am deeply in love with you_. _You ruined my life and you cheated on me. That’s what you did_! “Let me go Amy! I have nothing to say to you.” Karma makes a final move to get away from Amy but she grips on tighter and pulls her back in.

Amy said, “What is happening to me with you? There’s just something that keeps pulling me back into you and I can’t seem to have control of myself.” She slowly leans her head forward, looking down at Karma’s lips, “I don’t know what it is Karma. I don’t know…” she breathily says.

Karma gulps, “Amy, don’t kiss me. Don’t do it. Don’t kiss me…” she pleads as her mind’s telling her no but her body is telling her yes. Her body betrays her otherwise, screaming Amy’s name so that she can claim her all she wants.

Amy shakes her head, “I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry but I can’t help it.” she lowers her head further down, “I don’t want to help it either.”  Amy leans her head, advancing forward to finally have a feel of Karma. She can’t pull herself back.

She doesn’t want to.

 “Ms. Raudenfeld?” Hera calls from the other side of the door.


	13. 13: A cop, a billionaire, and Karma Ashcroft

They both jump and break away from each other. Karma leans against Amy’s desk and holds her chest as it was beating out of its ribcage from the excitement. The sudden relief sentiment couldn’t have reduced the pace of her rapid heartbeat quick enough.

Hera opens the door, “Ms. Raudenfeld, I…” she looks back from Amy to Karma and then back to Amy then quickly looks away, bringing a folder up so that she can hide her eyes from seeing her boss naked.

Amy looks down at her body and then takes refuge behind Karma immediately. Karma tries walking away but Amy pulls her right back.

“What is it Hera?” Karma rolls her eyes.

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to walk in like that. I am so sorry.” Hera stutters still keeping the folder in front of her face.

_Great! Just what I needed! A misunderstanding!_ “Oh Hera it is so not what you think.” Karma drawls, pressing real hard on the ‘not’. “This is not what it looks like - at all.”

Amy frowns as she stares at Karma. She then whispers, “What the hell do you mean? It is exactly what it looks like.”

“Do you want words running around this company? I don’t think you fucking do!” Karma snarls lowly.

Hera starts turning on her heels. She doesn’t want to know what’s going on because the situation makes her uncomfortable and she just doesn’t want to deal with the thought. “I think I better leave.”

Karma stops her, “Hey wait a minute! Come back here. It’s not what you’re thinking. What is wrong with you? Nothing happened here. Ms. Raudenfeld and I worked late last night and we were stuck here all night. That’s it!”

“Is that why you asked for the key this morning?” Hera asks.

“Exactly. Ms. Raudenfeld failed to remember the spare key in the cabinet so I thank you for letting me know.”

Amy places her hand around Karma’s waist pulling her body even more against her and Karma pushes Amy’s hand away from her. A move that did not go unnoticed by Hera, “What do you want Hera?”

Hera takes the folder down and failed to make eye contact with either of them, “I am just bringing you a few more papers for you to sign.”

“Give it to Karma and I’ll forward them to you later.” Amy orders.

Hera does as she’s told and then leaves as soon as possible.

“Get your hands off me!” Karma pushes Amy off. “What the fuck were you doing?”

“Didn’t you see me naked? I had to hide behind you. I couldn’t let her see me like this.”

“Then why didn’t you just put your clothes on? It’s been a while.” Karma walks over to the couch and throws the clothes back at Amy. She looks at her watch, “You see. You’re going to be late for your eleven o’clock meeting.”

“It’s only about ten. I still have time.” Amy says as she puts on her shirt over her head, “I don’t know what you are fussing over. I just have to take care of personal hygiene and I’ll be ready in no time.”

“Yes but I still have to go home, change and come back here. I’m not wearing the same thing from yesterday.”

“You don’t have to. Come take a shower with me and I will lend you some of my formal wear.” She nonchalantly says.

_Did she really just say that with a straight face?_ Karma looks at her wide-eyed while Amy just throws her a blank look, and shrugs.

“What?”

Karma laughs, “I’m sorry but…what?”

“Excuse you for what?” Amy grabs her trousers and pulls each leg one by one at a time.

“Take a shower with you? Amy, are you stupid by accident or on purpose?” Karma asks.

Amy blinks, “What’s your deal? It’s not like we haven’t showered together before.”

“That was before but this is now. And we’re not fiancée or affiliated to each other in any way that would be appropriate for me to shower with you. We’ve crossed too many lines so far. You’re my fucking boss!”

“Whatever!” Amy takes her shirt off again, unhooks her bra, takes off her pants, and slides down her underwear, and stands in front of Karma naked, “I’m going to take a shower. You’re coming or what?”

Karma’s eyes flutters shut as she looks away quickly, “Amy, come on! You have got to stop treating me like I’m not your employee. Have some respect!”

“I respect you Karma. I respect you very much. I just don’t understand why you have to make such a big deal out of things.”

“It’s because you know me too much. This…” she points to them both, “…is not a healthy boss-employee relationship.”

“Come on! It would be if you would just relax and go with the flow.”

“Oh yeah? Would you act that way if it were another assistant standing in front of you right now?”

Amy couldn’t find an answer to that.

“I thought so.” Karma says.

“Listen Karma, we can discuss the boundaries of our professional relationship later OK. But right now, there’s a very important investor coming in and we’re already late for the meeting. So, as your boss, I am telling you, to minimize the time that we take in getting ready, that we take a shower together.” She explains and then closes the distance in between them. _I want to wash you._ Amy thinks as she pictures Karma in a hot bubble bath and she’s running a sponge all over her body, washing everywhere _._   “…um …let’s just go and get this shower over with alright.” Amy walks pass Karma and heads for the small apartment room, “And besides, didn’t you notice that it was double shower last night? We don’t necessarily have to be in the same shower stall.”

“Oh.” _What a pity_!

______________

 

**Dallas Police Department**

“Call her.” giving her a sympathetic look, Yang drops the folders from his hands on his desk. He then leans over to straighten the mess that the folders made as the papers from inside spread all over. “Well,” he said, also shifting the monitor to a better angle and now he has a neat desk, “if worst comes to worst and she rejects you, I have this cousin. She’s new in town and…”

When Yang didn’t finish, Sam glances over her shoulder and saw that he was staring into space as if he discovered the mystery in its endless pit, “And…what?”

“Forget it. I just got a better idea and I don’t know why we didn’t think of that before because it just makes sense.” Yang gives Sam a bright smile. “Go by the company after work and pick her up.”

“Are you nuts?” Sam throws her pen and notebook down on the desk. She takes her feet off her desk and sits upright, “I can’t do that.”

“That girl makes you the shyest human being ever. Why can’t you?”

With an embarrassed laugh, Sam turned back towards Yang, “I know she agreed to go out with me today but we haven’t set any plans as to where we would meet or what we would do.”

“You are not serious. You did not talk to her ever since?”

Any minute now, Sam assured herself, she was just thinking rash and that Karma hadn’t forgotten about her and the date already because that would be hurtful, “I gave her my phone number but she hasn’t called me.”

Yang whistles as he shakes his head negatively. He places his feet on his desk and shifts his body back on his reclining chair, “You shouldn’t have done that. Giving up your number first is the worst kind of punishment. You are giving her all power.”

Sam waves dismissively, “I don’t think Karma is like that. Maybe something happened or she’s extremely busy and can’t find the time to call me.”

“It’s been forty eight hours.”

“Maybe I should call her.” Sam suggests, looking down at the cordless phone at the edge of her desk, “What do you think?”

“But you don’t have her number.” Yang says.

“A good thing about being a cop, you can pull out a dossier on about everyone.” Sam opens her computer and starts opening the database software, “Hopefully I find her.”

“Hopefully, now.” Yang sighs.

“She’s been out of the country for years, will I find anything recent on there?” Sam breaks Yang out of his reverie as she sifts through the files with the Ashcroft last name as label. As soon as she falls on Karma’s folder, which was within seconds because Karma is a unique name, she clicks on it. “I found her.”

Yang walks over to his friend and looks over her shoulder. “Are you sure that’s her number?”

Reaching for the handset of the cordless telephone, she shrugs, “Only one way to find out.” She dials the number on the screen while her heart beats right out of her chest and she breathes deeply when she brings the phone to her ear. She looks up at Yang who gives her a reassuring smile and she smiles back.

“It’s ringing.” Sam shrieks like an adolescent just growing in to puberty. After two rings, Karma picks up. “Hello Karma, it’s me…I’m fine, about you? I’m glad…I was calling just to check if we were still on for tonight. You didn’t forget about me, did you? I’d be heartbroken…” she blushes, “I am glad that you didn’t…I saw you on TV…” Sam laughs, “…Don’t worry, I think you looked great. I agree with what you said… You are on your way to a meeting? Ok…so, I can pick you up at work around eight? Good…See ya later!”

Sam hangs up and looks up at Yang who was looking down at with his one hand crossed over his chest while the other hand is propped against the forearm and cupping on his chin. “I’m picking her up at work at eight.” Sam beams.

Yang gives her two thumbs up, “you see. Was that so hard?”

 

**RG Holdings**

They showered together.

It is not every day that you get to shower with your boss. Well, not together – together but you know, close enough.

Amy had been in one stall and Karma had been in the other stall – obviously something is wrong. Amy had noticed. She wanted to leave her stall and crossed into Karma’s stall and shower together – as they should be. She’s right next to her. She’s so close to her – yet so far from her. They stay separated even though they are together under one of the most unusual circumstances.

Amy is now Karma’s boss.

Never in a million years would she have imagined that life would place them where they are right now. Six years ago, they had been in a weird, twisted relationship built on a lie and they fell in love – at least on her part, she did. They ran away together and had made promises that they were about to accomplish and then…BAM! Life’s many surprising plot twists. Each went their separate way and lived life apart to only walk back into each other’s life as boss and employee

Is it fate? Amy refuses to believe that it is so. Because if fate wanted them to be together then fate would have made Karma fall in love with her. It kills her to know that she doesn’t have her love and that they’d been together just because she wanted money out of her like some type of extortionist. And Amy had blindly fallen in love and believed her too. With that entire romantic talk with her stepsister Lauren and crying for her because she had too many women and feeling insecure. She was a good actress. Amy has to admit. Her performance is Emmy award worthy.

Karma was that good at faking it.

Amy gets out of the shower first while Karma was still in her stall. She wrapped herself around in a towel and heads to the restroom to quickly change into formal wear. Seconds later, Karma walks out and the awkwardness with which they dressed up was real. When was the last time they showered and dressed together again? Six years ago when they were kids in love and thoughtless of the future? Amy lends Karma one of her clothes and they dress in silence. Both stealing slight glimpses of each other as they go.

Karma then receives a phone call. She’s never seen that number before. She picks up to answer, “Hello…?” Karma face palms herself and makes a face. She had completely forgotten about Sam. “…Sam, how are you?”

Amy stops doing what she was doing as soon as she heard the name ‘Sam’. Who the heck is Sam?

“I’m alright…what’s up? Of course I didn’t forget about you Sam…Don’t remind me about that horrible protest. I looked so bad on TV…Thank you…” Karma blushes bright red. “…Look Sam, I’d stay longer and chat with you but I am about to go to a meeting…yes…pick me up at eight…OK…see you too!” Karma hangs up.

Amy nonchalantly throws on her leather vest as if she was not about to interrogate Karma, “What’s going on at eight?”

Karma answers as she saves Sam’s phone number on her cell and then drops the phone on the bed when she’s done, “I’m going on a date.” She grins at Amy carefully.

Amy purses her lips in annoyance, “on a date, huh?”

“Yup!”

“Who said that you were going to finish working here as early as eight o’clock?” Amy buttons her leather vest, “I may have plans for you to work until ten tonight.”

“Oh really? You do now?” Karma slides up the formal trousers that Amy had borrowed her. “As I know from the schedule this morning, you have nothing planned past six o’clock.”

One of the bad things of having both a secretary and an assistant, they know things about your own day before you do. “Well, you have to do another research.”

“On what? And if I do, I can always go home and start on it when I get there. I don’t have to stay at the office.” Karma says.

“That’s not for you to decide. I’m the one who lets you know where you should or shouldn’t work.”

“Well, wouldn’t that be a pain for me? If the security system comes on and switches off the electronic software everywhere in the building at night, I won’t be able to get any work done.” Karma finishes buttoning the silk shirt and tucking it in inside of the black trousers.

“And that’s why you leave at ten. As soon as it switches off.” _And you miss that date._

As Karma walks around the bed, she says, “Give up Amy. Jealousy has never been your most attractive trait.” And then she walks out of the room. She doesn’t need to deal with Amy’s idiosyncrasy.

Amy wanted to be mad at her for what she just said but she feels her lips lifting up in a smile instead. She did it again. She made her feel like a complete idiotic moron and she hates it, every time.

She saunters quickly after Karma, with derisive eyes that could not catch the smile that she put on her face, hiding her annoyance. “Who said that I was jealous? I’m not jealous.” Amy scoffs, “In fact, I’m so _not_ jealous that I will give you and your date a ride to wherever and pay for everything. I’m not in the least bit jealous. I don’t care who you date or who you don’t date. That’s not my problem. You could be dating an alien from outer space; I still wouldn’t give a damn. Who the fuck is Sam?” and that smile forcefully recedes off her features fast.

“Oh. As you said, you don’t give a damn so why would knowing who Sam is any different?” Karma arranges Amy’s desk presentable enough for when the investor shows up in about ten minutes. “I made sure to prepare him a folder for the presentation of the project plan. Hera will bring in refreshments during the meeting.”

Amy did not give a damn about the meeting. She was more preoccupied about that date, “Who is Sam?”

Karma sifts through the folder to see if there were anything amiss within the presentation, barely paying attention to Amy’s inquiry, “What’s it to you Ms. Raudenfeld?” She lazily looks over the folder and gives Amy a quick glance, “My private life is off-limits to you. I’m your employee.”

Hera opens the door and walks a man in. The man was old, did not really look like a foreign big time investor looking to expand his business over the American continent. He was in his fifties, a bit sardonic in his demeanor of speaking and scruffy in presentation of his appearance. Amy welcomes him in with her most warming and professional smile and offers him a seat. Karma sits right next to the investor as Amy sits behind her desk and leaves her jealous obsessive character and switch to her unaltered, professional attitude and starts off the meeting.

The meeting lasted for a few hours as the man spoke little English and had not brought along a translator. Amy spoke his language and walked him through the explanations of Karma and gave him her own opinions as well. Each time Karma had to speak to her so that she can translate the words to the investor, Amy scowls at her and Karma gladly ignores her.

Finally, the meeting reached its end and they managed to secure the account from the investor who was more than pleased with Amy’s clear translation and sincerity, and unequivocal eloquence that was more than convincing and along with Karma’s amazing presentation. The man rises off his seat and compliments Amy, “I’m sure your mother would have been proud of you. And your father too, may he rest in peace. I’ve done business with him and he handles things just like you.”

Amy flatteringly smiles at the man but she couldn’t fool Karma. She had noticed the brief hurtful nuance behind her smiling eyes, “you have no idea how pleased I am with your words Sir. It is an honor to know that I take from my father and my mother.”

The man shakes her hand and then leaves satisfied.

Amy sighs as she drops down on her seat, “Finally! I seriously thought that I was going to screw this up.”

“You were awesome. I knew you’d convince him.” Karma says, shying her eyes away from Amy’s own blushing face. She’d always had faith in Amy’s business capabilities. She has faith in Amy period.

“Thanks.” Amy says. “You did a great job with the project plan Karma and the presentation was amazing.”

Karma shrugs, “Thanks.”

They both stare at each other for a while before Amy breaks the spell, “Let’s get to work. We have a long day ahead of us. What’s next on my schedule?”

Karma coughs, “um…yes, next, you have a formal lunch meeting with one of the conglomerate’s companies’ president, Mr. Jacobson…”

Amy groans. “Not that moron. He always complains about stuff.”

Karma continues, “…in about half an hour at one of your mother’s hotels. So we should head out now.”

Amy rises off her seat, grabbing her car keys and phone off the glass desk, “Alright. Let’s see what that president will be complaining about.” Amy walks out of the office with Karma following right behind.

“Hera. I’m heading off to my meeting with one of the companies’ president.” Amy says.

“Oh. With Mr. Jacobson ma’am?”

Amy nods, “so since it is him, I will probably be a while. So push back the rest of my appointments for the day an hour.”

“Alright Ms. Raudenfeld.” Hera then goes back to do her job as Amy and Karma leaves for the formal lunch.

The rest of the day went by quickly after Amy and Karma had gotten out of that dreadful meeting with this president. As Amy said, the man did nothing but complain throughout the entire meeting about how the other company presidents were breaching contract. Amy gave him the attention on that he wanted and like the good Chairwoman that her mother trained her to be, she gave the man reassurance that she’ll soon follow with presidents meeting in order to discuss the issues at hand. The man agreed and thanked her for the consideration. They went through Amy’s booked day in quick and by the time it was time for them to go back to the company, it was already near close to eight o’clock. Karma realizes that Sam must be close to pick her up right now. They run up to secure their belongings in the office before they head out to leave.

“Amy, don’t forget that you still need to get those documents signed in order to permit shipments.” Karma grabs her purse by the side of her desk and puts in her belongings.

“Yes, I’ll do. You have your stuff?” Amy stands in front of the door, waiting for Karma so that she can close the office.

Karma nods, “I do. Let’s go.”  

They leave the office and heads out to wait in front of the building. Amy was waiting for the valet to bring her car while Karma was waiting for Sam.

“You know, I can give you a ride home.” Amy said, swiping up and down her phone, “I don’t mind driving you.”

Karma refuses, “No, that’s not necessary. Someone is picking me up.”

“And who might this be?”

“You don’t need to know.”

The valet brings Amy’s car and parks it right in front of Amy. He then throws Amy the keys and she grabs it, “I can also be concerned for the welfare of my employees. That’s not crossing the lines of our boss-employee relationship Karma.”

“Well, I don’t see the reason why you should preoccupy yourself with futile details like that. So, I’ll just wait right here.” Karma steps a few meters away from Amy who just stares at her go.

“Are you serious right now?” Amy asks.

“Serious how?”

  Amy steps closer to where Karma had moved, “I’m taking you home.”

“I said you don’t have to.”

“I want to take you home.” She reaches for Karma’s hand but Karma pulls back, “What are you doing?”

“I am waiting for someone to pick me up.” Karma repeats.

“And who is this person that you are waiting for – your imaginary date Sam?” Amy crosses her arms, “Stop kidding around. I’m giving you a ride home.”

“I’ll be taking her home. Not you.”

Karma whips her head to the side in direction of the voice and sees Sam walking up to the both of them. Amy feels like she had met that person somewhere before but couldn’t quite remember where.

Sam approaches them both, kisses Karma’s cheek and then brings her arm around her waist, pulling Karma in. “I’m taking her home.”

And the glaring contest between the two commenced…. And Karma finds herself in between.


	14. 14: Faux cop’s resolution

Amy may not know her. She may not know what this strange woman is about. She may not even give a damn about it. All that she knows is that she’s holding Karma and she does not like anybody, who is not family related, embracing Karma like that.

“Aren’t you holding her a bit too close?” she says, scratching the back of her neck. A desperate attempt to keep herself from losing it and grabs Karma from that woman’s grasp, “I’m sure you are violating some type of rights. What’s that called again….?”

Sam frowns, “rights to privacy?”

Amy claps her hands together and lifts up a finger when Sam answered her question, “Yes. That one.” Amy reaches from Karma’s wrist, and pulls Karma next to her. “Let’s go Karma. That woman is violating your rights. You should probably report this to the police.”

Sam pulls Karma back to her, “I am the police and I’m not violating anything.”

Amy pulls Karma back, “Oh. Are you now? If you are a cop then shouldn’t you keep yourself meters away from her and respect her rights to privacy? You are violating the few rights that you are supposed to live by.”

Sam reels Karma back in, “I know what violating rights to privacy is all about and me holding Karma like that has nothing to do with it.”

Amy was about to pull Karma back but she snatches her hands away from the both of them, “Alright. That’s enough! Both of you…!” She says and then she advances near Amy and lowly speaks to her, “And you… I don’t care how close she holds me because I want her to. She’s my…” Karma gives Sam a quick side glance and blurts out the most ridiculous lie that she could come up with, “…my girlfriend.”

Both Sam and Amy looks at her with unbound perplexity and said in unison, “What?”

She then recedes back to Sam’s side and hugs her closely so that she can whispers within her ear, “Please go along with it. I am begging you. I’ll explain later.” Karma then releases a confuse Sam but who nonetheless immediately took the role of protective girlfriend and hugs Karma even harder.

“Are you sure Karma?” Amy was unable to hide the hurt in her voice, “are you sure?”

Karma nods while looking away from Amy. She wanted to believe that she saw that she was hurt but who is she fooling? Amy is not hers anymore and she’s no longer Amy’s. Not after how she cheated on her years ago right after she proposed, “Yes.”

“And since when did this happen? Care to tell me because last I knew you just got back from Europe. When did you find the time to romance?” Amy gestures back and forth between the two of them, “Huh? Because I do not believe this one bit.”

“Oh yeah? Well, we happened to have met in Paris actually. Sam was at seminar there and I was there along with the boss of my investing firm looking for clients.” She then teasingly gropes Sam’s chest with two fingers, “Do you remember Sammie?”

“Of course I do baby. I remember. How could I forget such an eventful day? It was the most beautiful day of my life.” Sam ignores Amy right there and turns to face Karma. She brightly smiles at her and strokes her cheek, “Sorry, I’m late baby. I was held up with a case.”

“It’s Ok boo. I just got here, really. I thought that I’d be the one making you wait long. How was your day?” Karma asks.

Sam brushes a few hair pass Karma’s ear, “Better now that I get to be with you.”

“Oh.” Karma blushes and flutters her eyes shut, and then looks back up smiling at Sam shyly acting like a timid, mischievous little naïve girl.

Amy was sick. The rage that was on Amy’s face couldn’t be described into words. Amy looks at them staring at each other, ignoring her very existence. Amy coughs, “Haven’t I seen you somewhere before?” she asked the blond woman, “Because your face looks familiar to me.” _and since when did those two even get together?_

“I was part of the security team from your press conference.”

“Oh. That was you.” Amy recalls the moment she’s seen her keeping the people from ambushing her. Back then, when Amy saw her, she did not like her for some reasons but she didn’t care enough to dwell on a reason because there wasn’t. She just didn’t. And now, life just gave her reason to. “I don’t like you.”

Sam lets go of Karma and strides a few steps towards Amy to face her straight in the eyes, “The feeling is mutual.” Sam knew that she wasn’t going to like that woman from the time that she saw her at that press conference. She wasn’t wrong.

They glare at each other for a good while that Karma thought that they were going to start throwing punches very soon. She breaks the ice, “Sam, we should probably go.” She pulls on Sam’s elbow so that she backs up from Amy. She doesn’t want to have to live through a scene this late at night.

“It is dangerous this late at night Karma. It is not safe out there.” Amy looks at Karma, “You should probably head home and rest because you haven’t been home in forty eight hours.”

“All because of you and I’ll be alright. I have my cop girlfriend here with me. What exactly could happen to me?”

Sam blushes, “Of course. I’ll protect her.”

Amy snorts derisively, “Yeah sure.” She then ignores the faux cop and looks at Karma, “what if something happens to you? Who will protect you? You think faux cop here can?”

“I’m pretty sure I’d be safer with Sam than I’d ever be with you.” _Well duh! She’s a cop!_ Karma thinks. No matter how she looks at it, it’s just a fact that she’d be more secure with Sam.

“Karma, I am telling you if you show up late for the president’s meeting tomorrow morning, I’ll have to take drastic measures and deduct your pay.”

“I won’t be late. I’m a morning person in contrast to certain people.”

Amy clenches her jaw, “Are you insinuating me?”

“Isn’t that how it used to be?”

“I’ve changed since then. You don’t know me.”

Sam barges in the conversation, “And what do you care who she’s with or what she does anyway? She’s a grown woman and just works for you. You have no right.”

“This is an AB conversation so I suggest you C your faux cop commentaries out of it. They are not needed.”

Karma adds, “But she’s right. Tell me. Tell me why do you care Amy?” Karma turns to face her. She has to hear this one. What crap is Amy going to pull now? She wants to laugh but keeps herself from doing so.

Amy plays nervously with the keys in her hands, looking for a plausible explanation as to why she’d even want to stay here trying to keep Karma from going on a date with her faux cop of a ‘girlfriend’. It’s not like it is her business but it bothers her to such a degree. She just can’t let her go on a date with a faux cop that came out of nowhere. “I care because….um…I care because…” she looks down at the keys in her hands before looking up again, “I care about your welfare Karma…Yes, I care…um…about welfare of…you…? Because… What if you end up losing focus and I’ll have to fire you because you can’t concentrate at work and give me lousy reports and researches just because you can’t stop thinking about this faux cop. I already fired too many people Karma. It won’t look good on me. I’m afraid that it will be difficult for you to find work anywhere else because you know I won’t make it easy for you.”

Karma frowns, “Amy that is by far one of the stupidest things that you’ve ever said.”

“Oh I remember that warning you gave to every employable building in the city. That was a dick move.” Sam says.

Amy advances towards Sam with a threatening fist, “Listen here faux cop, I swear if you don’t…”

Karma gets in between them, “Stop this alright.” She stops Amy from going any further near Sam, “we’re wasting time here Sam. I think we should just go.”

As Karma keeps Sam from walking to Amy, Amy stares at her back while grumble words that she did not want to be true. “You should be careful with that woman faux cop. She doesn’t know how to love anybody else but herself. She’s nothing but a lying heartbreaker.”

Karma turns on her heels while lunging her arms forward to reach Amy’s face but Amy was quick and grabbed her wrist and pulls Karma to her, “I’m used to it by now. And you don’t want to try again because my reaction to your slap Karma will be kisses.” And then she glares intently down at Karma.

Karma snatches her hands away from Amy, as she keeps her eyes within Amy’s intent glare. “Sam, let’s go.”

“You don’t know what I am like when I am not fawning for you Karma. You won’t like me that much. I’ve changed a lot since you left me.” _the only thing that hasn’t changed is the fact that I am still in love with you – despite the years, the distance, and everything in between._

 “From what I’ve seen so far of you – I’d say you changed barely.” Karma then turns to Sam, “Let’s go.”

“Wait! Before we go,” Sam began, “About what you said, rich girl, maybe you were the one who didn’t know how to love her.” Sam smirks and then grabs Karma’s hands, “I don’t know the story between the two of you and from what I’ve heard, it probably was a nasty break up and I don’t want to know frankly because the past is the past just like you said at the press conference.” She brings Karma’s hands to her lips and kisses her folded knuckles, “but, I’ll make sure to treat her better and love her better than you ever could.” Sam then turns to face Karma, “Let’s go now.” She leads Karma to her car and opens the door for her to settle in. Sam walks around the car to the driver’s seat side while keeping her eyes within Amy’s. She gives her one final glance before setting herself in that car and turns on the engine.

Amy looks within the passenger’s seat and stares at Karma though the window. She looks at the girl who left her six years ago wondering what had gone wrong between the two of them. What had gone so wrong between the two of them that has her standing on the sidewalk, looking at her about to be driven on another adventure with some other girl? What had happened that was so bad that had her and Karma bitter towards each other so much? For all the time that they’ve been together, it never really felt as if she was the only one dancing the dance. She felt Karma loved her too but then why the letter? Karma never acted as a girl who loved money, and that’s what she couldn’t understand. Karma couldn’t have been that good of an actress and deceived her like that. Sam starts the car and drives away from the sidewalk. Amy watches them drive away, watches the girl of her life being taken away by someone else.

“How did we ever get to this point Karma?” Amy watches the car drives away from her.

 

______________

 

Sam hadn’t said a thing during the few minutes that they’ve been driving away from the building. And frankly, Karma couldn’t find anything to say to break the ice because what’s there to say? She just asked a complete stranger out and made her, her girlfriend. So, what now? She has a girlfriend? She doesn’t know what she’s doing but it was the only solution that she could come up with to have Amy stop bothering her. Hopefully this will keep Amy from coming onto her. Karma looks at Sam every now and then to see if she could read the neutral facial expression on her face but she couldn't.

“So? Aren’t’ you going to ask me why I made you my girlfriend tonight?” Karma asks, giving Sam a side long look.

Sam just shrugs then puffs out a long, hard sigh, “Everything in due time Karma. I’m not going to rush you.” she smiles at Karma quickly before focusing her attention back to the road, “Obviously you two seem to have a history that made you two bitter at the end. You’ll explain to me when you are ready.”

“Does it bother you that I have a past with the very boss that I am working for? I’m sure it calls for an immediate withdrawal from your part.”

Sam laughs, “Karma, you should get to know me better. When I want something, I go after it. And I want you. It’s going to take a whole lot than an old flame that broke your heart to keep me from chasing you. – despite the fact that there’s sparks under the ashes.” She quickly glances at Karma, “are there?”

“Are there what?”

“Sparks under the ashes?” Sam keeps her eyes fixated on the road as if she would find Karma’s answer within the yellow light that she purposely ran under.

Karma couldn’t come up with something right but she didn’t want hurt Sam who ahs been nothing but nice to her ever since they met. All she’s done is either shut her out or forget about her and now, out of the blue, she presents her as her girlfriend to the ex-true love of her life who is now her boss. She’s using Sam and she doesn’t know when she became the type of person that uses people. “Sam, I have to tell you. Seeing that I’ve been nothing but bad to you ever since we met, I at least owe you the truth…”

“Wait until we get to the place that I want to take you and we can talk alright.” Sam grips on the wheel sensing that a confession that will either break her or gives her hope is underway. If she was about to listen to the love story of the girl that she instantly fell in love with at the airport, might as well have some alcoholic beverage in font of her that will help her tolerate the pain a bit more.

She drove to a small bar that was almost empty at this time of night. Clearly it was because it was a Thursday night. It is usually more packed with people on a Friday night. She leads Karma inside and they sit down in front of the barista who greets them warmly.

“What’s up Sam?” she beams, “who’s the new girl?”

Sam turns to Karma, “this is Karma Ashcroft. The girl I am hoping falls in love with me. And Karma, this Ana, an old friend of mine. We went to college together.”

Karma blushes and extends her hand to the barista, “Nice to meet you Ana.”

The barista holds Karma’s hand and squeezes it gently before releasing, “Nice to meet you too. You seem nice. I can see why my friend here would be infatuated with you. She can’t resist a redhead.”

“Ah.” Karma says.

The barista then exhales sharply, “Well, I’m here to serve all night. Let me know what you two need and I’ll get it.”

“For now Ana, we’d like a simple beer.” Sam orders.

“Coming right up!” Ana then disappears from behind the counter in search of the fresh beers.

Sam then turns on her stool and faces Karma, “So tell me what happened,” Sam ordered.

It seemed to require a monumental amount of strength for Karma to even talk, “It is a long story Sam.”

Sam shrugs, “Well, it is not my idea of a perfect first date – to talk about the past love life of a girl that I am interested in to have her label me as her girlfriend even before we knew what our middle name could be.”

Karma laughs quietly, “It does sound kind of rare doesn’t it? And cruel too if you think about it. That’s why I told you at the airport that I wasn’t ready.”

“And I told you that I am a very patient person and that I’d keep hoping for some other time. And I am guessing that the time is now.” She says.

“I know I am being selfish right now by using you. I’m not someone who does things like that. And trust me if I wasn’t as desperate as I am right now, I would have dated you under right circumstances.”

“Don’t worry about it red. There’s no such thing as wrong or right circumstances. There are just circumstances. Circumstances that happen until they eventually explain why things happen the way things are happening.” She hopes the reason why things are happening this way will soon reveal itself.

Karma sighs, “I guess you’re right. Everything happens for a reason right. I just wish I knew what those reasons were.”

“Me too red. But, tell me. Let’s talk and get to know each other. However painful your past is, it is a part of you and I want to know everything.”

Ana walks to them both with two fresh beers in her hands, “Here are your beers guys! Enjoy!” Ana then disappears again to take care of other customers.

Sam takes a long sip from her bottle, and then chugs it down her throat. She feels that this night was going to be long for her, “so, tell me about you Karma?”

Karma drinks a bit as well and then began, “Well, as you know already from the airport, I am originally brought up and raised form Austin, Texas. I told you about my parents and everything that we went through with my father’s illness a few years back but now, although it is still there but he is fighting and is slowly recovering. I had to leave Austin though a few years back because of personal reasons that I just wasn’t strong enough to face.”

“And I am guessing that personal reason has to do with rich girl?”

Karma nods, “In all Sam, it has to do with her. I was in love with her.”

And this is the question that bothered Sam all night. She wanted to think it out loud but refused to bring it on the surface and asks herself a question that harms her in more ways that she thought possible. Why was it happening so fast with that girl? How come she’s falling that quick? “You were or are you _still_ in love with her?” She asks.

Karma chuckles lightly, “Is it that obvious?”

“I can read your eyes pretty clearly. Even though you don’t want to, when you just mentioned the fact that you were in love with her, your eyes sparkled.”

“Did they?” Karma asks, shifting her eyes away from Sam.

Sam notices. She notices how painful and uncomfortable it must be for her to discuss this. She cups Karma’s chin in between her thumb and her index fingers and turns Karma’s head towards her, “Hey. Listen to me. The night is young and I am looking to have a nice time with you. We don’t have to talk about anything that you don’t want to. We’re in no rush. I’ll wait for you Karma.”

“You are a nice woman Sam. I wouldn’t be able to stand breaking your heart down the line.”

“Don’t worry about me Karma because when I am in love, I take care of the girl I love’s happiness first. If she’s happy then I am happy even if her happiness is not next to me.” She says, “But, I won’t give up without a fight. When I am really sure that her happiness is not next to me, that’s when I’ll give up.”

“You see. If you keep saying things like that, I can’t bring you along in that charade.”

Sam touches Karma’s lips with a finger, “Hey. As I said tonight, I’ll protect you. I won’t leave you alone. What kind of love sick fool would I be to abandon you in your moment of need?”

Karma laughs, “You are an awesome person. I can’t do this to you.”

“And I said, I’ll be your knight in shining armor and keep rich girl from bothering you…” She extends her hands from behind Karma’s stool and pulls her towards her so that she can be close to her, “…and hopefully along the way have you fall in love with me.” she then leans her head forward and kisses Karma who hesitatingly returned it back.

The kiss was short and gentle which Karma found comfortable and finds herself liking. It was the first girl that she’s ever kissed besides Amy or the first other person at all because the only person she’s kissed was Amy. From all of the six years that she’s been away, all of the common suitors that approached, male or females, she rejected them all. Males, she rejected for obvious reasons. She’s gay. And females, she compared all of them to Amy and couldn’t find anyone besides her that could make her heart flutter. Sam was different in a way. Sam is nothing like Amy. And she feels like this could be a pure love with no complications or bothersome mother-in-law or so she hopes.

Sam breaks away from the kiss and looks at Karma who was a little bit flustered.

Karma breathes out a simple, “Whoa!”

“I know.” Sam murmured. And at that exact moment, she knew something else: it was really too late to talk herself out of loving Karma.

 

_____________

 

**Shane and Pablo’s apartment**

Sam had driven Karma home from the date and even walked her all the way up to Shane’s floor in the apartment building, making sure that she gets home safely.

“You didn’t have to walk me all the way up there.” Karma says, walking along besides Sam towards the apartment, “this is a pretty secure building.”

“I know but I wanted to.” Sam says.

They walk in silence until they reach the door and stops in front of it. Karma looks for the keys in her purse, “I had a great time tonight. Thank you.”

Sam shrugs, “There’s no need to thank me. I am the one who enjoyed the company.”

Karma bites her lips, “I really enjoyed talking to you tonight. You are pretty funny.”

“That’s my second nature. Hopefully we get to do this again and we get to know each other even more.”

“Hopefully.” Karma says and she meant it. She finally finds her keys and was about to open the door when Sam grips her wrists and kisses her again. And this time, it was longer than the first time. Karma had tried to find the same feelings that Amy’s kisses ignited in her but they weren’t there. Even though the kiss was nice and Sam was a good kisser. With heavy heart, Karma breaks the kiss. She had realized that she’ll probably never be able to love someone else like she loves Amy. And the thought scares her. She’ll try to keep up the charade and try to love Sam along the way too. That’s the only way that she thinks one can heal a bleeding heart. “I’ll see you around.”

Sam smiles, “you can bet.”

And then Karma disappears behind the door. The lights were turned off so Karma assumed that Shane and Pablo went to bed already. She gets on her tiptoes so that she doesn’t make any noises on her way to the guest’s bedroom. And the lamp of the living room suddenly switches on and makes Karma jumps out of her shoes, “Jesus!”

“Bitch you’ve been gone for forty eight hours and I’ve been worried sick. You better start explaining where the fuck you’ve been?”

Karma nervously grins at Shane, “Oh. Shane, you are not mad with me are you? I did mean to call you but it’s that I’ve been so busy ever since I started working.” Karma pouts and sits down next to Shane, “Hug me! It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.”

“Forty eight hours bitch!” Shane pulls her into him, “I worried sick about you. I understand that the last two days must have been packed for you but a small text to let me know how you are would be nice Karma.”

“And I am sorry Shane. A lot happened.” Karma says, breaking away from her best friend’s embrace, “You have no idea.”

Shane’s eyes widen. When he has this expression on his face, that means he senses some good gossip coming up, “Do tell because I’ve done nothing but wondered how working for your ex-fiancée must be like.”

“Hell Shane! Pure hell!” Karma tilts her head back and drags the words out of her mouth as if they were the misery themselves, “I swear that girl has done nothing but play me.”

“What happened?” Shane folds one of his legs underneath his thighs on the couch as he face karma, ready to listen to the juicy story.

“Well, I went to work early two days ago right and remember that shitload of work that I had to stay up all night to do…” Karma goes through the last forty eight hours of her life in complete details. She broke it down word by word to Shane that it was almost as if he was there.

“Wait! You did that?”

“Of course I did. I wanted her to choke on that coffee for lying to me and keeping me in that office with her all night.”

“Why did she lie to you?”

“Apparently to get back at me for protesting against her on TV and making her look like a fool. But she deserved it Shane. She deserved it.”

Shane raises an eyebrow and sighs, “Well, all you two have done so far and is bicker and mess around with each other. I wonder when it will stop. I mean, for the sake of a healthy boss-employee relationship, you guys can’t go around fighting like a married couple and play each other like two immature kids.”

With a dragging suspire, Karma drawls, “No…of course not. But what do you want me to do? Amy keeps coming onto me and I find myself letting her at times that I just can’t help it. The girl approaches me, one meter, and I already melt to the ground. I look at her, and I feel my mouth drooling. She breathes and my heart beats.” Karma says, “It’s like she does something, even if it is something remote, I find myself reacting. I wish I had paid more attention in chemistry. I’d be able to explain it better.”

“Oh Honey. You couldn’t have been clearer.” Shane takes Karma in his arms again, “I can sense that you are conflicted.”

“Boy am I? That’s the understatement of the year. Especially since Sam is in the picture now.”

Shane pushes Karma away abruptly and stares at her wide-eyed, “the cop? The cop Sam?”

Karma nods, “the cop Sam, Shane. This woman is the most amazing person that I’ve ever met. And I hate myself for placing her in the dilemma that I just did.”

“What dilemma is that?”

“I blurted out that she was my girlfriend in front of Amy. That’s the only thing that I come up with that could keep Amy from bothering me.” Karma whines, “Shane, I am a terrible person. And Sam is such a cutie pie about it. You have no idea what she told me. What am I going to do? I can’t back out now.”

“You think? Things are getting more and more complicated by the second.” Shane says, “What is going to happen next?”

“I don’t know Shane. I don’t know how everything is going to turn out.”

“Oh baby. You’re playing with fire Karma. You’re very close to burn yourself in the process. When you are stuck in between a mysterious, laidback, sexy dark cop and a super duper hot, mouth-watering sexy ex-fiancée who is none other than your boss, who do you pick? Decisions…decisions…”


	15. 15: Her fiancée is here!

On her way to work the next day, Karma made sure to walk by a restaurant and grabs her a quick breakfast. She also made sure to grab Amy’s special drink, that warm chocolate milk, chips ahoy, since she doesn’t drink coffee. With everything in place and in order from her part, she heads within the building and makes salutations to the few people that she had had the chance to acquaint in the short span of time that she had been working here. She says hi to the receptionist who smiles at her warmly.

“Good morning!” Karma beams. She was in particular good mood this morning. And she has no idea why.

“The receptionist looks up from her monitor and smiles back at her, “Good morning Ms. Ashcroft! You look radiant this morning.”

“I had a great night and a good morning so far. I am having the blessed of mornings.” Karma says as she walks past the front desk and heads to the elevator. She presses the button and it comes almost quickly. She enters the empty elevator and presses the buttons to the last floor. She sings along the catchy tune in the elevator as she goes up.

“Gosh! Why am I so happy this morning?” Karma asks herself as the elevator reaches it destination and stops to open the door. And she walks out to find Hera already at her desk, working. “Good morning Hera! How are things?”

“Good morning Ms. Ashcroft! Everything is fine on my end and I am assuming for you too.”

“You betcha Hera!” Karma sings, “Now, will you please forward me Amy’s schedule for the day on my email?”

“It’s already done Ms. Ashcroft. First thing this morning is the meeting with the conglomerate’s companies’ presidents.”

“I know that.” Karma says, “Did you get the meeting room ready? And don’t forget the refreshments?”

“Don’t worry everything is taken care of.” Hera smiles widely at Karma. She loves it when her boss is that friendly. It makes her feel happy too. “Ms. Ashcroft, on your desk, there is a special delivery for you. I am assuming it is from someone who is smitten with you.”

Karma frowns, “A delivery for me? This early in the morning?”

“It arrived a few minutes ago. I let the man place it on your desk and he just left.” Hera says,

“Alright Hera. Thank you. Is the chairwoman inside?”

Hera shakes her head, “No, she’s not in yet.”

That’s odd! Where could Amy be right now? Karma wonders, “well, let me know when she gets here OK.”

“I will do.” Hera says and then Karma leaves her to her work.

Karma swipes her card underneath the identifier and the door clicks open. She enters the office and her eyes fall on the huge amaryllis bouquet in the middle of her desk. The petals were crimson red, a piercing red that Karma found enchanting. She smiles brightly. She walks to her desk and places her items down to admire the magnificent bouquet. She takes one of the flowers and brings it up to her nose to inhale the amazing fresh scent.

“Who could it be?” Karma asks herself, “Who could have sent me this?” Karma looks within the bouquet to see if there were a card and surely enough there was one. Within the bouquet, there was a small triangular card, aromatic with sweet smelling perfume. She turns it on the other side to find a golden quote calligraphically printed on it.

It reads: “ _Beneath the roots of your silky thread, I wish to enslave myself in your love and never leave. That’s how close I wish to be to you. I am giving you those amaryllis flowers, crimson red, because it reminded me of the color of your hair. Accept my invitation to a nice lunch, and I’ll give you the beautiful tragic myth behind the meaning of this flower_.” – Sam.

 Karma couldn’t hide the smile that etches across her face. She takes the bouquet in her arms and smelled the sweet aromatic scent that is just perfect. Sam is perfect. She rests it down on her desk, “Hera, will you please find me a vase so that I can put those flowers in?”

“Sure thing Ms. Ashcroft!” and then Hera go on to do her bidding.

Karma walks around her desk and re-read the card with a smile still growing wide on her face. Sam shouldn’t have done that. She shouldn’t have. Karma immediately shoots her a text.

“About lunch this morning, I accept.” Karma sends her the text.

Sam replies right back, “I take it that you’ve received my note.”

“I did and I love the flowers. Thank you. They’re beautiful.” Karma hits send and dreamily gazes at the flowers.

“Not as beautiful as you and be careful not to bring it too close. You might wane the flowers magnificence. How can it not when compare to the unbound vehemence of your beauty?”

Karma giddily recedes in her chair like a grinning fool, “Stop it you corny fool! I’m just letting you know that I am accepting your lunch invitation.”

“And that makes me glad. What do you say? Eleven sounds good to you?”

Karma remembers the meeting might be over before then so she accepts, “sounds good.”

“I’ll be counting down the seconds.” Sam replies.

Karma grins derisively, not noticing Amy entering within the office. She sends Sam a quick text and ends the small conversation. Amy leans against the door looking at the huge bouquet on Karma’s desk.

“Good morning!” Amy says. Her voice did not sound as if she’d wished good morning for real.

Karma jumps up, “Oh. Good morning Amy!”

Amy takes slow strides to Karma’s desk, “I see you’ve made it here early.”

“Yes, I actually just got here, really. And I also brought you your usual drink this morning.” She says.

Amy keeps her eyes fixated on the crimson bouquet, “Crimson, like the color of your hair. It’s pretty.” She pensively says as she examines the bouquet as if it were pain in figure.

“Yes. They are aren’t they?” Karma smiles as she looks once more at the flowers. Sam really shouldn’t have.

Amy continues walking to the desk and grabs the small note that Karma had dropped earlier. She reads it and then abruptly drops it on the desk as she takes a step back. She brings her hands up to her hair and scratches it lightly. “So, it’s true.”

“What’s true?” Karma asks, noticing the crack in Amy’s voice.

Amy scoffs ruefully, “She’s your girlfriend.”

Karma inhales deeply and then exhales, “I was never lying.”

“For a moment I thought that you were…” Amy’s voice had now lost all of the hopeful tone within it. “I really thought that you were.”

“Why would I be lying about it?”

_To make me jealous_ , Amy wanted to say that but she doesn’t feel as confident as she usually did. Only Karma could ever make her feel so weak and vulnerable and she hated it when she lost all power whenever she’s close to her. One of the most powerful and omnipotent bachelorette in the whole country, yet she folds like thin hay at the mercy of one simple girl who never even loved her. “Nothing…” she murmurs, “nothing at all…” she swallows the bile of pain that wanted to leave her throat. Why is she suffering for a girl like Karma is beyond her. It’s not her problem that the light of her life has a girlfriend that writes her verses and gives her flowers, right?  “It seems like she’s in love with you.”

“Who?” Karma asks.

Amy points her head to the small note, “Faux cop. She’s in love with you.”

“Oh.” Karma shrugs, “I guess she is.”

Amy gulps, “And you…?”

“And me what?” Karma knows what Amy was asking her. She just didn’t know how she would answer it.

“Are you in love?” Amy stares within Karma’s eyes. She was brimming with pain as her eyes slowly grow teary red on the brink of crystal tears. She hopes that Karma’s answer is no. She doesn’t know why but she wishes it to be no.

Karma knows the answer to that question and she knows to who Amy is referencing. She won’t be able to deny a love that she had been feeling for years. No matter what she does, she just can’t deny it. And if it happens to hurt Amy in the process, if it even does, then so be it. Amy did not ask her with whom. “Yes. Yes, I am in love.” She answers, keeping the tone as nonchalant and unaffected as possible. _And it is with you and you only pooka…but you will never know that._ Karma says to herself. How can she deny her love for Amy? She can’t. She had years to learn and understand that it was impossible to.

Amy takes several steps back again as if she’d received several hits on her chest. She didn’t know how to feel. She didn’t know what to say. What was she expecting? She wondered what was so good about faux cop that made Karma fall in love with her. Why couldn’t Karma fall in love with her instead? Is faux cop right? Was she able to love Karma better than she ever could?

She looks at Karma with tearful eyes and then asks her, “Karma, did you ever look at me as a simple person? I mean, placing my wealth, fame, and status aside, did you look at me as a simple person?”

_Of course I looked at you as a simple person. That’s why I fell in love with you in the first place._ Karma muses but she answers a completely different thing. She looks away from Amy’s painful expression, “Amy, you are who you are. It is impossible to see beyond that.” Karma lies, knowing that it was the only way she thought would keep her feelings at bay and keep Amy away from her.

Amy felt as if several tons of bricks fell on top of her head but she can’t give up yet. She has to make sure that Karma is not lying to her right now because even if she received that letter years ago, she had her doubts. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why Karma reacted the way she reacts when she’s holding her in her arms. She walks slowly to Karma, clinging on the sole tiny hope of Karma actually lying to her.

She walks to her and closes the distance between them both. She claps her arms around Karma’s waist and brings her closer to her. She doesn’t feel the usual shaking that Karma usually goes through. Her breath is normal unlike the uneven pace that used to course through her. Amy’s tiny hope slowly starts fading. She then leans her head closer to her so that she can kiss her but Karma turns away. Amy’s heart broke. She realized it then. She now knows that she was being played for real and that Karma really wrote that letter. She had hoped it to be a sham from whomever and that it wasn’t true. It just never made sense to her. “It’s true. You never loved me. You hate me that much.”

Karma’s heart sinks, “Amy, I’m taken now.” She looks away. She couldn’t bear the sight.

Amy couldn’t find any reaction to her touch at all. It’s as if Karma was dead. She breaks away from Karma and laughs ruefully, “wow! I guess I was fooling myself all of these years.”

Karma says nothing and unclasps her fists behind her back. In order to not react to any of Amy’s touches, she channeled all of her thoughts to the fork that she kept behind her back so that she could only think of the pain.

Amy recomposes herself when Hera walks within the office and announces that the companies’ presidents had already gathered in the meeting room.

“Tell them that we’re on our way Hera.” Amy orders.

“Roger! I’ll let them know.” She then closes the office door and heads towards the meeting room.

Amy looks up at Karma. Her eyes switching from tearfully pained stare to an unfazed, dead, and chilly glare. “Are you ready?” she says, her voice hardened to a nonchalant scowl.

Karma couldn’t read feelings, for the life of her, within Amy’s eyes. Her stare made her look and sound like a completely different person. Even though she had been a bit different ever since they’ve met each other again after six years, but she still could hear and see the little young Amy that she had met and fell in love with. But now, she was completely gone. Karma couldn’t recognize her at all and it scared her, “Y…yes.” She stutters, “I’m ready.”

Amy walks off first out of the office and heads to the elevator. Karma follows suit right after that. They both walk within the cafeteria and no one said a thing. The silence was deafening and the atmosphere thick that Karma could see and feel it. The elevator reaches the floor to where the meeting room is located and follows right after Amy. They open the double doors and everyone gets on their feet as soon as Amy walks in and walks around the table to sit at the head and Karma takes the seat at her right.

“Gentlemen…” She gestures for everyone to sit as she sits. She starts off the meeting right away. Unlike the meetings that she’s assisted Amy with the day before, Amy has not been that cold and distant. Amy was firm in resolving the conflicts the presidents of the company were facing. She reprimanded them for their lack of maturity and competence. She wasn’t having it. The presidents could sense the tension and anger that of their boss. Although she did act the way her mother act in ways of conducting meetings such as this, she was worse than her mother. Amy listened to the new conglomerate rule that more or less compromises the problem and she presented strict policies to enforce it.

The waiter that was in charge to serve the refreshments walks around filling up the glasses of the presidents. And when he comes near Amy, he accidentally spilled the drink on her. Amy jumps up from her seat and scowls at the poor man, “What the fuck are you doing? You are given one simple task and you can’t even fulfill it? Get out! You’re fired!”

The presidents look at Amy in shock while Karma was flat-out flabbergasted.

Amy takes the small towel that the guy had given her whilst apologizing and wipes the residue off her suit. She then takes her seat again, “Now, is there anyone opposing to the new rules and policies?” she glares at the presidents around the room who takes turn in looking at each other to see who would be stupid enough to oppose. No one did. “Good,” she snarls, “the meeting adjourns! Dismiss!”

She then stomps out of the room leaving several presidents stunned.

Karma shortly follows after her and when she arrives at the office, Amy had already changed into new formal attire. She was heading towards her desk as she was buttoning up her formal jacket. “You didn’t have to fire the guy you know.”

Amy ignores her.

“He only did a simple mistake. There is no need to take out your bad mood on him. You are mad at me; don’t take it out on someone else.” Karma says.

Amy then turns around. She was no longer glaring. She was smiling. But it wasn’t sincere or warm. It was cold. A really cold, chilly smile that sent shivers down Karma’s spine, “I don’t care enough about you to even be mad at you.” she strides around her desk, sits down and reclines her chair back, “You are not worth my anger Karma. You are not worth anything.” She shrugs, “Now, will you please go back to your desk and starts working on the next upcoming yearly summit of the shareholders. We have lunch in an hour. I wouldn’t want you to be late to your lunch date of course.”

_What have I done to you my love?_ Karma looks at Amy staring emptily back at her. She says nothing after that and she walks away to her desk. They go through the next hour in silence until the time for them to finally go to lunch. They were about to secure their belongings when the door flings open and a beautiful, tall, thin woman walks within the office. She jogs directly to Amy who was stunned to see the figure speeding at her. The woman approaches her and grabs her head in both of her hands and kisses Amy right on the spot.

Karma’s eyes widen in shock at the sight. Who is that girl anyway? The girl keeps smacking lips with Amy right in front of Karma’s eyes. Karma rises off her seat and walks to the two interlaced figures in front of her. She stands behind them both and coughs persistently until the two breaks off and looks at her. Amy wipes her lips a bit off the kiss and the girl twirls around to look at Karma up and down and then she faces Amy once again, “Baby, who is this?”

Amy stares at Karma and then answers, “It’s no one. It’s just my assistant.”

The woman turns towards Karma once more and looks her up and down. She studies Karma’s features to see if she could be a possible threat between her and Amy because she’s not having it. She extends her hands for Karma to grab and Karma does, “I’m Carmen. Amy’s fiancée. And you are?”

_What?_ Karma forgets that she is holding the woman’s hand and she squeezes it too tight. Amy’s engaged. Amy is engaged to some girl who apparently had done runaway walks. Amy’s engaged. Amy. Her Amy is engaged to be married to someone – that is not her. She looks over the woman’s shoulders to look at a sheepish Amy trying to avoid her eyes. All this time, Amy had been engaged. And no one seems to know about this. Amy hadn’t exactly told her anything either. Why would she?

Carmen snatches her squashed hand within Karma’s hands and shakes the pain away, “What is wrong with you? Who are you?” She frowns.

Karma keeps looking at Amy who finally looks at her, “I’m Karma Ashcroft. I’m your fiancée’s assistant.”

“Karma?” The girl tilts her head back in disgust, “What kind of name is Karma? What are you – some kind of bad luck?”

“I think you are right.” Karma keeps staring at Amy, “Maybe I am bad luck incarnated. I keep having bad luck after bad luck after bad luck ever since I met your future bride.”

“What do you mean?” Carmen looks back at Amy who had kept staring at Karma just the same, “Amy, what is she talking about?”

“Nothing my love. Nothing worth paying attention to.” Amy runs her fingers through Carmen’s black, silky threads, “I’m happy that you’re back. I missed you.”

Carmen turns around and engulfs herself within Amy’s arms, “I did too baby. I hope I came at the right time because I want to spend some time with you.”

“You couldn’t have come at a better time baby. I was about to have lunch on my own. How long are you here for?” Amy asks.

“About two days…I have a photo shoot in Florida the day after tomorrow. I decided to come see you in the meantime.” Carmen was a really beautiful, tall and dark-haired woman with a face that was fit for the camera and the camera only. She’s a model who makes Karma looks like a twig, “I missed you so much.”

Amy grabs her face and plants a big kiss on her that Karma had to look away. She couldn’t look at that. The kiss goes on for a few more seconds before Karma’s phone rings and she went to take it. She finds that it is a message from Sam and she reads it.

_“I’m in front of the building. I’m waiting for you.”_ she reads.

She sends Sam a quick reply, _“I’ll be right down.”_ Karma grabs her purse and sped out of the office as quick as she could. She couldn’t have come out of that place quick enough. She presses the elevator button repetitively until the door opens to her and she walks in. The door closes and she breaks down then. Amy is engaged. Amy is engaged to someone else. So why did she come onto her that many times? Who did Amy think she was? She wishes to hate the girl even more but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t. The elevator reaches the last floor. And the hyper Karma this morning now became sour and depressed in the span of three hours. She saunters through the revolving doors and finds Sam waiting in front of her car. She smiles as soon as she sees Karma. “What’s up?”

Karma briefly smiles at her and that only made Sam feel bad, “Hey Sam.”

Sam grabs Karma by her shoulders and brings her close to her, “What’s wrong red?

“I just looked at something sad but now I am ready to be happy again. What I saw wasn’t worth it.” Karma says.

“Good. Because there’s this great restaurant I’d like to take you to.” Sam says and before she could walk Karma to her car, she asked, “and Karma, I had been thinking. Why should we fake being together? I am falling hard and real fast for you and I am sure if you give me the chance, you’d feel just the same for me. And I know we’ve only been to one date but I have been having these feelings about you ever since I saw you at the airport. I’d like to make you my girlfriend.”

Karma didn’t want to give Sam false hope but she couldn’t drag herself to live a solitary life either. Although, it would feel dishonest to venture herself into something just because she’s hurt right now and she can’t think of anything else but to bury herself under someone else. But she doesn’t want to use Sam as a rebound. Sam is not just a simple rebound. Sam is more than that and she cares for Sam. “Sam, I’ll be honest with you. I like you – a lot even. I’m not going to lie but I don’t think we should do this now. Not at this moment in my life because if we do, I’ll feel like I’ll be using you even more than I am using you right now. You deserve what’s right. I want to offer that to you. So, if the fact that you have to pretend to be my girlfriend is being complicated and hard for you, then I think we should stop and not go any further.”

“So, you want us to pretend like kids?” Sam asks, obviously hurt by Karma’s affirmation.

Karma nods, “Yes. But I am willing to stop this right here, right now.”

“You don’t want to use me anymore because you don’t want to hurt my feelings?”

“Yes. I’m sorry I even put you through this. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Karma realizes that it is not worth to lie for Amy. It was never worth it.

“Do you want us to stop faking right now or later?”

“Why?”

“Because your boss is walking out of the building in the arms of a beautiful woman and they’re coming this way. Should we pretend-kiss like kids?” Sam asks.

Karma places her arms around Sam’s neck and kisses her fervently. She makes sure to put on a good show to the walking couple coming their way. Sam doesn’t say anything and hugs Karma tightly and deepens the kiss like her life depended on it.

The couple approaches Sam and Karma, “Excuse us?” Carmen coughs.

Sam breaks away from Karma, “Yes. What do you need?”

“Actually, before I could make any acquaintances with the assistant, she ran out on me. I have to familiarize myself with the staff so that I know about my fiancée’s day. She’s busy all the time and I am also busy so you would be the middleman for the two of us.” Carmen smiles at Karma brightly, “I think it would be nice if we sit down with each other and get to know each other better. Since we’re both on our way to lunch. We could group date.”

Karma was the first one to respond, “I don’t think that this is a good idea. And besides, my girlfriend and I are on our way to have a nice intimate lunch. So, we wouldn’t want to impose on you since you guys seem to need time to catch up.”

“Oh. I see. I guess we can leave this for another time.” Carmen says, disappointed while Amy just keeps sifting through her phone. She doesn’t seem to care about anything.

“Yes. For another time.” Karma says. She excuses herself from them and Sam leads her to her car.

Amy finally breaks her eyes away from the phone and stares at Karma mounting the faux cop’s car. _I saw how you kissed faux cop. You don’t kiss her with the same passion that you used to kiss me. I’m still not convinced pookie_. Amy ponders as Sam drives away from them and the valet brings her car to the front.


	16. 16: The chairwoman, the assistant, the model, and the cop

**A restaurant somewhere in Dallas**

Amy and Carmen had gone to a new restaurant that had just open not too far from Amy’s company. She had walked with her fiancée in her arms and everyone came to tend to them as soon as they had walked in.

Being a celebrity has his perks. This is one of the rare occasions that she makes a public appearance with her girlfriend of two years and fiancée of a year. In reality, it was her mother’s idea to introduce them together. Amy had not wanted to since she was still going through a hard time moving on from Karma back then. But, Carmen is not the pain in the neck that she thought she would be. She’s actually nice and Amy likes her but she’s not in love with her. She loves Karma and she had let Carmen know about that upfront.

So, the reason why Carmen even wanted to know about Karma is still a mystery that she plans on finding out about right now. They take a sit on the outside of the restaurant since it is a nice day. Why stay outside when you can enjoy the sun? And besides, Carmen had insisted because she is complaining that her skin tone is paling. Amy had found her extremely attractive and she has the perfect skin but models…there’s always room for improvements.

Amy pulls out Carmen’s sit for her and Carmen gracefully slides down on the chair. “Thank you baby.”

Amy smiles then walks around the small table and sits down in turn, “You look beautiful since the last time I saw you.”

“It’s been a month hasn’t it? I have been busy with the runaway shows and photo shoot. But, it is almost over and I’ll finally have time for you and take care of the preparations of our wedding.” Carmen reaches for Amy’s hands on the table, “you have no idea how much I missed you.”

“I missed you too Carmen and I couldn’t wait for you to come back from your tour.” Frankly, Amy had kept up with Carmen’s tours but she supported her spiritually. She’s there for her. Sometimes. When she can. And she’s not busy. “How was it?”

Carmen groans, “It was tiring. I’m exhausted but the first thing I did when I left the airport was run all the way here to see you. I couldn’t wait any longer. Do you like my surprise?”

“Yes, I do Carmen. It is nice surprise but I wished you’d let me know that you would come today. I’d have picked you up at the airport myself.” And now, she doesn’t know what Karma is thinking. She was going to tell her. But then again, it’s not like its any of Karma’s business – just like it is none of her business that Karma is with that damn faux cop.

Carmen gently taps Amy’s hands, “That wouldn’t be a surprise then silly.”

“And one more thing Carmen. What was the reason to ask my assistant to join us for lunch?”

“You mean the girl that you are hopelessly in love with. My competition. I’ve been meaning to talk about this with you. You have to fire her.” Carmen says matter-of-factly.

“What?” Amy asks.

“Yes, fire her. You are engaged to me Amy. How am I supposed to feel like when you are around that girl day in and day out?”

“You’re supposed to feel like my fiancée. You know my work ethics Carmen. I don’t mix business with pleasure.”

“Yes, I know. But your mother won’t think the same when she comes back Amy. You should think about how things are going to be if she comes back and finds that girl working at the company. She won’t like it. Especially after everything that this girl made you go through.”

Hell! Pure Hell that’s how she could describe the first three years of getting over Karma Ashcroft. “Well, that’s my problem Carmen. I’ll deal with it on my own and keep my mother out of this.”

“Amy, you almost died over her.” Carmen lowers her voice because people who shouldn’t hear about this are everywhere. “I’m the one who had to sew the broken pieces back up. Don’t you think I at least deserve your respect? Fire her!”

“Listen Carmen, I am grateful for what you’ve done and I’ll forever be grateful to you that you brought me back from the edge but I can’t fire someone as talented as Karma. She had all the qualifications. She’s a good assistant. I can’t fire her for personal reasons. Although I did fire her before but I had to hire her back because she thrashed me on national TV and I had to take her back and stop firing people. It made me look bad.”

Carmen notices that Amy’s tension was rising so she pulls her back to her, “Listen. I didn’t mean to make you upset alright? Come here…” Carmen puckers her lips like a duck for Amy to grasp. Amy leans forward and takes Carmen’s face in both of her hands and brings it up to her lips.

 

_______________

 

Sam walks within the same restaurant with Karma in her arms and were led to the same patio in the back. When they fall upon that familiar couple, they froze in place and looks at them kissing, not minding the scene that they are making in public.

“How is this happening to me? A city that big and we had to come to the same restaurant as those two.” Karma gestures to them both blatantly.

Sam sighs. She did not want to come here to this same restaurant either but this was the closest one and they actually make great food. “Don’t worry Karma. I won’t allow for anyone to ruin our lunch.” She leads Karma to the table right next to the oblivious couple, “Good afternoon.” She says, loud enough for them to stop kissing and turns around to look at them walking in.

Amy wipes her lips and looks up at Karma, “Definitely they let just about anyone enter this restaurant.”

Carmen coughs, “Amy, please.” Carmen gets off her seat and walks in their direction, “What a coincidence! That we both are in the same restaurant together.”

Karma negates and said, “I don’t think it is a coincidence but a colossal unfortunate blow from fate.” Karma looks back at Sam, “Sam, let’s go. I’m no longer hungry.”

Amy gets off her seat and walks to them. She places her arm around Carmen’s waist, “There’s no reason that all of us can’t have a nice intimate lunch at the same restaurant.”

“There’s none. I just saw something that made my stomach turned.” Karma says, glaring dead straight within Amy’s eyes. “Sam, let’s go.”

“I’m sorry Karma but this is the only closest restaurant from your work.” Sam explains.

“Think well faux cop. You should probably listen to your girlfriend’s whining. Apparently she’s too shaken by my presence here with my fiancée that she just can’t stand it.” Amy pulls Carmen to her, “Isn’t that what’s bothering you Karma?”

“Not in the least bit. I can guarantee you.” Karma snarls back.

“You know what. Let’s all have a casual lunch like the civilized people that we are and eat together. We can get to know each other Karma like I asked this morning.”

Sam answered in Karma’s place, “I don’t believe this is a good idea. I don’t want eat lunch with your fiancée. It will upset my stomach.” Sam glares right within Amy’s eyes who glare at her right back. The animosity between the two of them is too apparent that Carmen had picked up on it almost quickly. “And besides, I want to have an intimate lunch with…” she turns aside and points at Karma, “…Karma. That’s why I came here and that’s what I’ll do.”

Amy goes back to her seat seething, and Carmen follows suit. They take back their place and Sam and Karma sit at the table next to them. The waiters take their order and goes on to get it ready. The awkward silence filled up the small restaurant rather quick and the two couple had done their best to ignore each other’s presence. The waiters served them and leaves them be.

As Amy starts taking the first bite from her food, she looks at Karma at the table next to her. _“She’s with her. She’s with this lousy faux cop. But then again, how is this any of my business?”_ Amy waves dismissively.

“Amy, are you listening to me?” Carmen tries to gain the attention of her fiancée back.

Amy drops her spoon on the plate and coughs, “Yes. Yes, baby. Anything you want.” She says, still staring at Karma at the other table.

“What do you mean anything that I want? I am telling you of my time in Ibiza earlier last week.” Carmen says.

“Ah.”

A waiter approaches Sam and Karma’s table with a bottle of champagne.

Sam looks up at the smiling waiter, “I don’t think we ordered this.”

“You didn’t. It is a complimentary gift from the table over there.” He points to Amy and Carmen’s table, “This is for you ma’am.” He then turns to Karma.

 “For me? Champagne for me?” Karma frowns as she looks as Amy who lifts up her glass in her honor.

Sam gets up mad and grabs the bottle of champagne from the waiter’s hands and saunters furiously to Amy’s table. She knocks the bottle on the table rather unceremoniously, “Whether Karma drinks champagne or not is none of your business Amy Raudenfeld.”

“What is wrong with you faux cop? Is it that hard to drop your anger management issues from all of the cases that you’ve had to deal with? You are just ignorant. This is simple courtesy to offer someone a bottle of champagne.”

“Honey, what are they going to know about things like that?” Carmen rolls her eyes. “It’s best to just drop this.”

“Listen ironing board, you better shut your mouth for your own good because you’ve said nothing but unpleasantness from the first time I’ve heard you speak.”

Amy jumps from her seat quickly, “Hey! You don’t speak to my fiancée that way you hear me faux cop!” Amy warns.

“And you don’t buy my girlfriend champagne, you get that rich girl!” Sam spat.

Karma holds Sam back because she looked ready to split Amy’s head in two, “Can we please go back to lunch please? It is not worth it to cause a scene.”

“Karma, this rich girl thinks she can just buy other people’s girlfriend gifts right in front of their noses and not expect a severe whooping afterwards.” Sam barks. Amy is starting to get on her nerves.

“I think you have a serious case of paranoia but you are right. I did buy this champagne bottle for Karma Ashcroft and not you.” Amy admits as she places both of her elbows on the table and cocks her head to the side mockingly smirking at faux cop.

Carmen was taken aback with Amy’s admission, “And what business do you have buying other woman champagne Amy. Tell me!”

“Oh really? I’d like to know too.” Karma crosses her arms above her chest.

Amy retreats back in her chair and carefully think of her word. She coughs, “Well, I just wanted to let Karma know that she’s doing a well job since she’s started working at the company.”

“Thank you but all I did was my job so there’s no need for you to gift me." Karma answers dryly. “Why don’t you gift your other employees too while you’re at it?”

“And yes. You don’t have to let my girlfriend know that she’s a hard worker. She knows. You don’t even have to tell her bless you when she’s done sneezing because she knows she’s blessed. She has me.” Sam grabs Karma by the waist and brings her close, “Worry about your fiancée instead, OK?” Sam scowls and then they walk back to their table.

Amy drops her small towel on the plate in front of her. She was pissed off, “What is wrong with this faux cop? There was no need for her to get like that.”

“Come on baby, forget about the cop alright. Obviously you wanted to compliment your employee.” Carmen reaches across the table and holds Amy’s hands, “I’m here with you, by your side. I’m about to be your wife. Worry about me like the cop said. I haven’t seen you in such a long time Amy.”

Karma looks at the scene with disgust.

Amy brings Carmen’s hands up to her lips and she kisses the back of her hands affectionately, “I’m sorry baby. You are right. You’re what’s important to me right now.” She says and then she strands her fingers behind the back of Carmen’s neck and brings her head forward so that she can kiss her.

Karma eats parts of her food and thinks to herself, “ _she’s been engaged all this time and she hasn’t even mentioned it. She’s been in love with someone else and treated me like I am some type of past time that she thought she could get with. I hate you Amy Raudendfeld. I hate you!”_ She holds her glass a little bit too tight and it breaks within her grasps. She hurts herself.

“Are you alright Karma?” Sam says, grabbing the girl’s hands in hers. She was slightly bleeding from the small cuts of the glass, “Red, you hurt yourself.”

Karma did not even feel the pain in her hands. All that was hurting her truly was looking at Amy kissing that girl right in front of her face. “I’ll go clean up. I’m sorry. I’ll go clean this up in the restroom.”

“I’m coming with you.” Sam says.

“There’s no need. I can do this on my own. I’ll be right back.” Karma gets up and runs back inside the restaurant in search of the restroom to clean up.

Amy notices her walking away and her phone rings. She looks down to see who it was but it was just a commercial call. She still lies and says that it is an important call. “I’m sorry Carmen but I am receiving an important call. I have to take this right away.”

Carmen lets Amy go, not knowing that Amy was just running after the girl that just ran out of this restaurant. Carmen turns back in her chair to look at the cop sitting patiently waiting on her date, “You couldn’t find anything better to court Sam.”

Sam smirks, “Karma is a nice and honest girl and since you don’t know her, I’d prefer you keep your snarky comments to yourself.”

“Well, from one look I’d say you downgraded greatly.” Carmen takes a sip from her drink.

“Don’t worry about me model. Worry about your future wife because she’s the one who seems to wish to downgrade from you. She can’t leave my girlfriend alone.” Sam says.

“Shut up!” Carmen seethes, “My fiancée has eyes for me and only me. She loves me and no one else.”

Sam turns on her seat to look at the barking model, “And you? Do you love her? Because from our wild, passionate night from your brief stay at Paris, I’d say you were very much not in love with her.” She vaguely recalls the one night stand. A crazy moment. They were both drunk and got lost in the moment but it was one of the fieriest nights that Sam had ever known.

Carmen takes her glass and throws it at Sam’s face, “I forbid you to ever bring this up again. It was a one night stand. There’s no need to bring up stupid things from the past. We were both drunk.”

Sam wipes the substance off her face and takes Carmen’s hand that had the glass. Carmen tries to take it away but Sam holds it firmly. She takes the glass out of her hands and kisses the back of Carmen’s hands, “why would I not be happy to see the girl that offered one of the best nights of my life?”

 

______________

 

Karma faces the mirror on the wall with her eyes drenched in tears. She couldn’t believe this. Amy is engaged to someone. Amy is engaged to someone. Of course, it’s been six years. That’s plenty of time to get serious about someone and moved on from heartbreak. She should have known better. She should have known. What did she think? That Amy still felt something for her despite everything that’s happened.

“They’re perfect for each other. Who am I kidding? They’re perfect.” Karma remembers the way that they were looking at each other, the way they were kissing each other and it burned her so deep she couldn’t breathe properly. “It affects you Karma. Recognize that it hurts you, you idiot!” Karma cries, “The way she kissed her. Oh my God, I thought she could only kiss me that way. Wake up idiot! She’s no longer in love with you!”

“Are you talking to yourself?” Amy asks, as she stands at the doorstep of the restroom door. “Did you get mentally ill at some point in life?”

“What are you doing here?” Karma takes a paper towel and starts wiping her face, “Don’t you have to be with your fiancée?”

Amy walks within the restroom, “are you surprised?”

“That you lied to me again? Nope.” Karma shakes her head.

Amy chuckles, “I did not lie to you Karma. I just didn’t see the point in telling you stuff that had nothing to do with you.”

“Yes but you kept coming onto me as if you were free to do so.” Karma turns to face Amy and crosses her arms above her chest, “Why did you?”

Amy kicks the imaginary rock in front of her on the ground, “I don’t know Karma. I just couldn’t keep myself away from you. Everything that I’ve tried to think about that would be reasonable to keep me from wanting to grab you and kiss you on the spot were not enough. I just wanted to hold you. I wanted to have you close to me because the years have been too much and too long. You’ve been far away from me for far too long Karma. I can’t control myself.”

Karma didn’t think that Amy could get any more beautiful than she already was. As mysterious emotions sparked silver flames in Amy’s eyes and her full finely cheekbones became more pronounced with the tightening of her facial muscles, she knew she’d been underestimated her beauty. Amy is breathtaking and she was fighting a battle of attraction that was hopeless. Just when she thought she was free, Amy pulls her back in.

“Just like now. You see,” she looks at her feet on the floor that were taking steps towards Karma, “my feet are stubborn and they are walking me straight to you. What do you want me to do? I can’t stand being that far away from you.” She keeps closing in the distance, “And most of all, I can’t stand seeing you with faux cop.”

Karma feels the air slowly starting to recede, “Amy…”

“Hush now…let me speak.” Amy closes the distance and she immediately feels Karma’s breath cutting short unlike earlier, “I don’t know what you did earlier but I knew it couldn’t have been you. Admit it Karma…I affect you. You feel something for me. Admit it.”

Karma grips at the edge of the counter behind her. Her inability to breathe is hindering her judgment and she finds herself quickly melting underneath Amy’s close proximity. Amy hadn’t even touched her and she’s already this disturbed. She starts breathing heavily and unevenly as her stomach rises in uncontrollable height. “Amy please, don’t do this to me.”

The fact that she had been that far away from Amy for so long had a lot to do with the violent spasms that her body was going through. And also because Amy had slowly run one of her hands around the middle of her back; closing the small gap that separated them both and now they were body to body, breath to breath, chest to chest, lips almost to lips. “I knew it wasn’t you this morning. That’s how I prefer you. This vulnerable when I touch you. This weak and hopeless because it is me touching you and no one else. Admit that I do things to you that no one else can. Admit it.”

Amy slowly runs the hand on Karma’s back upwards, caressing the spine that has been rundown by the constant shivers and makes her knees unable to even hold her upright and grant her balance. She’s melting very quickly and relying on the sink behind her to keep standing. Amy touches her solely with the tip of her fingers and run them up and down the middle of her back compelling Karma to puff out a shaky shriek, “yes…yes Amy…” she pants, “y-you do things to me.”

“I want to kiss you now.” Amy slowly tilts her head to the side to better absorb Karma in her lips. She stops short and waits to see if Karma would turn her head away like she did in the office earlier. Karma doesn’t and instead closes her eyes waiting for Amy to kiss her.

“Ask me to kiss you…” Amy breathes.

Feeling Amy’s hands making every parts of her body vulnerable and welter her resolution to resist, she forgets her will to stand her ground. All she wants right now or yearning for, is a kiss from the girl that does nothing but causes her pain. That’s all she wants. She wants Amy to kiss her. And she desperately wants it. “Please…” her throat losing all moistness, “…kiss me.”

“Karma Ashcroft, you said nothing but the word.” With her lips Amy forced Karma’s open. With her tongue she staked a claim that she knows that no one else had ever dared try before. With her hands, she held her prisoners against her pounding heart, determined that Karma would never forget the request that Amy was fulfilling for her. She wanted to show Karma that she loves her, that she wanted her and only her just as much as she wanted her too. Not faux cop.

But that kiss only heightened Amy’s love.

She had known for a while that kissing Karma was not like kissing other women. Karma was always more potent and more luscious than her fantasies had ever imagined. And instead of turning away, like she did in the office earlier, Karma trembled against her and uttered such a sexy purring sound that alone made her rigid with need.

The hunger came quickly…one that had nothing to do with the food that she ate earlier. It had more to do with her empty soul. And before they both knew it, the kiss had become too irresistible to stop.

It was so painful yet so damn addictive. It just felt so…right.

“Amy, what is this?”

Karma and Amy jump away from each other and their contact comes to a quick end. They both stare towards the door to find Sam and Carmen standing side by side glaring at them both.

Carmen slams the restroom door shut angrily, “Why are you kissing your assistant?”


	17. 17: Ménage a quatre

“Can someone explain to me what’s happening here?” Carmen spat.

Amy and Karma looks at each other as if the answers were written on each other’s faces. None of them didn’t know how to explain what happened in the restaurant’s restroom because how exactly would they. But one thing for sure, Karma couldn’t live with the thought of breaking a happy home. She doesn’t want to be known as the girl who broke up America’s power couple so she speaks up. She lifts up one finger and stares intently at the both of them, “Stop! Right there!”

“Where? What?” Carmen looks around to find if she was about to step on something but there was nothing so she frowns.

“Stop thinking what you shouldn’t be thinking that might otherwise be what you think because of what you see might make you think something that none of us want you to think because we don’t want it to be something that you’ll regret that you ever thought.” Karma rambles on, hoping that she’s not being too obvious of the lasting effect that Amy’s kiss had on her.

“And what do you think I’m thinking that I shouldn’t be thinking that might otherwise be what I think because of what I see may make me think something that I’ll regret that I ever thought?” Carmen then asks, not knowing where Karma plans on taking this.

“That two people who loves you two very much were backstabbing you ruthlessly without taking into account your feelings.” Karma says.

“And what do we see that make us think something as cruel as that?” Sam is the one to speak up this time.

“A woman kissing an innocent woman who didn’t kiss back.” Karma answers and then she looks at Amy, “And that woman is me. I’m the one who kissed Amy Carmen and not the other way around.”

Amy whips her head towards Karma, “What are you talking about?”

“Is that true Amy?” Carmen asks, “Because, if it is then I think we both know what’s your next move should be.”

Amy turns to face Carmen, “And what is that next move supposed to be?”

“You have to fire her.” Carmen says; looking at an apologetic Karma who was ready to accept the punishment but it was going to be difficult for her. “Now!”

Karma sighs but accepts the consequence, “If that’s what must be done then I’ll have my resignation letter ready by tomorrow morning.”

“No. I said now!” Carmen persists.

Amy intervenes, “Listen! No one is firing anyone or writing resignation letters because you are wrong Carmen. Karma lied to you. I’m the one who kissed her. And if you were a few minutes too late…” she said, as she looks at Karma straight in the eyes, “…I would have been making love to her right then and there. And that’s the truth.”

 _Just when that woman needs to lie…_ Karma snarls at Amy who just shrugs. “What is wrong with you?”

“Why lie when it was obvious that I was ready to do you right there on that sink?”

“Seriously Amy? Seriously? Do you really think it’s the right thing to say in that situation? Are you trying to make things better or turn things for the worst?” Karma looks at Carmen who keeps growing angrier by the second, “You fiancée is right there.”

Amy seems to have forgotten about Carmen a long time ago. “It’s not like you didn’t want it just as bad as I wanted it too. Admit it Karma. Tell faux cop the truth.”

“Amy!” Carmen yells.

Sam walks her way in the conversation and stands right in front of Karma, “Karma, is that true?” Sam asks.

“What’s true?”

“What Amy said – is that true? Did she kiss you?”

Karma looks between Amy and Sam then nods, “Yes.” She breathes.

“Did you kiss her back?”

Karma nods as she looks within Sam’s eyes and could practically reads the pain marking the expression on her face. That’s what she didn’t want. She didn’t want to hurt Sam like that but she can’t lie. She just can’t lie to her and make things worse. “I asked her to.”

Amy then pokes Sam’s shoulders and said, “You see? She doesn’t love you. She loves _me_. So fuck off!”

 _And her arrogance is back_ …Karma thinks with great dismay.

Sam has had enough. Amy has hit a nerve. Sam grits her teeth and counts to ten so that she can calm down but she couldn’t. She swiftly turns around and pushes Amy into one of the bathroom stalls, breaking the door and run right into her so that she can shut her right up.

Karma tries to stop Sam but Carmen gets in her way and pulls her by her hair. “Ouch! What the fuck!” Karma growls while Sam keeps dragging her across the restroom by her hair.

“How are you going to ask my fiancée to kiss you?” Carmen pushes Karma right into the sink and she hurts her groin.

Karma turns around and engages Carmen right there and pushes her against the wall and starts pulling down her hair but it comes right off. “Shit!” Karma steps back and looks at the hair in between her fingers, “You have no hair.”

“It’s a fucking wig and I just came from a photo shoot you wretch!” Carmen runs into Karma and fell on top of her on the ground.

She straddles Karma and grabs Karma by the hair and wipes her head on the floor. Karma holds her arms and tries to stop her but she couldn’t. So she turns on her back, pinning down Carmen underneath so that she can have the advantage. She pulls the transparent cap off her head and Carmen’s real hair fall down. She was a redhead just like her. Karma jumps right off her while Carmen still stays on the ground. Karma looks at Sam and Amy scuffling around the restroom on their end. And when Sam was engaging Amy leaving her no room to make an escape; Karma jumps on Sam’s back so that she can help Amy.

“I know she’s a pain in the ass but please don’t kill her!” Karma pleads.

Sam turns about trying to get Karma off her back, “Karma get off my back!”

“No!”

But she’s pulled off by Carmen, “You don’t fucking defend her. I do. And I’m not done with you.”

Karma stumbles back against the bathroom door while Carmen speeds right at her – again.  

A few minutes later, it was an all-out brawl.

By the time the authorities had intervened the bathroom was chaos; broken mirrors and bathroom stalls and everything was out of place and the four girls looked a mess. The owner of the restaurant had banned all four of them from ever coming back again.

They all ended up in the same jail cell in custody under the vigilant watch of a guard. Amy was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and reflecting on the recent event. Sam was sitting down on a bench in the corner, feeling embarrassed since she’s a cop and she’s in jail. Carmen was standing in the corner worrying about what lie she’s going to tell the paparazzi when she gets out of here. And Karma was standing against the cell, her hands dangling in between the cell bars wondering how she got to be in jail – again.

“I say we never have lunch together ever again.” Sam says.

“Damn right…” everyone said around the cell groaning. "No shit..."

 

______________

 

**Dallas Police Department**

Shane speeds through traffic trying to get to the police station. When Karma called him at the apartment to help her post bail, he did not want to believe it. Apparently Amy is also there with her along with Sam…and Carmen? First off, who the hell is Carmen?

He makes it a few seconds later and runs to the officer sitting at the front desk, “Hello! I’m Shane Harvey. I’m here to see my client Karma Ashcroft and to post bail. She’s in custody here.”

The officer looks within his monitor and confirms that there is Karma Ashcroft in here, “Yes. She’s in. She got her a few hours ago.”

“How much is her bail?”

“It is just five hundred bucks for public property damage and public disturbance in the bathroom of a restaurant.” The officer takes the money from Shane’s hands and register within the system that Karma’s bail had been posted. He lets Shane go in the back to see Karma before they release her so that they can take care of her paperwork.

The officer leads Shane to the back of the station where the detainees were being held in custody. Shane runs as soon as he sees Karma standing in front of the cell bars, “Doll, you are here again.”

Karma smiles in relief when she sees her best friend and extends her hands so that she can touch Shane, “Shane, please help me get out of here!”

“Of course baby! I already posted your bail.” Shane looks within the cell and finds Amy staring at them both. “You did this! How long are you going to keep making her life impossible?”

Amy frowns, “I did this? Faux cop is the one who started the fight.” She points to Sam who immediately got off her seat, ready to fight Amy again. Amy rises off her seat too balling up her fist, “What? You want me to give you a review?”

But the guard was there to keep them from going at it again. “Hey! You keep your hands to yourselves inmates!” The guard warns them and they recede back to their seat.

“Well, isn’t that some fucked-up mess!” Carmen lifts up her head to look at Amy who was silently seething on the bed, “Amy, when is your sister getting here? I want to leave already.”

Amy groans, “Look, I don’t know Carmen. I’m thinking she’s on her way right now.” Amy had known that she was coming. Lauren had recently gotten back in Dallas to see her sister whom she hadn’t seen in months. She comes, and the first call that she received from Amy is her asking her to post bail for her so that she can leave jail. She loses sight of Amy for a few months and that’s what happens.

Shane excitedly looks at the familiar famous model that he admired from afar, “You’re the famous model Carmen.”

“Yes. Yes, I’m the one and only dear. The one and only, and you are?” Carmen always loves it when people ask her that. It makes her feel important and the fact that she found herself a fan in jail made it all the more tolerable to suffer in this dump.

“Oh – my – God! I’m your biggest fan. You have no idea. I’m Shane Harvey.” Shane runs to the other side of the cell, leaving Karma stranded. “I have seen every one of your photos and commercials. You are a Goddess! I swear. Please sign me an autograph!”

 _A woman just beat your best friend's ass up, what do you do? You ask for their photograph._ “Some friend you are Shane.” Karma rolls her eyes at Shane.

“WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?”

Amy drops her head down low. That’s Lauren. “Shoot! She’s pissed.”

“She ought to be. Look where you got us.” Carmen rolls her eyes at Amy before turning back to sign Shane’s autograph, “What do you want me to write?”

“Write ‘Shane, you are the most amazing gay person on earth. Much love, Carmen.’” Shane hectically offers Carmen his briefcase. He couldn’t find a paper, “This is the most amazing day of my life. I can’t believe I met THE Carmen in jail.”

Carmen looks up and stops smiling. She never thought she’d hear her name in the same sentence as jail. If this gets out, her image is ruined, “I am counting Shane to keep this little detail to yourself and don’t let it leave this room. I wouldn’t the paparazzi to find me in here. You know…looking all messy and all.” Because, yes. She looked like a mess. Her hair had gotten off and Karma had found out her secret. She’s a redhead and not dark as the rest of the world thinks her to be.

“AMY! How the fuck did you get in this jail?” Lauren walks around the cell in rage, “I take my eyes off of you for a few months and that’s what you do with your life? How many times are you going to need me to check up on you? Grow up already gaynut!” Lauren barks.

Amy gets off her seat and rolls her eyes. “Nice to see you too Lauren. How was your flight?”

Lauren slides the glasses on top of her head. “It was OK.” She then looks around the place and see several familiar faces. She beams once she sees Karma, “Where the fuck have you been?”

Karma quietly smiles when she sees Lauren, “Hi Lauren. It’s good to see you.”

Lauren walks to Karma on the other side of the cell and sizes her up and down while grasping the reality of the ever loving fate did this two reunite again after so many years? “Do you have any idea how I’ve looked for you everywhere? After Amy told me that you had left her; I was puzzled because you guys were doing so well.”

Karma sheepishly looks down at her hands in front of her. She may have banned Amy from her life but Lauren is cool. She could have kept contact, “I’m sorry Lauren but I…” Karma looks at Amy who gives her a sad look. There are still so many things left unsaid between them. There are still so many questions left unanswered. She realized after what had happened in the restroom today that they need to clarify some things. “I had to clear my mind up a bit.”

“For six long years Karma.” Lauren brings her hands up and displays six fingers, “Six long motherfucking years. I spent the first three trying to get gaynut back on track. You have no idea what she tried…”

Amy coughs loudly trying to stop Lauren from going any further. There are things that Karma doesn’t need to know, “Ok, yes. We get it. You missed her. Did you post my bail?” Amy gives Karma a sideway look.

Lauren purses her lips in annoyance, “I wouldn’t have but if mom hears about this, it will be the end for you. Matter of fact, no one has to know that you were even in here. Bad publicity calls for bad press and you know how mom feels about this.”

“I know. Can I leave now?” Amy asks impatiently.

“They are only taking care of paperwork.” Lauren looks in the back and finds Carmen standing next to Karma’s best gay friend Shane. “I posted bail for you too Carmen.”

“Thank you sister-in-law.” Carmen beams.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? As far as I am concerned, we’re not that close.” Lauren may find Carmen cool but she’s still a Karmy fan. She doesn’t really know what had happened between them but that’s one of the reasons why she came back. She wants to know why Karma left. But, Carmen had been by Amy’s side in one of the darkest times and tolerated her. Because, Amy had one of those tempers back then.

“Aren’t you a bit harsh on me? You know you like me. I mean, we both work together.” Carmen says.

Lauren and Carmen work at the same model agency, “Ok but that’s about it Carmen. We’re friends and that’s it.”

“I can’t believe all of this is happening right now. The fact that you four fought inside of a bathroom in a restaurant is beyond me. I mean what were you guys thinking?” Shane asks as he walks back to Karma’s side.

“Well, ask rich girl over here. She’s the one who started this whole brawl.” Sam adds finally.

Lauren looks inside to find another person sitting inside the cell and she had not seen that person before, “I’m sorry. Who are you?”

“No one but a lousy faux cop.” Amy speaks up in advance.

“Amy, I did not speak to you.” Lauren says and then shifts her attention back to the woman sitting in the corner, “Who are you?”

She gets up and walks to Lauren, “I’m Sam Tucker. I’m a police officer here at this department.”

“Obviously a bad one since you’re stuck in here like the rest of us.” Amy mutters. She can’t stand the girl.

Sam ignores her, “Well, I’m not going to lie it is embarrassing but I feel more embarrassed for you since you have a sister like that.” She points sideways to Amy while making a face, “How do either of you tolerate that thing is beyond me.”

“Sam, you should probably drop it alright.” Karma says looking outside of the cell.

Amy inwardly smiles at herself.

A tall Asian guy then walks in along with a short, grumpy-looking man. They both head directly for the door and open it. Everyone was free to go. They all get out but they kept Sam inside the cell and little bit longer. Karma had managed to hear what they were saying to her and she feels guilty.

“Sir, I know what I did was irresponsible but…” Sam began.

The grumpy man stops her right there, “There are no buts Sam, you are an official. You should know better than to fight in bathrooms along with civilians. We are protecting them; we do not fight them and put them in danger. From then on, you are suspended for a month without pay.”

“I’m sorry Sam. The higher-ups wanted to make it worse but Captain managed to make it that minimal a punishment instead.” Yang explains.

Sam looks over the grumpy man’s shoulders to peer over at Karma and then she looks back down at the man, “I’m very sorry sir. It won’t happen again.”

 

______________

 

**RG Holdings**

“Amy, do you realize what you’ve done?” Carmen had been nagging her ear during their entire drive back to the company. Amy had let Karma go back home because there has been enough drama in one day. And because Carmen can’t stand having Karma around Amy anymore – not after what happened today.

Amy opens the door of her office and Carmen and Lauren follows right behind her. She walks to the waiting area inside of her office and throws her jacket on one of the sofas. She drops herself on the sofa and tilts her head backwards, running her hands over her hair, “I hear you Carmen and I am sorry. But would you have preferred I lied to you instead?”

“No and I am glad that you didn’t lie to me but how do you expect me to react after what you’ve admitted?” Carmen continues her dragging which Amy really wasn’t in the mood to listen. What happened; happened. She can’t undo the past and even if she could, she wouldn’t have changed it for anything.

Lauren walks to Amy’s desk and sits on her chair, “Anyway, what happened that caused the brawl?”

Carmen turns to face Lauren, “Your sister here had the nerve to tell me, to my face, that she had initiated the kiss and if I was a few minutes too late, she would have made love to Karma right inside the bathroom.”

“What?” Lauren bolts right off her seat beaming a wide smile on her face, “Amy, you were?”

“Look, I don’t even know why I said that. But faux cop was there and I got pissed off and I wanted to shut her ass up because she keeps acting like Karma is her property.” Amy gets off her seat, “Well, I am here to tell you that she’s NOT her property.”

“Oh yeah? She’s not? Because last time I check they said that they were dating.” Carmen rectifies in case Amy had forgotten, “She’s hers.”

Amy’s eyes were now a bulging red, filled with rage, “She’s not! You hear me. She’s not!” she yells.

“And why not? Because she’s yours?” Carmen only asks rhetorically but Amy took it seriously.

“YES! SHE’S MINE!” she howls. But her face softens as soon as she realized what she had blurted out without thinking. She lowers her head sheepishly and regrets having said it, “Look, Carmen I am sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. I am just a bit off. That’s all. I wasn’t thinking.”

Carmen wanted to cry but she held her ground. She instead took her purse and ran out of Amy’s office.

“Shit! Carmen!” Amy runs out after Carmen but she already got inside the elevator. Amy then walks back inside the office and slams her door shut. “Damn it!”

“Tut-tut-tut you messed up big time Romeo. You should probably fix this mess.” Lauren shakes her head at Amy disappointingly. She doesn’t look after her for a few months and this is how bad things have gotten for her. “I’m so disappointed in you.”

“Shut up Lauren!” Amy dismisses her.

Lauren walks around the desk to join Amy in the waiting area, “So. About the admission that you were about to make love to Karma in that bathroom, care to elaborate?”

 

______________

**Shane and Pablo’s apartment**

Sam was taking Karma back to the apartment since Shane had to go back to work. None of them spoke during the drive back which made a really uncomfortable silence. Sam’s career was in jeopardy and Karma realized that she may have had a big part in ruining it. She feels bad for that. Why did she say what she said and couldn’t keep things to herself? But Amy was such a prick and already had told the truth. What could she have done? Deny everything and paint Amy as a liar when she too wanted to do this just as much as Amy had wanted to. She can’t deny that. She just can’t deny her love for Amy at all.

Sam stops the car in the parking lot inside of the building and walked Karma home until she reached the apartment. They still haven’t said anything to each other. Mostly because none of them don’t know how to break the ice and move on from the unpleasant even that just took place. Karma had hoped Sam would say something but she doesn’t say anything. All that Sam kept thinking was what Karma said. She had asked Amy to kiss her and she let Amy kiss her. But she still can’t back out of this because she loves Karma. She doesn’t understand why and it happened so fast and she can’t dictate her heart on anything.

Karma opens the door and she was about to enter but Sam stops her. She doesn’t really say anything. She just grabs Karma by the arms and pulls her into a tight hug. She then breaks away to grab Karma’s lips into a kiss which Karma did not return back. She was too taken aback to react.

Sam breaks away a few seconds later, “Listen Karma, I still have questions left unanswered and I’d like to know about you guys’ story. I’d like to know about it.”

Karma knows that she had to explain things to Sam sooner or later so she invited her inside the apartment for coffee. They spent the rest of the afternoon going over the story of how everything started between the both of them. Sam listened carefully and only made few commentaries. But at the end of the story, she was more determined to keep Karma for herself. There’s no way she’s giving up that quick and let Karma go to someone who obviously didn’t know how to treat her right.

Karma is hers.


	18. 18: Two weeks and you’re gone

**RG Holdings**

As soon as Karma enters the office the next day, Amy ambushes her as soon as the door is closed behind her. Amy immediately kisses Karma as soon as she slams the door shut. She embraces Karma’s shoulders and hugs her tight, making it impossible for Karma to escape from her grip. All that could be heard around the office was the sound of their moaning and the smacking sound of their kissing.

Karma groans within the kiss, “stop it Amy…” her voice is muffled underneath the constant pressing lips of Amy on hers, “Amy, we can’t be doing this.”

Amy tilts her head to the side. “We’re not doing anything wrong.”

Karma keeps her lips moving in synch with Amy’s, “you’re engaged…”

“You’re taken…”

Karma pushes her back to stare at Amy. In her eyes was fearless determination and passion that made her feel dizzy and weak. The hands that were molded against her shoulder blades possessed incredible strength as well as indescribable sensitivity. Amy wouldn’t hurt her, but she felt imprisoned in ways she couldn’t even begin to understand.

“I can’t believe you’re thinking this way Amy and the fact that you cared very little for the feelings of your girlfriend is still inconsiderate of you. Why didn’t you lie when you were supposed to? Why did you have to tell the truth that you wanted me and you made me admit that I wanted you badly too? Don’t you realize that we’re hurting people? But then again…” She looks within Amy’s twinkling green eyes sparkling with nuance of wanton desires, “Oh what the hell!” Karma sighs.

They both went back in again and this time Karma gives up and kisses her right back, pulling Amy in deeper by grabbing the back of her neck.

Several heartbeats later, Karma realizes that this is something that she shouldn’t be doing, “No,” she whispered, “I can’t do this.”

“Why not?”

Why is Amy asking her that question when she knew the answer herself? She lowered her eyes and concentrated within the nook of her collarbone instead.

“Amy, don’t you get it? We can’t be doing this. You are my boss and I am your employee. Need I remind you all of the things that separate us right now? You have a fiancée and I have a girlfriend. It won’t work out Amy. And even if we tried, what we had ended years ago. We do nothing but hurt each other and meet in unusual circumstances. Nothing is ever right.”

“Why are you complicating things Karma?” she murmurs, a sad smile darkening the light within her eyes. “I thought we’d establish that there’s no way we can be away from each other.”

Thoughts of what happened in the bathroom resurface her mind and Karma started losing the feeling in her knees, but she still tried to rationalize. “I’m not complicating anything Amy. Things have already been complicating as it is. You are the one making it seem like a jigsaw puzzle when everything is clear. Don’t try to come onto me again, Amy. I don’t want to get hurt.”

“You don’t want to get hurt,” she said her sad gaze roaming over her features as if she was a patient clinging on to the tiniest hope from the only doctor that could cure her pain; yet, ironically the one that causes it too. “I don’t want get hurt either Karma.”

“Well then,” Karma steps back from the possible danger of falling within the endless abyss of Amylessness. “We should steer clear of each other and stay coworkers. I don’t want us to bicker anymore. Let's be professionals. So…” she extends her hands towards Amy as if she was getting ready to close a business deal. “Let’s stop the fighting and be coworkers.”

Amy lowered her head to stare at the extended hand and then looks back up within Karma’s eyes. “Alright. Coworkers.” She squeezes the girl’s hand in hers, slowly running circles on the back of her hand with her thumb. “Coworkers we are.” She uses her other free hand to cross two fingers behind her back.

Karma closes her eyes in relief, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Maybe now we can concentrate on our work.”

“Yes. We can.”

She releases Karma’s hand just a fraction to grip back again within her palm. Then she broke into a wide grin. But just as quickly, the grin becomes one filled with mischievous desires. “I know what I promised but, Karma, I’ve got to kiss you before I become your friend and forsake your lips for times to come. Just one last kiss?”

“Maybe you should do it without asking me.” she whispers. “Because it only reminds me of the fact that I should say no.”

“Good idea,” she mutters, sliding her hands up to frame her face and tilt it upward in order to receive the warm pressure of her lips. But as she began to lower her head, she heard a thump. Then another one.

She shifted to peer over to the left, within the wall window on the side of the door and groans in annoyance.

“Who is it?”

Apparently Hera wants her to sign over something and she’s just not about to let Hera interrupts again.

“No one.” She told Karma. “Ignore the knock.”

Karma did. “Are you going to kiss me now?”

“Yes, I am,” Amy replied with eagerness as she gives Karma a crooked smile. With no hesitation, she pulled her in and gave her a long passionate kiss since supposedly it was going to be their very last.

And a few seconds later, with small reluctance Amy releases her and gives Karma that same crooked smile again. “I suppose we’d better get to work now.”

“Good idea.”

“We’re coworkers right?”

“Yes. But I wonder if you realize what we’re in for?”

As smooth as she had engaged her in their last supposed kiss, she stepped closer, backing Karma against the door. “Things ought to be interesting for us. This is new territory, since we have now established the boundaries.” she murmured, her dark gaze locked within Karma’s. But instead of kissing Karma again, like the impression she’d had given her, she stepped back and gives her a seductive wink and opens the door to let Hera in.

Hera had been knocking for a while and with a funny pensive manner, none of them had heard the recent knocks as they were kissing. She steps away from the door to let Hera walk in with a load of papers within her hands.

“Ms. Raudenfeld. I had your sister on line two. She wishes to meet with you for lunch today.” Hera said, eyeing them both bemusedly. “What do I tell her?”

Amy shook her head and went to take the call herself to confirm lunch with Lauren.

“Hello, Lauren…Yes, I am calling to confirm the lunch date…Yes, it’s alright, and we’re fine…No, not yet…I will though…We will talk about this over lunch alright? Ok…”

Amy hangs up the phone to walk out of the office as she informs them both. “There’s been a change of plans. I’ll be meeting Lauren right now.” She said her eyes only meeting Hera’s halfway and quickly shifts to Karma. “Please, I’m leaving you in charge for a few hours Karma. Is that OK?”

“It’s OK.”

“I trust you.” And she said these three words with so much profoundness and depth that it was impossible for Karma not to understand what she actually meant.

Karma simply nods as Amy leaves.

“Well, she trusts you.” Hera hands Karma the piles of papers that she was holding. “Here are documents that need to be reviewed for the financial department in regards of payroll.”

“She trusts me too much.” Karma groans.

 

______________

 

**At the company’s cafeteria**

While Lauren places the black china back onto her saucer, Amy sets her phone back within her leather jacket, she asks. “Do you always just take people out of their busy day just to bring joy within your dull existence?”

“I just call you here to understand one thing.” Lauren glanced around the small café to see if anyone was within earshot. “What is going on with Karma Ashcroft?”

Amy leans back against the steel chair and slides down her sunglasses. “If you value your sister’s sanity, please, avoid the subject.” She said withholding the bitterness that accompanied the emotion of even thinking of that woman.

“You haven’t ordered anything to drink?”

Amy scoffs, “Anything laced with cyanide will do fine but I doubt I’ll find anything here.”

Humor brightened the small woman’s eyes. In an attempt to repress it she concentrated on calling a waiter. “Did you two have yet another fight?” the waiter immediately responds to her call, “what are you having?”

Amy decided that she will actually go with something sour so she ordered bitter tea. She was having an excruciating headache. “We did not fight but guess who just got coworker zoned? If that's even a thing.”

“Taking into account that we’re the only two people sitting at this table, I’ll take my best guess.” Lauren lifts up one finger playfully runs it in circular motion before pulling it down, pointing at Amy. “You.”

"Not even  _friend_ zoned. She skipped a whole level."

"What did you expect? You are engaged to someone else. An engaged woman do not stalk other women."

"I know Lauren but I can't help it."

"Sucks for you but as her boss, you should know that there are lines that can't be crossed."

“Lauren, don't you think that I know that? I just can't stay away from her. I try to but it is impossible.” Amy’s voice came out as a pleading whine. “I have spent years hating her and seeing her now everyday just keep bringing back memories. I can’t help but being drawn to her. I am totally consumed with thoughts of her. Despite everything she puts me through, I’m afraid, Lauren, that I only live to breathe Karma Ashcroft.”

Lauren lifted a finger to her lips. “Oh, dear. You are in deep conflict there sweetie. You might want to take your problems to a shrink.”

“Or you could smother me down with a pillow and strangle me to death because that’s the only thing I feel like doing right now.”

“What?”

“To die.”

“I couldn’t possibly make it that easy for you,” Lauren replied with a shake of her head that sent her curly blond hair bouncing. “I think you ought to resolve your issue the normal way.”

Amy eyed her glumly over the tea cup that the waiter had just served her. “Oh yeah? How?”

“Get creative! Be imaginative Amy!” The little blond woman happily grins at her lovable stepsister. “Pretend to be sick and have her spend an entire day taking care of you. The plan is to have her spend as much intimate time with you as possible.”

Amy lifts one of her eyebrows as if to inquire the ridiculous suggestion that the petite figure just offered her. “So, lie to her again and take advantage of her kindness. What kind of evil person are you?”

“I’m barely the devil’s advocate. I’m trying to help you here.”

Amy utters a sound of frustration, running circles within her small cup of tea; “I don’t know about this Lauren.”  She then drops the spoon on the saucer and takes the small cup to her lips.

Lauren is the one now who doesn’t hide her irritation at the indecisiveness. “Amy, either you do that and you win the girl of your life back or you end up marrying a girl that you only feel gratitude for.”

“What do you expect me to do Lauren? And what sort of illness would I fake that would be convincing enough for Karma to even actually care?”

“Oh. Trust me. She will care.” Lauren knows that at the mention of a sick Amy, Karma will surely come running no questions asked. She can see it. She can feel it. Karma has eyes only for Amy but Amy seems to be doubtful, hesitant even. No matter what had happened between them that Amy had refused to talk to her about, she hopes to discover about soon.

“How can you be so sure?”

Lauren rolls her eyes. “Amy you can’t be that dense, can you? Trust me. Go back to the company and start complaining about an upset stomach or something. Put it to test. If she immediately starts to patronize you, then you’re in. Stay home the next day and ask Hera to make her bring you important documents at your place.”

“Do you think this will work?”

“We women have a maternal side that immediately switches on when someone we care about goes through something. You should know.”

Amy taps her fingers on the small table sequentially. She seems to be giving this some serious thought. “Lauren, what if she finds out about everything?”

“That’s for you to figure out.”

 

______________

 

**Amy’s office**

Karma had been in Amy’s office reviewing the documents that Hera had brought to her. And were they massive headaches. Karma had barely made it pass the first half of the first document she had to review that she felt her eyes giving out on her deliberately. Amy had not come back from her lunch with Lauren yet and she had wondered what they were discussing about – probably their mother or Amy’s engagement. Amy’s engagement is the event of the year and she swears if she hears one more of this stupid engagement she’ll lose it.

That engagement is what made her realize that maybe their fucked-up relationship is nothing but a mess and that maybe she shouldn’t go about and break the happy home of two people. Amy had proposed to that girl. She wants to spend the rest of her life with that Carmen girl. She must be in love with her. Even though she had those piles of paper work to review, all she’s thought about was the damn engagement.

Karma breaks out of her reveries as Amy opens the door and enters the office. Lauren’s words had been in her mind all throughout the small trajectory back to her office. She gives Karma a meaningful glance while listening to Lauren’s pitchy voice running through her mind. “ _Put it to test. If she immediately starts to patronize you, then you’re in.”_

Karma not comprehending the dubious stare, worriedly inquired her gazer, “Is everything OK?” she lowers the document in her hands down on her desk as she slides down her glasses.

How had she missed the attractiveness of Karma Ashcroft wearing secretary glasses? Amy shook her head of the thought and replied to her inquiries. “I’m fine.” Amy grimaces as she holds her stomach. Let’s put Lauren’s theory to test and see if Karma actually cares. She limps towards her desk, feigning pain.

“Amy, are you sure you’re fine?” _What is wrong with my pooka?_ Karma wants to move from her place and runs to her but she’s hesitating. That’s not within her job description to worry about her boss. That’s not for her to do. Where is her fiancée? _She_ should be worrying, not her.

But then again, she’s human and there’s a sick person. She can’t possibly turn a blind-eye. There shouldn’t be any hidden messages to her affectionate actions. If she happens to be too touchy then that means she’s that caring and nothing more. She jolts right off her seat and heads in Amy’s direction. Amy turns away from her so that Karma doesn’t notice the suspicious grin etched on her face.

“Amy, why are you holding your stomach like this? Are you sick?” Karma could barely hide the worry in her voice. “Did you eat something that you shouldn’t have in the cafeteria?”

Amy grimaces even harder that she kneels down in front of desk, faking a severe stomachache. Karma immediately places her arms around her neck, worriedly sliding one hand up and down Amy’s back in comfort. “Amy, what’s wrong? Do you want me to do something for you?”

Amy nods, “I don’t feel good Karma. It is probably something that I ate.”

“What was it?” Karma’s tone of voice lost all firmity and softened to a scared inquietude edge. “What did you eat? Something you’re allergic to? Did you eat something that was infested with peanuts in anyway?” Karma was scared shitless, even if this might just be a simple stomachache.

Amy shook her head and lifts up her gaze at Karma’s worried face. _She cares. My baby cares._ She gives her a quick kiss before pulling away to make a face while hollering in pain. “Ouch! It hurts Karma. It hurts.”

“Where dos it hurt pooka?”

Amy kisses her again, briefly and then makes her face, “my belly aches pookie. I can’t stand it.”

“It hurts pooka?” Karma asks softly, leaving Amy to rest yet another swift kiss on her lips.

Amy nods, pouting. “It does.”

“How do I make the pain go away?”

“Whenever I give you a kiss, the pain lessens pookie.” Amy says, kissing Karma in between her words. “Ouch! Pookie, it hurts me bad!” she holds her stomach even tighter. _This is working too well._

“It does baby?”

“Yes.” Amy kisses Karma once, and then twice, and then thrice as she keeps on groaning in faineance of her suffering. “It hurts.” She puckers Karma’s lips. “But it is subsiding slowly.”

“It is pooka?”

Amy sighs dreamily. “Yes, it is pookie.”

“Amy we need to talk…” The door suddenly swings open with Carmen appearing from the other side, and the two girls immediately break away from each other and pretend to look for missing contact lenses.

Carmen stops to look at the two of them desperately searching for something on the ground.

“Oh my. Would you look at that? I lost my contact lenses.” Karma says, forgetting that she has her glasses on top of her head. “Amy, did you find them on your side?”

Amy shakes her head, running her hands on the floor hoping to touch the missing contact lenses. “Nope. Nothing on my end.”

After a seemingly unsuccessful search, the two girls get back up on their feet rather sheepishly and avoid making eye contact with Carmen standing on the threshold of the door.

“Carmen that’s – that’s a surprise.” Amy stammers as she pats down the wrinkles on the fabric of her pants above her knees. “I did not expect you.”

Karma coughs as she smoothes down her red plaid skirt. “Hey Carmen. How are you doing?”

Carmen suspiciously looks between the two of them before she said, “What’s going here?”

“Karma here lost…lost…ummm…” Amy taps her head trying to remember what they were looking for earlier.

“Contact lenses.” Karma helps her.

Amy snaps her fingers. “Yes, that’s it. Her contact lenses and we were looking for them.”

Carmen points at the glasses on top of Karma’s head, “why would she lose contact lenses when she has glasses?”

Karma touches the glasses on top of her head and widens her eyes when she realized that she had forgotten about her glasses. With an uncomfortable laughter, she proceeds to build a plausible explanation for this. “You know. My vision is so bad that I need both contact lenses and glasses to better my vision. I am that blind, yes. And since I am blind my doctor prescribed me to wear contact lenses along with glasses because it will help me not get blind too…fast.”

Carmen advances towards them while keeping a vigilant stare on Karma. She does not like the fact that she’s working with Amy at all. She’s done everything to keep Amy and she was not about to lose her to some girl who broke her heart by lying years ago. “Amy, we need to talk.” She then stares harder at Karma hinting for her to leave them alone. “Alone.”

Karma understood and excused herself from the duo.

Then, with hasty clumsiness, Carmen said, “Amy, I’m moving the wedding date of our marriage.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I’m moving the date up.”

Amy paces away from the asinine change of plans. “To when?”

“Two weeks from now.”

“Why exactly are you doing this? Is it because of the fact that Karma is working with me? Or is it because of what happened in the bathroom. I told you that there’s nothing for you to worry about. How many times will I have to tell you?”

“It is not because of anything. We’ve been engaged for over a year Amy and even if we set up a date, we still have at least six more months to go. I can’t wait to be your wife.” Carmen approaches Amy from the back and claps her arms around her.

Amy did not feel as perturbed as when Karma holds her. She’s forced herself to feel something but she couldn’t. One of the reasons why she has had their wedding to be set so far off in the future. She’s not sure – ever since Karma had been back in her life. “This is moving too fast.”

“Au contraire, we are moving way too slow. Don’t you want to marry me?” The woman asks Amy and she finds herself not wanting to answer this question right now.

“I need time to think.”

“Well, think because the decision has already been made and your mother agrees with me so,” Carmen said.

“You talked about this with my mother?”

“She’s the one who suggested it – well, I may have influenced her decision.”

“I need time to think.” Amy simply said.

Carmen doesn’t harass her further and leaves her to her thoughts. “Well, I leave tomorrow Amy so, think well.”

______________

 

As soon as Carmen reaches the secretary in front of Amy’s office with whom Karma had been speaking, she stops, “Hello! Hera isn’t it?” She completely ignores Karma.

The secretary nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

“How are you this fine morning?” she starts casual small talk before making her proposition.

“I’m fine ma’am. How about you?”

“Couldn’t be better. Amy and I just decided to move up the date of our wedding. We’re getting married in two weeks.” And from the corner of her eyes, she could see Karma’s face growing pale. “I am as happy as I can get.”

Hera kindly smiles at the ecstatic woman in front of her. “Congratulations ma’am.”

Carmen thanks her and then turns to face Karma, “and you? Aren’t you going to congratulate me?”

Karma smiles, a sad smile that did not hide the pain that crossed the pale light darkening her gaze. “Congrats.” She said her voice stopping short of a breath.

“Thank you. I believe you should go back to work now.” She said to Karma.

Karma nods and then excuses herself to the office.

“I need you to supervise those two while I’m going to be away for a short while. Will you do this for me?” She wasn’t about to leave Amy unsupervised. No sir!

“I don’t know ma’am.” Hera says as she scratches the area of her chin as she feels uncomfortable to spy on her bosses; especially since they’ve been nothing but good to her.  “I don’t think I should do that.”

“If you don’t do it, I’ll make sure that Amy does fire you. You don’t want to lose your precious job do you?”

“And even so, what would I be telling you? I can’t enter her office without a reason.”

“Get creative and come up with something but you will report to me everything that they do and everywhere that they go. OK?” she asks.

Seeing that the secretary doesn’t respond, she takes it as a yes. “Good. I’ll leave right now.”

 

______________

 

**Back in Amy’s office**

Karma stands against the door looking at a distraught Amy across the room. “I heard. Congratulations.” Karma shrugs, unable to hide the sadness in her voice.

Amy lightly chuckles, regaining composure of herself from her desk. “Oh. Did you? Thanks.”

Karma can’t do it. Even though she suggested being friends with Amy; she can’t do it. She realizes that being with Amy and working day in and day out with her was going to be a pain and nothing short of distracting. She has to go – even much more now that Amy is to be married in two weeks. She can’t deal with the thought of her about to be promised to someone else. She has known this before and understood that to deny a love that has been in her mind for years now, is impossible. They say everything is possible, well; this is one of the things that are impossible. She can’t deny it. She just can’t. So she must quit.

“I’m resigning. I’ll have my resignation letter ready by Monday morning.” And then she leaves the office with words still hanging on the edge of Amy’s lips.


	19. 19: She’s sick. My pooka’s sick!

**Shane and Pablo’s apartment**

Shane turns on his seat to face the window behind his desk as he listens to Karma speaking at the other end of the line. “Are you nuts?”

“No, I am perfectly sane Shane. I just think it is for the best.” Karma types in the keyboard writing a resignation that she struggles to fill up. “I don’t want to stay around her and suffer way more than I already do. Working for her and in her company was a bad idea.”

Shane gets off his seat and transfers the call on speaker so that he can walk around his office to retrieve a document from one of his cabinets. “Karma, what are you going to do? You’ve just gotten this job. And you’ve been working there for about a week.”

“Four days actually – that’s how long someone can work for their ex-fiancée.” She counted. It was four days.

“And what a lasting career that was.” Shane takes a folder out and starts sifting through the papers. “I’m guessing you expect a retirement party.”

“Four days is a lifetime somewhere for certain animals. Or so, I am assuming. I had a long career.”

“Sure you did. Four long days of nothing but great accomplishments.” He walks back to his desk, “You should be proud of yourself.”

Sighing depressively, she presses hard on each letter key as she tries to complete a resignation letter that felt more like a written verdict condemning her to a lifetime of misery. “Shane, she’s getting married in two weeks.”

“Oh, you told me that sweetie. Seven times since you’ve called me half an hour ago.”

“Shane what do you want me to do? Stay there and watch her get ready for her wedding and suffer in silence?”

“That’s what a co-worker would do since you’re the one who suggested it.”

“And I can’t be her coworker Shane. Who am I kidding?” Karma re-thinks the last four days that she’s been in Amy’s presence. She had been a girl with hopeful dreams to start a new life but everything has not been as she had expected. She went to jail twice, got into a bathroom fight, had herself a fake girlfriend, led a protest, lived through a difficult first week since her arrival from France, and did nothing but fight with her boss over and over again. “I’ll call you later.”

“Alright baby. I’ll see you later and hopefully I can talk you out of this.” Shane hangs and goes back to do his work on a new legal case that he had secured.

Karma stops typing since no ideas were coming to her head and she has not a single reasonable cause to present to human resources or Amy. She doesn’t want to seem too childish for wanting to quit upon personal reasons since she went through all of this trouble to get her job back. And JP will probably be disappointed in her seeing that he unknowingly risked his career to get her the job.

She walks back within the living room to get herself something to drink. And think more on a reason to quit. What was she going to do after she quits. She has no idea where to go or what to do next. Maybe she will go back to France and be with her parents but that would be too soon and her parents will start worrying and ask questions. She walks back within the guest bedroom where she had opened her laptop and left an unfinished letter.

As she stares at the screen, she receives a call from Amy’s secretary, Hera. “Hera, what is it?”

Even though the bosses didn’t have to show up at the company on weekends, the job is not quite done for the sub-employees. But on the upside, they get to wear casual clothing. “Ms. Raudenfeld had asked for you to come by the company to grab important documents so that you can bring to her.”

Karma did not feel like leaving the apartment to work on a Saturday morning. “Can’t you do it yourself?”

“Well, she asked that you be the one to take it to her. They are very important documents that are classified and shouldn’t be left within other people’s hands.” Lauren stayed in front of Hera, telling her everything that she has to say to convince Karma to go to Amy’s apartment.

Karma inwardly groans. What documents are those now? And even though she was writing her resignation letter, she still is Amy’s assistant and everything she asks her to do, she does. “Hera, when does she need those documents?”

“Right now. She is at her apartment here in Dallas. I can forward you the address on your email.”

“Why didn’t she take the documents herself since they are that classified? They’re safer in her hands.”

“Well, she’s sick. Since yesterday, she’s complained about a stomachache and now she can’t move around much.”

Karma jolts back up. “It is still hurting her. For real?” And here she thought that it was a ridiculous attempt to make a move on her – again. _Pooka is sick for real?_ Karma starts looking through the closet to find something to wear. She can’t possibly show up at Amy’s place in boy shorts and sports bra. “How is she doing right now?”

“Right now, I believe there’s a doctor with her.”

“Alright Hera. I’ll be at the company in a few.” She hangs up the phone and starts rampaging through her closet.

She pauses for a second.

What is she doing? Isn’t her fiancée there with her to take care of her?

“What do I care that she’s sick? She’s sick, so what? It’s not like she’s going to die or something. It can’t be that serious that I was about to run out of the door right now and go take care of her.” That’s not in her job description as far she knows. Sure they have history but that’s in the past. Amy is not going to die if she doesn’t take care of her, right?

She screams in frustration, “Fuck!” she goes back to rampage her closet to only settle for a simple black skinny jeans and a striped long sleeves sweater and she grabs a beanie because she doesn’t want to bother with her hair.

She runs out of the apartment and takes the first bus that she found and it led directly to the company. She runs up the last floor of the building and she immediately finds Hera typing memos on her computer. She smiles as soon as she sees Karma. “Hello Karma, having a nice weekend?”

“I am Hera. Do you have the documents?” She really didn’t have time for small talk. Not when Amy’s life was in danger. “I’m in a hurry.”

Hera pulls out a yellow folder from under one of her desk drawers and hands it to Karma, “Here you go. And you are being taken to her place because the documents must be handled with great care and since you don’t have a car…”

“Fine.” She doesn’t care. As long as she is taken to Amy as soon as possible.

Two men then steps out of the elevator and stands behind her. “Ms. Ashcroft?”

She turns around, “Yes…?”

“Ms. Raudenfeld expects you at her apartment. We are here to take you there.”

Everything seems so formal. Maybe Amy is sick for real. “Sure. Let’s go.”

 

_____________

 

**Amy’s apartment**

Karma takes up the elevator to the floor where Amy’s apartment is located at which is the last. What is up with her always occupying the last floor of every building? She wonders about the state that she’ll probably find Amy in and she hopes it is not that serious. She hates it when Amy’s sick. It makes her feel uneasy and scared and always end up exaggerating Amy’s illness for the worst than it is actually. The elevator door opens and she walks along the fancy hallway until she reaches Amy’s apartment and knocks on the door.

No one answers so she knocks again and this time, Amy opens the door with a towel thrown over her head while she’s dressed in a simple shirt and loose fitted jeans that hangs low down her waist. Amy’s eyes were shifted downward, halfway opened that made it seems as if she just got out of a long coma. She leans her head against the edge of the door and coughs loudly. “You’re here Karma,” her voice sounded grave. “You got the documents?”

Karma reaches for the yellow envelope in her purse and hands it to Amy who extends a trembling hand to grasp the folder. The minute Karma releases the other end of the document, thinking that Amy had secured it in her hand; she dropped it due to the spasms of her frail hands.

Karma’s concern grew even more, “Amy, what is going on?” She bends down to take the yellow envelope from the floor and holds it herself, “are you that sick for real?”

Barely finding the strength to hold herself up, Amy gives Karma a long lasting sigh, “The doctor was just here. He told me that I needed rest and that I shouldn’t move too much. I kicked him out because I don’t get sick.” She closes her eyes, almost falling down if Karma hadn’t been quick to catch her from falling.

“You fucking big idiot. Hold on to me. I’m not going to let you fall.” She places Amy’s arm around her neck, inviting her to support her body weight on her. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed. Where is your bedroom?”

Amy groans in pain as she drops her whole body weight on Karma, “It’s up the stairs.”

They enter a very spacious room decorated in a very modern style. There were wall windows, from ceiling down the wooden ground, overlooking the city of Dallas. And near the windows, was a giant piano positioned diagonally from the large living room just at the other end of the room. They walk around a grand staircase and mount it as it goes up around in circular motion. It was a pain dragging Amy up those stairs because she is not a lightweight even though she looks that thin. Karma thanks Heaven when she finally reaches Amy’s bedroom and gently lies her down.

Amy tries to get off the bed but Karma keeps her down. “Why are you even still here? You should leave now. You brought me the documents.”

“Yes, you’re right. I should leave but I can’t leave you here alone. I can call someone up here to take care of you.” Karma reaches for the phone on the bedside table. “What is Lauren’s number? I’m sure she’s still here in Dallas.”

“That’s not necessary. I’m fine. And she’s at a photo shoot so she’s busy.”

“What about your fiancée? What is her number?”

“She left this morning for a photo shoot. She’s out of country.” Amy makes another attempt to sit up on the bed so that she can leave but Karma pushes her down again.

“Are you serious Amy? You shouldn’t be moving.” Karma remembers how grumpy and stubborn Amy used to be when she is sick. Apparently, she had gotten worse with time.

“And I tell you that I am OK. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be talking right now.”

“Jesus! If the doctor said that you should rest, then rest for Pete’s sake.”

“And I am telling you that the doctor is crap because I don’t get sick.”

“Why are you protesting so much Amy?”

“Because I am not sick and you are making me ought to be or,” Amy said and then she grips on Karma’s arms and pulls herself up to prop on one elbow, “…do you not want to leave because you want me to do dirty things to you?”

Karma blinks and then places her other free hand on Amy’s forehead. She has a fever. Karma got pissed and pushes Amy back down on the bed. “So, you _are_ sick. You have a fucking fever Amy. Why did you kick the doctor out?”

Amy whines, “He doesn’t know what he’s saying and I am sure that the fever will pass.”

“Go to bed.”

“No. I don’t want to.”

“Do you think I am giving you options here Amy?”

“No.”

“Then stay in bed. I’m going to look for some towel and ice and everything else that will help the fever go down a bit.”

“You don’t have to do it. I’ll do it.”

“Shut up and go to bed!” Karma orders.

“Karma, you don’t have –”

“Please, you idiotic moron, stay in bed. I’ll take care of you.” Karma touches Amy’s forehead and soften the tone of her voice. Her maternal side had kicked in. “Please, let me take care of you.Trust me?”

Amy intensely deepens her gape profusely within the hazel eyes of Karma. “I trust you.” she said with so much profundity that each broken pieces of her heart would allow her to.

Karma leaves Amy in her room and heads to go to the kitchen to retrieve ice from the fridge. She managed to find towels in the bathroom which was inside of Amy’s bedroom. She fills up a bowl with water and ice and brings it inside of Amy’s room. She rests the bowl on the bedside table and drenches the towel, soak it, and then fold it to rest it on Amy’s forehead. She had taken care of Amy from a cold before but Amy had been obedient then, somewhat. She laughs at the memory as she adjusts the towel on Amy’s forehead.

“Seriously, why did you kick the doctor out? What is wrong with you?” Karma asks.

“He was stupid. Saying that I am overworking myself and stuff.”

“How is your tummy ache?” Karma runs her hand over Amy’s belly and rubs it affectionately. “I know you’ve been complaining about that since yesterday.”

“It’s OK. It comes and goes. I can’t keep up with it.”

“It’s probably something you ate. Do you eat right?” Karma asks. From what she’s seen in Amy’s fridge, there’s nothing but frozen dinners. That’s probably what is making her so ill.

“I get by.”

“I’m going to cook you something. So, don’t move when I leave you here OK. Let yourself heal quickly. I don’t like it when you’re sick.” Karma leaves Amy’s side and walks to the door but then pauses.

Amy notices her reluctance. “What is it?”

“I forgot to do something.” Karma swiftly turns on her heels and walks back to Amy’s side. She bends down and chastely kisses Amy’s forehead, like she usually does when she’s taking care of Amy like that, on the rare occasions when she gets sick. “This. Get well soon.” Karma then walks away leaving a blushing Amy giddily breaks dancing in her mind.

As soon as Karma leaves the room, Amy reaches for her phone in the drawer of the bedside table. She dials Lauren’s phone number who really was at a photo shoot working.

“Lauren, its working. She is totally buying it.” Amy looks towards the door, and looks on the sill to find no shadow standing behind the door. Karma had probably gone to the kitchen by now. “She’s so sweet.”

“Yes. But you got to make sure she doesn’t catch you lying. You’ll get sick for real otherwise.”

“Don’t worry about it. That’s not going to happen. I’m too happy right now to risk it.”

Amy hears Karma’s footsteps approaching near the bedroom. She quickly ends the call. “I think she’s coming back. Talk to you later.”

“Enjoy!”

Amy could hear Lauren’s grin at the end of the line. She immediately drops the phone back in the drawer and quickly recedes on the bed.

“Amy, do you have any vegetables?” She sees Amy shifting on the bed, groaning as if she was in pain. She runs to her side and takes the towel that has fallen off her forehead. “Amy, what’s wrong?”

Somehow, Amy is sweating and she is holding her stomach with both of her hands and she crumples her body on the bed like a ball. “Karma…” she gravely stutters. “Kar…Karma…”

“What baby?”

Amy looks up at the fear-stricken facial expression on Karma’s face. “It’s hurting me Karma.”

Karma drenches the towel in the cold bowl of ice and places it again on Amy’s forehead. “I’m here Amy. Alright. I’m here.” She starts to cry softly. “I feel like I should take you to the hospital.”

“The doctor said that it wasn’t necessary.” Amy quickly said so that Karma doesn’t insist on taking her there. If she does, she doesn’t know what she’ll do when Karma finds out that she is perfectly healthy. “Ow!”

“Turn on your back. I’m going to unbutton your shirt. You’re soaked with sweat.”

Amy does as she’s told even though she tried her hardest not to do her bidding with too much eagerness. She slowly rolls on her back so that Karma can have access to her stomach. “Here.”

Karma reaches for the top of her shirt, and unbuttons the first button. The top of the shirt widens to let view of Amy’s top chest. Karma slowly lowers her hands to the second button, which now displayed the middle of Amy’s breasts. Amy looks at Karma’s blushing face as she struggles to maintain a steady grip as she descends to undo the third button. Amy touches her shaky hands which immediately stopped trembling as Karma gasps and stares within Amy’s dark gaze.

“I can do it. I only have a tummy ache and a slight fever Karma. I’m not paralyzed.”

Karma finally was able to breathe and exhales her words. “Right. I’ll leave you to it.” Karma leave her be and speeds out of Amy’s bedroom quick enough.

Amy grins as Karma closes the door. “You’re so dying for me.”

 

**Two hours later**

Karma had been downstairs cooking a soup for Amy to drink. She made sure to utilize every vegetable she deemed healthy and proper for Amy to eat. From all of the frozen dinners that Amy has in her fridge, she can understand why she is feeling sick right now. It’s inevitable when you live solely on that kind of food and you live alone. She begins to worry for Amy’s welfare again. When things like this happen, who will take care of her?

Her fiancée is God knows where doing a photo shoot and Lauren is working and her mother is the busiest person that Karma had ever met. She only shows up at the most inopportune times. Besides them, Karma can’t think of anyone else to take care of Amy. The soup was now ready. She set it up on a platter along with an orange juice and brought it up to Amy’s bedroom. She was sleeping.

Karma rests the tray on her bedside table and touches Amy’s forehead. The fever had gone down a bit and Karma closes her eyes in relief. She slightly shakes Amy to wake her up so that she can eat.

Amy shifts barely and groans audibly.

“Wake up you idiot!”

Amy moves her hands up and pulls Karma down against her chest hugging her from the back of her neck. Karma struggles to get out of Amy’s hold but Amy hold on tight. She was within mere inches of her lips as Amy faces the ceiling with her eyes close, smiling. Karma could feel her breathing from her nose as it slides on her top lip.

 _Don’t do this Amy. You’re killing me here. I can’t resist you my love. Let me go!_ Karma muses as she tries to get out of Amy’s tight hold. She then stops struggling for a moment as she takes a good look at Amy’s parted lips. She realizes that it was a hopeless battle to fight and gives up to her urges. _I can’t resist you_.

“You fucking adorkable idiotic pest!” she slowly embraces Amy’s lips with the warmth of her own – taking in the affection that she’s wanted to feel and wants to feel whenever she wants.

And who cares about one another’s engagements right now to other people. She’s not really taken with Sam. She’s only faking it so that Amy stay away but that’s all crap. Some faux cop is not merely enough to keep Amy from kissing Karma when she wants to. Just as she is doing right now, returning Karma’s kisses, twist for twist, lips for lips, and tongue for tongue.

Amy opens her eyes as she muffled those words beneath Karma’s lips breathily, “I’m your adorkable idiotic pest though. You just proved it to me.”

 

______________

 

“Open wide Amy.” Karma fills up yet another spoon full with Broccoli so that Amy can reject again. “What are you – four? Broccoli is always good for you.”

Amy whines and turns her head away so that the spoon filled with broccoli soup wouldn’t reach her mouth unlike the previous times. “I would have eaten it but to go as far as to make a whole soup of nothing but broccoli is murder Karma.”

“It builds up immune system Amy and it is cleansing when you eat nothing but green. From what I’ve seen in your fridge, you have nothing but frozen dinners. You know how to cook. Why don’t you?”

“I don’t have time Karma. When I get home at night, I’m too tired to cook.”

Karma wanted to let her know that she could have ordered takeout but then, nothing beats a nice home cooked meal. “Eat up!” she says as she moves the spoon in front of Amy but she turns her head the opposite way as soon as the tip of the spoon touches her lips. Karma growls. “Jesus Amy! Stop being such a kid and eat your soup. It’ll make you feel better.”

Little does she know is that she already does feel better. It has been a while since she’s had Karma’s cooking and she missed it but the damn soup is actually making her sick for real. “It’ll make me feel the exact opposite if you keep feeding me this crap.”

“Well, I would have cooked something else but that’s all that was left in your fridge. You need to do some serious grocery shopping by the way.” She moves to where her lips were again but she shifts her head away.

Amy instead takes the bowl of soup away from her hands and rests it on the bedside table. She sits up on the bed and leans Karma forward to her. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Under the dim light within Amy’s bedroom, the blushing on Karma’s face still managed to look as bright as they intended to be. “I couldn’t possibly leave you alone like this.” She forcefully moves her head away from Amy’s face. “It’s nothing special. You were sick and I’m a human being. I have a heart.”

“Karma, look at me,” Amy lifts one hand up to touch Karma’s face and move it to look at her again. “Look at me.” And when Karma looks within her eyes again, she utters to her with sincerity very much apparent within her stare. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


	20. 20: Games and wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I stopped. I wanted to write as many chapters as I could before I leave. I don't know when I'll be posting again so, I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Because I am having fun writing it. See you guys soon...

Amy hated the food but Karma cooked so she ate everything. It’s been a while since she ate Karma’s cooking so she wasn’t about to waste it. So Amy closed her mouth on hers in a kiss that she intended to be just gratitude but ended up being more than so. She keeps underestimating the fervor with which she kisses Karma. It is that with Karma’s sexy moaning, she can’t help but grow hungrier and needier and desperate. She always feels this many emotions at once when she kisses her.

Kissing Karma is a damn obsession.

Reluctantly, but only by just a fraction, she breaks contact with Karma. “Karma, don’t leave the company.”

“I can’t work with you Amy.”

“Why not?”

Karma breaks entirely from Amy’s lips to point in between them as if the reason why is in the small space that is in the middle gap that separates them. “Because of this. Because of us Amy.”

Amy cocked her head. “What about us?”

Karma runs her hands through her hair in an exasperated gesture and end up lashing out words that tore Amy apart. “We can’t work and we don’t work. Personal feelings get in the way and we end up crossing lines after lines and forget that we’re boss and employee. Especially since you are getting married in two weeks and that I don’t want to hurt Sam. Not only are we at different place in our lives right now, we have a past that we still haven’t discussed.”

“Do you want beer?” Amy said getting off the bed to head for the bedroom door.

“I don’t want beer.”

Amy opens the door and waits for Karma to walk out of the room. She grins, “Beer it is then.”

Karma rolls her eyes as she walks past Amy to leave the bedroom. They head down the stairs and into the kitchen. Amy opens her fridge and takes out two bottles of beers. She finds a bottle opener and opens the bottles before giving one to Karma.

“Thanks.”

Amy shrugs. “No problem.” Amy drinks from her bottle and then rests her elbows forward on the counter as she looks within Karma’s frustrated gaze. All she wanted to do was to hold her into her arms and erase that confuse look on her face. “Yes Karma, we have fought way more than we have worked or talked together. And yes, we’ve crossed the lines a few times without thinking twice about it,” she said quietly, “but … don’t you think you are overthinking everything?”

“How am I overthinking everything? It’s obvious that our history together is making things difficult for us to work together. I have to leave the company Amy.”

“Yes,” she mutters, “Every chance you get, you don’t forget to mention how bad working together is for the both of us. How wrong and bad of an idea it is.” She rolls her eyes as she drags the words out. “You never acknowledge the fact that we did make a great team when we were presenting the project plan to the foreign investor.”

“Yes but remember how you were glaring at me during the meeting?” Karma drinks from her bottle and decides that she doesn’t want to listen to Amy trying to convince her to stay. She’ll hear enough about it when she goes home to Shane. Which, she brings her wrist up to look at the time. “I have to go.” She said as she turns on her heels to leave the kitchen.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Amy keeps looking forward chugging down the beer.

“You know I love how you always seem to think that I’ll listen to you.” With a sardonic snort, Karma turns on her heels. “Goodbye!”

“Let’s play a game.”

Karma stops in her track. “A game of what?”

Amy lifts herself up from the counter and walks to a dubious Karma who was in no mood to play as it showed on her face. “You’ll see.” Amy placed her arm around her neck. “Come with me.”

Karma really wasn’t in the mood for any of Amy’s games right now because one, she’s tired. Two, Amy seems to be doing fine now so that means she should go. But Amy keeps walking her to apparently the back room of the apartment. “I’ll see what? Come with you where?”

“It’s obvious that you are not leaving me yet. So, I’m taking you to my playroom –”

Karma pulls back, “Hey! Since when did you get into that?”

Amy hooked her arm around her neck again, “No, none of that although, I wouldn’t mind trying that with you. But it is a different kind of playroom. I promise.”

She switches on the light within the spacious game room where in the middle was positioned a huge billiard table. “Ever played pool before?”

Amy places her beer on the rail of the pool table as she arranges the ball to set them up. The green felt was spotless. Karma wasn’t interested. She wanted to go home.

“Amy, look –” she said wearily.

Amy walks over to the far wall and grabs two cues from the rack and she gives them to Karma to hold as she looks for chalk. “This looks about right for you.” She grabs one from her hands and leaves the smaller one for her and gives her a bit of chalk. “Chalk it up!”

Amy sits next to her beer on the rail of the pool table as she chalks up her cue. “Go on. I’m not about to play on my own.”

Karma looks at Amy as if she was insane. Then again, Amy has always been crazy from the very first day that they met at the café. She always ends up doing to things that surprise her. Just as soon as she starts to believe that she is not at all mental, Amy does something to prove her wrong. At that point, it should be unusual for her to be surprise about Amy’s antics but no. Amy keeps surprising her. She looks back at the closed room door and thinks about running for the hills but Amy hopes she doesn’t. Because, there’s no way in hell was she going to let her run out of here without convincing her to stay or manipulate her in staying.

Karma sighed. “So, you’ve played before I assume. Since you look this confident.”

Amy’s face lit up as Karma resigns to a game of pool. “I learned how to a few years back when I was in Abu Dhabi. Do you know how to?”

“All I know is what I’ve seen on TV.”

“Let’s play for some interesting stakes then.”

“Now hold on…” Karma didn’t know what could happen at the moment. She doesn’t know what she was willing to do because it is Amy we’re talking about here and she breaks _all_ _the_ _time_ when it is Amy. The wisest thing to do would be to run out of Amy’s playroom and head home but then, her feet won’t move. She’s too curious to know where Amy was taking this and… she still can’t move.

If she was about to play this game, she might as well be buzzed. “What are those stakes?” she said as she brings the beer up to her lips and takes several sips.

“We are not playing for money. We’ll be playing for wishes.”

“Wishes?”

“Yes. Wishes. The person who scores the highest points after five rounds of pool will be granted five wishes by the one who scores the lowest.”

Karma purses her lips in deep consideration. Amy could ask her anything that is totally inappropriate but then she may also not. She doesn’t know that for sure. She’s in already so she can’t back out now anyway. Might as well continue and see where this goes. She chugs down her beer once more. She needs to be buzzed. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“How many rounds of pool again?”

“Five.”

“How many wishes?”

“Five.”

“I may lose this game Amy. I’ve only watched people play this on TV. Where’s the fairness?”

“I’m a bit rusty too. I haven’t played pool in two years since I learned how to play it.” She lied. She played pool just a few weeks ago with Nick before he left to work with her mother. She was feeling guilty for lying. She is guilty because that’s the second lie that she’s given Karma today. And even then, she has no pure intentions at all regarding this game. Karma has no idea what was coming.

Karma leans forward over the pool table and concentrated on the break, adjusting her form so that she hits right on. The balls scattered everywhere on the table, three of them nearly going inside the holes but stopped short. Karma bites her lips. This doesn’t look good.

“One would think one of those three would have gone in.”

Amy agrees as she casually aims her cue, “They should have. I’m impressed though.” She shoots off and the six ball lands on the side. She positions herself again and aims.  The two and four balls each go in either of the top hole in the corners. “This must be my lucky night.” She mentions as she walks behind Karma, around the pool table.

Karma drinks from her beer bottle again. She was growing anxious. What the heck is she doing here? “I’ll have my luck soon.” _Even though my_ _name_ _is_ _Karma…_

“Sure. I mean, we still have four rounds to go.” Amy grins up at her as her lithe form lean over the table, concentrating on making her next moves.

Luck is not something that is on Karma’s side. She believes that she can. She believed that she could. But she couldn’t. Game after game after game, Amy had slayed her like a boss. Well, she is her boss – go figures. By the end of the third round, Karma had finished hers and Amy’s beer bottle. She watches Amy finishing the last round of their pool game as various balls plopped within the various pockets of the table.

Karma stood motionless at the other end of the pool table when Amy hangs up her cue. “So you win the game.”

“I won.” She said gently. “You lost.”

“I demand a rematch.”

“Sorry. No rematch.”

“That’s not fair though.”

“Life is not fair.”

“But Amy –”

“We’ll play another time.” Amy promises as she makes her way around the pool table to join Karma. “But now, I want to claim my wishes.”

Karma lays her cue along the length of the billiard table and cautiously turns to face Amy. “What is the first wish?”

Karma spots the whimsical humor underneath Amy’s eyelashes as she hums an incoherent tune. She grew impatient because who knows what inappropriate requests this crazy woman was about to ask. “Come on. What’s the first wish?”

“I’m thinking.” Amy ponders. “I’m trying to find a way to phrase it so that there aren’t any loopholes for you to escape from it.”

“Why would I want to try?”

“You are smart Karma, one of the many characteristics that I find sexy about you.”

Karma blushes. “Thank you for knowing that.”

And then it hit Amy, “I got it. I want you to keep working for me in my office at the company as my assistant.”

“That’s what you had to think hard on? How would I have found any loopholes from this wish?”

“If I only asked you to stay, you would have probably stated that I did not ask you to work for me.”

“And the assistant thing?”

“You could have easily backtracked saying that you don’t have to be my assistant to work for me.”

“And the office?”

“You would have asked to give you another office.”

“And the company?”

“You know that you don’t necessarily have to work in the same company as I do to be my assistant. I have several companies and you can work from home should I wish you to.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Well, I am stupid for even putting that out there but whatever. Because, I will have you know that I want you to be with me, by my side, in my office, working together twenty-four/seven.”

Karma was expecting something completely out of appropriateness; because, well, it is Amy. She surprised her. This might not be so bad after all. Even though she’s going to have to stop writing the resignation letter and keep working at the company as Amy’s assistant. She just hopes she has the strength to face the upcoming two weeks. “Fine. What’s the second wish?”

“I want to make out with you.”

Here comes the inappropriate request. Just like she thought earlier. She starts to believe that she’s not completely mental; until she does something to make her keep her previous judgment.

Amy takes one step forward making Karma step backward against the billiard table. She lowered her gaze down to Karma’s quivering lips. “I want to make out with you for ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes?” Karma starts running sequential inappropriateness that can happen in ten whole minutes.

“You know what?” She thinks for a second as she scratches her chin. “Let’s make that thirty minutes.

That’s even worse. “Why thirty minutes?”

“Because I want to make out with you in all three places.”

Karma swallows a big lump of anxiety, “And what are those places?”

“Your lips…Your breasts…Your vagina.” In that order.

Before she could even protest, Amy had lifted her up on the pool table and placed herself in between her legs.

“Now, wait a minute…”

Amy quickly reached for the rim of her sweater and lifted it above Karma’s head to take it off. “No talking.” She murmured. “I will kiss you for five minutes. And then, I will suck your breasts for the next five minutes.”

 “Amy, this is not fair,” she stated defiantly. She hides her breasts with both of her hands over just to refuse Amy seeing her as she started unhooking her bra.

“I won this game Karma and you agreed to it.  And now, you are granting me my second wish.”

“But, this is not something we should do…”

“And I couldn’t care less about what we should or shouldn’t do.” Amy takes Karma’s arms, pulls them to her to let the bra fall off and display Karma’s already erect breasts. “See, you do want this.”

Karma looks away sheepishly as she tries to avoid Amy’s humoring gape. “I hate you.”

“Hush Hush!” she cups Karma’s chin and shifts it back to her so that she can smooth her lips over her. Amy closes her eyes and says, “Gosh Karma, you drive me crazy.” Amy kisses her once, tenderly. She brings one free hand on Karma’s cheek while the other hand roams up and down Karma’s thigh, “you are everything to me.” And then she kisses her twice, before breaking off again, “You are my pookie.” She whispers, stroking the cheek of Karma with the tip of her thumb. She then kisses her thrice and moans immediately leave both of their mouths once they use their tongue to appease the craving.

“Amy –”

“Relax,” she murmured in between the warmth of Karma’s lips. “We still have four minutes to go.”

Four minutes. Four more minutes of trying to keep herself from losing it. She couldn’t. Karma hooked her arms around Amy’s neck and immediately did the kiss take a drastic change and became more passionate and needier as they run through the few seconds of the most delicious five minutes that both of them could live through. Amy’s hands possessively stranded themselves everywhere down her back, molding Karma even closer into her. She made Karma feel like the only woman in the world – in her world. She then abruptly detaches herself to headily contemplate Karma’s flustered face as she takes heavy short breaths.

“Five minutes are up…” she whispers leaning her head down to Karma’s neck and caresses her with the raggedness of her breath. “I missed your breasts.”

She gently pushes Karma on her back over the pool table grabbing a mouthful of one of Karma’s breasts as her lips savagely lowered as Karma lies down. A shiver chased down Karma’s spine once she feels Amy’s tongue running circles on her erect nipple as Amy divides the five minutes in halves. Although she’d taken way longer than she had intended after the five minutes ended and added a long ten minutes. Karma was too dazed to even be aware of her surrounding as Amy’s caress sent her into another world dimension that she couldn’t escape from. Amy’s hands roaming over her body, her breath caressing the skin of her breasts, her nose sniffing her natural body scent, her tongue touching ceaselessly in cadence nipples to nipples were all that she could be conscious of, not the pool table which against she arched her back.

Amy then tersely stopped but Karma still felt extremely sensitive from her recent affection. “Five minutes are up.” Amy bites her lips seeing Karma still lying on the pool table with her back still arched. She looked gloriously beautiful so willing and ready to give out but Amy wouldn’t take her yet. Even though she had to control every organs and limbs making her up to stop from doing as she pleases. She’s taking her time.

Several seconds had passed before Karma crashes down from her trance to notice that Amy had stopped her touches. She opens her eyes to find Amy gaping at her weak body on the billiard table. “What about the last twenty?” Karma wanted to kick herself for even asking.

“The last twenty minutes will be reserved for another time. Expect me to bite, lick, and taste every inch of you when that time comes so,” Amy helps Karma up and redresses her bra and shirt on. “You’re welcome to stay if you want and spend the weekend with me.”

“I’m not,” she breathed. When Amy did not try to stop her, she gets off the pool table and gently pushes Amy out of the way. “What about the other three wishes?”

“Don’t worry about them yet.” Amy cocked her head as she licks her lips, “I promise you’ll hear soon.”

“Amy, we can’t do this again.” She wanted an answer but Amy just stared at her and gave her no answer. Amy made no move to stop her from leaving the playroom but Karma could feel her eyes all over her back until she disappears out of sight.

She left her apartment and immediately caught the bus that led back to Shane’s apartment. As soon as she entered the door, Shane bombarded with questions which she half answered and half ignored. She did not tell him what happened in the playroom but she reassured him that she wasn’t going to quit anymore. This relieved him greatly.

The weekend went by slow on her part because she laid awake thinking about how Amy was going to use the last twenty minutes of her second wish.

 

______________

 

**RG Holdings**

**Amy’s office**

She had been wrong. She thought Amy was going to do something but it’s been two days since this week started and not once did Amy try to make a move on her. Amy had not claimed the last twenty minutes of her wish and Karma doesn’t know how she should feel about it. Did she want her to do what she said she would do? She wonders if Amy had remembered or forgotten because she acts as if nothing had happened last Saturday.

It’s not like she expected her to go through with what she said she would do because it would be wrong to the both of them and in the world that they live in, it is called cheating. It was a mistake that they even played this game in the first place but why Amy was acting as if nothing happened bothered her because all she’s done was played the event in her head over and over again.

They come to work, go to meetings, sign papers and by the time the day ends, Amy just let her go without saying anything. Amy acts as if she was unaffected by it and Karma hates it but she knows it is for the best but it bothers her. And it wasn’t until Wednesday afternoon when Karma thought that Amy had let everything go that Amy did something.

“Hera, don’t bother me for the next twenty minutes please.” Amy then places the handset back before lifting up a finger and ask Kama to come hither, “Karma, come here.”

Karma left whatever that she was doing and walks over to Amy who had moved everything in front of her on the desk. “Ms. Raudenfeld –”

“Ms. Ashcroft –”

Karma slides off her glasses over her head, “What is it?”

“Drop your underwear.”

Karma blinks her eyes repetitively fast. “Are you nuts? Oh wait! what am I asking? You _are_ nuts!”

“I am not nuts.” Amy smirks. “I am your boss.”

“Why exactly should I do this?”

“I’m claiming the last twenty minutes of my second wish.”

Karma gestures her hands up in frustration. And just when she thought Amy had forgotten about everything. “Need I remind you that we are in your office?”

“And need I remind you that you should know me better?” Amy sighs then lifts her head and smiled at Karma warningly as she rises off her seat and walks around the desk to stand in front of Karma. She starts, her voice, a little more than just a hypnotic murmur. “Karma, for just twenty minutes, I want you to just let go. I want you to relax and forget everything that stands between us. I need you to give yourself up to me and let me please you.” She holds both side of Karma’s waist and pushes her against her desk, “relax. You’re so tense.”

“Amy –”

Amy lifts Karma up and sits her on her desk, “relax.”

When Amy’s hands move the rims of her skirt up her waist, Karma had forgotten how to breathe. Amy lowers her head on her neck while her hands reached underneath Karma’s skirt and slowly slides down the underwear.

“Amy, what if…”

Amy lifts up a hand to touch Karma’s lips and hush her up. “Ssssh! I won the game. I make the rules. What on earth are you afraid of Karma Ashcroft?”

Karma leans down on her back over Amy’s desk while Amy widens her legs apart. She breathes out a low pant to reply, “Nothing.”

“Then, just relax.” She said gently, “Ever since you’ve walked in my office, Karma, I’ve wanted you.”


	21. 21: Serendipity

**20B: Short preview of what’s to come**

“Let’s forget everyone Karma. Let’s forget everyone and everything for twenty minutes.” Amy lifts Karma’s legs up and hooked them over her shoulders. She lowers her upper body just enough for her head to engulf completely with the shallow end of Karma’s thighs; placing both arms on either side of Karma’s hips. “I can’t stay away from you. I can’t and I don’t want to. Feel your heart Karma and give up to it. Forget everything. In this world, right now, even if it is for twenty minutes, it’s just us.” Her voice had decreased in pitch and sounded so suave and low that it tugged at Karma’s heart and yanked it.

“Let me taste you. Because Lord knows I’ve wanted to ever since you walked in my office.” Amy murmurs, swallowing a big lump of eagerness and anxiousness as she begins to savor Karma’s bottom lips with her eyes.

Karma’s conscious of Amy’s presence down there as she relaxes to the overwhelming sensation. She’s conscious of it and she’s not fantasizing it as she’s done for years when she goes to sleep. This is better. Amy’s tongue has yet begun its caress that Karma had already lost control of her body as she shifts sensually, closing her eyes and running her tongue over her lips to bite it sexily as Amy’s hot breath brushes over her dilated vulvae.

Amy has missed this.

Amy has missed her. She was just taking her time, admiring Karma so ready and willing for her to do as she pleases. It’s taking her everything in her power to keep calm and savor, minute by minute, until the twenty minutes time frame runs through. She cocks her head to the side to kiss the interior of Karma’s thigh, slowly. She lowers as she leaves one kiss of the skin behind until she reaches the eager flesh that she’s yearned to devour.

She feels home again.

Amy sticks out her ravenous tongue to make contact with the tongue hidden behind the two swollen lips.

Karma instantly quavers. 

Amy takes in the entrancing natural scent of her lips and engages them within the warm caress of her lips – kissing her bottom lips like she would her upper lips; with passion, unbounded vehemence, and sensuality. She grips on her thigh with savage gentleness as if it would keep her from going too fast. She could feel Karma’s heated emotions run through the veins that were pulsating against her tongue, as she flattens it on the pink area just up above Karma’s vagina hole. Just as she was about to slide her tongue within that particular hole, the phone rings. And then rings again…

This woke Karma up as Amy stops just centimeters above her hole. “Answer it…” she says her mouth full of Karma.

“What the fuck!” she wanted it to sound as staggered but the vulnerability under which Amy’s tongue had placed her only compelled her to speak with a breathy voice. “Amy –”

“Baby, answer it…” Amy repeats again as she goes on to continue sliding her tongue within her.

With weakened arm, Karma reaches over across the edge of the desk to press the speaker button. “Yes…?” she pants.

“Ms. Ashcroft?” Hera speaks at the end of the line, “Ms. Raudenfeld had asked not to bother her but I have her fiancée here who demands to speak to her.”

Karma wanted to answer but she couldn’t find her words. She wanted to, especially since Carmen is requesting to speak to Amy.

Shit! Carmen is calling!

She doesn’t know what to do. Her eyes roll all the way to the back of her head as she leans backwards, arching her back on Amy’s desk. “Hera, tell – tell her…” she can’t speak. “Hera, tell her that Ms. Raudenfeld is a bit busy at the moment.” She thanks the Lord that she was able to say that phrase normally – though, in between the interruption of her breath.

Hera disconnects the call for a short while to do what she’s told.

“Take the call.” Amy breathes as soon as she’s done licking Karma up and down just to do it again. “She won’t stop until you do.”

“Well, can you stop what you are doing so that I can actually speak?” even this, which should have sounded frustrated with anger, was just sounding as sensual and breathless as Amy continues her treat.

“What do you mean stop? We still have ten more to go.”

She was right. There are still more minutes to go. “Amy, we can’t do this. This is crazy. I can’t do this.”

“Oh yes you are. And you know why Karma Ashcroft,” one side of her lips lift up, forming a suspicious smirk as she lifts up her head to gaze at Karma from under her lashes. “Because I, Amy Raudenfeld, am your boss. And you will do exactly what I tell you to do. No hesitations.”

“You’re crossing lines.”

“I’ll cross whatever lines that I want with you.”

“You’re not nice.”

“I never was. I never am. I never will be.” the vibration of Amy’s voice shook the tip of her clitoris until it acts upon her entire vagina as a whole. This gained Amy a loud pitchy shriek as it gradually decreases to a breathless whimper as Karma flattens her back against the desk and her abs contract underneath the fabric of her shirt. “I have no self-control when it is about you Karma.”

Karma holds her head in both of her hands, as her mouth wishes to scream stop but instead, she bites her lips, brings her hands down and threaded Amy’s scalp, grinding beneath her tongue as she breathes out, “This is so wrong and bad and absolutely just…wrong.”

“Right has never been a word in my vocabulary. You know that.”

“Your morality is fucked up.” She pants.

“Whose morality is ever not fucked-up?” Amy lifts up her head from under Karma to give her a devilish beam.

Hera then comes back on the speaker and Amy immediately goes back down on Karma. “Now she is insisting on speaking to you, Ms. Ashcroft.”

Against the quivering clit which she’s sucked in seconds before, Amy orders, “Take it!”

 That vibration though.

 Karma falls back on the desk, every limbs of her body shaking. “Let her through!” Amy infiltrates a finger inside of her. “Shit Amy –”

“Ms. Ashcroft? Can you tell me where Amy is right now?” Carmen casually lounges herself by the pool. She was taking in the sun and drinking margaritas. Acapulco has always been her favorite place to have a photo shoot.

_Now, what the heck do I say?_ Karma was about to reply to her question but she ended up biting her tongue when she almost moaned out Amy’s name – definitely not in a corporate manner – as Amy softly pulls on the sensitive clit with her teeth. “Ms. Raudenfeld is,” _Fuck!_ Amy increases the pace after infiltrating a second finger inside of her. “She is having lunch at the moment. Call her back in about eight minutes.” She squeals at the latter words of her phrase. _I can’t speak right now woman._

“Why eight minutes though?” Carmen asks sipping on her margarita. Karma takes several seconds to answer but Carmen notices or hears something peculiar. “Why are you breathing so loud?”

Karma immediately props herself on her elbows. “What? I’m not…” Amy does something with her tongue that had Karma tilts her head backwards and moaning too loud for Carmen not too hear.

_Fuck!_

“Karma?” Carmen sits upright on her chaise, frowning. “Karma? What’s going on?”

Two heartbeats later, Karma replies, “Nothing. Can you call back when Ms. Raudenfeld is done eating?”

“Where is she eating at? Maybe my call can be forwarded there and the manager passes it to her.”

_That woman…_ Karma looks in between her thighs to find Amy severely shaking her head no. “You know she hates to be interrupted when she’s eating.” And it is true…that’s probably the only truth…

“Well it is me calling so she will answer.” Carmen insists.

As sudden as Carmen finishes to speak, Amy stretches her out, infiltrating a third finger and hither within her, grazing Karma’s g-spot simultaneously as she is licking around her damp walls. The pressure instantly mounts to Karma’s head when her body loses control and her senses drifted off leaving her stranded. She is now completely haggard and imprisoned by the lustful sentiments that consume her body and soul.

The feelings hindered her judgment to great length that she ends up screaming in French, “Rappelez plus tard! Elle est occupée.”

She clicks off the call and ends it before Carmen could even protest. She throws her head back over the edge of Amy’s desk as she tries to get away from Amy’s grip. She can’t handle it. She can’t. The feeling is too…when was the last time she even did this? She couldn’t stop screaming, “Amy! Fuck!”

Amy infuses her fingers within her thighs and pulls her back to her, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“S-s-s-stop…!” and that sound, that imploring tone only increases the intensity with which Amy continued her sweet torture. “Pooka…oh my God…! Amy –”

“And by the way, I am keeping your underwear.”

“You expect me to walk around without underwear?”

“Yes.”

 


	22. 22: And the saga continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back. I updated the very last chapter that I posted two months ago. I am sorry for the long wait. I had to go do some training which I completed successfully. I missed writing this story and hopefully I keep it going and keep it as interesting as it started. I give credits to the resources I used to put the story together and thank you for the comments. I missed all of you. I'm sorry this one is short, but the next chapter will be worth it. I promise.

**And the saga continues…**

 

With a muffled groan, in attempt to reduce her cries, Karma’s voice breathily confesses, “I hate you.”

It has been a few minutes since Amy should have stopped in order to end the last twenty minutes of her second wish but her tongue seems to be having a mind of its own. Although she had stopped, at some point, before the tierce of the ending time period to retrieve a chair which she placed right before Karma’s widened front and dug in once more. She had kept silent for the last few minutes, focusing on the task at hand, even more profusely so than she would pay attention to the growing threat of the country’s economical market. Amy’s well aware that her time is up but, again, her tongue has a mind of its own.

“You don’t have to like me. I’m your boss, not your friend.” Her mouth full, she dragged her eyes away from the appetite that seems to be keeping her tongue prisoners of liberty to move at will and ease.

“And to think that I used to be in love with you – Fuck!” The latter word came out as weak and frail as her muscles extract from underneath her abs. “Amy, this is ridiculous!”

Amy’s eyes roll away in frustration to later slide down on Karma with an amused expression, “Honey, who gave you permission to address me as something other than Ms. Raudenfeld?”

“Again,” Karma’s knuckles tighten around the edge of the desk upon which her back is arched, “To think I used to be in love with you.”

“Whether or not you are in love with me is still debatable.” Amy knew exactly where to run her tongue in order to have Karma scream her name once more as she did on the phone.

This was no longer about the bet; this was a quest to discover Karma’s weakest points once again.

Baffled by Amy’s response, Karma had to assemble the nonexistent courage to rest her weight on her elbows. And what a surprising revelation was it to her to have been able to find the much needed strength. Miracles can happen after all. “What do you mean  _debatable_?” She though of the nonsensical term to describe her inconsistent feelings regarding this woman that she has almost made her soul mate and wife.

Amy finally lifts up her head to give her attention to Karma. She licks her lips as she takes out a small towel within the pocket inside of her formal jacket to wipe her mouth as though to pick any left residue from the devoured meal.

Karma watches her actions and blushes violently. She hastily changes her line of vision to avoid the awkward eye contact. Amy, however, seems to be unfazed, as if this was as natural as nurturing a firstborn with breast milk.

“Debatable?” Karma grimaces as her eyes rest on a mirror on the wall above the small waiting area.

Amy leans back on her chair, “Yes, I believe you are with faux cop just to make me jealous.”

Karma does deliberately turn her head towards Amy in protest, “That’s not tr-…” she stops short when she realizes that her legs are still wide open for Amy to stare. She quickly closes them and gets off the desk. “That’s not true.” She finishes.

Amy laughs, “You can say whatever you want but I’m now too sure that Karma, you don’t want anybody else but me.”

“What makes you feel so confident?” Karma asks.

“Do you need me to give you a recap of the restroom incident? Or the fact that you insisted on taking care of me when I was sick?”

Karma lifts up a finger, “Wait a minute! Would you rather have me ignore a sick person and walk away? I’m human after all.”

“No. That was different and you know it.” Amy insists, “You can’t deny it Karma. Stop faking and come true to me. You are in love with  _me_.”

Karma turns away from Amy as she rises off the chair to stand behind her. She was now centimeters away from embracing Karma with her body heat. However, the heat rose off in Karma’s head the minute Amy’s resolution hit and she could no longer ignore the truth. But she can’t admit it. “You see. That’s why it is so unhealthy for us to work together. Because stuff like that happens.”

“No, we are not just  _stuff_  Karma. We are real. We are two people in love with each other and…”

Karma stops her, “you’re in love with me?”

It took Amy a few moments to realize what she had just blurted out. She told her. “Yes,” the loud thump of her heart resonating from within her eardrums, “Yes, I am in love with you. I tried hating you because I had no reason at all to love you but I couldn’t. Reasons or no reason, Karma, all I want and can do is love you.”

Karma had to turn away to stare within Amy’s sincerity. She had to stare hard and deep enough for her heart to believe in Amy’s words but she relives the moment again as she stares within Amy’s eyes. The mocking eyes of the woman that she loved that night. “You don’t love me. You are lying to me. You don’t love me.” she can’t believe it. She has nothing left to break. Everything is broken beyond repair. It can’t be sewn, glued, or taped together because the pieces of small figments of dust decaying. She can’t go back to believing in love again. She tried it once, twice, thrice before. She’s had enough.

“Karma, I love you. I’ve done nothing but love you for the past six years.”

Karma snorts rather rudely, “You have?” Then, why didn’t she look for her? Why didn’t she try to contact her? “You’ve loved me? You’ve been nothing but an asshole to me Amy.”

Amy recognizes it. She nods, “I’ve been an asshole to you and you’ve been an asshole just the same to me. I don’t deserve you Karma.” She stops. She shakes her head and realizes that she is about to say some bullshit. “No, I  _do_  deserve you. After everything that I’ve put up with for the past six years, I fucking do deserve you. You are mine Karma. And that is the truth left to restore the balance of nature. You hurt me. I hurt you. You’ve been a pain to me. I’ve been a pain to you. The best thing for us would be to walk away but danm it! I fucking love you too much. I can’t function without you. How I managed to for six years is still beyond me.” She stops.

Again with the bullshit; she then continues to a very shocked and attentive Karma, “No. Fuck no! I did not function at all without you. Those six years away from you have been hell Karma. Not knowing where you were or how you were doing or why you would just up and leave me. We could have run away together. You have no idea what I went through. There’s no doubt about it. I am too sure now. My place is next to you.”

“Says the woman who is about to marry someone else in two weeks.” Karma retorts.

“Tell me. Ask me. And that wedding won’t take place.”

Karma would love to. She would love to stop Amy from marrying Carmen but for some reason, she just can’t. It’s not only about them. There are other people involved. “I can’t ask you to do something that is useless. You don’t know what I feel for you or much less if I feel anything.”

“But you do.”

“I don’t want hurt Sam.”

“And I could care less about faux cop.” Amy says, matter-of-factly.

Karma feels herself weakening, “This is all wrong. It is always wrong when it comes to me and you. The only time that we were able to be together, we had to run away from everything. But now, we are grown. We can’t just leave or be together because we want to. We have responsibility and commitment to other people.”

“How many times do I have to make you understand, baby, that your place is right next to me? That’s where you should be. We’re fated to one another. Can’t you see that?”

She walks away from Amy’s side. With a nonchalant demeanor, doing her best to hide the effect of Amy’s confession, she adjusts her clothes. “Amy, this is all childish games and it is time that we put an end to it. Your fiancée called you and you were very much harassing me. I have a very strong harassment case against you. Should I wish to sue you, I can. If you refuse to adhere to professional conduct and the standards of this company, I will be forced to take drastic measures.”

Amy drops her arms to her side and lowers her head in defeat as she shoulders slump forward. She snorts ruefully before lifting her head up to stare at Karma, once again, “There’s no doubt about it anymore. I know so. I don’t understand what you are trying to do but you can’t fool me. I know you love me. And I have just confessed that I am in love with you, even after all of there years.”

“Ms. Raudenfeld…”

Amy sucks her teeth, “You are right. It is Ms. Raudenfeld to you. Let it be known that the fact that we call each by last names now won’t keep me from making you mine over and over and over again until you realize and can no longer deny or hide the impact that I have on you. So, even if I have to go through hell again to get you back and have you stand next to me again, Karma, I will. I love you. I’m that bold to admit and say it out loud to you. That’s how strong my love is for you. But you are nothing but a coward so; this is going to be my third wish.”

 _Shit!_  Karma had a pretty good idea where Amy planned on taking this. She recites a silent prayer in her head, anticipating the upcoming asinine request.

“Karma Ashcroft, I want you to go outside, in front of the company, and you will be given a bullhorn. You are going to say it ten times that you are madly, hopelessly, helplessly, and undoubtedly in love with your boss, Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Karma barks.

“No, I am not. And besides, I won the game. I make the rules. I am your boss. You are my employee. I tell you do something. You do it. Either way, I have power over you Karma Ashcroft.”

“You fucking asshole.”

Amy grins maliciously down at a pissed Karma Ashcroft, “Tut-tut-tut, I’m the love of your life. Big difference.”

“More like the bane of my existence.” Karma implies.

“And that’s when I play the role of your boss.” Amy smiles.

“Can’t you just give up?”

“Nope. Until you prove my point that you love me and no one but me, I’ll not quit. I love you so I’m not letting you go. I’m selfish that way.” Amy walks behind her desk and dials the secretary’s number. “Hera, will you please retrieve the bullhorn. Karma has a very important announcement to make live in front of the Company.”

“Right away ma’am.” Hera cuts the call and go to do her boss’s bidding.

Karma still wishes to stand her ground, “You can’t be serious?”

“This is an order. Head down the stairs now!”

With a small reluctant step, Karma heads for the door; seething as she goes to do her boss’s bidding.


	23. 23: Fair heart of mine...she breaks it so.

**Chapter 23: Fair heart of mine…she breaks it so.**

In intensive care; that’s where Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper will find herself the minute she’s done making the announcement. Whatever the reason she ever decided to walk back in that company to retrieve her job after being fired (which, now seems to have been more like a favor than a revenge) or to ever go with the game, she’ll never figure out. It’s not like she could predict the future of the past that she walked in Amy’s office to work to suffer the present’s consequences. If she could, she would have made military movement ‘about face’ right back to the airport. The many murder plots that ran through her head could win her about ten to twenty years in jail and one, probably would put her on death row. Did she mention that there is a very thin line between love and hate? Or, in her case, it’s definitely hate and hate.

No more love. No more. She hates the wench.

The elevator comes to an abrupt stop when she is still lost within the pit of her thoughts.  She observes the last floor of the building’s activity. Everyone seems to be minding their own thing. None suspects the event about to take place in just a few seconds. She slowly walks out of the elevator as someone else walks in and the door closes behind her. She breathes out deeply and curses the day she ever decided to start that protest and walked back in RG Holdings. She walks straight to the front door with the bullhorn seal within the palm of her knuckle. She is about to do this because one, she’s no coward. And two, yeah, she’s no coward.

Atop the edge of a bench she stood, “Fair citizens of Dallas and humble employees of Raudenfeld Group Holdings,” she voices through the bullhorn, gaining the attention of several spectators, on looking with great curiosity the odd woman with the bullhorn. “I have an announcement to make.” She looks up at the windows of the building through which she suspects Amy must be looking. _She’s in for a treat!_ Karma thinks before she proceeds to make her announcement.

“You are madly, hopelessly, helplessly, and undoubtedly in love with your boss, Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper. You are madly, hopelessly, helplessly, and undoubtedly in love with your boss, Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper…” She repeats herself while the perplexity onto everyone’s features does not move her one bit.

And three, she’s no coward but she sure can slick when she wants to be. Even though, she’s now classified as a weird lunatic through the entire company. She jumps down from her stage and walks back inside the building while thousands of eyes just stare at her. She jogs inside under the stares of the employees to then meet with a very enraged Boss.

“What the hell was that?” the echo of her voice confirmed the deafening silence of the entire first floor. Everyone dropped whatever they were doing to look at the scene.

Karma scoffs, “What?”

“You did not do what I ask you to do?”

“I did exactly what you ask me to do. You said to say ten times and I quote ‘you are madly, hopelessly, helplessly, and undoubtedly in love with your boss, Amy Raudenfeld Cooper.’ What part of the bet or assignment did I not fulfill?”

Amy bites her bottom lip to conceal her irritation. “Wow. You got me there. I should have known you were going to back out. As I said, you are nothing but a coward.”

“I’m a coward?”

“Yes. Yes, you are a coward. You don’t have the gut to admit anything. You know you love me and I know you want to love me but you are too sacred. God knows of what!” Amy unintentionally raises her voice; covering the judgmental whispers of the spectators.

“Who says that I love you? Who says that I want to have anything to do with you? I fucking hate you, can’t you see that?”

“I fucking hate you too but I at least have the gut to show you how I feel and let you know that I can’t live without you.”

“This is ridiculous Amy and you know it. We set our boundaries before. Look how far we let things get.”

“Nothing is far. We didn’t let anything get too far. All I am asking you is to admit that you in fact love me and everything will be back to the way they were before. Why is it so hard for you to tell me that you love me?”

Karma drops the bullhorn on the floor in her moment of frustration. Both of them still, it seems, oblivious to the scene that they were making. “Why do you want me to say it so badly?”

“Because it is the truth and our love is honest.”

“There’s no love.”

“There is and you know that.”

“Fuck’s sake Amy, what do you want me to do – shout out to the world that I am desperately in love with you?”

“YES!”

“BUT I’M FUCKING NOT!” Karma shouts right back, thoughts not being part of the resolution with her mouth to synch. She wasn’t thinking. But, is she part glad that she did because Sam is standing right behind Amy. With heavy heart, noticing the deathly look within Amy’s eyes, she adds, in a much calmer tone, “I’m not in love with you – at least not anymore.”

“You’re lying.” The cracks within her tone sounded loud and clear for the sympathetic spectators to hear. Their boss is about to break down.

Sam approaches the duo and walks past Amy to stand next to Karma. She runs her arm around Karma’s waist and kisses her cheek before addressing Amy. “I think she made her point. She doesn’t want you. She wants me.”

Amy ignores Sam’s presence, “Karma, I’m asking you one more time to admit that you do feel something for me. You pick. It is me or faux cop.”

“This is childish.” Sam rolls her eyes then gives a distraught Karma a brochure. “My captain assigned me and my partner to a case and part of the investigation will take place in Jamaica. It’s for three days. I won’t have anything to do during the evening and well, I was hoping you’d join me.”

Karma grabs the envelope and starts looking through the pages. She then looks up at Amy who was still waiting for her answer. If she accepts to go with Sam, then her choice is clear. She averts her eyes once it was clear what she was about to say, “Sam, I’ll go with you. I do need to breathe something different.”

Sam smiles from the corner of her lips as Karma accept her proposal.

“Karma, is that what you want?” Amy asks.

Unable to make eye contact, Karma answers quickly, “Yes.”

Amy shrugs, “OK.” She pulls Karma to her and pressures her lips onto her; taking Karma by surprise.

“What the fuck!” Sam pushes Amy off her girlfriend. “She says she doesn’t want you. Leave her alone.”

Amy brings up her fingers to touch her lips. That small contact alone was enough to make her feel disturbed and she can feel and know that Karma feels just the same way. “You think it’s you that she wants. You are greatly mistaken. If you stay with her, then you’ll never know the warmth of true love because I’m the one who gets her heat.” She then proceeds to add the latter words with a warning tone, hinting at what happened between them just minutes ago up in her office. “Don’t go crying when she cheats on you because I have no intention on leaving her alone.”

Sam looks between Amy and Karma, “What exactly is going on?”

“Nothing…” Karma glares hard at Amy, knowing exactly what she means. “Nothing is going on.”

Amy then turns on her heels to go back up to her office before dismissing Karma for the day. “You’re dismiss. I don’t need you for the rest of the day.” She looks around the floor to find the people still standing in place. “All of you get back to work. There’s nothing to see here.”

 

**Back up in Amy’s office**

She tried to fight her tears on her way back to her office but she couldn’t help it. The second she closed her office door, right when Hera tried to engage her, she broke down in tears. She found herself once again in the same spot that she was when Karma had left her six years ago. All hugged up in a little corner crying to herself. She had stopped the crying just a few years back when she met Carmen but now that Karma’s back in her life, which she knew was going to be a bad idea, the tears were waiting to be set free. It’s hard to let go of the chosen one.

That’s why she doesn’t want to let go.

She doesn’t even want to try. If she could have done something so impossible, she would have been free of Karma years ago. She hasn’t and that says something. And from the looks of things, it seems that Karma is also into her but sometimes, she just can’t tell. There are still doubts and insecurities lurking around her confidence. She wants to believe it. She wants to believe it because it’s just a feeling that it would devastate her if Karma is not the one for her to love.

She wants to love Karma and however childish that may sound; she wants it to be Karma.

Why?

She hasn’t a clue.

The day that she had decided to hire Karma back has been one of the most stupid ideas that she had ever taken in her life. She should have said no. But, how could she have not said yes? Karma was convincing and she’s not trying to bring bad press to the company. Her mother would kill her.

“Ms. Raudenfeld, it is your mother on line one.” Hera yells from the other side of the door.

Speaking of the devil.

Amy lifts herself up and walks over to her desk. She wipes her eyes of the tears and manages to hide the cracks within her tone as well as she could. “I got it. Thanks.” She presses the one button as she brings the headset to her ear. “Mother, how are you?”

“Hey baby, I’m quite alright, what about you? I am calling to check on things.”

“Well mother you have access to all of the companies accounts; I’m pretty sure you would know how this company is going on just fine without you.” Amy knows that the woman only cared about the finances of the company; not to find out how she was doing.

“Yes but I am talking about you at the helm of everything. Dear, I hope you are putting into practice all that I have taught you. I shouldn’t be aware of any sort of fracas that would bring any ill press to the prestigious Group that is us.” Mrs. Cooper says.

Amy thinks of the fact that her mother doesn’t know about Karma now working as she assistant at the company. And the thought of Karma instantly broke her down again. She sobs lightly over the phone. “Yes, I know mother.”

Mrs. Cooper hearing the fainting sob, asks, “Baby, are you crying? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing mother.”

“How is it nothing?” She worriedly inquires, “Is it the pressure? Honey, everything will fall back into place. Just give it a few months and you’ll be fine.”

“It’s not about the company mother.”

“Then what is it?” She asks once more, slightly losing patience. “What has gotten you in tears child?”

Amy stays silent.

“Is it someone?”

She says nothing and keeps crying over the phone.

“Is it a girl?”

She cries even harder.

“Did you have a fight with Carmen?” Mrs. Cooper asks. “Well baby, it’s common to have a lover’s quarrel two weeks before the wedding. You guys are just nervous; give it time. I’ll be home just in time to take care of the preparations for the wedding. I had sent over my assistant to start on things already.”

“It’s not Carmen mother.”

“Then, what is it?”

“I’m in love again mother.”

“Not with Carmen?” Mrs. Cooper asks a question to which she already knew the answer to. Everyone knows the answer to that question. Hell, even Carmen knows that. But then, there’s something she just doesn’t want to admit to. She hopes, for her own sake that it is not who she thinks it is. Because, this would be one hell of a surprise. This world would be too danm small.

“No mother, it’s not Carmen.” She sobs louder. “Mother, its Karma.”

“But honey, you haven’t seen that girl in years. Don’t you think it is time that you let that girl go and move on with your life? That woman was vindictive enough to trick you and leave you with no explanation. She ruined your life. You don’t want to go back to the Dark Ages, do you?” She refers to as the six years that Amy has lived in Dubai as the ‘Dark Ages.’ The agony of them all trying to build her mental state to normalcy once again.  

“I know. I know too well.” Yes, she knows but that is not stopping her from wanting to have her again because the truth is way too painful to accept. It’s been years. She hasn’t accepted it at all because she doesn’t believe it one bit. Karma couldn’t have possibly done that. She refuses to accept it. “I know mother but what do you want me to do. I love her. I just have this feeling inside of me that I just can’t shake. It pushes me forward to her when I am trying to back away and move on. I can’t shake her from me. It’s like, she’s the blood running through my vein mother; I can’t live without her. And I know you didn’t fancy her much. I’d say you despised her but mother, I can’t help but feel like I have found my life partner in her. I don’t want Carmen. I want her.”

“What are you saying now?” Mrs. Cooper felt her anger slowly rising.

“I’m saying that I don’t want to go through with this wedding. I don’t want to marry Carmen.”

“Oh, is that so?” Mrs. Cooper asks. “You think that after all that young lady has put up with to be with you and have you walk back on the right path, she’s just going to accept you rejecting her?”

“Mother, I am grateful. But she knew how I felt from the very beginning.”

“But honey, you are the one who asked her hand in marriage.”

“And that was my mistake. But, things changed mother…”

“What changed?”

Amy was about to say that Karma was back in her life but she held her tongue. She can’t have her mother know about that. Because, Lord knows what would go down. “A lot of things mother.”

“What are you going to do now? Look for that girl Karma and marry her instead. Where are you going to find her? She vanished from the face of the earth. I tried to find her for you and did hire PI’s for you but they all came back with negative results. You won’t find her.” Actually, they did find Karma and she knew where she was but each time she had made sure that the investigators give her the same results. Karma couldn’t be found.

Amy had in fact thought about marrying Karma. She was about to marry her anyway before everything went down. “Why not mother? Or, I can just live the rest of my life as a single woman. Either way, I’ll be much happier than if I were to marry Carmen.”

“You are insane.”

“No, I’m being reasonable and sparing Carmen a miserable life with me. I don’t love her.”

Mrs. Cooper knew what was left to do now. There’s no way Amy is not marrying Carmen. No way is she going to find Karma because she’s not going to let that happen. “I’ll be back soon. In the meantime, please refrain from speaking any of this to Carmen.”

“Mother, why not?”

“Because I said so. Right now is not the time to break news like this. Talk to you later.”

Mrs. Cooper hangs up.

“Shit!” Amy knows whenever her mother speaks that way; nothing good comes out of it.

 

**Back in Acapulco**

“Dear, it seems that my daughter had changed her mind about marrying you.” Mrs. Cooper pours herself and Carmen a drink. “That girl had not managed to leave her mind yet. I don’t k now what to do anymore.”

Carmen takes the drink from Mrs. Cooper’s hands and follows behind her to their vast living room. She had been present when Mrs. Cooper was on the phone with Amy. “I appreciate meeting you here Mrs. Cooper. I didn’t know you’d be here on business.”

“Well dear, since I’m still overlooking a few things within the Group, I get to travel everywhere.” Mrs. Cooper sips on her wine, “Yes, what to do with my little girl and her issue? I’d be most pleased with you being my daughter-in-law than that lowlife named Karma Ashcroft.”

“Karma Ashcroft is with her Mrs. Cooper. She’s her new assistant.” Carmen informs, “They’ve been working together ever since Amy took the helm of the conglomerate.”

“That’s news Nick failed to inform me of.” Mrs. Cooper couldn’t be more enraged.

“Could it be that he did not know of it? He did leave as soon as Amy had been installed within the Company.”

“So, that is the reason why my daughter is having cold feet about the wedding.”

“I had asked her to fire her but she did not want to. I found them kissing in the bathroom in a restaurant Amy had taken me when I went to see her. She even had the nerve to tell me that she wanted to be with her.”

Mrs. Cooper sympathetically touches her hands, “Oh dear, that must have been a hard blow for you.”

“It has Mrs. Cooper.”

“Well, you can count on me because, that girl Karma does not have anymore time left at the Company. I will not let this tragedy take place. You will have the name Raudenfeld dear, I promise you.” Mrs. Cooper affirms. “We’ll see if this time, they find their way back.”

 

**Back in Dallas**

Amy is cruising through the streets of Dallas, listening to those sad romantic ballads and relating to each and every one of them. Obviously, when your heart is broken, nothing is more soothing than a sad melody of love to make you feel better. She recaps the conversation she had with her mother and she thinks it went well. But, it is not going to be easy to break the news to Carmen. Carmen is sweet and all and she is the one who pulled her back from the deep end but she can’t control her heart either.

She wants Karma.

The night sky was filled with stars and the weather was warm, a little bit breezy but it felt good. She likes it this way. Even though she’s had a crappy day, she was hoping to have a great night and sleep, for once. She hasn’t been able to sleep at all. Recently, all she’s been able to do was laid awake and think of Karma. She’s the first thing she thinks about when she wakes up and the last thing she thinks of when she goes to sleep.

And thinking of the devil…

Karma is walking out of a restaurant with Sam. Apparently they had just come from a date. Amy knows what she was about to do was illegal but then, isn’t that how she got Karma in the first place? By stalking her? As soon as the valet brings Sam’s car and they drive off, Amy follows close behind.

“That jerk better be taking her home and not to her place.” Amy says to herself. A few minutes later, they had stopped in front of a house which later knows is not where Karma stay at. She knows that Karma lives with Shane for the moment in an apartment building. That’s not an apartment. That’s a house where the garage door is being lifted and Sam is entering to park her car. Amy immediately leaves her car and walks to the front porch and rings the bell. She can’t let Karma do this. She just can’t. She won’t be able to live with it. She rings twice more when no one came to the door. And finally, after the third time, Sam finally walks to the door.

“What the hell!” Sam did not know how or why she’d be seeing rich girl standing on her doorstep. “You? What the fuck do you want?”

“Where’s Karma?” Amy asks, looking over Sam’s shoulders. “Where is she?”

“What the fuck? You got some serious problem. Did you follow us here?”

“Sam, who is it?” Karma calls from the living room.

Amy hears her voice and she feels hurt. The reason why Karma would even be here at this time of night, she can’t stand it. “Karma, come here!” she calls out.

“Seriously, you need to leave otherwise I will take you in.” Sam warns Amy but she didn’t seem to care.

Karma runs out from wherever she was to find Amy and Sam arguing in some way in front of the door. “What fuck Amy? Why are you here?”

Amy looks away from Sam to stare with Karma’s eyes. “Karma, don’t do it.”

“Don’t do what?” Karma asks as she crosses her arms above her chest.

“Baby, don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t break my heart like this.” her voice sounded more like an imploration. She won’t be able to live right if Karma would give herself to someone else.

“What’s it to you?” Once Karma caught up to what she meant, she asks. “It’s not like I am yours in anyway.”

“Don’t do it. Please, don’t do this to me.” Amy’s eyes were now drenched.

“I’m sorry.” Karma walks by Sam’s side and grabs the door herself. “I’m sorry Amy.” And then she slowly closes it before Amy could ask her once more to not do it. She then breaks down in front of Sam.


	24. 24: The fiend queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I keep updating and posting slower than I used to. I promise I will try to post faster.

**Sam's house**

Sam couldn’t understand. She just didn’t want to understand the reason why Karma would keep crying for someone who had made her go through so much. The agony with which the young girl wept at her feet made her seethe with rage. She didn’t like seeing the girl she’s so much in love with be in so much pain or misery just for the love of another girl. She squats down by her side and embraces her with one arm, gently roaming upon her back in show of comfort but it didn’t seem to be working. She brings her closer to her and repeats her move but Karma is inconsolable.

Karma looks up at Sam, whose eyes were more hurt and confused than Karma’s own complicated life. “People lie Sam. People lie.”

“Yes. I know. It is true. Proof of that is your ex-fiancée the stalker.”

“No. I mean in general.”

Sam frowns, “What do you mean?”

“She keeps hurting me Sam. I don’t know what to do anymore.” She sobs even louder. “She thinks it is easy to watch her about to walk down the aisle to someone else and confesses her love for me. She cheated on me Sam. In the same day that she finished proposing to me. She’s doing the same thing that she did to me -  to Carmen. And every time that she doesn’t consider Carmen in all of this, it makes me mad. That means she didn’t care about me either when she slept with that girl in our engagement day.”

“Then stop!” Sam says. “Stop crying over her. She’s not worth your tears.”

“You think I want to. You think I want to keep crying over her.”

“Then, red, why do you?”

“I don’t know.  I guess the tears I’ve shed over the years weren’t enough to take away the love that I feel. People told me that it was OK to cry and I have cried. People said that the more I cried, the faster the pain go away. Time has passed, tears have been shed. People just failed to tell me how long fast would be.” Karma cries, damaging her pretty eyes. Those pretty eyes that had Sam enthralled from the get go.

Sam hated it. Sam hated the fact that Karma was not crying over her. She hasn’t made her way within her heart because rich girl had been the owner and still is the owner. She hates it. “then you just need to let someone else in. Let someone else love you. Let me love you.” Sam cups Karma’s chin and brings up her face to just a fraction close to hers. “I’ll make you forget her.”

“Sam, I don’t…”

“No, stop talking and listen to me.” She touches Karma’s lips with her finger, “I’ve listened to you and now it’s your turn to listen to me. Karma, I’d give anything to stand next to you, can’t you see that? Haven’t I proven that to you already? I fell in love with you the minute that I noticed you sitting next to me on that plane. Forget Amy and let me in your heart. I’ll replace and make you happy. Give me that chance.”

“Sam…”

“No,” she interrupts her again. “I don’t want to hear your excuse. I don’t want you to tell me that you’ll hurt or break my heart. If I was scared of getting hurt, then I’d never be bold enough to risk asking a woman in love with another woman to let me love her – in hopes of her returning that love eventually.”

“Why do you have to be so simple?”

“I’m not simple Karma. You just look at life in a very much complicated way.”

Karma looks within Sam’s eyes and wonder if she was being sincere. But then, she can’t keep dragging Sam into her messy life. What is Sam gaining by staying in her life? Nothing. She can’t fall in love with anybody because she tried; they just never quite worked out for her. So she now just focuses on herself. That is up until she came back here and everything that she’s though about was Amy.

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“I can’t Sam. I’m sorry.”

Sam insists, “Yes, you can. Let me show you how.” Sam warms Karma with the pressure of her lips. Subsequently, she stands Karma on her feet and engages her even better with her arms embracing each waist.

Karma felt suffocated. “Sam…”

“Let me show you.” Sam attached both of their lips again, ignoring Karma’s uneasiness and reluctance. “Give in to me.”

Karma tried. She did try but she just couldn’t give in. Maybe because her body couldn’t react to anybody else’s touch. “I can’t.” Karma takes a step back but Sam pulls her back in and kisses her even deeper.

“Just let me…” Sam persists.

“No. I’m sorry.” Sam pulls back once again and heads for the door but Sam stops her. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not letting you out of here like that.”

Karma pulls down on the door handle again, “Sam, let me go.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pressure you into doing anything. If that’s how it felt to you.”

“Well, I need to go now.” Karma didn’t want to look at Sam in the eyes. She just wanted to leave the place quick. “Shane will worry if I don’t get back soon.”

“Are you mad with me Karma?”

“No.” Karma lies. Frankly, she doesn’t know what she’s mad about. The fact that Sam kissed her or that she couldn’t feel anything. “I have to go.”

Sam moves her hand away from the door to let Karma walk out but before Karma could even step out, Sam adds, “I’ll always be your white knight. Don’t forget. Whatever you need, I’m here for you. I’m sorry.”

Karma doesn’t say anything and instead walks out. She wishes that she could return Sam’s feelings and make her happy but she can’t. She wanted to try but she’s tried enough in life already. All she wanted was happiness. Life had granted her happiness at some point and just took it away again in a mini second. She tried. And she’s tired of trying. She wanted to regret loving Amy but she can’t do that either. She doesn’t regret loving her. Despite the pain and the years, Amy’s love had been the most amazing life feeling that she’s ever felt and life is too short to feel any regrets anyway.

And the surprise she felt, when she saw Amy standing on the side of her car door.

“I’m guessing she’s not great in bed.”

“Don’t you get tired?” Karma asks, slightly irritated but part happy that she’s with Amy, in this moment, during the night.

Amy angrily stares her down before answering, “I don’t get tired.”

“What do you want Amy?”

“I want you.”

“Amy, we’ve been back and forth on this.”

“And I still insist Karma, that I don’t believe anything that you say to me. I can’t give up on you.” Amy walks toward Karma, “I want you to stand next to me again, like old times.”

“Amy…”

“What do you say I kidnap you, for old time’s sake? I want to take you somewhere.”

“Where do you want to take me?”

“Would it be a kidnapping if I told you?” Amy opens the driver’s seat and reaches for a red bandanna from inside her gloves department. She walks around Karma to stand behind her. “I can’t have you see where I’m taking you. Trust me?”

Karma doesn’t answer.

Amy regretfully sighs and then answers, “Whether you trust me or not, I want you to know that I’d never do anything to hurt you on purpose. You matter to me Karma.”

Blindfolded, Karma let Amy leads her to her passenger side of her red Lamborghini. She can’t see anything. All she could count on was Amy’s hand holding hers and leading her. Gently, Amy sat Karma in the passenger seat and fasten her seat belt. Amy’s expensive perfume and close contact is disturbing the peace, making her feel life physically again. Unlike Sam’s contact where she felt dead. “is it tight enough?”

Karma couldn’t speak so she just nods affirming.

“Good.” Amy then closes her door to walk around her car and sits in the driver’s seat. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

**Somewhere** **in Austin**

Then as smooth as the wind had been all night, Karma feels the car driving off into the unknown place she dangerously trusts Amy to take her to. She wonders but no noise would be familiar enough for her to have an idea as to where Amy would be heading during the drive. She can only feel the car smoothing over the roads and the presence of Amy next to her. She’s with Amy at this moment. Every time she’s given the chance to be with her outside of work under any circumstances like two normal people, she savors it. Lost in her thoughts and feelings, she did not notice when Amy stopped the car.

“We’re here.” Amy says as she unfastens her seat belt and reaches over to Karma to take off her bandanna.

As the bandanna comes off her eyes, the familiar site brought back the many memories that were hidden within the back of her mind and made her feelings clearer than they had been when she saw Amy after six years. This reminded her once again why she had fallen in love in the first place.

“Remember that beach?”

Karma turns her head slightly to confirm, “Yes. Yes, I remember.”

“I come here whenever I physically feel the pain of missing you. Every time I used to come back home from Dubai, I stopped here. And even though now, I’m with you most of the time since we work together, I still come here. I may see you every day but I’m not with you the way I would love to. So, I brought you here so that we could talk. I’m putting everything down on the table. I want answers Karma and none of us will leave here without setting everything straight.”

“Can we get out of the car first?” Karma wanted to go sit by the beach and enjoy the night breeze. What Amy wanted to speak about? She hasn’t an idea. Amy is acting as if she doesn’t know anything at all or as if nothing had happened that night. It bothered her to a degree. Because, why is someone professing their love and not once mentioned or tried to apologize for what they had done.

They both walk out of the car in silence and head towards the beach where they settled near the beach. For a while, none of them speak. They just walk side by side, in silence, each expecting the other to start. But, none of them knew how to begin and break the ice. The night was still young, at least, as young as it would for two confused adults in much need of communication. Finally, Amy decides that she brought Karma here to talk and that’s exactly what they were going to do.

“You’re not saying anything.” She says, looking down at the receding tides near the side of the sole of her foot. “You’re quiet.”

“So are you.” Karma replies.

“Alright then, I guess I’ll start then.”

“Why didn’t you look for me?” Karma finally asks. She wanted to know that answer for a good while. If her love was that strong, why didn’t she look for her and try to win her back.

Amy finally looks up, “I did look for you. Karma, you don’t know what I went through looking for you.”

“Obviously, you didn’t look for me hard enough.”

“What? Hard enough? If only you knew Karma.” Amy shakes her head.

“If only I knew what?”

“Well, you are asking me why I didn’t look for you then why did you leave me?”

“What?”

“Yes. Why did you leave me six years ago?”

Karma grimaces, multiple frowns creeping up on her forehead, “Are you seriously asking me that question?”

“Yes I am Karma. I am seriously asking you that question because I don’t know why you would.” Amy stops walking, “You just up and left. Just like that. And I didn’t know what to do or think.”

“You should know why I’d leave. You were there.”

“Oh yeah. So, everything in that letter was true.”

Karma turns around on her heels to face Amy. First, she didn’t know of any letter. Two, she didn’t leave Amy any letter. “What letter?”

“What do you mean what letter?” Amy snorts, “Come on Karma, don’t play dumb with me right now.”

“If I’m playing dumb then you’ve been playing dumb just as much as me because I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Me neither.”

“Then why are we talking.”

“To figure out why we are both dumbasses.”

Karma sits on the sand and Amy follows suit. “Amy, you slept with a woman on the day that you proposed to me….”

“What the fuck? I don’t remember that.”

“What do you mean you don’t? but then again, you were pretty drunk that day. I can understand why you wouldn’t remember a thing.”

“I only drank a few glass of champagne.”

“Amy, whatever. What’s done is done. We can’t change the past. You broke my heart and you let me go. We obviously weren’t meant to be.”

“Don’t say that. Karma, if I had slept with someone else, I would have known. Drunk or not. I don’t even remember half of the party. I can remember up to the point I proposed to you and the next morning I woke up and my mother gave me the letter that you left me and anything in between is blank. “

“Again, what letter? I didn’t leave you any letter.”

“Yes, you did. You told me that you never were in love with me and that you only were with me for the money and the fame.”

“What? Amy that’s ridiculous.”

“Is it? Because I’m starting to believe that it was all true.”

“Amy, you know what kind of person that I am. I’d never ask or touch your money. I’m not like that.”

“Then, did you love me?”

“Yes I fucking did love you.” Karma snaps. “I didn’t _just_ love you Amy. I fucking adored you. I still do, even now, after all of these years. I’m still very much in love with you.”

Amy’s heart was filled with jubilation but it didn’t show on her face. Somethings were still not clear to her. “If you are, why did you say that you were not in love with me? Why did you keep pushing me away?”

“I was scared.” Karma admits.

“Of what?”

“I was scared to become the woman that you were with that night and break Carmen’s heart. I was scared to make Carmen live through what I did. Even though I don’t know her, she’s a woman. And the heartbreak would be too much. I am in the best position to know that.” Karma says.

“What woman did I sleep with Karma? I know I have a history but I stopped that lifestyle to be with you. I never would have cheated on you.” She grabs Karma’s hand and brings it up to her chest, “I’m in love with you way too much to hurt you like this. I’d never risk losing you Karma; I swear. Believe me pookie.”

At this point, Karma didn’t know what to say. She wanted to believe but the image of that woman just keep appearing in her mind. She didn’t know what to think. “I don’t know Amy. Everything seems too weird. The fact that you can’t remember anything is still not a reason for me to forgive you and forget it ever happened. It can’t be substitute with you having never done it. I saw what I saw and it can’t be undone.” She pulls her hand away from Amy’s grasp.

“Karma, I don’t know how I can explain something that I am too sure I’ve never done. I can’t prove you my innocence if I don’t have proof of my own act. Don’t you think it is unfair?”

“No, it’s not unfair. You were just drunk.”

“I’m telling you Karma. It’s like I time skip forward a few hours to the next day. One minute I asked you to marry me and the next minute, you leave me. I don’t have any type of recollections or flashbacks of any sort of what may have happened in between.”

“None of this make sense Amy.” Karma gets off on her feet and starts walking away from Amy. Amy follows suit.

“You are right.” Amy grabs Karma by the elbow in an attempt to stop her from walking any further. “None of this make sense because one, you are not listening to any of what I am telling you.”

“I hear you but it sounds like you are just drunk. What are you going to tell me now? That you were apparently drugged or something…?”

Amy takes a moment to consider the possibility of that happening. “Maybe I was drug.”

“By whom? Amy, just admit that you were just too drunk that day.”

“And even so, can’t you forgive me? But even then, why would I ask for your forgiveness when I didn’t do anything? I’m innocent. But you on the other hand, you wrote that damn letter.” Amy barks. “If someone should ask for an apology here, it should be me.”

“What? You? I’m the one who had to watch you sleep with someone else. And I didn’t write any letter.”

“Well, I didn’t sleep with anyone.”

“But I saw you.”

“And it was your handwriting.”

“There’s no winning this, is there?”

“Apparently not.”

“What do we do now because I don’t see where this conversation is going.” Karma crosses her arms above her chest in defiance. “Might as well drop me home right now because this whole thing has no point.”

“Yes it has a point Karma. If we both decide to believe each other and move forward, then the point will be clear. We both didn’t do what apparently we’ve not done but it has been done. Who did it? Who knows. All I am saying is that I see why you hate me so much. But, pookie, believe me when I tell you that I would never hurt you on purpose.”

 _That moment when she calls you by your nickname - twice_. Karma thinks though she stops from breaking her face with the grin that threatens to come out. “Well, I saw what I saw.”

“Then I read what I read.” Amy crosses her arms too, losing patience. She didn’t do it. She knows she didn’t sleep with anyone that day. Why would she anyways? It doesn’t make sense to her. None of this make sense to her.

“Now what?”

“I don’t know but we’re not leaving until ‘us’ –” she points in between them, “– is fix.”

“There’s nothing to fix Amy. The past can’t be undone.”

“Yes, the past can’t be undone but we can prevent a tragic future from happening if we change the present right here, right now.”

“And why would it be tragic?”

Amy takes a moment before reaching for Karma’s hand and warms them within her own. “Because, you won’t be standing next to me. I want you to stand next to me. Just like I said it on that beach, years ago, you are my light Karma. That’s why I gave you that moon ring.”

“Amy, how do you expect me to just move on from everything and forget that anything ever happened?”

“I can expect you to love me. I can expect you to show me that you love me like you told me that you do.” Amy explains, “Yes, love me like you do. That’s it.”

When she finds Karma staying silent, Amy went on. “I talked to my mother today after everything went down in the lobby of my company. I told her that I didn’t want to marry Carmen. I want to break up the engagement. Obviously, she thought that I was crazy but then I am because I was about to spend my entire free time chasing you. A girl whose love I wasn’t sure I had.”

And then it all became clear to Karma, “Your mother.”

“Yes. My mother. I told her that I was still in love with you.”

“No. I mean your mother. As in your mother.” She looks at Amy hoping she picks up but Amy is slow as she’s always been.

“As in my mother what?”

“Your mother. Whatever happened between us six years ago, your mother, I’m pretty sure have something to do with it.” Karma concludes. Because there’s no way that the mother backed out the way she did. She came out the winner despite everything. Amy was right. She came out the winner despite everything. She managed to scheme the both of them in her game and played them like the pawns that they were and got what she wanted in the end. Which was for Amy to finally rise to the top without Karma by her side. She still came out the winner while keeping an innocent profile in the whole story.

“My mother was fine with us being together. My mother finally accepted me for who I am and let me be and love you. She wouldn’t do that to me.” Amy didn’t want to accept that possibility. Her mother couldn’t possibly be that cruel. “She wouldn’t.”

“You should know your mother better than anyone. You’re the one who told me how vindictive your mother could be. You’re the one who told me and I quote that your mother was sly and that we were nothing but pawns in the giant game of chess that is her life. Remember?” Karma recalls the many times that Amy talked about who her mother was.

After everything that she went through in Dubai, would her mother really be that inconsiderate? She almost lost her life, if exaggerating at all, trying to find Karma back while trying to move on as well with a massive heartbreak. Her mother was there. She saw her suffering. She was present during the entire crisis caring for her and encouraging her through her studies, changing her mindset, just like Carmen and Lauren. No, her mother didn’t. “No. She didn’t.”

“Open your eyes Amy. She probably had you drugged that night and falsified my handwriting somehow. Shit like that may only happen in soap operas but this could be what happened to us.” Karma explains. “Why are you closing your eyes now? You had them open back then. Why did you close them?’

“Because my mother would never be that much of a fiend to me. I know she may be selfish and I know that she uses people for her own gains but she wouldn’t go that far. I mean Karma, I suffered for years looking for you. I almost died over you…” Amy stops when she realized she may have revealed too much. “And Carmen saved me and brought me back from the deep end.” She finishes quickly.

“You are in denial. You know, deep down, that I am telling the truth.” Karma insists.

Amy still didn’t want to believe Karma. “No. She wouldn’t. And I don’t know anything. You just don’t like her and I can understand why. She treated you badly but my mother changed the minute she accepted us and let us be together.”

“Then, how do you explain you not remembering any of the event that happened the night I saw you with that other woman? How do you explain me, not remembering writing you any letter?”

Amy takes a minute to find reasons. She couldn’t come up with anything. Her mother wouldn’t. She can’t accept this. She wouldn’t do this to her. No. “I don’t believe you.” Seething, she walks off and leaves Karma standing. She didn’t look back.

**Back at RG Holdings – the next morning**

She walked out of her car with the pride and with the elegance of that a queen. Yes. She is a queen. A vindictive queen who is used to get her way. A vindictive queen who comes back to re-start another game of chess and this time, that one pawn that keeps messing with her plans will be eliminated for good.


	25. 25: Back 2 u

**Chapter 25: Back 2 u**

So, it was then, as she laid wide awake in her bed that evening, she realized that she indeed did let the mother fool her. Here, she ran away from the one girl that she’s ever loved and not once thought that the mother could have had something to do with their break up. But then, she may believe it but how to make Amy see reason, she doesn’t know. She wants Amy to open her eyes again and understand that her mother is nothing but a selfish warmonger.

Amy loves her. Amy didn’t cheat. She’s sure of it now.

She tosses and turns on her bed that evening. The evening that the mother of the woman that she’s ever loved came back from the long business trip. She doesn’t know of that yet but one thing for sure, once she finds out, that woman will have a piece of her mind. She looks at the clock, and it reads seven P.M. She did not show up at work today. Hera had called but she lied and said that she’s sick. In truth, now that everything’s out, she just doesn’t know where she stands now with Amy. She doesn’t know how things between them would be now.

Groaning enough, she gets up, wears a washed up jean, throws on a hoodie and up her hair in a messy bun and heads straight to Amy’s apartment. She knows what she’s doing is stupid and ridiculous because, even if things between them are somewhat clearer than before, she’s still due to marry in two weeks. And the way things ended between them at the beach is still something to consider. Amy is probably mad at her for the suggestion but that’s the only valid guess she could come up with to explain that weird letter that Amy kept talking about.

She made it. She feels her chest with the palm of her sweaty hand as she looks up the tall building. She knows it’s wrong. She knows she shouldn’t. But, the one thing that keeps her moving is the uncertainty of the reason why she keeps running to the one woman that breaks her heart in more ways than one. All she knows is that she wants to be with her. Always. All the time. No matter the time or place or situation. She wants to stand next to her and holds her hand and walks with her under the rain sharing the same umbrella. That’s what she is certain of but why? she doesn’t know.

Her heart is telling her to take the first step towards the entrance and she does take the step with reluctance, fright, and rigidly blighted with an eagerness of steel. She wants to be with her. Right now. She must be with her because that’s how it should be. She wants to think about Sam but her reasons won’t let her deal with morality right now. Right now, she couldn’t give a damn about what’s right. That’s what she does. She takes the step and walks within the building. She takes another step, hurried this time, and approached the elevator. She presses the button to the last floor. She waits a bit but it felt like eternity.

Sempiternal, that’s how she felt about her.

The elevator arrives and the door slides to the side so that she steps in. And she does with trepidation binding her heart to a more than enough physically felt pain. Her hands start to shake, unsteadily, as she reaches for the button to close the door of the elevator. She’s about to see her in a second. What is she doing? What exactly is she expecting Amy to tell her? She asks her questions as if she has the answers to all of them. If Shane hadn’t gone on that business trip with Pablo, he would have forbidden her to even have the gut to show up here. Especially knowing that it is the mother that drove that lengthy wedge in between them. That mother is no good news. But, she can’t stay away from Amy.

She just can’t. Her legs are stubborn enough to walk her to this building.

The elevator stops. Yes, it stopped. Because once that ‘bing’ sound resonates within the small cell, that’s what it means right? She’s on Amy’s floor right now. She steps out of the elevator, question the living daylight out of all that is Holy, why she decided to be here tonight? She has to go back but as mentioned earlier, her legs are stubborn. They are leading straight to Amy’s door… and she looks a complete mess. Is it that before walking out of her apartment she couldn’t have looked within the mirror to check herself? What? Forgot to check, check, and re-check her face?

_Fuck this!_ She thinks and then knocks on Amy’s door…

That’s it…There’s no more going back after this.

And she opens, her heart flutters out as soon as Amy appears behind with an inquisitive stare. Casual, lazy Amy in nothing but sweats and sports bra looking all scruffy and beaten by the challenges of love couldn’t get any sexier…and beautiful. She wants to smile but her heart does it for her. The feeling is so felt that it was impossible for her to breathe. While not wording the question that lurked in the back of her mind, Amy stepped aside, inviting Karma in.

She walks in. She says nothing. No one says anything.

Amy then closes the door behind her as soon as she steps in and walks through the living room. She then turns to face her to lean gently against the door, hands crosses over her chest, hair messily hanging down her shoulders, her eyes glistening under the gleam light of the moon through the tall windows; she looked disheveled – sexy disheveled with a subtle hint of masculinity about her person. Her sweats hung low below her waist displaying the v-line that accentuates her abs. Her eyes, as bright and sparkly, stared at her with such intensity and focus that it made Karma question life. Under that intense, dark stare, Karma finds her body reacting carnally. She couldn’t help but feel the strength draining out of her slowly. She realizes then, there’s just no moving on. Years, they’ve spent yearning each other but both confuse as to why they would hurt each other, even when they don’t mean to. But now, there is a reason. There is light, and no more darkness blinding them to happiness. What’s keeping them from taking each other right now.

“What do you want?” Amy places both of her hands in her pockets and leans her head against the door, looking down at Karma. “It’s night. You should be in bed.”

Amy’s voice was enough to snatch her out of her thoughts and to realize that a song was playing in the background. It’s chilling, something to listen to and just…chill. It was soothing. “I don’t know myself Amy. After you left me on that beach last night…”

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Amy interrupts her. She did not want to ponder anymore on the whole mother situation than she had been thinking the whole day.

“I don’t know why I am here then.” Karma says, halfway focusing on the music.

Amy looks around her dark apartment impatiently then looks within Karma’s eyes, “Then, maybe you should leave –” The rain starts to fall as soon as she finished her sentence. “or maybe not…”

“I know why I am here now.” Karma says.

“Why?”

“I want to be with you. Tonight.” Karma says, as she swallows a big lump of anxiety, “I want to be with you.”

Amy cocks her head to the side and raises her eyebrow in inquisition, “Just for tonight?”

“No…” Karma breathes. “no.”

Amy purses her lips tightly, but says nothing. She just stares at the woman in front of her. She doesn’t know what to say or do or even how to feel after what they talked about on the beach. She did consider the possibility of her mother playing a part but she refuses to accept it. She’s always been the most cautious when it comes to her mother but, now, for some reason, she’s just disappointed. She thought that her mother wanted her to be happy and that’s how she acted to her during the past six years that Karma had been away. She took care of her like an actual mother. She wasn’t ready to let go of all that. She finally felt her mother’s affection the first time in years. But then, the one woman who always stood by her, the one woman who brought light within her life, the one woman who supported her and loved her was standing in the middle of her spacious living room right this moment. And she doesn’t know what to do.

Finding her silence too deafening, Karma breaks the ice, “Like a fool, I keep running back to you.”

“And like an idiot, I keep letting you catch up to me.”

“I feel foolish.”

Amy smiles ruefully, “I know. So do I Karma.”

Karma shakes her head in frustration, “After everything. After everything that you’ve done to me. Why? Why do I keep on running back to you as if I have no common sense? And I know my heart can’t take no more because, I’m always hurting while I am with you. Amy,” her eyes starts tearing, “There’s nothing left to break of me.”

“Then, why are you here?”

“I told you already.”

“Yes. You told me that you want to be with me tonight. Tonight is a few hours Karma. Tonight doesn’t last. Tonight will end. Tonight is never forever. Tonight is just temporary. I am the forever type. I want eternity with someone because they make me feel sempiternal and…” Amy takes a second before she continues. The words that were about to pour out of her mouth had to be considered when she realizes exactly what she’s about to do, “and…I’m ready to give up everything for you, Karma, if you give me your forever.”

“Amy…”

Amy breathes, “But, you have to let me know if I am about to make the biggest mistake of my life because, I don’t think I’d be able to come back from this like last time.”

“Me neither.” Karma admits.

“Well then…what do you say? Because, Karma I don’t care what may have happened six years ago. All I know and am sure about is that, I refuse to spend more time away from you and suffer. That’s not healthy. I want to be happy and I know you do too.” Amy didn’t plan on making a confession tonight but then again, the best things are never planned. Life just kind of happens, like her love for Karma. She didn’t expect, predict, or even thought about it when she was faking it with her when they met. Yes, the girl did captivate her and she stalked her for months but she never realized that what she felt was love in its more beautiful aspect when she saw her in that wedding dress. “So, stand next to me, again. Say the word pookie, say it and everything will go back to normal.”

“I love you Amy.”

Amy closes her eyes and let the words sink in. “You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of you saying those three words to me again – and mean them.”

“I’ve tried to move on from that feeling. I couldn’t. I don’t know what to say to you Amy. After what we talked about, I don’t know. But…”

“Don’t…don’t try and break something that can’t break anymore Karma. I’m tired.” Amy says. “It’s now or never. You have to know that this is the point where I’m about to give up on us for good if you tell me no.”

“You’re ready to give up on us? We’re not worth fighting for?”

“Karma, I have fought. I have fought for the both of us but it feels like I’ve been the only one fighting. If your love has vanished Karma, I can’t force you to feel things that you don’t feel.”

“I do feel them Amy. And if you feel like you’ve been the only one fighting, well, that’s because it’s true. I haven’t fought for us because I didn’t want to feel like the woman I saw you slept with on the night of our engagement. I was scared to become her and hurt Carmen’s feelings because Amy, I’m not like that.”

“We’ve cleared that up at the beach.”

“I know and now, I don’t know what to say, feel, or do. My mind is a mess but…”

“Again with the but…” Amy sighs.

“But…Amy, I’ll be damned if I let you marry that woman.” Karma could see the twinkling light within Amy’s dark stare, “I’m the one who needs to stand next to you. I’m the love of your life. I love you pooka.”

Amy didn’t say anything. Her feet were glued to the ground, not being able to move. It’s about to happen again. After six long years, it’s about to be again, once more and this time, she wants it to be for the longest that time will allow. She won’t let go this time. She’ll hold on as tight as she can because, she gained love back, she can’t lose it again. She scurries in Karma’s direction with her arms reaching for her face. She pulls Karma close to her and then swiftly warms up their lips into one, heat blazing over the rims of the affectionate touch.

That’s it. This time is their time and she will seize it. There’s no way she’ll let the girl go.

No way.

 

**Raudenfeld’s mansion**

“That girl has got to go.” Mrs. Cooper walks within the office that she had neglected for the past few years. She hadn’t been in this office for too long but the staff had kept the room as tidy and clean and spotless as possible. “She’s sure the reason Amy didn’t show up at the company this morning. Figures, since she was missing too. Only her can make my daughter be that negligent.”

Nick walks in after the furious woman, “Mrs. Cooper, I apologize for my carelessness. This was a mishap on my part. I should have checked with the HR department to find out who they were about to hire for the position. I never thought it would be Karma. I didn’t expect that.”

“You can never be too careful Nick. Neither did I expect such a thing could occur but it did.” Mrs. Cooper walks behind her desk and takes her sit, “That little pest might stir up questions that I do not want my daughter to start inquiring out loud or at least, at all.”

“This could mean a serious threat ma’am, for sure. Your daughter will surely want to know about the letter. I’m surprised she hadn’t contacted you at all regarding the whole scheme. She should have found out about it by now.”

Mrs. Cooper lifts her head to glare at Nick, “I know Nick. I know. But, I think I may still have time to shut her up and make her disappear out of my daughter’s life. There’s still a chance that my daughter may not know about anything. While I was out doing your job, I’ve had rumors reported to me regarding the unusual relations that my daughter and that pest used to have with each other during the short span of time they’ve worked together. But, most of those relations were nothing but bitter bickering and yelling and fighting. They hate each other. At least for now. I just have to find a way to keep it that way for a long time.”

“It seems that the queen has a plan in mind.” Nick inquires, “Should I get a team ready?”

“You will probably need to. But, I want it to be as clean as possible. Nothing can come out of this should there be an investigation from authority.”

Nick frowns, “Why would there be?”

“Because, I want nothing to link me to what’s about to happen to Ms. Karma Ashcroft.”

“You are scaring me ma’am. What does this plan entail?” Nick sits down in one of the chairs facing Mrs. Cooper. “I know that tone. You used that tone when you want to hurt someone. I never thought you’d be capable of using that tone to hurt your own daughter.”

“I’m not hurting Amy, at least, not physically. The one who will be hurt physically is Karma. I need that girl to be out and away from my daughter’s life for good. I’m serious.” Mrs. Cooper couldn’t allow for Karma to sabotage her plans and Amy’s future as they were going along just fine. Those six years had been complete bliss to her. Even though Amy had suffered, she had gotten over it and moved on. She’ll do just the same after this. “I’m tired of that girl being a part of my life. She has got to go.”

“But, ma’am, this might be a bit extreme. I beg you to reconsider the consequences of what may happen to you and your daughter…”

“Nick, I pay you to do, not think. A small accident that put her in an endless comma, that’s it. Anything can happen in the streets of Dallas, use your imagination Nick.”

Nick reluctantly responds, “But ma’am…”

“You’re dismissed.”

**Back at Amy’s apartment**

It’s magical. It’s indescribable the way that one can feel with just a simple act of affection. But, it is because it is simple that one finds it too overwhelming a feeling to be just simple. Two lips pressed against each other, engaging in the most passionate of caress, are the most encouraging sensation that brings back faith in humanity. And within that one touch, many questions are answered and doubts cleared and uncertainty removed. It is vital to share that tender loving between one that is loved and loved. And as that feeling sunk in, Karma couldn’t help releasing a muffled snort, smiling against the lips of her lover.

Amy groans amicably, then breaks away from Karma’s lips, “What is so funny?”

“I am remembering the day I walked in your office. I never thought I could hate someone as much as I hated you then.” She admits, remembering the unpleasant encounter. “And to make things worse, you acted a jerk and fired me.”

“Well Karma, you couldn’t have possibly hated me more than I hated you.” Amy says, “And I’ll tell you what.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t hate you anymore.”

“When did you stop hating me?”

“About two minutes ago.”

“Jerk.”

“But I’m your favorite jerk.” Amy says, leaning in for another kiss, tilting Karma’s head upward just a pinch.

“My favorite pooka jerk.” Karma ducks her lips and let Amy’s gently brush over them.

“Your favorite pooka jerk.” She responds, and then Amy reaches within her sweat pocket and takes out the red box that held Karma’s moon ring before asking, “Who gives you the moon?”

“You.” Karma lengthens her ring finger forth and let Amy slide the moon ring on.

“Who loves you nuts?” Amy breathes.

“You do pookie.”

“Do you know how much I love you?”

“How much?”

“Too much.” Amy grabs Karma’s head within both of her hands and gently embraces her lower lip in between the folds of her heated lips. “Guess what?”

“What?”

Amy scoots down just enough to run one arms around the back of Karma’s knee to carry her bridal style as Karma surprisingly screams. “I lift you off your feet.”

“Jesus Amy! What are you doing?” Karma asks.

“I’m taking you up to my bedroom so that we can cuddle.” Amy pouts, “I want to cuddle.”

“You didn’t have to carry me pooka. I can walk.”

“But I wanted to pookie.”

“You better not trip and drop me because I can feel your arms shaking honey.” Karma felt the slight friction from Amy’s arms underneath her shoulder blades and around her knees. “I can’t hurt myself. I hate pain.”

“Baby, can you just trust me to carry you upstairs? Always commenting on stuff when I’m trying to be romantic.”

“That’s the problem. You can’t be romantic by trying. Romance is something within. It comes natural. You can’t just _try_ to be it. You have to _be_ it. Naturally.” Karma explains.

“Well Karma, not everyone has that in them.”

“You’re not romantic? Is that what you’re saying? Because I can just walk away right now. I don’t do people that don’t do romance.”

“Really?” Amy gives her a lazy stare, “Really? Seriously? I just gave you a moon ring. If that’s not romantic boo, I don’t know what is.”

“So? I can tell you what’s not romantic.” Karma suggests, “You carrying me bridal style while we’re arguing is not romantic for sure. I’ve never seen that on TV.”

“Then, maybe you should stop watching TV. Because, apparently, it distorts reality for you sweetie.”

“Au contraire, it educates me fairly on the standards and prerogatives of love thank you very much.”

“Karma, you were right. I am starting to feel the pain of carrying you. So, I might as well just drop you right now and end my misery.” Amy lightens her hold on Karma which causes the latter to shriek in fear.

“What the hell!”

“Stop talking so I don’t drop you.”

“You see. That right there, is not romance. When did you _ever_ see the bride being dropped by the groom Amy? Tell me? When?”

“When they don’t stop talking like you are right now, yes, some just might be tempted.”

“You’d hurt me then. How evil!” Karma says, feigning hurt.

Amy then smiles tenderly as she looks down at Karma’s adorable pouty face. Somehow, this always soothes her. “Pookie, I’d never hurt you. I don’t know what I’d do if something were to happen to you. I’d die.”

“Me too.”

“So,” Amy smiles, “shall we go upstairs and cuddle? Because I do miss you in my arms.”

“I’m in your arms right now baby.”

“Yes I know. I meant you falling asleep in my arms. It’s late pookie. We have to go to bed. It’s a work night.” Amy starts walking towards the swirling stairs. “I can’t wait to have you waking up next to me tomorrow morning.”

Karma smiles, fondly, “And I can’t wait to wake up next to you.” Karma reaches for Amy’s cheek as she asks, “Who loves you nuts?”

“You do pooka.”


	26. 26: She loved me with her words

**Chapter 26: Once again, she stands in between.**

**The day before**

Sam was within her house when she saw Amy leading Karma to her car and driving her off to some place. Of course, she wanted to walk out of the house and stop them but what would that help? She knows where Karma stands and she wishes not to stand in the way but she can’t stay away either because, she loves Karma.

“Why do you keep running to the one girl that keeps breaking your heart my love?” She says, as she looks at the one picture of Karma within her phone, “It’s not like irony is on my side either because I keep running to you, the girl that keep breaking my heart.” She stares at the picture harder, losing herself within the eyes that were smiling back to her.

Then, the door knocks.

Sam wonders who it could be at this time of night. She doesn’t expect anyone or at the least Yang have his own family to take care of. She walks to the door and looks through the windows on the side to find a familiar figure fidgeting in place impatiently. She opens up.

“Carmen, what are you doing here?” She stands aside to let the girl through.

“Amy wants to stop the wedding.” She whines as she walks through the door, “What am I going to do Sam?”

“What does that have to do with me?” Sam asks, not understanding why Carmen would be standing here. “How did you even know where I live?”

“I followed Amy’s car which followed you.” Carmen admits, “I went to see her at the company but she was already leaving the building when I got there.”

“What do you want Carmen?” Sam asks.

“We can’t let this happen.” Carmen walks within the living room and throws herself on one of the couch. She smoothly sways against the surface of the sofa, “By the way, that’s a really comfortable couch.”

“I’m sorry. ‘we’?”

Carmen descends from her cloud to assess Sam’s inquiries, “We can’t let Amy back out of marrying me. So, what’s the plan?”

“What do you mean what’s the plan? That’s your problem that she no longer want to be with you.”

“Everything was perfect until that pest of an assistant showed up.”

Sam lifts up a finger, “Hey, she’s not a pest. You better watch your mouth.”

“Ooooohhh!” Carmen rolls her eyes, “What are you going to do?”

“Just get out. You and I have nothing to talk about.”

“Look, I know that. I’m not here for that. Listen to me…” Carmen gets off the couch and walks over to a defiant Sam, “You love Karma. And I want Amy. I have fought years trying to get the girl to look at me. Amy is just confused. They haven’t seen each other for years, of course some type of feelings would rise. But, Amy loves me. She is the one who proposed to me. I’m not giving up that easily.”

“Wow. If she loved you that much, she wouldn’t go around harassing Karma all the time, kissing her in public, running after her everywhere she goes. Oh yeah, I see her love for you.” Sam points out. “Look, just let the girl go. You can do much better anyways. She’s not all that.”

“I’m sensing that you are jealous.”

“No I’m not. At least, not for you. I’m just not understanding why you all love her so much. What’s so great about her? The fact that she has money and fame? That girl is the most selfish human being I’ve ever met. Look at how she’s treating you, her own fiancée.”

“You don’t know her like I do.”

“Well I know enough that you are here with me right now and not with her; just like in Paris, you are here with me. What is wrong with this picture?” Sam asks Carmen, approaching slowly towards her, “You’re not with your fiancée, the woman whose love you yearn. You’re here with me, the woman whose lust is yours.”

Carmen does not move and let Sam interlaces her arms around her waist, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Sam pushes Carmen back within the living room over the sofa, “I’m about to lie you down over the comfortable sofa.”

“I know that.” Carmen says.

“Then why are you asking?” She executes and lies on top of Carmen as she rubs her nose over neck.

“And you think I’m going to just let you do to me whatever you want to do to me?” Carmen’s breath quickens when Sam’s hand roam slowly underneath the cotton fabric of her shirt. “I’m an engaged woman.”

“Who is out really late at someone else’s house.” Sam breathes, “I don’t know about that but it is not something a promised woman would do.”

“Sam, don’t you love Karma?” Carmen asks.

Sam stops for a minute before answering. “Yes, I do. But I am not with her right now. This is just sex, between two consenting adults. Love has nothing to do with it. What about you? Don’t you love Amy?”

Carmen gives Sam the same dark stare. “You are right. Love has nothing to do with sex.”

 

**The next morning – present day**

“Good morning!” Sam wakes Carmen up from the floor. Her hair was all over the places. She’s pretty. Sam can’t understand why Amy is not giving Carmen the attention that she deserves. She’s no Karma but she’s not bad-looking either. “You should probably head out soon. I got work this morning.”

“Do you always throw your flings out so quick – without breakfast?” Carmen brings the cover sheet about her breasts to hide the nudity as she blushes.

Sam frowns, “That’s the tenth time that we have sex together and now you choose to blush on me? I mean, I know what you look like naked Carmen.”

“Shut up! I’m not blushing. I can walk naked in front of you should I wish to.”

“Then, go ahead and retrieve your clothes.” Sam says as she heads to the kitchen, “I don’t plan on looking anyway.”

Sam follows right behind her, determine to prove her point that Sam’s attention is not something she craves. “First of all –” she begins, catching Sam off guard as she turns her around to face her, “I’m not blushing because of you. Second of all, I’m serious about what I said last night. We have to do something to keep Amy and Karma apart. She’s running my marriage.”

“Don’t you think that this wedding was a bust from the get-go?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, from what I can tell from the story Karma told me, they were still very much in love despite the separation. Nothing changes from six years ago, it seems.”

“Don’t you care that she’s taking Karma away from you?”

“Yes I do but there’s nothing that I can do about it. I’m only Karma’s knight in shining armor. I protect her from your perverted narcissist wench of a fiancée.”

“No, Amy is not a perverted narcissist wench. Two, if you care then you have to help me. You keep Karma and I keep Amy. A win-win situation for us. We have to come up with something.”

Sam looks at Carmen up and down, blinking. “I’m sorry. It’s kind of hard to take you seriously when you are standing naked like that.”

“Come on Sam,” Carmen whines, “I’m serious. Do this for me. At least for you. You’ve suffered enough because of that girl. Don’t you think that you deserve Karma’s love even more than her. You’ve been there for Karma whenever she was too close to her. You’re her protector.”

“I do love Karma.”

“Well then,” Carmen approaches Sam, “Why don’t you fight for her?”

“Fair and square?”

“All is fair in love and war.” Carmen replicates as she grabs Sam’s hands and rubs them against her front, “I’m all hot now. Do you have to go to work? You look so good in your uniform.”

“I have patrol duty today.”

“Again, you look extremely fuck-able in that cop uniform.” Carmen brings her hands even deeper in between her legs, letting Sam feels the fluids dripping in between her fingers.

“I still have an hour before I get to work….”

 

**Amy’s condo**

While she takes a shower, Karma is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t hear the door closing behind her. She was getting ready to leave Amy’s place so she could go back to her apartment. They spent all night cuddling and talking about whatever and nothing; reconnecting on a deeper level than before.

She had missed Amy.

A person had purposely locks the shower door on purpose just because. Karma places the body wash bottle back and takes another one, still not noticing the walking figure behind her. The figure approaches her from behind and interlaces her arms around her waist.

Karma jumps and before she could do any screaming, the figure turns her around and kisses her, shutting her right up, “Don’t scream pookie. Don’t scream…” the figure whispers in between the caress of their lips.

Karma breaks away, “What are you doing Amy?”

“What I should have done the time you walked within my office a few weeks ago.” Amy leans her forehead and clashes against Karma’s, as she breathes the few words that were increasing her raging emotions, “Gosh Karma…even then you managed to make me feel this vulnerable. Despite the years that we’ve spent apart and the amazing distances that has been between us ever since we got back into each other’s lives.” Amy unclasps her arms around Karma’s waist and brings one of her hands up to her cheek, and shakily starts grazing her, “You see what you do to me…” even her voice shook, “…my hands are eager to do what they’re supposed to do.”

Karma breathes out as her eyes roam down on Amy’s lips, “and what is that?”

“To explore you…to touch you…to caress you…to love you…that’s what they were created to do. They’ve wanted to Karma…they’ve been wanting to…” Amy’s voice cracks in between the shaky tone, “You have to believe me because…” she brings one of her fingers and runs it over Karma’s lips. It was shaking, “…even my own little finger trembles when it runs over your lips.”

Karma grabs Amy’s shaky hands in hers and kisses her palm. She then leans her head to the side so that she can feel Amy’s hands on her face. And then, abruptly, she closes her eyes and breathes hard as she drops Amy’s hands to her side, “We can’t do this Amy. We can’t do this.” Karma steps away from Amy’s reach, “You are about to get married in two days and…” she sighs desperately, her throat losing the moist that they need for her to speaks properly, “don’t make this difficult.”

Amy advances towards her, “What am I making difficult Karma?” She shifts one of her hands to touch the side of her face again, shakily, “What is so difficult for you?”

Karma takes in Amy’s affection, losing her will to resist temptation, “Resisting you.” she says as she exhales her anxiousness, “resisting you because this is crazy Amy. We can’t do this to Carmen or Sam. It’s not fair to them.”

“It’s not fair to us that we can’t love each other properly. And after all that I’ve been through with you, what is fair and what’s not fair, is no longer something that I care about.”

“Amy, I’m sorry I can’t…” she walks away from Amy’s grasp again and reaches for the door.

“It’s closed.” Amy says as she turns around, and stops Karma’s hands from opening the locks. “We’re stuck together again.” She says, as she walks to Karma who had been frozen in her tracks. Anxiety growing wild within her as Amy approaches closer and closer closing in the distance between them both. “And unlike last time, I’m not making the stupid mistake of not making love to you. I will never make that mistake again. I love you. There’s nothing that’s going to keep me from making love to you tonight – not even you. So, forget everyone.”

Karma turns about to face Amy but Amy had already gotten so close behind her that she almost ended up kissing her, “Amy…”

Amy touches her lips with a finger, “Hush now…I don’t plan on talking about morality or ethics right now Karma. All that my mouth wants to do is taste you…” her eyes drop to Karma’s lips, “taste you…” and Amy closes the small gap that separated their lips apart. People talk about romantic and passionate kisses that happen when one finds the one. Fireworks explode and sparks fly and butterflies fill up one’s stomach to its fullness. But the one that Karma and Amy shared in that wine cellar surpassed those feelings and left everything behind. It was more than magical, more than exuberating; a euphoric phobia if that’s what could be used to define the feeling.

It was both overwhelming in a bad and good way.

They wanted each other so bad, so much that it was as if they were scared to give themselves up to such a sentiment but they’ll be damned if they don’t. It was too good to stop. It was Heaven and Hell mixed into one single world and they were both living in it. Only the both of them, no one else existed. Amy realized that. Amy realized that this kiss proves to her that there’s no other woman for her other than Karma. So, tonight at least, she wanted her. She wanted her for herself and herself only.

Amy breaks off from the kiss, breathless, “I’m so consume with you Karma. You have no idea. I can’t stay away from you. I have to be by your side every day to be able to live properly.” Amy inhales deeply and then exhales, trying to reduce the rapid pace of her heart beating but she failed miserably. “When you left me Karma, you took everything away with you and left me with nothing. I stopped breathing. I stopped living. All that I could think about every day for six years was you. I grew up hating you just as much as I kept falling in love with you.”

“Amy, I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Karma says in a shaky tone.

“We’re not. I already told my mother that I don’t want to be with Carmen anymore. And faux cop was never in the picture…”

Karma was about to protest but Amy stops her, “But –…”

“Despite everything that you’ve tried to make me believe, I know that you two were only faking.” Amy mentions.

“What gave it away?” Karma asks, “We were very much convincing from what I could tell.”

“She might have not been faking but you were. I could tell in the way you looked at her and the way you felt uncomfortable when she’s hold you….and because I heard everything you said in the restaurant’s restroom before the whole fiasco.” Amy admits, she’d arrive just in time to listen to Karma’s sulking.

Nothing could save the red plague that invaded Karma’s face – not even the falling cascade over their heads right now. And Amy’s hands were all over her which was also pretty much distracting. “You heard all of that?”

“Karma, listen to me.” She grabs her chin and lifts up by just a fraction, “Do you want to know how I felt every day when we were separated?”

“How?” Karma asks.

She grabs one of Karma’s hands and brought it up to between her breasts and rest it there, “It was that sudden temporary feeling of longing that I felt when like a flash, that happiness surged from the depth of that spirit being if it is even there, when remembering a memory in which the world stopped moving, and the heartbeat can be heard slowly, surely, and the sensation was too hurtful to bear, torturous even, but I loved that feeling and I couldn’t deny it.”

Karma silently feels the small vibration underneath her palm, “I can feel your heart.”

Amy nods, “it’s beating.”

“Yes.”

“Well, duh! If it didn’t beat, I wouldn’t be here.” Amy laughs.

“Shut up…” Karma gently nudges her on the shoulder.

“But, on a serious note, I am grateful. I am grateful that even though there’s never truly a reason to wake up in the morning, I am glad that my heart still beats, and I am alive to be standing here with you…and you’re naked.”

“You have seen me naked before, what is the problem?”

 “Back then, I held up and right now, I refuse to.” Amy hastily turns her about and pulls her in. “ever made love with words?”

She didn’t know how she ended up against the wall, her back against her front, her legs parted apart. Amy lowers her head to rest her lips on Karma’s shoulder and she closes her eyes to take in the hypnotizing feeling of her lips on Karma’s skin. Amy couldn’t breathe. Karma feels her front shifting against her back and she couldn’t help but feel a little bit lightheaded. She had no time to think for Amy’s hands were already leaving a trail all the way down to her center and she gasps. She can feel Amy’s fingers drawing circles within her thighs and she got weak. Her body got numb giving up to Amy’s touching.

“You are almost on the verge of begging me to do things to you Karma She breathes, and her breath weakens Karma’s spine, shivering underneath the breeze.

 “Am I?” she shrieks, Amy’s fingers exploring like Columbus on his expedition.

 “Yes,” her other hand gently grasping Karma’s breast, “and you know what you want me to do to you?”

Karma says nothing, unable to utter a single word.

“Ask me…” Amy says, “Gosh, you are so wet.” She no longer feels Amy’s fingers in between her folds. Karma opens her eyes to find Amy brings them up to her mouth and licks the substance off. Karma died right there.

“Ask me what I am planning on doing to you Karma?” she asks me again, and she couldn’t help but dream at the sound of her name slowly rolling off her tongue.

She loses control again. This felt so good, “What do I want you to do to me?” she asks, between breaths, praising herself for being able to form a full sentence.

 “You want me to…” she starts, “you want me to…”

 “What? Loss for words?” Karma jokes, slowly swaying her hips on Amy’s fingers.

Amy laughs, a low, seductive laugh, “no I’d rather tell you what is going to happen in the next hour.”

 “What’s going to happen?”

“I will love you with my words.” Amy mutters. She inhales, then exhales deeply on the back of Karma’s neck before mentioning, “You are a beautiful and sexy woman Karma; in case you haven’t noticed.”

Karma blushes. She smiles not believing Amy’s statement one bit.

“You do not believe me?” Amy asks.

“Who says I didn’t Amy?”

She stares at me intently, then, “Unfortunately, there’s no mirror in this shower. Turn around.”

She does as she is told. Amy stands right in front of her gazing at her curves, her face, everywhere.

She advances closer and Karma, once again, is invaded by this sudden wave of warmness, enveloping her body. She feels so good and safe.

 “Look within my eyes and tell me what you see.” She asks, staring at Karma with her dark, twinkling eyes. She stares back. She reads her expression, shyly unmasking the mystery behind those deep gazing green eyes that she felt lost in the moment she met her for the first time.

“I see…” hesitation stops her from saying what she can’t or rather, refuses to believe, “I see…”

 “Don’t be shy, say it.” She urges Karma, not taking her eyes off her for one second.

 She tries once more, “I see desire.”

 “Is desire the only thing?” she whispers, “Tell me.”

I close my eyes, taking in the feeling her breath has on my skin, “I see passion, lust, and longing.”

 “Yes, you do. And you know what else, love. You see love too.” As she stood, facing Karma within the shower, their bodies embrace underneath the showerhead whose water cascaded over them, she thus spoke, “She’s a dream, nothing but a dream that I desperately wished to stop yearning for. I couldn’t look away from those persisting light green stare that enthralled me in her love. I feel trap with no way to escape and her love leaves no room to breathe – it’s almost intoxicating, really. Although, the lack of ability to breathe, I couldn’t wish for a better atmosphere to feel more alive. It’s within those eyes that I find peace though tormented my soul and it’s within those eyes that I find hope for humanity though skeptical my faith. It’s within those eyes filled with enamored sentiment for the dearest form of life that I know I am capable of love. Everything she gives focus to, everywhere that those eyes deeply grant attention, transforms the world into a halcyon fantasy from which the most corrupted soul is capable of honesty. And she’s beautiful, truly beautiful and I wish for her to realize. I find myself captivated, enchanted, rapt, and even dazed. For one can’t just not love a dream; you love a dream, you dream a dream, and you chase a dream. A dream is beautiful and she is beautiful…breathtakingly so. And I’m very much in love with that dream. I’m very much in love with you Ms. Ashcroft."

Karma begins to utter a word but she went mute, her lips slightly parting, “Amy…” she says, her voice low, almost a whisper.

“I want to kiss you.” Amy breathes.

“Me too…” She murmurs, “so much…”

“I’m not done loving you…” she says. Karma hears the shakiness in her voice.

She says nothing and listens to Amy’s words.

“In those eyes; in those eyes I might die, I might lie, I might cry, commit a crime for laying too long within those eyes that I find mesmerizing while wishing they were the sun. For, were they be the sun, I would have had no trouble averting eyes shaking underneath its flaming rays yet they are not. Her eyes are not the sun. Yet, I try. I try. And I try with no avail. I find her eyes too magical hence holding me prisoner, spellbound by the lucent gaze of her eyes. How do I tell you? How do I tell you that it is within those lucid eyes; it is within those eyes that is the entrance to your deeply buried soul, that madly did I fall in love with you? How do I tell you that I’m enthralled by you?” She hears her say, her voice shaking with fright and…love.

“Amy…” Karma starts, feeling her eyes on the verge of flooding.

“Hush… don’t say a word.” She says, “I just want to look at you.”

Karma stays silent.

 “I want you to smile for me.”

Karma smiles.

 “You’re so beautiful.” She says with her eyes full of love and adoration. “Please believe me for when it comes to you, my mouth speaks of nothing but the truth. And my lips would kill to have a chance to revere every inch of your skin with unbound vehemence, just as my eyes are venerating the sight of your naked soul.”

She swallows deeply.

“Karms, I could spend the entire night praising your mind. Though naked you stand, I wish to only make love to your mind.”

Karma listens, as she stares deeply within Amy’s eyes. Amy then continues.

 “You torment my soul, there’s this turmoil within my inner workings that I just can’t seem to relieve at the thought of you. I wake up in the middle of the night, my hands shaking, trembling at the incapacity of them unable to perform their purpose – and that is to touch you; to touch you everywhere until it leaves not one centimeters of your body unexplored and discovered.”

Her eyes never once blinked or left hers. How she loves Amy’s intense dark green eyes. Now, she suddenly feels the need to touch herself, wanting to pleasure Amy, let Amy pleasure her, let Amy make her feel loved and adored. How she wants Amy to touch her but she can’t move her legs. Her legs were glued to the ground, unable to move. Her breath intensifies, it became ragged and uneven. She just wanted her. Desire invaded her everywhere.

 “I’m making love to you,” she closes her eyes, her face marking an expression of pensiveness; “I’m making love to you. Do you want to know what I am imagining?” She asks, licking her lips.

 “Yes,” Karma murmurs, biting her lips and closing her eyes as well.

“Do you feel uncomfortable standing up?” she asks.

 “No,”

She feels Amy’s nose flaring upon her ear and she shivers, “We are not standing this way.” She begins, breathing so lowly in her ear, almost whispering.

 She shrieks, “How are we standing?”

 “I am still leaning against the wall but you are standing up above me; your legs wide open displaying your swollen, wet folds upon my face. I let my hands trace the length of your legs, and let the overwhelming sense of your beauty sink in…”

She stops whispering in her ears. It was complete silence but the sound of the water falling.

“Please, keep going. Don’t stop…” She says, her voice almost begging.

 “Shhh! Let me take in the addictive smell of your hair, it reminds me of the color of a crimson sky, blended with the darkness of the setting sun.”

She feels her stomach rising up, almost unevenly for it stops at certain moments then starts again.

Amy then sighs, a heavy sigh filled with desperation, “How is it that I dream even with you within my arms? I thought, once embracing you, I would touch reality but, instead, I find myself grasping for your touch in a dream while I am holding you so close to me. You, so bare and naked within my embrace and I love you in my dream. How do I desire so much of you while I have you, right here, in my arms?”

She chastely kisses her shoulder, her neck, “I love you.” She sighs in her ear, “even I don’t know how much. All I know is that I puffed out those three words as I was taking a breather, smelling the scent of your skin, and praying that I keep on dreaming when I am loving you like this, sweetly, ever so slowly, with nothing but my words. Karma, I have told you before; you are a dream and I am dreaming you.”

Karma slowly closes her eyes, letting her thoughts drift upon the fantasy Amy’s words were building within her mind. She gasps at the movement of her arms above her breast, moaning lowly, enough for her to hear the desperation within the whispered sound.

“Where was I? I keep drifting away in awe of you Karms.” Amy breathes within her ear.

Karma slightly parts her lips, wanting to say something but it proves difficult. She couldn’t breathe. She forces herself a sigh and she says to her, “You were overwhelmed by me…”

“I am…?” she asks, her whisper frustrated with pent-up desire.

In a husky tone, I follow my sentence, “the sense of my beauty…” She felt too shy to own up to the compliment.

“How many times will I have to tell you to be aware of the indubious length of your beauty? But it’s OK; I’ll never stop proving to you that your beauty knows no boundaries, as it starts from the root underneath the strands of your hair to the edge of your painted toenails.”

 “Yes,” Karma says, not hiding the frustration in her voice.

“Now...” she whispers.

The sensation of Amy’s breathing and the whisper of her voice within her ear are enough to send Karma over the edge. She doesn’t know how much longer she’ll be able to hold. “...what?”

 “Do you want to guess the flower that came to my mind when I saw you?”

 “What flower?”

 “A calla lily, it grows near ponds and streams. I imagine me standing in the middle of a flowery garden, just above a pond witnessing the summer growth of a calla lily. The blooming of the spathe, folds of the flower petals, reminded me of your pink swollen folds, dilating underneath my intense, lustful stare.”

 “A calla lily? I’ve never heard of such a flower.”

 “That’s because it’s rare just like you. I could never compare you with common earthly things.”

 “I’ve never made love like this.” Karma says.

“Because no one can love you like this – like I do.” Amy points out. Then, right before she was able to kiss Karma, a familiar voice resonated from down the stairs within her living room.

“Amy dear, won’t you come down and say hi to your mother?”


	27. 27: She's back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i took so long. i had written the chapter a long time ago but every time i say that i'll publish it, i end up not to. i kept putting it off.

**Chapter 27: She’s back**

Mrs. Cooper scans around her daughter’s condo. A little too modern for her taste but she can fight the urge to keep away from controlling that part of her daughter’s life. After she had made that announcement at the press conference, she had vowed that she wouldn’t meddle anymore in her daughter’s life. Although, only if it is not related to work and the Conglomerate. But…Karma is back in her daughter’s life once again and not just within her daughter’s heart – which, apparently, she never left – but also within her Conglomerate. She couldn’t let that slide. So, in other words, she’s not breaching any promise that she may have made to Amy.

Pretty soon, that girl Karma will just be history – again.

She contemplated walking upstairs but she will respect her daughter’s privacy. But, what’s taking Amy so long to come down stairs, she’d like to know. She decides to settle her overcoat along the stiff couch and heads towards the kitchen to fetch a drink. There’s an overbearing heat out in the streets of Dallas.

“Mother?” Amy appears seconds after Mrs. Cooper places her head in the fridge, taking the jug of cold water.

She takes the jug and closes the door, “Hello dear, how are you? I just got back.”

“So it seems.” Amy’s half smile barely left her face, “How was your flight?”

“Rather disturbed by a mild turbulence but…safe; I’d say.” She swallows a sip slowly before admitting, “I actually came by the office yesterday but you weren’t there. Already neglecting your responsibilities as a Chairwoman?” she mildly scolds.

Amy averts her eyes to the stairs from which Karma stood, scared of meeting with that woman once again. “I wasn’t feeling good so I took a day off.” She looks back to her mother, “I just needed to rest.”

Mrs. Cooper gives her daughter a meaningful look, “I also heard a lot of things in your absence. Like, an unsuspecting, and rather unexpected new addition to the company.” She mentions, “Did you have the intention of letting your mother know about it?”

Amy sheepishly looks down, “It’s complicated mom. I didn’t have time to think about how I would tell you of it. I was also rather shock.”

“And yet, you kept her working for you.”

“Again, it is a long, complicated story into which I desire not to venture. Why are you here mom?”

Mrs. Cooper frowns, slightly disheveling her prefect golden age features, “ _Why I am here?_ You are asking, _why_ I am here?”

“Yes,” Amy responds, “why are you here?”

Mrs. Cooper rolls her eyes and walks out of her daughter’s kitchen, scorning loudly her own child’s insolence, “Do I need a reason to visit my own daughter?”

Amy follows right after her mother while Karma, hearing the mother’s voice approaching near and near retrieve to the safety of Amy’s bedroom. She wasn’t about to risk meeting with woman once again. She wasn’t having it. And especially not now, when she suspects that woman being the cause of her and Amy’s break up six years ago. How strange that she is fated to be tied to this family one way or another. She can’t escape no matter what she does. It’s as if she’s fated despite the years separating her from them.

Mrs. Cooper casually sits on one of the chairs and crosses her legs in a manner in which Amy could understand she was getting ready to receive some hard lecture that she wasn’t going to be able to get away from. Some lecture that will probably set her back in will to conjure to any things that may be against her mother. So, she braces herself for the incoming storm that her mother may have up her sleeves.

“Dear, now that I know that Karma is back within our lives and working within the company, I am here to demand that you fire her or else, I’ll be force to take drastic measures.” She utters before drinking her water. She does not divulge any firm less than a firm countenance that would let Amy understand that she’s serious and not up for any bullshit of love speech that she was able to speak of.

“I’ll not fire her and that’s final.” And Amy meant it.

Mrs. Cooper tilts her head, “Excuse me?”

“You’re excused!” Amy spat.

Mrs. Cooper slowly places the cup of water on the table, “Did I ask you for a favor?”

“No.”

“Was it some sort of request from my end?”

“No.” Amy replies.

“Well then dear, I assume you understand that this wasn’t an order either.”

Amy nods, “I do mother.”

Mrs. Cooper smiles, “This is an ultimatum that is to be executed right away.” She says, “Dear, I do not play. You know that.”

“And I am serious mother, when I tell you that I will not let this woman walk out of my life once again.” Amy puts her foot down, “I almost did not make it last time. I wanted to die mother.”

Mrs. Cooper recalls the Dark Ages where Amy had gone over the deep end just because of that girl. A girl that had no faith in Amy’s love enough to stay and question the situation. She left the minute the opportunity presented itself. If you ask her, that girl did not love her daughter and Amy was too damn blinded by love to notice. “That girl never loved you. She only wanted you for your money.”

Amy had nothing to say to that.

“When will you realize that this woman never loved you? She only used you to get ahead. And look at her now. Holding one of the highest position in the entire Group just because still has a hold on you.”

“That’s a lie. She loves me.”

Karma had come out from Amy’s bedroom once again to stand behind the wall up the stairs. She wanted risking coming out to confront the mother head on but she wanted to hear where the conversation might be going.

“Listen to you talk about love.” Mrs. Cooper started growing annoyed and impatient, “what do you know about love?”

“More than you’ll ever know.” Amy counters, staring seriously within her mother’s unfazed countenance. “I’m in love with someone. That’s all it takes to know a lot about love.”

Mrs. Cooper shakes her head, “You see. That’s where I disagree with you dear.” She says. “Love is not what you think it is. Relationship is about warmth, security, and comfort. Someone has to reach a place in life where she’d be able to bring value and not nothing to someone she wishes to be partnered with. Love is always last, not first, second, or third but the very last when it comes to relationship.”

Amy keeps quiet and listens to her mother.

“Your young love story pertain mostly to feelings and emotions that in a relationship is only to be lasted within a year through the relation. But security, comfort, and safety is what guarantees strength and endurance. Not love. Love is weak dear when it comes to eternity. There’s nothing everlasting about it.”

Amy looks up the stairs to where Karma is standing, listening just like her, to Mrs. Cooper’s analysis of love and eternity. Amy couldn’t find it in her to agree, “While you may be right on certain level, I disagree with the part where you that there’s nothing everlasting about love.”

Mrs. Cooper shrugs.

“I love Karma mother and I have felt that way for as long as I could remember. You’ve witnessed my love grow though you strongly opposed it. I have gone over the deep end trying to get back up from a love that was so passionate that it gave me confidence to believe that eternity is in fact something any in love human beings can achieve.”

“Dear, you don’t make sense.”

“I don’t need to.” Amy cuts in, “I don’t need any kind of logic that will keep me from loving the girl that I want to love. I don’t need to be mature, reasonable and selfless. All I have to be is selfish enough to chase after the one thing that will bring me happiness until the day that I take my last breath.”

Mrs. Cooper knew then that there was no way she would be able to convince Amy from firing that woman from her empire. The announcement has then been confirmed. She was going to take the high road and in the process, Amy will surely lose her mind. “Is that how you see it?”

Amy nods, “I’m ready to fight with all my might against you one more time mother to be happy once again.”

“Fine!” Mrs. Cooper sighs, “high road it is then.” She rises off the couch, “You’re grown now Amy. Know that I do not see you anymore as a child but as an adult. And adults to me are nothing but rivals. I’ll treat you like I treat any adults I know. I’m not a merciful person Amy. Six years ago, I held back. But not this time. This time, you’ll have everything to lose.” She prospects, her eyes shining with a light of prophecy.

“Maybe Karma was right,” Amy says, realizing that her mother might have been the reason she and Karma broke up six years ago.

“About?”

“You set us up and were the reason we drifted apart.” Amy mentions.

And from the corner of her mouth, Mrs. Cooper slyly grins, “Perhaps I was and perhaps I wasn’t. Can you tell?”

“How could you?” Amy spat.

“How could I?” Mrs. Cooper scoffs, evilly, “Like I’ll be able now of course.” Mrs. Cooper drifts her attention to up the stairs, “You can come out now Karma. I know you’re up there.”

Amy quickly goes to stand at the foot of the stairs while Karma walks out of her hiding place.

Karma slowly descends, “how did you know that I was up there?”

Mrs. Cooper laughs, “I couldn’t help but notice my daughter looking up every now and then so I assumed then she has a company that she did not want me to know about.” she deduces, “Only one person that I know my mother would dare to hide from me and it is none other than you. I know Amy no longer lives her old extravagant lifestyle. She left that behind the day that she met you. That’s about the only positive thing you’ve brought within my life.”

And finally, Karma reaches the living room within Amy had been standing facing her mother, “I can’t say that it is pleasant to meet you.”

“Neither can I say.” Mrs. Cooper counters, “After the way you’ve exited my daughter’s life, there’s no way I’d be any happier to see you than I’ve seen you left my life six years ago.”

Karma was ready to defend herself, “You know what you’ve done. You set us up. There’s no need to lie anymore.”

Mrs. Cooper shrugs, “I should perhaps say that you’re right. Although, that plan did work. You guys are now working on some serious issues now.” Mrs. Cooper turns her attention to Amy, “I doubt greatly that Carmen will give up easily Amy.”

“I know how Carmen is and she’s my problem not yours.”

And you Karma, “she diverts her attention back to Karma, “you don’t know your cop well-enough to expect her to leave you enjoy life with the supposed love of your life.”

“How do you even know about Sam?” Karma inquiries, dubiously.

She laughs a chilly and cold laugh that sounded as maniac as ever within both of the girls’ ears, “I know for more than you’ll ever expect. Sam is not who you think she is. You should steer clear my dear.”

Amy then adds, “I knew that woman couldn’t be trusted.” She says, giving Karma an I-told-you-so look which Karma ignores.

“Your fiancée doesn’t seem so nice either.” She returns.

“Well, anyway,” Mrs. Cooper breaks in, “I’ll leave you two alone since it seems I may have walked in on something.” She turns on her heels and heads for the door, “You’ll regret this Amy. And so will you Karma, for ever walking back within my daughter’s life.” She then leaves.

 

__________

**Outside in her car**

“Have you the paperwork ready Nick?” She climbs in while Nick holds the door for her, “time is ticking and I really need to have this Karma out of my daughter’s life for good.”

Nick climbs in after the mother and shuts the door while telling the chauffeur to drive off, “Of course. The money will be laundered illegally within a foreign account under her name. It was easy to access her banking and social security information which was easy for us to accomplish the task. Pretty soon, she’ll be heading for jail.”

Mrs. Cooper gratifyingly smiles at her longtime partner, “Tell me Nick, how long is prison time for embezzlement?”

Nick considers the inquiry to add, “With a Group as prestigious as yours, it will a class B felony. She could receive up to five to twenty years or more in Jail.”

Mrs. Cooper grabs the champagne glass in a compartment within the car to smugly grin from ear to ear, “That’s perfect.”

“It is ma’am.”

“I can’t wait to get rid of that pest.”

As she shifts her eyes out her window to look out, she utter to herself with a tone that just was vindictive as it cold and unnerving, “the game of chest has begun.”

__________

**Meanwhile, back inside of Amy’s condo.**

Panic rose far deep inside of Karma’s groin and she couldn’t calm down at all – not even if Amy had been trying to calm her nerves.

“Amy, your mother is not playing. I don’t think I can let her decide my fate once again.” Karma paces back and forth in the middle of the apartment, “You heard what she said.”

“I know I heard. But I don’t care.” Amy admits.

“How could you not care?” Karma beholds Amy carefully, “She’ll go for both of our heads, swallow us and then spit us out dry. I don’t know what she had up her sleeves but I don’t think I’ll be able to survive through if she pulls out one of her tricks again.”

Amy joins Karma and takes her in her arms in order to bring her comfort her. She understood that Karma was scared. She was scared too. She has no idea what her mother might have up her sleeves and she sure did not want to find out either, “Run away with me.”

Karma pulls back from Amy, “are you deliberately insane?”

“No, I am not insane.” Amy goes on to explain, “I love you and I don’t want our love to suffer anymore from my mother’s grip. I don’t want my mother to separate us again. I went through hell trying to get over you the first time. If that happens a second time, I’ll surely lose my mind. I don’t want to risk it.”

Karma understood where Amy was coming from but she couldn’t run away. Sure, when they did it, they were young and had no care in the world. But they’re grown now and Amy had responsibilities. The whole country’s economic market was resting on her shoulders. They couldn’t just run away. They had to stay. However scary this may sound, they had to fight.

“We can’t run away. I’m not running away from your mother or anything that she may have in stores for me.” Karma returns, feeling as determined as one could ever feels, “And besides, didn’t you say that you were ready to fight your mother again?”

Amy sighs, “yes I did but…”

“No buts baby, we’ll stay and fight. I found you again and I’ll be damn if I lose you again. I won’t be able to survive from it.”

“Me neither.” Amy’s face softens and she clashes their forehead together, “I’m ready to go through anything with you. If it means I’ll be able to be happy again with you, I’ll do anything.”

“I love you pookie.” Karma says.

“I love you pooka.”


	28. 28: To love or not To love

Presiding over the immense empire which she has built from the ground up, carrying off her late husband’s dreams well above and beyond any normal or average human being dreams of success, she stands in her office, looking down from the highest skyscraper in the city of Dallas. She pictures the sight of the State of Dallas as a chess board, calculating, pondering on which piece to move in order to acquire more power that will give her prestige beyond the borders of America. She’s already stamped her name over the Middle Eastern seaboard, European, as well as African continents. She had conquered a lot in her game of chess and yet, her most regrettable and pitiful defeat had been the soaring of a young teenage love affair.

How, will she ever be able to bring about the demise of a love so young and prospering? Truth is, she’s afraid for her daughter’s heart. She’s afraid that this love is doing nothing but soften a heart which she had tried for years to harden, to strengthen should that heart is faced with tribulations that will require way more tenacity than weakness, tribulations that will call for apathy rather than empathy, selfishness over selflessness. Karma is nothing but a plague to her daughter’s heart. And she will remove that plague, that tumor, that hindrance, that bane to her proven existence, by any means necessary.

“Is the woman here yet Tracey?” she asks her assistant, typing up some type of schedule behind Mrs. Cooper’s desk.

She looks up from within the monitor to slide her glasses up, “Not yet ma’am. Although her arrival is expected by the secretary. I’ve yet received news from her.”

Mrs. Cooper sighs, “how long is this cop going to make me wait? I have better things to do.”

“Well ma’am, I have warned you that this woman was not to be taken seriously.”

“I perhaps should have listened to you.” Mrs. Cooper walks away from her window to settle behind her desk, “that idiot has yet wooed the heart of that pest Karma. I feel as if I’ve been doing nothing but waste my money.”

“Indeed you have.”

She frowns furiously at her assistant, instantly growing sorry for having made some kind of corrective remarks in regards to Mrs. Cooper’s actions, “In a world in which I pay you to comment on my actions Tracey, do part with your thoughts to me. In the meantime, please keep your words well-stacked away within that head of yours that does not require any sorts of thinking for the travail which I pay you to do.”

Tracey lowers her head apologetically, “I’m sorry Mrs. Cooper.”

“Of course you are. Now,” she leans back in her chair, “Will you please give that cop a call for I am growing impatient. I have important business to attend to.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tracey takes out her phone and dials Sam’s number. Sam answers on the first ring, “Where are you?”

“Right here,” Sam answers, knocking on the door of the office.

“Come in then,” Tracey says and then hangs up.

Sam does not waste anymore minute and enters the woman’s office. She diligently walks in the office whilst Mrs. Cooper beheld at her with a serious, unhinged and detached eyes, “Mrs. Cooper,” she salutes.

“Ms. Tucker, how are you?” She smiles, the same smile which Karma finds unnerving.

“I’m alright ma’am. Glad to see you in good shape.”

“I try to keep the youth in alive.”

“Whatever you do, it works. Keep it up!” Sam compliments.

“Whatever,” Mrs. Cooper diverts her attention to her assistant, “will you please leave us alone. Try to get into contact with Nick and tell him to move forward with the plan. Have him deposit the money right away. We have no time to waste.”

The assistant simply nods and leaves them both to execute her boss’s orders. Sam now takes a hold of the assistant’s seat.

“I guess I know why your need to see me today had to do with your daughter-in-law.”

“She’s not my daughter-in-law. She’s a pest in rapid need of removal.”

“You’re talking about her like she’s a progressing cancer.”

Mrs. Cooper nods, “Because that’s what she is – a growing tumor. Just when I thought I had cured my daughter of her, she comes right back.”

“Well, I disagree with you Mrs. Cooper,” Sam says, knowing better than to contradict that woman of anything, but she goes on to take the risk anyway. To her, Karma is no cancer. “She’s the most docile and kind-hearted person I’ve ever met.”

“I do not need you to contradict me otherwise.”

“Well, I do.” Sam returns, defiantly.

Mrs. Cooper raises an impressed eyebrow. “You’re in love with her, I see.”

Sam looks away from the woman.

“While this is well-playing in my favor, why haven’t you convinced her to be your girlfriend yet?”

“Because your pest of a daughter had been the sole owner.”

“Well, if you speak like that, one might think of Karma like she’s property.”

“Well, it’s not like I refer to her as if she’s a cancer.”

“How is that less terrible?”

Sam shrugs. “At least, people have affections for things ma’am and cancer is despised by everyone.”

“I suppose.” Mrs. Cooper hums in prospect, “however, she’s a cancer to me and I guess, property to you. But, I’m not here to discuss any feelings in regards to Karma. I’m only here to understand how it is possible that I’ve been paying you for nothing.”

“I’m telling you, this woman has eyes only for your daughter.”

“And that is supposed to keep you from taking her for yourself?”

Sam sighs impatiently, “Look, I’m not trying to scare her off. I have to take things slow. I have to reel her in and make her see that I am a good person. I can’t rush.”

“And while you’re not rushing, she’s off sleeping with my daughter!” Mrs. Cooper slams her fist on her desk.

“What?”

“Oh,” Mrs. Cooper smiles devilishly, “you don’t know.”

“No, I don’t know.”

“Well, recently I went to visit my daughter and guess who I found there?”

Sam frowns, “Karma?”

Mrs. Cooper claps her hands, “Wow, you are so smart. Look at you stating the obvious.”

“Ma’am, I…”

“Listen here kid, you only had one job. One job and you couldn’t fulfill it. You couldn’t make one girl fall in love with you. You’ve never failed me in the past. Several times my daughter came close to receive news about the whereabouts of that girl and you’ve kept that from happening. Sam, you may be a crooked cop but you have heart and you ended up falling for Karma. So, I’m giving you a chance to go after the girl of your dreams and I am paying you to do it. How more incompetent can you be?”

Sam jumps up from her chair, “with all due respect ma’am, a love battle is not a war that is easy to win. That is why the outcome of such a battle is bliss and everlasting. I have patience and hope, obviously two things that you seem to lack…”

“I have not amassed my wealth on measly hope and patience, I live on faith and I demand results. I don’t beg to destiny, I command it. And I don’t wait on fate, I make it happen.” Mrs. Cooper cuts right in, holding off the words on the edge of the cop’s lips, “so now,” she lifts herself up from her chair and walks around to stand close to Sam, invading her privacy, “I ask you here to let you know that your services are no longer needed. I’ll have you do one more thing, however, and then on, your obligations to me will be over.”

“What is that thing?” Sam asks.

“I want you to arrest Karma Ashcroft. I’ll provide you with enough evidence to put her behind bars and build up a case that will bring her to court.”

Sam turns to face Mrs. Cooper. And from the look she received from the devilish woman, there is no way she’ll be able to refuse. That woman holds so many keys to her destruction that Sam feels like her life is not her own.

Sam takes in a deep breath, “what is that arrest about?”

Mrs. Cooper slyly smiles as she walks away from Sam, “Embezzlement,” she calls out and grabs her coat before leaving her office, “I’m leaving now. I have meetings to attend. Make sure you close after yourself.”

Sam watches the woman walk out, followed by her assistant whom just peeked in, giving her a smug look before leaving as well.

 

**Two days later, Shane’s apartment**

“I have to leave Shane.” Karma hastily throws her clothes in a bag, “I can’t stay here. Amy’s mother is out to get me for sure. I have a bad feeling about everything.”

Shane watches his best friend walks back and forth in front of him, “Don’t you are overthinking everything?”

“No,” she says, grabbing a handful of her clothes from the closet and walks straight to her bed, “its Amy’s mother we’re talking about here Shane I’m not overthinking anything.”

Shane sighs, “It’s been two days since you’ve acting all weird. If Amy’s mother was out to get you, don’t you think she would have done something already?”

“That,” Karma turns on her heels to face her friend, “is what I am worrying about. Why hasn’t she done anything yet?”

“Who knows?” Shane shrugs, “Maybe she finally realized that she’s being a pain in the butt to her daughter and decided to leave you two alone.”

Karma shakes her head pensively, pacing back and forth, “That’d be too easy.”

Shane shrugs.

“Amy’s mother is capable of anything Shane to get her way. I can’t be overthinking anything. What if she’s done something already and it’s just waiting in wait to be executed. For all I know, she could have planned my death already.”

“No way is that woman capable of murdering anybody. She can’t be that devilish and cruel.” Shane disagrees.

Karma keeps pacing.

As Shane rises off the bed with a handful of Karma’s clothes in hands which he places back in the closet, he says, “Karma, I don’t understand why you are so anxious. It ticks me off a bit. And besides, Amy is on your side and understands that her mother is the reason why you two broke up six years ago.”

“I know I shouldn’t have walked back in the woman’s life.” Karma cuts him, “Walking back inside that office to claim my job back was the biggest mistake of my life.”

“Are you saying that you regret everything?”

Karma stops in her track. Realizing that she may have allowed some inconsiderate thinking invade her line of reason. No. she doesn’t regret anything and soon realized that saying something so cruel so loud and untrue is bitter and childish. “No.” she shakes her head, “I don’t regret anything. I’m glad that Amy and I are back in each other’s lives but, it’s the mother…”

“…who’s a handful,” Shane finishes for her and takes a sit next to Karma on the bed, “I know but, she’s the barrier, the wall, the tribulation that you and Amy have to destroy to build that unbreakable bond that will seal you two to each other for life.”

Shane takes his arm around Karma’s shoulder, “Stop running. Don’t run. You’ll regret. Amy is willing to fight with you. She told you. Believe in her.”

Karma smiles up at her friend, “You are right. I am not going to run. I’ll fight for our love.”

“And you can start fighting by returning Amy’s phone calls,” Shane says, “Girl has been calling you for the past two days. Why have you been dodging ol’ girl’s phone calls?”

“I didn’t know what to say to her.”

“You’re confused.”

Karma rises up from Shane’s side, “I don’t know Shane. I mean, what are we? Are we together now? Do we just go back to each other and forget the past six years as if they were just time skips? I can’t Shane. Do you know how devastating those six years were for me? I fell off the deep end! I lost myself Shane. I lost myself so much that pain became so numb to a point of insignificance. I don’t think I can handle that again. Amy and I have had a very complicated and unclear relationship. We’ve never managed to be together like two normal people. What if we don’t work? What if her mother wins again and we drift apart for good? Can I trust fate again? I can’t Shane. It scares me to know the power that Amy has over me. It’s suicidal in a sense. It’s just too dangerous.”

Shane looks up in Karma’s eyes, “And have you considered the power that you have over her? She’s in it too. It’s not only you Karma. It’s her too. She suffers too.”

Karma’s phone breaks the significant silence, taking her out of her trance. It was Amy calling her.

Shane watches the phone vibrating in the middle of the disheveled bed, “pick it up.” He says, rising off the bed, “I’ll leave you two alone.” He kisses Karma on her forehead and leaves her be.

Hesitatingly, Karma heads to her bed and sits down, grabbing her phone in the process. She watches Amy’s picture flashed up on her screen. She’s widely smiling back at her. She’s beautiful to her. Her cheekbones gives her life. She answers but doesn’t say anything.

“Hello? Karma?” Amy calls out.

She says nothing.

“I know you’re here Karma.” Amy speaks softly. She stays silent a moment before speaking up again, “I can hear you breathe.”

Karma closes her eyes.

“You don’t have to speak.” Amy sighs, “I’ll do the speaking but just hear me out baby,” she takes a deep breath, “I love you.”

Karma clutches her fingers tight on the phone, as the pain fills up her soul. It’s a crushing pain which she avoided for years, forgot about, and moved on from.  Ad now, recently, that pain just came back. It came back and it is soul-crushing. She can’t bear it. They came all at once. She didn’t know how to handle and even more so, she was afraid. She’s afraid of giving herself to something so consuming and overpowering. She just feels vulnerable and strong at the same time. “I love you.” Three words enough to cause the worst pain that anyone can endure.

“I don’t know why you’ve been avoiding me the past two days. I never stopped loving you, despite the six years in which I was away from you and you were away from me. I love you.” She says again, as a tear makes its way down her cheek, “oh God, why is it so difficult for you to see that I want you – no, that I need you? I can’t and I won’t live without you Karma. Stop condemning me, and fight with me. Fight with me so that we can be together. Fight for us. I know you love me too…”

And as if Amy could read her mind, she asks her the one question that made Karma realized her fear, “…so, why are you having second doubts?”

“I…” Karma begins. She desperately salvaged the words to reassure her heart that she is strong enough to fight, and their love is strong enough to withstand the tribulation that Amy’s mother bring, “I have no doubts.”

“Then, don’t condemn us…”

“I’m not.”

“What is it then?”

“I’m scared.”

Amy doesn’t speak up right away. She struggled to find her response. Should she admit that she is scared as well or put up a strong wall to reassure Karma that everything will be fine? She can’t do that. They’ve gone through too much for her to build walls and hold off her feelings. She breathes out, “I’m scared too.”

Karma takes several meaningful breaths, keeping her silence.

“But guess what?” Amy asks.

“What?”

“I’m fated to you.”

“Amy…”

Amy smiles painfully at the other end of the line, cutting her, “so no matter what happens, should we win against my mother or not, as destiny showed us before, one way or another, we’ll end up in each other’s lives.” She sulks, “because Karma, we’re soulmates...”

“…and I love you very much.” She adds, before breaking off the line.

 

**HDR Enterprises – at one of the companies of the Conglomerate. – The next day.**

_“It’s done.”_

Mrs. Cooper lazily looks down on her phone to read Nick’s quick text. She was totally oblivious to the new intern’s proposal attempt to bring in revenue and increase market sales. She carelessly walks out in the middle of the meeting, not paying the intern any mind. However, she says before leaving, “Thank you for coming today, Karen, was it?”

The young lady filled with hope and dreams, happily answers, “Yes ma’am,” stuttering.

“You’re off the internship program. Please be sure to return your badge to the front desk and pack up your stuff. Your ideas are far too average for my taste. It has been a pleasure. Thank you.” She says, crushing the young lady’s dream ruthlessly and leaving the conference hall.

She immediately calls Nick, “I got your text. Make sure the auditors of this month finds out about the shortage of revenue and missing of funds right away.”

“They should find out about it right now. They’ll be sure to inform Amy of the situation soon…” he says, “…and you as well, right about now,”

Mrs. Cooper satisfactorily cuts the call with Nick to take the next line holder which was from one of her auditors. She knows exactly why they are calling her and immediately picks up the call.

“Mr. Tan?”

The man sits in Amy’s chair who angrily watches the man deliver the news to her mother, “I’m here with your daughter. I have been conducted an audit at the headquarters and find out some of your funds are missing and an immense shortage on the revenue on the last quarter.”

Mrs. Cooper gets on the elevator, jubilation invading her face. Everything is working out perfectly, “Is that so? Any idea as to how something like that occur?”

“No ma’am, I have a team investigating right about and we’re calling in order to acquire some of the codes and passwords to your system.”

“I use fingerprints.”

“I figured as well but your daughter here refuses to help us follow through with the investigation.”

 Mrs. Cooper rolls her eyes, “Fine, contact my IT team, they’ll be able to help you access my financial dossier and everything else you need to conduct the network investigation.”

“Won’t we need fingerprints?”

“Not necessarily…my IT team will be able to help. I can’t reveal anything to you Mr. Tan. I hope you understand.”

“No problem then. I thank you.”

Mrs. Cooper walks out of the vast building and hops in her van, “will you please put my daughter through the phone?”

“Your daughter stormed off ma’am. I have no idea where she might have gone.”

Mrs. Cooper softly grins, “Thank you.” She ends the call. She takes off her shades and asks the driver, “Will you drive me to Central Palace please?”

“Yes ma’am,” the driver complies.

“No one can see us however, so make sure you park discreetly. There’s a nice show that I need to witness.” She says, grabbing a champagne bottle from one of the cabinets.


	29. 29: Intoducing Felix

**Chapter 29: Here comes in a new fellow: Felix?**

Amy couldn't believe that her mother would do something like that. That is going well above and beyond that she believes her mother to be. This can't be right. At least, Mrs. Cooper could have disinherit her. No big deal. She was waiting on some deals of the sort but not this. Embezzlement? And if she's right, Karma will be the accused. She has to get her out of here before those auditors get a hold of the police. Matter of fact, she has to run with Karma before this gets big enough and the FBI gets involved.

She reaches the intersection and as soon as the traffic lights turn red, she receives a call from her secretary. She picks up her phone right away.

"Hera, how is it over there?" Amy asks.

"They finish with the investigation. The auditor demanded me to get a hold of you."

Amy swallow nervously and tightens her hold of her wheel. They must have finished with the investigation. "Give them to me."

Hera does as she's told and transfers the call to Amy's office. The auditor picked up right away.

"Ms. Raudenfeld, we finished with the investigation. It didn't take long for my team and your IT department to figure out the whereabouts of the conglomerate's funds."

"Where did the money go?" Amy asks, still waiting for the green light.

The man leans back in Amy's chair, "It's over in Cayman Islands at a private bank. We managed to trace the account back to its rightful owner as well."

Amy swallow a big lump of anxiety. That's money embezzlement and money laundering. Both of these sentences are enough to send Karma to jail and gain her life sentence. "Who is it?"

"It's your assistant ma'am, Karma Ashcroft. However though, she placed the account under a different name. And I don't think you'll like it."

"What is it Mr. Tan?" She asks impatiently.

"She used your name ma'am. It would have been easier for her to build that account under your name. Some of the funds were appropriated to various projects other than what they were intended for. And most of the revenues, which are about a good sum, come from sources that not legitimate."

Amy quickly intervenes in the man's explanation, "She didn't do it."

"I'm sorry ma'am, who didn't do what?"

"Karma is not guilty."

"But ma'am, we have everything here that proves us that she's the only one with access to that account."

"Either way, I am assuming it would have required her some type of documentation from me and my signature."

"I've heard of the story. She has pretty good hold over you. She's manipulative enough to have come up with a plan to get you to sign whatever is needed."

"Fuck you!" Amy cuts the call and immediately call Karma. She doesn't answer. She throws the phone and races over to the apartment building where she resides with her friend Shane. Several patrol cars were circling the front entrance. The FBI beat her to it. Reporters were also there, standing watch, waiting for the culprit to come out of the building in handcuffs in order to get a good shot for their brilliant cover story.

As soon as Amy parked her car right in the middle of the fracas, the reporters quickly came over to her, blocking her every access to the door. And it's not like she would be able to get through easy either without the reporters, FBI agents were all around the front door, standing guard from every point, keeping anybody from entering the premises. Amy didn't care. She passes under the yellow tape and heads straight to a big man standing watch. The man stops her.

"Ma'am, where do you think you're going?"

Amy pushes pass him, "Get the fuck out of my way!"

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed inside of that building." He grabs Amy by the arms tightly which she managed to yank away from him.

"I said, get the fuck out of my way!" Amy yells out, "It's my company that is stolen from. I need to see my assistant."

The man struggles to keep Amy under restraint, "I know Ms. Raudenfeld, but we're under strict orders to keep anybody from entering the crime scene."

"Crime scene?"

The man shakes his head as Amy is finally stopping her struggles, "There has been an attempted murder earlier today."

"So, you're not here to make an arrest regarding my company?" Amy finds herself relieved at the thought. She still has time to get to Karma and take her away from here. They have to act quickly enough.

"Yes, we are." The man says, "It's just that when we arrived at the scene. There were gunshots."

"Gunshots?"

The man nods, "Yes ma'am. Apparently, there has been a confrontation between a man and your assistant over the case. Earlier today, he said that he showed up at the apartment by orders from your mother. They found out about the embezzlement and immediately sent over the police. In a confrontation, the culprit got a hold of a cop’s weapon and fired at the man."

How far is her mother trying to go? Amy shakes her head, not believing any of the things that the man is telling her. "Is the man alright?"

As she asks, the reporters quickly advances above the yellow tape as the paramedics escort a man on a carrier. He seemed to have been fatally wounded. Amy couldn't place where but she runs over to the victim and finds out that it is Nick.

"Nick, who did this to you?" Amy asks but Nick seemed to have fallen into a coma and is unable to speak.

Sam appears seconds after, and answers for him instead, "It was Karma."

Amy turns around to trace the voice back to its owner. Amy walks away from Nick as the paramedics take him away. She watches Sam standing in front of the door. Her eyes looking exhausted, as if she hasn’t slept in days. And if you ask her, these are the eyes of a guilty conscience. Amy knows that anything that is happening here today has to do with her mother and this cop here. There is no way that Karma could have shot someone. No way would Karma do something that drastic. Her mother, maybe. Nick could have even shot his own self. He is that crazy. But Karma. _Her_ Karma, never.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Amy strides over to the cop, “Where is Karma?”

“She’s gone.” Sam simply answers without giving in any more details.

Amy clenches her teeth. Where could Karma have gone? And Shane? Is Shane with her or not? “Where did she go?”

Sam shrugs nonchalantly, “Who knows?” she says, “The FBI is after her right now. Her and her friend Shane are both on the run right now.”

“What happened up there?”

“That’s not something that concerns you.”

Amy menacingly walks over to the cop with every intention to strike a blow. But Sam was quick to stop her, “You are going to strike a law enforcement officer on National TV? Way to tarnish your image rich girl.”

Amy looks behind her, the reporters were taking shots and more channel news came to the scene. “What happened?”

Sam walks around Amy, her hands in her pocket, “What happened today, should let you know that your girlfriend is nothing but a criminal.”

“She’s not guilty in any of this. She’s innocent. My mother is behind all of this. Karma did not steal any money from my company and neither did she shoot Nick.” Amy desperately cries out, “My baby is not guilty.”

Sam shrugs, “I’m not accusing anybody yet. I’m not pointing any fingers either. I’ve seen what I’ve seen however. And I am a cop. I don’t care about anything other than justice. And I’ll bring justice. Your girlfriend ran. She incriminates herself by running. And it was my weapon, in a friction, that she used to shoot this man right here.” Sam points at unconscious Nick, “This is yet another evidence against her. Your girl will surely get life sentence if she gets caught.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Amy says, looking down at the smug officer.

With a subtle roughness in her tone, Sam admits, “I enjoy you not having her right now.”

 

**Somewhere in Dallas**

“Shane, what are we going to do?” Karma watches outside of the small café within which they sought shelter. It is not too far from the apartment building but it’s discreet enough to divert attention for now.

Shane overlooks the magazine to look at an anxious Karma surveying the area to see if anyone was in their pursuit.

 “Can you stop looking all suspicious?” Shane asks, seeing people looking their way, “We don’t want any kind of attention right now.”

“How can you be so calm like this?”

“Easy,” Shane shrugs, “I am reading the fashion magazine and staying up to date with the latest trend.”

“Now is not the time Shane.” Karma whines, “I can’t believe I am living through all of this. What am I going to do?”

Shane hits her with his magazine on the head, “Can you stop?” he asks, “Lauren said she has a plan. If it wasn’t for her, we’d both be behind bars right now.”

 

**_Earlier today_ **

_“Who the fuck is calling at three A.M in the morning?” Shane gets off his bed to head over the kitchen. “Hel-to the fuck-lo!”_

_“Danm! I mean, do people call you home?” Lauren’s pitchy tone gets an automatic eye-rolling from him._

_“What do you want man? It’s three motherfucking AM in the morning!”_

_“It’s three?!?”_

_“YES!” Shane yells. “Where the fuck are you?”_

_“In Korea right now. I’m currently at the airport, about to board a plane to get to the US.”_

_“Jesus! Haven’t you heard of time changes?”_

_“Listen, I am sorry. But I have to warn the both of you. I got a hold of my mother’s latest actions. And from the look of things, it doesn’t look too good for Karma.”_

_“What do you mean?” This got Shane off sleep, “What is she planning? Karma has been worried about something like that.”_

_“Well, just let her know that she has to leave before anybody comes by your place today.”_

_“What’s going on Lauren?”_

_“I have a place where you can stay at. I want you both to wait for me there. As soon as dawn breaks, leave the apartment and go to the address that I am going to give to you.”_

_“I can’t believe this.”_

_“And by the way, try to keep that cop away from Karma. She’s not good news.”_

_“Sam?!?”_

_“Yes Shane. I’ll explain everything to you guys when I get there. I’ll be in the US around five P.M.”_

_“Oh my God! What’s going to happen to my Karma?”_

_“Shane, relax! I have a plan. Trust me alright. I’ll see you guys later.”_

**Present time**

A waiter brings their order to the table and leave them be.

“I’m just glad we manage to leave before the FBI got to my place.” Shane says, taking a sip from his drink, “we came close to being taken though. Who’d have thought that man would have shown up along with Sam so early in the morning?”

Karma shakes her head at Shane, “I know right. That wench doesn’t waste any time does she?”

“Right when we left, that’s when they showed up. I wonder what they thought about when they found an empty apartment.”

“Beats me.” Karma shrugs, “all I know is I can’t wait to see Lauren. Maybe she can save me from my impending doom.”

“I hope so. I have too many questions that I want to ask. Like, what exactly did Amy’s mother do?”

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Karma says, directing her attention to two man sitting next to her table.

“Have you heard what happened today? It’s all over the news dude. Some chick shot a man this morning and ran off without leaving any trace.” The man sitting from across their table explained to his friend.

The other guy shook his head in disapproval, “That’s what happen when you let women operate weapon and much less have access to them.”

“No, it’s nothing like that. Apparently, they were cops and they came in to arrest her.”

“Arrest her? That’s not what I heard.”

“What did you hear?”

The man leans in to whisper his discovery but Karma has Vulcan hearing, she heard everything too well, “What happened is that this man works for the business tycoon Farrah Cooper. That man came with an officer to confront the woman regarding the laundering of millions of dollars into a foreign bank account. I believe things got out of hand and escalated too quick. The woman shot man with an officer’s weapon.”

“WHAT THE HELL!” Karma jumps from seat and before long, eyes were all directed towards her.

The café soon become silent as the music channel got cut to leave place to a woman in a news channel.

_“This morning, a man was shot in an apartment and was left fatally wounded. He is being taken to the hospital right this minute. The identity of the shooter is not yet identified by our people and will be divulge soon. We pray for the citizens of Dallas to be on their toes for there is a shooter on the loose. She is very dangerous and we ask for all of you to protect your children and stay safe. Also, the latest craze besides the shooting of this morning, HR Holdings is facing major setbacks due to the major funds gone missing. It is believed to have been embezzled to a foreign account by none other than the new assistant of Ms. Raudenfeld. Here is a visual clip of the said woman in question. This clip shows her leading a protest against the tycoon’s daughter for unfairly firing of her employees. And now, we will leave the place to one of our reporters at the scene. Here you go Trent, what’s the news?”_

_A man with prim hair shows up on screen, “Thank you Lydia, the scene is very hectic right now. Many people are trying to get a look at the shot man believed to be none other than Farrah Cooper’s right hand man. Many of us have deducted that the shooting might have to do with the situation HR Holdings. This is the apartment where the assistant, Karma Ashcroft resides along with a friend of hers.”_

_“Any idea on who the shooter might be?”_

_“Yes, from what one of the officers have told us, the shooter is none other than Karma Ashcroft.”_

_“So the shooting is in fact related to the situation at HR Holdings?”_

_“Yes Lydia. The officer at the scene who gave us the information came in order to make an arrest. However, the shooter resisted and in the commotion grabbed the officer’s weapon and shot at both but only the right hand man of Farrah Cooper got hit. The officer however was struck in the head with a lamp by Karma Ashcroft’s friend, Shane Harvey, who is a lawyer.”_

_“Thank you Trent.”_

_“Back to you Lydia, we’ll let you know more if anything else comes up.”_

_“Here you have it, those two are on the run. Watch out for the both of them. They’re very dangerous.”_

Before anybody could pinpoint anything towards them, Karma and Shane were already at the door.

“At what time did Lauren say that she would get here?” Karma says, pulling a hoodie over her head.

Shane does the same, “She said she’d be in the US around five pm. We should probably head over to the address that she gave to us. We can’t waste any more time in the streets.

“I can’t believe this shit!”

They both follow Lauren’s address, avoiding any type of confrontation or eye contact with anybody. They catch an Uber and the man drove them to the place. They reach a big empty warehouse located in a bad street which didn’t seem too safe either. Without thinking, Shane and Karma enters the warehouse and awaited Lauren’s arrival. It didn’t take too long before five pm roamed around and they find a huge black SUV being drove inside their hiding place.

And out of that SUV, walks out a petite woman. She strides quickly towards both Shane and Karma. The two watch as the petite figure approached both of them and look at her as a savior. They don’t know what she has planned up but hopefully, its good enough a plan to bring down that vicious woman.

Lauren approaches Karma first and hugs her tight enough, “I’m sorry boo.”

Karma instantly starts to sob, “I can’t do this anymore Lauren. I’m tired.”

“I know baby.” She breaks the hug to wipe away Karma’s tears, “that is why I have a proposal for you.”

“What proposal?” Karma asks.

Lauren grabs Shane’s hands and smiles warmly at him, “how are you doing?”

“Good, given the circumstances.”

“I’ll make sure to clear your name too.” Lauren says, “We have to go. Hop in my car. I’m taking you guys away from here.”

They follow after Lauren and got in her car, and there Lauren starts off, “Karma, I know you’ve been through a lot. I know the past decade hasn’t been the best and I apologize on behalf of my mother for everything that she has put you through.”

“Lauren, it’s alright,”

“No,” Lauren cuts her, “It’s not alright. Karma, you’ve been through too much. So, I’m give you options. You have the option to leave and never come back. I can make you go away and my mother will never hear from you again and will never bother you. But the thing is, I can also have Amy join you there a bit later. You two will be able to run away together and never come back.”

Karma considers the option but was curious about the other one also. Running away with Amy and never set foot back here. She will be with Amy and they’ll be able to live together without the interference of her Farrah Cooper.  They’ll be happy but they’ll be on the run. She wanted to run but now, she doesn’t want to run anymore. Farrah has to pay. Sam too.

“What’s the second option?”

“The second option is for you to stay here of course. You’ll have a new identity but we will form an alliance with a few people to bring Farrah Cooper down. We will fight and end this for good. We will clear up your name and Shane’s and you guys will be free of any charges. But, Amy will have to believe that you’re dead for a little bit.”

“What?” Karma jumps.

“Wait a minute! Hear me out.” Lauren says, “The plan will work. If you’re dead, Farrah will also believe that you’re dead. It has to be real. Amy can’t know that you’re doing OK. You have to die and come back to life.”

“I’m confused.” Shane pitches in, “What do you mean come back to life?”

“In other word, a new identity.”

“Who would I be? This is crazy.” Karma says, “I’m not about to change anything about me. Amy will be heartbroken. I can’t do this to her.”

“Either that or you stay a criminal for the rest of your life.” Lauren argues, “Listen to me, this plan will work. I have a small team ready to bring down Farrah Cooper. They hate her as much as you do.”

“Who are those people?” Shane asks.

“You’ll know them shortly but right now, I need your answer Karma. What will it be – do you want to run and stay a criminal or do you want to say, fight for the love of your life, and clear your name?”

Karma takes a deep sigh and thinks of Amy. She wants to be happy, obviously but she doesn’t want to run away like a criminal. She wants to breathe easy and live with Amy as happily as two normal people. “I want to stay.” She says.

Both Lauren and Shane smirks gratifyingly.

“That’s my girl.” Lauren says.

“Now, what do I have to do?”

“Well,” Lauren begins, “Let me present to you Felix.” Lauren hands Karma a fake I.D.

“Who is this?”

“This is you.” Lauren answers.

“I’m a man in my so-called after-life?”

Lauren nods while Shane grabs the ID from Karma’s hands. “This ought to be the best cover yet.”


	30. 30: The death of an Ashcroft

**Chapter 30 – A: The death of an Ashcroft**

Karma felt extremely foolish to have even accepted such a proposal. To die? This sounds so damn depressing but then again, this just might be her only way out. How else would she prove her innocence if not by dying temporarily? It would be her words against Mrs. Cooper and this woman have ties and connections everywhere. She would surely lose the battle if she had gotten caught by the police by now. But at the cost of breaking Amy’s heart, is it worth it? Amy is fragile right now. For the stories that Lauren had told her about when they were separated, had given her sorrow. How could a mother be so cruel? Let the girl love. And to think that Amy had gotten so bad with depression that she had such thoughts in her mind. What will Amy do now that she’s about to walk into her own grave? Even if it is a sham.

But Amy won’t know it’s a sham. That’s what she can’t accept. She doesn’t want to like to her pooka. She goes outside to join Lauren prepping for the plan to be set in motion.

“Are you ready Karma?” Lauren sees the anxious woman joins her outside.

Karma only nods as she lets Lauren get a hold of her shoulders to comfort her, “I’ll be alright,” she says, “when this whole thing is over.”

“Don’t worry,” Lauren grabs the arms of an extremely tall man, pulling him close to join in the conversation, “Franky is an expert when it comes to wax. He was able to build an exact replica of you in wax.” Lauren then points inside of a black tinted car, in which, in the passenger side, sat a wax figurine of Karma, “tell me if this doesn’t look _exactly_ like you.”

Karma raises an impressed eyebrow, “Wow, its almost life-like.”

“That’s the goal,” the man speaks up, and to be honest, the deep voice took Karma by surprise, “I am glad that I achieved it. Hi,” the man extends his hand, “I’m Frank. Nice to meet you Karma.”

Karma accepts his hand in hers, “Nice to meet you too. Are you one of the people that has it in for Mrs. Cooper?”

“No,” Frank shakes his head, “I’m doing this completely for a different reason.”

“He owes me a favor.” Lauren explains, “He’s a friend of mine from way back. His involvement in everything only gets to this point. I only wanted him to make the wax figure.”

“Yup!” the man says, “that’s about as far as I get involved. I can’t do anything against Mrs. Cooper, she doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Oh, I see!” Karma says, “then, when am I going to meet the people?” she turns to face Lauren.

“Sooner than you think.” Lauren reassure, before turning her attention back to Frank, “Frank, you can go now. I really appreciate your help and please, not a word to anybody about this.”

“Don’t worry sweetie,” Frank brings his hand up to his lips and zips, “my lips are sealed. Good luck baby,” he kisses Lauren and hugs Karma, “I’m out!” and then he leaves.

“How is that car going to be operated? I doubt wax me had gotten any kind of driving lessons from Frank.”

“Ha-Ha-Ha…” Lauren taunts, “Your sarcasm, very funny.”

“I’m just saying,” Karma shrugs.

“Listen,” Lauren says, “don’t worry about a thing. All you have to do is walk within that store and that’s it. Make sure people notice you and call the cops on you.”

“Why do I feel like I am throwing myself into the lion’s den?”

“You are though. That’s the whole point.” Lauren explains, “Even though this is a suicidal mission for you, however, you are only playing bait.”

Karma looks at the wax figure inside of the car and shakes her head with uncertainty, “I don’t know about this Lauren.”

“Stop thinking about how this will affect Amy. I won’t leave her alone in this. She’ll be fine OK. I’ll watch out for her.”

Karma sighs, “It’s just that, after you’ve told me, I can’t help but feel like she’s vulnerable right now.”

“Amy is strong. She’ll be OK.” Lauren looks down on her watch, “Come on baby, it is time for you to go. The time is fast approaching.”

Karma then proceeds, without any further questioning, to mount the car and drives off to the nearby store. It wasn’t like any usual drive that she had taken in her life before. This one, she was driving to the end of a story in order to start a new one. It was like the beginning of the end for the most part and for the start to take place, she has to commit a death and that death is her own. She reaches the market store suspiciously walks within the market store, pretending to buy anything. Any – damn – thing, it doesn’t matter. She heads for the alcohol section. If she’s about to die, she might as well destroy her liver and meet with her Maker drunk.

She walks over to the counter to wait in line, casually letting her cover fall apart. The cashier looks up from the register to account for the amount of people in line and his eyes instantly locked with Karma’s. She doesn’t move or bulge. She manages to keep clam and remain in the line. The man looks down in front of him once again. From above his head, a woman came on the channel news and started re-telling the event of the morning and displaying a bad picture of both Karma and Shane, depicting them more and more like criminals (which by the way they were not).

 _If I wanted to die, this surely would have killed me. Where did they get this horrific picture of me?_ Karma thought then focuses her attention to Shane’s, _this is instant suicide for Shane._

The cashier looks up on the TV screen briefly as Karma approaches the counter to place her item for checkout. He looks back at Karma and this time, unlike the previous glance, this one was more meaningful. And this is where it gets bad, two cops walks right then in the store. He takes the liquor bottle from Karma who casually ends him cash to pay for the bottle. He hands the item back, still eyeing Karma suspiciously. She takes the bottle and heads for the door, purposely running into one of the officers.

“Pardon me,” she says.

The officer she walks into smiles gently, “don’t worry ma’am,” he says and steps aside to let her through.

She smiles back and walks out as quickly as she could but right when she mounts her car, the cashier yells.

“It’s the lady from the news. She’s the lady who shot the man this morning!”

The officers watch the car leaving the parking lot and runs after it. The two of them then get into their patrol cars and start chasing after her.

“Alright,” Karma presses on her gas pedal, “let’s do this!”

 

**_Earlier_ **

_Lauren sits next to Karma in the car right after she settles in, “here’s what you are going to do,” she begins to explain, “right when you get to this street, you will manage to switch place with the car here.” She points to the car with her wax figure inside._

_“How?” Karma asks, looking at the car next to her. The two cars were identical, same color, same tag._

_“Once you see the car, you can’t miss. All you have to do is get in front of whatever car that this one is behind and succeed in switching to the very last lane” Lauren explains, “the officers will be too busy keeping track of your car to notice the switch itself, so don’t worry.”_

_“What then?” Karma asks, “Both cars can’t keep running in the streets like that.”_

_Lauren continues, “The location where you’ll find the other car to switch will be next to a bank. This bank has a parking garage underneath which you can access quickly once you make a turn at the next intersection and from that point on, I want you to drive up to the very last floor and stay there.” She explains, “Someone will pick you up.”_

_Karma asks, “Why a bank?”_

_“Because that bank is closest to us and your pick up will be able to bring you back here without fail and quicker. And we all made sure to know when the cameras there won’t be under surveillance. The security guard in charge of the security cameras usually leaves his position for about five minutes.”_

_“So, I have five minutes to park the car and leave the premises before anyone notices me.”_

_Lauren nods, “Yes ma’am.”_

_“This is too risky. What if things don’t work out the way you want them to? And how is this car going to be operated?” Karma says, pointing at the car with her wax figure inside._

_Lauren grins, “Technology these days is a wonderful thing. Don’t worry about it. All you need to know is that I have connections and ties to people just like my step-mother.”_

_Karma shakes her head, “What’s going to happen to this car then? IS it going to stay at the parking garage.”_

_“We’ll get rid of it. No trace behind.”_

_“And that other car?”_

_“You’ll see when your ride drop you off back here. And this is when you will meet with everyone.”_

_Karma says nothing._

_Finding her silence worrisome, Lauren asks, “Are you ready?”_

_“Ready to fake my death and break the heart of my girl, who’s ever going to be ready for that?” she scoffs lightly, being so unsure of herself._

_“You’re ready.” And then Lauren walks out of the vehicle._

_“Wait!” Karma cries out after Lauren, “Where is Shane? He disappeared a while ago.”_

_Lauren turns around to face a worried Karma, “Let’s just say he is in waiting to do his part of the plan.” She suspiciously grins back to Karma, “Get going. Leave everything to me.”_

_Karma watched the petite woman walk away, feeling so sure and satisfied with her plan. Sometimes, Karma can’t help but wonder at the life that this woman live._

“Damn it!” Karma watches the two patrol cars in her pursuit and she’s about three minutes away from the bank. She’s praying that everything will be alright and she’ll be able to switch the cars on them without being noticed. This the longest three minutes of her life but she’s hanging on. Then, a small glimpse of the identical vehicle is shown. The windows are tinted to hide the unlikeness of the two from being noticed. She speeds past the vehicle which the second one is running in front of and drive up there, skillfully ditching the two patrol cars making them lose sight of the car for just a second, and then the other car drive back out and switch lane to land in front of another car, making it apparent that she’s driving off. Karma quickly does as she’s told and drive off at the intersection and enters the parking garage without fail.

Karma drives off to the very last floor and stay there. She doesn’t get out of the vehicle so that her face is not shown on camera. She tries to calm down but the adrenaline rush was too intense. Her hands wouldn’t stop shaking of the anxiety. Her thoughts were all over the place and in disarray, so much so that she doesn’t notice the car parked next to her.  She was so lost in thoughts, and nearly missed the ring of a phone in the compartment of the car. She snaps out of her trance and grabs the phone, within which she received a text.

 _“Get in the car to your left.”_ That’s it. She doesn’t question the anonymity and gets out of her car after putting her hoodie back on and walks around to get in a black sedan. She quickly closes the door and turns to face her driver which stunned her to no end.

“You?” she breathes.

“Hello!” the person says, “Long time no see. How unfortunate the circumstance we meet again where I am to play your Grim Reaper.”

 

**Back at the warehouse**

“Liam?”

Lauren shrugs, “What?”

“I expected many other people of which I have no affiliations with but not him.” Karma protests, “What exactly is Liam doing here?”

“Wow,” Liam feigns hurt, “and here I was happy to see you again.”

“Shut up Liam.” Lauren says before turning her attention Karma, “Let’s just say we’re not here to only bring down your mother. We’re also here to take down Liam’s.”

“Why?” Karma asks, glancing briefly towards the man whom she almost became the wife of.

“My mother is just as devious and Farrah,” Liam answers for Lauren, “Ever since our disastrous wedding where Amy kidnapped you...”

“Good times,” Karma interrupts.

“Anyway,” Liam rolls his eyes and then continues, “My parents never accepted me being a homosexual so they disowned me. I have done menial jobs ever since, roaming around the States, coming to terms with who I am. I’m more of a nomad now, you could say. It’s hard out there but I survive.”

“It was extremely hard to look him up by the way.” Lauren mentions, “I found him dining in a restaurant out west in Arizona.”

Karma turns to face the man that nearly ruined her life six years ago, “I still hate you.”

“I know.” Liam says, disconcerted enough to a point which she feels desolate and remorseful. Six years ago, all he really wanted was the power that his father hold and the prestige which he created for himself. However, ever since he deserted them to be on his own, they had since then birthed another child and placed all of the wealth upon the brother which he’ll never meet. He had time to think of all the things which he had done and accomplished because of his mother. One of them, standing in the way of two young people who wanted nothing but to love each other.

“I’m sorry,” Liam apologizes, “That’s all I can say. I can’t think of anything more to say, except that I am truly sorry for whatever that I may have done to you or Shane in the past.”

Karma reads the sincerity in his eyes and decided that bygones should be bygone and waters is thrown under the bridge. And to be honest, she doesn’t even care that much about what happened six years ago. Liam wasn’t hundred percent at fault. Like Amy, he was only victim to the selfish ambition of a mother.

“It’s alright. I’m glad that you accept who you are now. You seem content.”

“I am,” Liam smiles, “thank you.”

Lauren cuts through their moment, “Hush now!” and she turns up the volume of the TV, “The plan is working fine. Look!”

All three of them now pay attention to the TV:

 

“ _There has been an accident not too far from the highway where a car apparently flew off and landed upside down after a long car chase with a few police cars. The person inside is presumed to be none other than Karma Ashcroft, the assistant of RG Holdings’ Chairwoman. The vehicle has blown up in explosion just a few minutes ago and as of yet, we have no information regarding the condition of the victim. However, chances of survival seem to be slim to none. The car is completely damaged and burnt. We will show you images of the scene right now.”_

All three of them watch the police and firefighters and ambulances running up and down and left to right attempting to save the body from the fiery vehicle. The car is destroyed beyond repair, parts of it are broken and dispersed everywhere on the floor. The car still has some flames left to it but this explosion seem to have left the victim burned beyond recognition. No matter what they do, there’s no way the body of the person in that car could have survived that explosive accident.

“Here is Shane and Reagan,” Liam mentions, pointing at two paramedics walking over to the car with firefighters to remove the body.

“Reagan?” Karma looks at the back of a girl, kneeling down next to the passenger seat where the burn body was.

“It’s rather weird that no one notices Shane.” Lauren admits, “Well, in his defense, this is a good cover.”

“You’re right,” Liam agrees, “How did they manage to steal those ambulances though?”

“Oh,” Lauren informs, “that was Reagan’s doing. I did not plan that one.”

“Now, they just have to find a way to take it to the morgue and bribe the coroner.”

“He’s already bribed.” Lauren mentions, keeping her eyes on the screen, “I already took care of that.”

And after a long, meaningful silence, Lauren speaks up once more. “Well,” she says, “This is your death Ashcroft.”

“Yup,” Karma nods, a sense of contradiction and nostalgia washing over her, “this is my death.”


	31. 31: A place of no return

**Amy’s condo**

How cruel? How cruel can the universe be? Fating her love to someone with whom she’s been through so much to have been reduced to nothing but a story. How cruel of the universe to let her believe, let her _feel_ that “the one” was the girl whom just died yesterday. How cruel? How cruel of the universe to chant “psych” in her face, laughing their ruse into her life’s deception, her life’s destruction, and pain. For she thought, she thought that Karma was hers. She believed that Karma was the love of her life. She believed that the woman she was to love for eternity was Karma. Who is it then if it is not Karma? Who is she going to love? She doesn’t want to love anybody else but Karma. She can’t love anyone else but Karma.

How vindictive of the universe, letting her believe that they’re meant for each other by constantly pulling them towards each other and making them feel as if their soulmates.

Amy laughs subtly into the darkness of her apartment, “The universe is a real dick!”

She brings her glass of liquor up to her lips, drinking her sorrow, her misery, and pain away. And she’s been drinking for hours straight, the feelings won’t go away. And if they don’t, a resolution which she has contemplated since the minute she’s learned of Karma’s death, had been lurking in the back of her mind. So she drinks on but nothing. She doesn’t or rather can’t find a reason not to actually go with the other option. What’s the point to live now?

She just lost the love of her life and she’s spent major parts of her life living without people she loves. Her father leaves, her mother deserts her for the most part of her childhood, Reagan got sent away, and now Karma. Karma left her in the cruelest and savage way. She died. She dies by fire, burnt, beyond recognition. And at the memory, seeing her burnt body laid down on that silver bed, lifeless and disfigured, she ends up tearing apart. She angrily throws her glass at the wall which breaks in pieces. Few seconds later, she regrets throwing away the glass and grabs the nearby bottle and opts to drink straight from it instead.

“Why did you leave me my love? Why did you let yourself get caught like that? You should have come to me. We could have run away together.” Amy sobs, drunkenly, “I was ready to fight for you.”

She sits alone for a while longer, in complete silence, in complete loneliness, contemplating the next seventy years of her life without Karma by her side. Most of them, she’s feeling like she is feeling now, and the thought of it, makes her feel even worse about living without Karma. More and more, the second option seem inviting enough. She finally understands how Romeo felt when he found Juliet lying peacefully in the coffin. But this is different, those two were ignorant, hopeless teenagers who _thought_ they were in love. Any forbidden love is seductive. But, Karma and her, they have history. Romeo and Juliet, however, just met. And that servant and priest didn’t do them any favor by marrying them so young either.

“What am I going to do now?” she sighs, regretfully, finding her bottle nearly empty. However, this was enough to take into account the phone that has been ringing all day long in the background. She doesn’t care who it is and much less about answering. But the phone has been ringing. And ringing. She doesn’t have the strength to get up and grab her cellphone off the coffee table. And seconds after the ringing ceased, she hears knocks on the door.

“Great,” Amy mumbles to herself and then goes to ignore the now incessant knocking.

“Amy?” Carmen cries out from the other side, hoping her fiancée hasn’t done anything rash yet. One time, she hasn’t heard from her for days and ends up finding her in her bath tub, unconscious.

Amy rolls her eyes at the sound of the voice, “Not now,” she murmurs, taking a hold her face in bother of her hands. “Not now, my God, not now.”

“Baby, open the door! I’m worried about you.” Carmen says, inquietude seemingly present in her tone. “Open the door Amy!”

Amy doesn’t move an inch however, she managed to find the will to retrieve another bottle from her fridge. So she gets up, and instead of going to the door, she walks to the kitchen.

“Amy!” Carmen yells out. “I know you’re in there.”

Amy opens the bottle and begins to chug down the substance, drowning out Carmen’s pleas but in vain. Carmen knows better. Carmen knows better than to bother her when she’s down. The knocking goes on for a few more minutes before it is stopped and it is silence once again…and darkness, in the middle of which Amy stood, enveloped by her painful loneliness. She’s alone in the world now.

 

**At the hospital – Nick’s room**

“This was easier than I thought.” Mrs. Cooper watches the news one more time, depicting the violent death in which Karma dies, “I did not even need to interfere in this.”

Nick watches the woman intently before returning his eyes to the screen, “Mrs. Cooper, I don’t know what to tell you but only, that you probably are the luckiest person on earth.”

“I don’t deny Nick but luck is not the word.” she says, “Let’s just say that the universe doesn’t favor the kind. That poor woman’s fault was that she fell in love with the wrong girl.”

“I suppose.”

“Well Nick, all this running around, trying to incriminate the poor woman’s person was unnecessary, alas, your brave act of shooting your own self also.”

Nick simply shrugs at the irony, “I guess fate wanted the story to end another way. My involvement was not needed apparently.”

“Either way, I must thank you and now, we have to think of a way to retrieve that money from Cayman Island. I can’t have something of that sum lie around just like that.”

“It won’t be a big deal, just let the authorities know of the situation, make one phone call to the bank, and go through some investigative process with the FBI, and your money will be right back. It is money that was stolen from you, there’s nothing criminal about an empress wanting to retrieve her stolen goods.”

Mrs. Cooper hums in prospect, “I assume you’re right but the FBI might not be so quick to return the money. This is accessory to investigation and I know that this girl’s death will surely be under investigation.”

“Most likely, yes.” Nick agrees, “So, there’s nothing to be done until the FBI decides to close the investigation either by solving the case or dropping it due to lack of evidence. I doubt they’ll find anything however.”

“You’re right. Obviously this is an accidental death.”

“But then, you have the embezzlement case. This was too easy of a turnout for us. It is unlikely that they drop anything.”

“But that’s why we have Sam.”

“She’s just a cop. There’s not much she can do.”

Mrs. Cooper shakes her head from left to right, “don’t be so quick in dismissing her. I have plans for that woman. Trust me.”

“You are always one step ahead ma’am. You sound so sure of yourself.”

“Learn a thing or two from me, humility will get you nowhere.” Mrs. Cooper grins, “And now, I’ll leave you to recovery. I have to go. Take care of yourself Nick. I hope to see you back in no time.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Nick says, “Will you go see your daughter? She must be devastated.”

Mrs. Cooper stops in her tracks, “I’m not cruel Nick. All I wanted was to keep my daughter from being with that woman. She’s my only daughter Nick and I’ll do anything to keep her by my side. I can’t have some random girl take her away from me. So no. Despite how much I want to go see how she’s doing, I am sure I am the last person that she wants to see.” And with that, she leaves the hospital room and heads for the front of the hospital where she is met with a dozens of reporters trying to get commentaries from her.

She stops to answer some of their questions, feigning sadness and contempt by the circumstances.

“Mrs. Cooper, how do you feel knowing that the woman that was to become your daughter-in-law six years ago only desired part of the family to access the riches?” one reporter was quick to ask.

Mrs. Cooper wonders of that’s the impression that the world has of Karma now but, she goes on to answer, “Well, everybody has their own faults and motives. You can’t blame anyone for having ambitions and the will to achieve those ambitions. There’s nothing wrong with that. We all have aspirations and dreams and it doesn’t matter how those goals are attained, what matters is who you become after you’ve either achieved or failed. I am not holding grudges or having any ill-feeling towards the late Karma Ashcroft. I just wish my deepest condolences to her family.”

She starts walking away again only to be stopped by yet another reporter, “Mrs. Cooper, will you drop the charges against her now that she’s dead?”

“I’m not so cruel as to not drop those charges and I did not want to press those charges in the first place but this is a decision that is to be taken by all of the presidents of the Conglomerate because it was the whole Headquarters as a whole that got stolen from.”

Her bodyguards open the door for her while the  reporters still seek to ask her more questions but all she says is “no more comments” and retrieve within the safety of her vehicle.

The chauffeur drives away from the hospital as quickly as he can and heads for the Headquarters. Today, Mrs. Cooper is to hold a meeting with her presidents regarding the vacancy of the Chairwoman’s seat. Amy is in no state to return to her management duties. However, she’ll expect to snap out of her reverie and return as soon as possible. She doesn’t have the time to sit around and manage those companies anymore. She has higher calling in life.

“Gregory, will you please contact my daughter?” Mrs. Cooper asks, hoping that Amy responds but she knows she most likely won’t. The man does as he’s told and put her daughter through. The phone rings but Amy doesn’t pick up. She the resolves to call her other daughter. This one might achieve what she can’t, which is to resonate with that stubborn child of hers.

“Call the other one then.” She asks the chauffeur and he dials the number.

Lauren picks up on the first ring, “Hey mom, what’s going on?”

“Lauren, you’re all the way across the ocean so you don’t know the disaster that’s been happening here.” She stops for a minute before revealing, “Karma’s dead.”

“WHAT?” Lauren jumps from her chair, “What do you mean dead? How?” Her first thought was Amy. How is Amy doing?

“She died in a car explosion. She was being pursued by the authorities and well, accidents happen and her car crashed against a truck which sent her flying and the car exploded unexpectedly.”

“Oh my God!” Lauren places her hand on her heart, “How is Amy taking this?”

Mrs. Cooper sighs, “Dear, this is why I am calling you. I know she won’t see me and she won’t pick up my calls. Carmen tried reaching her as well but she refuses to see her as well. So, you’re the last option. I’m scared daughter. I don’t want that episode to recap itself again. I can’t go through this.”

Lauren’s eyes immediately start shedding tears, “Mom, Amy is strong. Don’t worry. I’m taking the very first flight. I’m coming.”

“Thank you.”

“No worries. I can’t believe Karma’s dead.” Lauren says, in disbelief.

“I know. It’s so sad. And the way that she died to. A criminal.”

“What does that mean?”

“She tried to steal from the company. That’s why the authorities tried to catch her when someone at a convenience store recognized her.”

“Really mom? Karma? Stealing? Are you smoking crack?”

Mrs. Cooper gets slightly frustrated, “Listen kid, I forbid you to speak to me that way.”

“I’m sorry mother,” Lauren apologizes. “I’m flying right away.”

“See you when you get here.” And with that, Mrs. Cooper ends the call.

 

**At the warehouse**

“That wench!” Lauren throws the phone on the table. “I can’t stand her. She knows that everything that’s going on, she’s responsible for it. And have you seen how fake she sounded on TV?”

Karma recalls the interview they’ve just watched a few minutes ago. Not only is Karma dead by being a criminal, but she’s also has the disrespect of all of Austin and the pity of no one while Mrs. Cooperfect is the Saint that she’s always been. Indeed, this is a great foe. And Karma couldn’t wait for her to go down.

“When is your team getting here?” Karma asks, shutting down the open TV, “I’m ready to get this thing moving.”

“Well, someone’s eager. Just a few seconds ago you were having second doubts.” Reagan speaks up.

“Did you hear what that woman said on TV? How dare she?” Karma riles, “She’s destroying me Reagan and she ruined my life.”

“I’m involved in this too. She ruined everybody’s life here. She destroyed Reagan’s rising company, convince Liam’s parents to disown her, and Shane…” Lauren stops, “OK, you, you somehow got here because you’re Karma’s friend and I think Mrs. Cooper has it in for you because of that.”

“You must be right,” Shane admits, “I don’t know why they say that I hit that cop to facilitate escape.”

“They needed to validate the act. Resisting arrest make it seem more believable. They went in to arrest Karma, couldn’t find her, so they created a scenario for you two to make you guys seem guilty by being on the run.” Lauren explains.

“The nerve of those people.” Shane mentions, “Of course, I would never let my best friend run alone.”

“By running away with Karma, you’ve incriminated yourself.” Liam pitches in.

“Shut up Liam, I am not talking to you.” Shane gives him the hand.

“I apologized.” Liam argues.

“That doesn’t mean I accepted your apology. Karma might have but I didn’t.” Shane fires back.

“Hush up you two!” Reagan says, “This is no time to fuss. We’re all here for a reason.”

“Reagan is right.” Lauren adds, “We have to be on the same page. Whatever that happened six years ago, doesn’t matter now. We all were victims of Farrah and we’re here to take revenge.”

“What have you guys done with the wax figure anyway?” Karma asks.

“We took it to the morgue. The coroner had to keep it there for people to identify the body. And after Amy did, we took it out of there.” Reagan says.

“Since we were the one to carry the corpse, we burned it even more until it was nothing but ashes.” Liam adds in.

“Should they ask for an autopsy of the body?” asks Karma.

“I told you bribery will give you results. You won’t believe how many corrupt people there are in this world.”

“I have to tell my parents.” Karma suddenly remembers. “They can’t know that I am dead too. They’ll be devastated. I can’t do this to them. I can’t even bear the thought of Amy being sad right now.”

“About your parents,” Lauren begins, “I’ve informed them.”

“About the plan?” Karma asks.

Lauren shakes her head, “about your death.” She says, “I’m going to great lengths to make your death believable. Your parents have to believe that you’re dead too. And since they have get emotional attachment to you, like Amy, their behavior can’t betray your cover.”

“But Lauren!” Karma protests.

“But nothing!” Lauren says, “Do you want to free yourself from your mother-in-lay and clear your name or no?”

Karma doesn’t respond.

“Do you not want to have the opportunity to be with the girl of your life?”

Karma finally breaks her silence and nods, “yes,” she sobs.

“Well then, just believe in me. The plan will work.” Lauren gets up to leave but before she does, she says, “Your parents couldn’t find any sooner flights so they’ll get here tomorrow afternoon, for your funeral. Karma, you’re dead. You are no longer Karma Ashcroft but Felix Turner.” She goes on to lift the door for a whole bunch of people with trucks and accessories to come in, “You are going to receive a whole new makeover.”

Karma suddenly feel like she’s seen something similar before but it was a movie she’s watched with Amy once. Oh yes, White Chicks.

“Call Amy!” Karma asks of Lauren, “Before anything is done to me, I want you to give Amy a call. I want to know how my pooka’s doing.”

“Fine.” Lauren dials Amy’s number and leads Karma inside of an office while the whole crew is outside prepping everything for the makeover. Amy doesn’t pick up right away which had gotten both ladies to be worried.

“Why isn’t she picking up Lauren?” Karma asks.

Lauren doesn’t say anything and instead, dials the number once again. And this time, Amy answers on the last ring.

“Lauren?”

Karma’s heart sinks. Amy’s voice sounded so dead ( _bad time for this_ ).

“Hey sis, how are you feeling? Mom just told me everything.” Lauren says, “I’m on my way to see you right now.”

Amy doesn’t say anything.

“Amy?” Lauren calls but no answer, “Amy?”

Karma couldn’t retain her tears when soft sobbing grew loud over the phone. Amy was crying.

“Oh Amy,” Lauren sulks, “I know it’s hard but you’ll get through this.”

“No I won’t.” Amy quickly says. “I know that I won’t Lauren.”

“Don’t say that…”

“I just lost the love of my life.” Amy cries, “I just died too. How am I going to live Lauren? I just got her back. I just did. I couldn’t have her Lauren. I never had her even though I held her in my arms. I slept in her arms and she fell asleep in my arms. And she woke up. She woke up, all life being breathed into her. I could hear her heartbeat, that one morning. I could feel her breath, I could feel her presence, I could touch her. She was here Lauren. She was here, next to me.”

It took everything in Karma’s power to keep from yelling out that she’s still here. She did not. All she could do was listen to Amy’s sorrow. All she could do was cry. She wanted to stop Amy’s pain but she couldn’t. She’s so close but the distance seem so far off.

“I lost her. I lost the love of my life and no pain come close to my demise Lauren. I lost her. I lost Karma. When I saw her body,” Amy sobs even louder, “when I saw her body, I wanted to die right there. This is how God took her away from me. This is the way that the fairest woman on earth is brought down – as a criminal. Life’s cruel Lauren and I don’t want to live if my baby is not here. All I want to do is jump off a cliff. That is why I am at the airport right now. I’m taking a flight back to Dubai and I am going to that place again.”

Lauren jumps off her seat, fear invading her. Karma couldn’t understand. What place is Amy talking about? Is there more parts to Amy’s story in Dubai that she doesn’t know about?

“Lauren, I am scared. What is she talking about?” Karma says, panicky.

“No,” Lauren’s voice shook, “Don’t go there Amy. Don’t do this.”

Amy ends the call.


	32. 32: Meet Felix Turner

**Chapter 32: Meet Felix Turner**

Lauren immediately calls Farrah once Amy ended the phone call. Should that girl get back to that place again, there’s no telling what she’ll do. Farrah picks up on the first ring.

“Hello?”

Lauren doesn’t waste her time, “You have to stop Amy from getting onto any flights leaving for Dubai today. She’s at the airport.”

“She’s taking a flight?” Mrs. Cooper asks, in disbelief. “Why is she going to Dubai?”

Lauren, with teary eyes, explains to Farrah, “She’s trying to go back to that place again. We can’t let her.”

Mrs. Cooper immediately ends the call to alert the airport authorities from letting Amy getting on a plane.

“Oh daughter of mine! What am I to do with you?” Farrah says to herself on her way to a meeting. “Frank, make a detour and drive me up to the mansion. And send someone to go pick up Amy at the airport located in Dallas and bring her back home. I’m sure that’s where she is. She can’t be too far.”

The man looks back in his rearview mirror and nods, “Right away ma’am.”

 

**At the airport**

Amy hangs up even though she did not want to but she does. She can't have Lauren talk her out of anything she's trying to do. She wants to do this. Why not? Her life sucks, her mother sucks, and her sister is never here, she has no friends. She ditched all of them after she started dating Karma. If it wasn't for Karma, she wouldn't have noticed how snobbish they all were. Karma was her friend. Karma was her best friend actually. Karma is dead now. There's no need to live without her best friend now is there?

"That's a pretty awesome place, Dubai."

Amy turns around to link the voice with a face, "Yes, I know," She responds to a young woman focused on a journal in front of her. "I lived there a while. One of the worst and best moments of my life."

The woman then turns about as they sat back to back in the terminal, "I'm going to visit a friend there for a while. Maybe you can give me some tips on the culture and the people there."

Amy senses a friendly chatter coming and unlike Karma, she gives little importance to no fuck on small talk, "I'm sorry young lady but you seem very nice and I hate to be a dick when you just met me and have no idea as to who I might be and neither do I of you, and I don't give a flying shit. I'm on a very important mission and I'm not trying to strike up any conversation so, if you'll excuse me..."

The woman looks at Amy stunned but her eyes smiled in amusement. What a weird young woman but fortunately, she knows who she is. The whole damn country knows Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper. "Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper, daughter of the business tycoon Farrah Cooper and step-daughter to presidential candidate, Bruce Cooper. All of the lesbian's community sex symbol and most sough-out bachelorette. Currently holding the Chairwoman seat of her parents’ empire, the RG Holdings Corp, and next in line to replace her mother as the sole owner of the entire Groups estate."

“Good for you,” Amy sarcasm wasn’t the least bit discreet, “you did your homework.”

The lady walks around the terminal to sit next to Amy, "but I'm curious...?"

Amy faces her.

"What important mission is a woman of your caliber going to do in Dubai dressed like that?"

Amy looks down at her disheveled shirt, stained sweatpants, dirty socks which she enclosed in an old flips-flops she found lying around and then looks up to see her reflection on a blank TV screen staring right back at her. Her hair was all over the place, but she didn’t care. Amy then gives the lady a blunt answer, "I'm going to kill myself."

The woman is yet again stunned. That woman might just be the weirdest woman yet. "And why is that? Currently suffering from depression? Do you need to talk?"

"No. It has nothing to do with depression. It's love."

"There’s a thin line to cross between the two."

"Whatever."

The lady gently scoffs, "what's the story?"

Amy glances briefly at the woman before letting out an exhausted sigh, "long story."

"I have time to spare."

"Well, I don't."

"It would make things more pleasant, you know," The woman said, "that your love be the last to talk about before you leave."

Amy considers briefly then proceed to talk. Why not? Just to get it over with. Her flight is for another half hour anyway. "Evil stepmother, girlfriend and mother didn't get along, devious plans by the stepmother, girlfriend ends up dying, car crash, big explosion, the works. Happy?"

"Typical love stories to date."

"I'm sure you are talking about a rom com but in this case, the tragic end is a mal-written soap opera."

The woman smiles casually, recognizing that the strange girl may have a candid sense of self and sarcastic sense of humor. She interests her enough. She would even dare say, despite the hobo disguise she’s underneath right now, either to evade publicity or because she’s just really too depressed to care, she’s way more beautiful than in the actual pictures she’s seen in magazines or billboards or everywhere for that matter. It is her hazel-like green eyes that allure her the most. What a way for her to stumble on the woman whom she barely paid attention to in the tabloids despite how famous she was. And Oh! What a bad timing! The girl just lost her girl.

“Can I give you an advice?” the woman said.

Amy rolls her eyes and shrug with nonchalance, “What?”

“Don’t kill yourself!”

“And why not?”

“Because,” she fractionally leans closer to Amy, “you just might find love again and believe once more.”

Amy beheld at the woman questionably. But she just smiles again, not giving any of her thoughts away.

“Give life a second chance and be the patient Romeo.” She displays a wide smile to Amy, “Have a happy heart!”

Amy looks at the woman and did not quite know what to say. And even if she wanted to say something, she doesn’t know the woman. She’s about to ask her for her name but the intercom comes on.

“ _First call for flight 229!_ ” Both of them turn towards the lady in the microphone, “ _First call for flight 229!_ ”

“Well,” the lady grabs her small backpack and gets on her feet, “That’s me. It was nice to meet you Ms. Raudenfeld. Hopefully you are still alive if I see you again.” She gives Amy one last meaningful look and says, “She still lives.” She then makes her way to the intercom lady and marches right through the hallway leading to the plane and disappears.

Amy keeps staring at the hallway though which the lady just disappeared within. She wonders what her last words might have meant. But, she would be crazy to take into consideration the possibility that Karma is not dead because she saw the body with her own eyes. So, if she means that Karma still lives, it might be those overused words of comfort that is to be said to a grieving. And Amy does not care for stuff like this. She’s determined to join Karma in the afterlife. Be a patient Romeo? She’d have to wait an eternity to expect Karma to come back to life, she’d have to wait for the impossible, she’d have to wait for a miracle only capable of being accomplished should the Messiah comes back on earth and He forgives her of all sins and grants her that one wish.

Patient Romeo be damned! “I can’t spend the remaining decades of my life without you.” She says to the picture of Karma which she had kept in her pocket. She keeps it firmly in her hands and walks towards the lady in the intercom to have her ticket checked off.

 

**At the Warehouse**

“Lauren?” Karma walks after Lauren, following her around hoping, to get the latest information regarding Amy. “Please, tell me that she’s alright.” She begs, “I’m begging you. Let me know if she’s fine.”

Lauren could no longer keep it from Karma due to the incessant nagging. Mrs. Cooper managed to get the airport authorities to intervene in Amy’s boarding to the flight to Dubai. On one hand she’s happy. However, on the other hand, she’s worried. Amy is fragile right now and she needs supervision but a supervision from Mrs. Cooper means being locked up for days like a prisoner until she decides to act right. And in a situation like this, Lauren never knows how to convince Farrah to let her take care of Amy. And how to do that? A puzzle she’s yet to crack.

Finally, she stops walking around, making sure that every one of her makeover team has their stuff ready to start the transformation. “She’s Fine Karma. They kept her from boarding the plane. I couldn’t go there, it would have blown up my cover because Farrah can’t know that I am already back here. She’s not stupid and neither is Amy.”

“I understand that but how are they going to keep Amy from doing anything rash?” Karma worriedly closes the door behind to get some privacy.

Lauren sighs, remembering the days where Amy has stayed imprisoned, confined within the establishment of her own room. “Farrah will keep her restrained in her room until she ‘get back to her old self’ as Farah would put it.”

Karma remembers the story that Lauren told her about the whole Reagan dilemma. She can’t believe something like could be done by a mother to their own child. This pains so much that Karma couldn’t even stand and sit down in the nearest chair.

Lauren gently grazes her shoulder in comfort, “Are you OK?”

Karma shakes her head, “No,” she sobs lightly, her eyes aching from the constant crying, “I don’t think I can handle any of this Lauren. I’m not strong enough. And knowing that Amy is going through all of this, I can’t bear the thought of her like this Lauren. It hurts,” she holds her chest, “right here, it hurts so bad that dying is the only way to stop it.”

Lauren tips Karma head up to hers, “look at me,” she patiently tries to comfort her, “it’s going to be OK. Amy will be fine. I’ll make everything better. Trust me with this.” she takes Karma in her arms, “I’ll take care of everything. Trust me?”

Karma’s teary eyes were confirmation that the only person she could trust right now is Lauren. She simply nods, “yes.”

“Good,” Lauren says.

A soft knock interrupts the moment and Lauren offers the person to come in. A prim looking guy shows up behind the door with a white overcoat hanging on his slim body.

“We’re ready to start.” He says.

“Great,” Lauren says as she lifts Karma up as well, “Are you ready to do this?” she asks a sulky-looking Karma.

“Yes,” she says, turning around to face the guy, “let’s do this.”

 

**Four days later**

“Are you sure that this is a good plan?” Shane asks Lauren who’s on her way to the Raudenfeld mansion right now.

She’s taking a big risk. For one thing, she’s putting the whole plan on the line right now. And two, who’s to say that Farrah will let Lauren go to her place right now and live with her for now, until Amy gets back on track.

Last time she’s seen Amy, in just a little over forty-eight hours ago, at Karma’s funeral, Amy wouldn’t speak at all. She just sat there, staring at the casket which carried the dead body of Karma Ashcroft. How is anyone ever ready to deal with something like this? To lose someone you love; someone whom you’ve been with not too long ago.

Amy just stared at the casket and wouldn’t take her eyes off of it even until after the ceremony reached its end. The saddest part though, was when Karma’s parents went to speak with Amy. This is the moment in which Amy just broke down in their arms and cried until she passed out. Farrah took her home right away and Lauren didn’t get a chance to talk to her because Farrah just up and left as well.

And now, Lauren received news from their old butler that Amy hasn’t left her room or eaten ever since. A worried Lauren knew what would be best to do and decide to give the plan a try. It can’t be that bad, or so she hopes.

“Only one way to find out Shane,” Lauren watches her mother walks out of the mansion, “I’ll call you right after I am done.” She says.

“OK, I’ll be waiting.”

She arrives just in time to catch up with her mother who was on her way to work or to whatever it is that Farrah Cooper attains to. That woman never sits at home. She leaves her car just in time to reach out.

“Mother?” Lauren walks over to Farrah and offers a casual hug, “may I have a word with you?”

Farrah slides her glasses up her head and looks down at the petite figure in front of her, “in regards to what dear?”

“Amy.” She answers.

Mrs. Cooper sighs desperately, “Can we please do this another time? Talking about Amy is like waiting on the Senate to ratify a bill.”

“It won’t be much of a talk. It’s more like a proposal.” Lauren mentions.

“What is it?”

Lauren looks at the mother cautiously before doing part with her request, “I want Amy to live with me. I want to take care of her.”

Farrah wasn’t so sure about that. Letting Amy live with Lauren would be like giving Amy freedom to just roam free and actually running away and committing suicide as she’d planned before.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Farrah declines, “Amy is in a really fragile state right now.”

“I know,” Lauren cuts in. Farrah knows that Lauren is the only one that may be able to do something with Amy, “Keeping her like this won’t help. Let the girl breathe a little. I need to put her out there. Amy can get through this.”

“And how do you think she’ll snap out of her depressive state?”

“I have a friend of mine who’s a therapist. He’s very experience in trauma related cases. Amy seeing Karma the way that she’s seen her is traumatic enough. He’s good.”

Farrah seem to be giving it some thought and asks, “What’s the name of that therapist? Have I heard of him before?”

Lauren shakes her head, “I don’t think so. He’s an up and coming therapist in his field. He just finished his doctorate and entered the practice field just a little over a two years ago.”

Mrs. Cooper sighs, “how about we do this?” she says, “forward to me that therapist background information and his credentials and I’ll let you know later today and see how this works out.”

“No need,” Lauren knew that her mother would ask her for them so she rampages through her bag and takes out a thick folder, “I have whatever that you need right here.”

Farrah frowns slightly and takes the folder from Lauren’s hands. She looks down at the thick binder, reads through a few pages, sifts through the lines, and from time to time, looks up to give Lauren a meaningful stare. At one point, Lauren sees Farrah lifts an eyebrow in satisfaction and hums impressively. So maybe, _just_ maybe she might be able to convince Farrah Cooper like this.

Farrah closes the folder and hands it back to Lauren. She doesn’t really gives her answer right away though before she mounts her car she says, “I’ll make periodic visits every now and then to check Amy’s state. I also would like for that therapist to provide me weekly reports regarding her conditions and recommendations to programs or medications that Amy might be in need of. Is that OK?”

Lauren quickly nods in happiness, “No problem.”

“You can take her now. She’s been given sleeping pills so she’s sound asleep. Have Antoine help you move her and drive her safely to your apartment. I’ll be expecting your call to let me know of her arrival there.” Mrs. Cooper gets in her car and orders the chauffeur to drive off.

Lauren quickly shoots Shane a text, “It’s done.”

After she receives a text from Shane’s side, she heads for the mansion where she meet Antoine who, apparently, had been expecting her. Mrs. Cooper let him know of the situation and had awakened an exhausted Amy. She does not really say much when she sees Lauren. She lazily gives her a stare and shrugs at the decision made by the two. It’s of no importance. What does she care? She drags her feet across the marble floor of her mansion, dressed in the same clothes that they found her in at the airport. The only time Amy had gotten cleaned and bathed and switched clothes was for the funeral. And now, fuck everything else.

She gets in Lauren’s car who had been more than ecstatic to finally having her sister by her side and not under Farrah Cooper’s clutch.

“Drive me to the airport,” Any requests, as soon as they are away from the mansion and onto the driveway that leads to the streets, “I have to get to Dubai.”

“Can you get on with life already? God doesn’t want you yet.”

“Well then,” Amy reaches for the door handle, “I’ll just open the door and roll up out of your car then.” She hastily opens the door and attempts to jump out but she forgot that she had seatbelt on.

“Amy stop your shit!” Lauren swerves on the lanes, almost hitting another car off course, “Close the door!”

Amy does and sits back still while Lauren parks the car in a nearby store.

“Jesus!” Lauren shouts, “Why do you have to act like this?”

“Because I am tired Lauren.”

“Of what?”

“Of life. Of mom. Of everyone leaving me.” Amy riles, “I can’t losing any more people in my life. I’m tired of it. First it was my dad, then it was mom, and then it was Reagan, and then you left me since you married and went to live with your husband. And now,” Amy stops, tears filling up her sockets, “and now, Karma…”

Lauren let her speak her mind and stays silent.

“I can’t take it anymore. I’m tired. I want my mother back. I want a family. I want…” she sobs louder, “I fucking want Karma back. I’m sick of feeling and being alone Lauren. It sucks.”

“Sis,” Lauren begins, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for you as often as I would have wanted to. And, I’m also sorry with everything that’s been going on with mom and Karma. I’m sorry about Karma too. But things happen for a reason,” she reaches to stroke Amy’s golden hair, “Things will get better. I’ll be by your side and take care of you until you get back on your feet.”

“I don’t think I’ll get back from this.” Amy scoffs regretfully, “might as well put me in a mental institution. My life is over as we know it.”

“No,” Lauren shakes her head, “It’s not. There’s hope. And I’ll take you to hope right now. You’ll be living with me and friend of mine for a while. He’s a therapist. I talked to him about you and he’s eager to meet with you.”

“A therapist?” Amy laughs, “A therapist?”

“Yes, Amy, a therapist.”

Amy shakes her head in disbelief, “Whatever.”

“Now, will you let me drive in peace?”

Amy simply shrugs and leans her chair back. “Do whatever you want. I don’t give a shit. As long as you have alcohol at your place, it’s cool.”

 

**At Lauren’s Condo**

Amy steps in after Lauren and scans the room. It’s not so bad. It’s just very Lauren as she’d expect. But then, she doesn’t comment much on it and head straight for Lauren’s kitchen. She opens the fridge, the cabinet, and every drawers in there looking for alcohol but she couldn’t find anything. She then turns disappointedly to face an amused Lauren.

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Lauren grins, “No drinking in my house.”

“You promised!” Amy protests.

“I don’t think I promised anything.”

“Shit, I’m out of here.” Amy heads for the door and finds a mountainous looking man standing watch in front of the door.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention,” Lauren walks over to the man and pulls him in, “He’s Joe. I requested one small thing from mother. He’ll be keeping your from running away.”

Amy groans in frustration, “Are you turning into mom now?”

Lauren shakes her head, “no, no, no.” she says, “I am most certainly not. But, I know you Amy and I just couldn’t take the risk. So, he’ll be here in case I need to go run some few errands. You’ll have the therapist here with you and you’ll have me also because I’ll be staying here with you.”

Amy rolls her eyes.

“Lauren, that thing is bugging the shit out of me. Is there a way that I can…” The person stops right there. That is something that was not in the least bit expected. “Pooka?”

Amy frowns, “What?”

Lauren coughs.

The man uncomfortably, averts his eyes away from a questioning Amy, ashamed that he almost just blew his cover, “Lauren, what is going on here?”

“Oh, Felix, this is Amy. My sister. You’ll be her therapist.”

“I will?” the guy looks confused. The poor guy doesn’t know what’s going on right now.

“Yes, you will.” Lauren presses on.

Amy carefully scans the figure up and down, studying the man that is going to be her therapist. Shit, Lauren could have gotten a woman. She’s mean around dudes. She hates them for a reason. They have penises and penises gross her out. Well, except when they’re gay and they can be friends.

“Dude, you sounded like a girl earlier.” Amy points out.

The guy coughs uncomfortably and walks over while extending his hand, and speaks out in a much deeper voice. “Hi. I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Felix. Felix Turner. Nice to meet you.”


	33. 33. Ground rules

Amy stared at the elongated hand as if it was a strange, mystical creature, yet unheard by the world before shifting those inquiry eyes back up to stare at the seemingly expectant stranger.

"Where the hell did my sister fish you up from? Amy snorts at the preppy-looking man, who embarrassed enough at his dismissed handshake, receded slowly to being confused.

"Amy," Lauren hisses, "be nice,"

Amy shakes her head, bemused "be nice? Really Lauren?"

"Yes" Lauren repeats, "You'll be leaving with her for the next few days until you are able to go back to the company."

Amy's eyes become somber as soon as thoughts of Karma walking around her office come to mind. She won't be stealing glances anymore. There would be no one, no one that she's used to even though it has been so short a time. She feels as if Karma had been working with her all along.

She walks to a nearby couch and drops her whole body weight and then nonchalantly grabs the remote to turn on the TV, "I'm not going back to Headquarters." Amy says, "I quit."

The man looks, concerting, at the young lady, "You want to quit?"

Amy briefly gives him a glance, "What's it to you? It's none of your business."

Lauren marches in front of an annoyed Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper and stands guard, hindering her sight to the TV, "Amy, I'll have you know that this person is key to your recovery."

Amy shrugs, "What recovery?" She blinks dubiously at them both, "I'm fine. You guys are the ones acting weird. My mom locks me up. You hire a therapist. Carmen calls me every second. And this goofy-looking moron who doesn't even know what to do with himself..."

"Amy...!" Lauren barks.

She rolls her eyes, "what?" annoyingly granting sight to the petite figure in front of her. "I'm fine. Stop trying to fix me like I am broken. I'm not a toy." She says. "I don't want to heal. I don't want to recover. I want to stay like this. I want to feel the pain. If I stop feeling the pain then that means, I move on. That means, I accept that life goes on. I don't want that. I don't want life to move on. If I let it, I will forget Karma and I don't want to forget her. I refuse to. I'll keep on living in the past with her and deny any future in which she's not by my side. So," She stands up to her full height, resulting in getting Lauren to look up, "STOP TRYING TO HELP ME!"

The man sadly watches the woman. The woman whose heart he unintentionally broke. He wishes to tell her the truth so badly but he can't. Without thinking, he opens his arms and walks over to Amy, "I'm sorry." He roughly murmurs.

Amy frowns, "what?"

Seeing Amy not reacting, he walks to her instead, his hands inviting, "You look so in pain. I can't stand it." He gets close enough to embrace her in his arms, and as he does, he speaks, "If I may, let me take away your pain. Seeing you like this, you can't imagine how tormented I am inside. It's weird to you but I have more right to care that deeply for you than you think. I'm so sorry." The man tightens his arms around Amy's body, "I'm so damn sorry."

Amy had not felt stranger ways than this odd feeling of security and warmth and this puzzled her the most. She doesn't know this man and yet this feeling of familiarity had kept her immobile. She couldn't move and neither did she think that she just didn't want to move. The perfume which she could smell from the man is all too familiar and enthralling and Amy found herself deliberately giving in to the hug. She immediately pulled herself together though, once she realizes that her reaction is inappropriate to the circumstances and even more so, to herself. This is not who she is.

She pushes the man off of her, "Get away from me!" she riles. "Who in the blazing hell do you think you are?"

Lauren gives the man, who looks down, and away from both, an apologetic look, "Felix, are you Ok?"

"Why are asking him if he's OK? He put his hands around me."

Lauren looks back at Amy, "Just stop it Amy. He really wants to help you. He's a therapist."

"Therapist or no, I don't need his help." Amy walks away in direction of the kitchen, "I'm fine like this, in my misery." She opens the fridge and slams it back shut, "but you don't have fucking alcohol!"

Exhausted enough, Lauren walks over to the young lady and drags her out of the nearby kitchen back to the living room. She pushes her down on the couch and advises Felix to do the same. Felix complies. He sits at one end of the couch while Amy slides herself to the other end.

"Listen to me, both of you..."

Both of them look up, as two young mischief being scolded.

"Now, I put both of you in here for a reason so I expect you two to get along. Amy, I don't want to give you back to mom. It's best for you to stay here. And you Felix..."

The man expectantly awaits though still looks as dumbfounded as he'd been looking ever since Amy walked through the door. It's way too risky, if not dangerous to their plan, but even more so, dangerous to him, deadly dangerous to his womanly heart. Because little did Amy know, that he is her Karma. And that truth, he can't let it out until this whole thing blows over but oh Lord, was it going to be a difficult task.

"I trust you to take care of my sister." Lauren smiles down at him, knowing damn well the unfair position she'd just put him in. "I'm sure you don't mind, do you?"

He just shook his head, sadly, looking over at Amy, who just rolls her eyes at him. Oh, he doesn't mind. He doesn't mind in the damn least.

"Now that we are on the same page, I'll take my leave and I'm coming back in two days."

Both of them furiously jump up from the couch, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?"

Lauren smirks nervously, scratching the back of her head as she reaches for her purse, "Oh I lied," she grins nervously, "I won't be staying here with you. I have a husband to take care of."

"So, you're just going to leave me here with a stranger?" Amy fires loudly, "Look at him," she points sideways to an equally disgruntled Felix, "for all I know, he could be a serial killer."

"I will become one if I spend another second with you like this." Felix fires at the woman next to him, "I mean, no disrespect girlie but, you don't know me and much less what I am about."

Amy scoffs, "I don't need to know anything about you. I don't need to be here either."

Felix knows that Amy is just hurt right now because of Karma's death. None of this is the girl's fault. All she needs is some time to heal. Eventually she'll be more or less pleasant to be around. He's hurt too. He is so close to the love of his life and yet there's not much that he can do. He's Karma for God's sake but now, she has to assume the characteristics of a man. She can't risk blowing up her cover but Lauren has placed her in a very much endangering territory. Felix looks at a hopeful Lauren and even though he can't tell what the petite woman has in mind, he'll do his very best to corporate.

"I think we got off the wrong foot here." He says, turning to face Amy, extending his hand once again, "apparently, we'll be living here together so we should make amends and start over again." He steps further near Amy, "so, what do you say?"

Amy looks at the extended hand, and then looks at Lauren who had pleading eyes. "Fine." She says. She reaches for his hand and squeezes it lightly, "nice to have met you Felix despite the tension that I may have brought."

Felix squeezes back, "don't mention it. I understand that things must be hard for you at the moment," with a heavy heart, he feels an immense guilt invading him. His Karma heart is beating fast.

Amy doesn't say anything but keeps her hand within the man's palm, not noticing that she'd been staring within the man's intense green eyes. Somehow, eyes that seems way too familiar. Those eyes. In those eyes, she finds herself lost and she can't understand why. These are not Karma's eyes and she for sure knows that she's not attracted to men. She is gay. She's been gay all her life. And yet, this small handshake along with the brief hug they've shared, had disturbed her intensely, way too intensely that she's way more than willing to deny everything. Because, for all she knows, she can't be attracted to a man. She grips her hand away all too quickly.

Lauren sighs profoundly, "Thank you. I appreciate the effort and willingness from the both of you to make this work."

Felix had not turned to face Lauren yet, as did Amy. Instead, he had stayed glued; still facing Amy who seems now too uncomfortable to tolerate the man's intense gaping.

"Yes," he murmurs.

"Great. Before I leave," Lauren says, "I'll be establishing some ground rules."

"What the fuck is this –?"

Amy cuts in but Lauren was quick to ignore her protest, "No phone calls. No one leaves this house. No fighting. No cursing. No screaming." Lauren then lightly grins at both, "No sex!"

Amy grimaces, "Bitch please,"

"You'd be surprised Amy. I won't blame you if you give in to your urges." She grins wider then faces Felix who seems too annoyed and defenseless, "right Felix?"

He says nothing.

"Lauren, in case you have forgotten, I have been very much homosexual my whole life."

"You'll soon find out that labels have nothing to do with love." Lauren says.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Felix gives Lauren a knowing look. Amy may not be aware of anything but he knows too well that this was going to be one of the most challenging experience that he'll ever have to face. Being so close to Amy, and not being able to let her know the truth. And sex?! It's not like he was going to be able to do anything anyways, Amy hates men to a degree. He knows. He knows all too well that Amy loves women and women _only_. In his case, however, he's a woman in disguise so, does that count?

The woman whom Amy has been in love with for the longest is right underneath a man's appearance.

"I'm serious about sex though. This is all professional." Lauren points around the enclosed apartment, "I have cameras everywhere. I hired you Felix because I believe you to be the only one who will able to help my sister." Lauren grins from ear to ear. Felix could tell that she was enjoying this all too well. "So I trust that you'll be very professional about everything."

Felix shrugs. He understands that in truth, Lauren had asked him to keep his cover intact. "I'll do my very best."

Amy shakes her head, disbelieving anything that is happening before her very eyes. "Do you seriously believe that I need professional help?"

"Amy, will you please just give it a chance?" Lauren pleads.

"Fine," Amy sighs, rolling her eyes, "whatever."

Lauren pulls Amy in a hug and then decides to take leave, "I'll leave now." She says, grabbing Felix in a hug as well, "I'll be back soon alright."

"OK," Amy drops herself on the couch and resumes to watching TV. "I'll be here waiting. It's not like I can leave anyway."

Lauren sighs at Felix and gives him a desperate look that cries for help. Felix was the one who wanted to give her that look. This was going to be a torturous event for him.

"I'll see you soon." Lauren says before turning on her heels, heading for the front door.

"Lauren, wait!" Felix calls after the petite woman who had already stepped outside. He is relieved when she finds her standing wait for him. Making sure that he's safe from Amy's hearing, he reverts back to being Karma. He drops the deep pitch and takes a lower one.

"You could have given me a heads up Lauren, this took me off guard." She says.

"Karma, if I had told you what I had planned, you would have refused."

Karma agrees immediately, "Of course I would have. Do you know how many times I had to bite my tongue from telling her that I am right here in her face?"

Lauren sighs, "I know it is hard for you. It is hard for the both of you. But I know you did not feel too well with the idea of Amy being locked up and Amy, I couldn't think of a better way to keep her safe than being with the woman whom she thinks dead. You're the love of her life. That's therapeutic enough, even though she doesn't know it."

"I can't do this Karma. I can't trust myself around Amy. And you're no sex rule is not helping either."

Lauren laughs quietly, "what – did you perhaps hope that a gay woman would want a straight man to fuck her?"

"All I'm saying is," Karma shrugs, "a straight man has the right to hope that the laws of attraction are strong enough to beat any reasonable logic that a gay woman might have to not sleep with him."

"Wow," Lauren says, laughing, "well in any case, keep it in your pants Romeo. I don't want to witness sex Ed on my phone. But, always keep an eye on Amy. I don't know what she might do. She needs constant, around-the-clock surveillance."

"I understand." Karma agrees.

"Which, I'm pretty sure, she needs right now." Lauren insinuates but Karma had been low to pick up but when she did, she immediately runs back inside to find an empty living room and an open window. Amy left through the fire escape. Lord knows where she might have gone. Karma immediately runs to the window and finds Amy climbing up the stairs to the roof.

"AMY! GET BACK DOWN HERE!"

Amy looks down to find Felix on her tail, climbing just as quickly. She resumes to climbing even faster.

"Just leave me alone!" Amy yells down at the worried man, chasing her all the way up to the roof where Amy sprints to the other end of the building, stopping short before the edge.

"Why? Why do you refuse to let anyone get close enough to help you? Everybody is worried about you. Even your mother, in her own twisted way, is worried about you."

"That witch has done nothing but ruined my life." Amy spites, "I hate her. She killed Karma. It's her fault that she's dead."

_I'm not dead baby. I'm right here._ Karma wanted to say, to tell her the truth but she can't. She can't say anything. "You can't only think about what you no longer have," she pleads, in as deep a voice a man could have, "what is it that you still do have?"

Amy looks behind her to empty space.

"Don't," Karma steps in her direction, wearily, "You still have Lauren." At the same time, Lauren rushes to the roof also and find Amy too close to the edge.

"Oh my God!" she puts her hands on her mouth.

"You still have your memories with her. You still have life Amy, don't waste it."

"I can't," Amy sobs harder, "I can't bear the thought. It's too hard. I never thought it'd feel like this. I just feel empty."

"Come back to me," Karma says, "Walk back to me. I'll take care of you."

"You can't help me. Only Karma can help me and she's gone." Amy cries, glancing back to the empty space, "and I want to join her."

Underneath her manly appearance, Karma whispers to herself, "You're right baby; I'm the only one who can."

That's what Karma is scared of. Had it been her at the other end of this building, she'd have considered whatever Amy is thinking of too. That's the immense power that Amy has over her. But she's so scared of that power and even more scared of the fact that she also has that power over Amy. She knows all too well what she's willing to do for Amy so she can understand and feel the pain that Amy is suffering right now. She's suffering that same pain too.

"I love her Felix. I just want to be with her, for once, in peace. That's all I want." Amy then faces away from them both. Lauren had tears all over her face while Karma considered telling her the truth right then and there. If that can stop her from jumping off the building, she'll do it.

"Karma's not dead." She reveals.

Lauren hastily looks at Felix, "What are you doing?"

Amy frowns, turning around quickly but in her haste, her foot trips over a branch and before she knows it, she's struggling to find balance as her upper body leans over the other side.


	34. 34: Behind Closed Doors

A month passed...

Just in time. Barely in time, did she manage to reach for the girl before she falls off the edge of the building. However, she fell unconscious from the shock and stayed unconscious for a while that Lauren had to take her to the hospital. Turns out, she was only temporarily comatose. She woke up from her deep sleep and could not remember anything that happened the day of her attempt. Amy had stayed inside of her room ever since Lauren brought her back from the hospital. She hadn't responded to neither of them for days now. She just stayed inside, and only comes out to eat and this is only when she's starved out hours in between.

Felix did not know what to do and soon finds himself living the scenes from the animation Frozen. Every day, he camps out in front of her door, hoping she finally decides to speak with him. But she wouldn't. She would ignore his very existence and dismisses him before he could even say hello.

However, every day he would not hear a thing from her. The room would be silent all day. Not one movement would be heard from the other side of the door but every night, he would hear something. Amy would think him asleep but he is not. He camps out in front of her door throughout the entire day and only leaves his respective spot to change, eat a bit, and to answer whatever calls he receives from Lauren.

Every night. Every night, right after they had had an amazing day with each other, (granted, they don't interact physically but in his mind, they do), he thinks she goes on to sleep with a smile on her face. But every night, instead, she cries. He doesn't know why, neither does he wish to understand why. She was crying and this was more shattering to him than any ill-fated luck he'd had with her mother. He cannot be with her for she's refused his company. There's not much he can do. And this breaks him. So, every night, he sits in front of her room, all night long, until she stops crying. And as a way to share whatever pain that she was pouring out of her eyes, he cries just as much but silently. Silently, because he doesn't want her to notice his pain either. This alone will bring too many questions to which he doesn't want to answer, even though he is dying to let the girl on the other side of this door know that he is the love of her life, the love of her life for whom she weeps.

While he tries so hard to connect, Amy had done her best to ignore. He comes to her door every day and stays there until night roams about and Amy believes him to have gone off. She cries. She cries loud and heavily every night. But each night passes, the pain that she lashes out through her cries has been nothing than the immense pain that she feels like she still has to release to be delivered from her suffering. She's too in pain to have the will to live. However, one particular morning, Felix does something different. He sits in front of her door and starts to play the guitar. He starts reciting a few lines. Amy did not think, not even for a second that he could play the guitar and much less sing what sounds to be an original and is corny as fuck.

"The day she sleeps, yet the night she weeps. Every day, my heart could hear, a pain so heavy to you dear. But I feel you close to open up, that soon you'll speak true to me. I can feel it deep, I can loudly hear, the heavy sound of your heart beat.

Oh, look down, princess, from your hard shell tower for I wish to be with thee..."

Amy wouldn't open the door but she drags herself out of bed and lowers down on the floor against her door to listen to him sing. It wasn't so bad. Although he was terrible at singing. Karma wasn't. Karma had the most amazing voice she's ever heard. Karma was her favorite singer. And she's no longer here.

"Can you stop singing?" Amy asks, from behind the door.

Felix stops his singing when he heard her voice. A small triumphant smile graces his lips, "I've awakened you?"

"I haven't slept in days. I'd have to be asleep for you to wake me up."

"How are you feeling?" He asks, dropping his guitar next to his feet. "Are you hungry? I just made this amazing spaghetti and I think you'll like it."

Amy doesn't respond right away. She looks around, although, in the emptiness of her surroundings. "I'm trying to make it. I'm trying to make it without my love. However, I feel like I will die any minute now."

Felix lightly chuckles, "No one has ever died of love Amy."

"Romeo did..." Amy returns, "and so did Juliet."

"This was a story. A fiction. It's not real. What you're living is reality. Stuff like that doesn't happen in real life. If it did, this would be a great solution to the world's overpopulation issue. Everybody suffers heartbreak."

Amy sighs deeply, "Well, I'll be the first one to die of it."

"Will you come out so that we can have a heart to heart?" Felix says, hopeful for the girl to finally leaves her room, "I've got spaghetti and a delicious wine bottle."

Felix knows that Lauren will be pissed about it but she couldn't resist sneaking in a bottle or two. She said that Amy couldn't drink. She never said anything to him, however.

Amy wouldn't mind the drinking. Maybe she could drown a little bit in alcohol. Who's it going to hurt and wine is not really that strong anyway. Amy rises up on her feet and reluctantly opens the door. She finds Felix standing, brightly smiling from being triumphant.

"I guess my song was convincing enough. "

Amy walks past him and heads for the kitchen, "It wasn't your song. It was the wine." She counters, "Where is it?"

Felix follows behind her and reaches for the cabinet as soon as he makes it to the kitchen. He starts making the table, placing spoons and forks and knives down on the table, he brings out plates from the cabinets and places them facing each other. He then goes on to take the spaghetti out of the fridge. It was wrapped in aluminum paper. He unwraps it and takes a bit and warm it up in the microwave. All of this was done in haste.

"Why are you rushing?" Amy asks, with her eyes following closely behind the man.

Felix shyly smiles, "wouldn't want for you to change your mind. I'm trying to get you to sit down and starts eating. It would then be rude to leave me by my lonesome until then."

"You manage to get me out of my room and now you think I'd go back inside so quickly? You should believe in your skills as a therapist.”

 "I believe I should.” He completes the prep and puts everything in excess away, "You can sit down now. I'll grab the wine. Hopefully your sister forgives me."

"Don't worry about Lauren. You'll be fine. If anything, I'll protect you from her."

His Karma heart leaped out of his chest. Amy protecting her. Amy always being there for her. Amy. How he wants to tell her everything. They go on to have a nice meal, a nice conversation. The atmosphere quickly changed between the two and Amy finds herself more or less feeling at ease and opens up. She doesn't hold back. Maybe living with a therapist is not so bad after all. They spend the day talking. Until both realized that it was dawn and Amy wanted to retrieve back to her room.

"It was nice." She says, "today was different."

Felix takes their two wine glass and the empty bottle and heads for the kitchen. "I hope we can do this again."

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not." She answers, "Everything seems too soon for me. I don't want to go back to normalcy just yet."

Felix walks back from the kitchen, "It's Ok. We're in no rush. We'll do this however slow you want. At your own pace. I'm a patient man and I am not greedy. I'm just glad I could finally talk with you."

"Me too." Amy wanted to smile to him. She really wanted to but she didn't know why. Felix could read that small moment of uncertainty in her eyes and approaches her slowly.

With one arm, he reaches up to grab a hold of her shoulder.

She looks dubiously at the man, knowing damn well that he will once again ask her the same question, which he'd been asking her all throughout the day, "How are you feeling?"

Is this a trick question? Because she's feeling all kinds of disturbed if he keeps rubbing the length of her arms like that, looking all puppy-like with his eyes so big and adorable. Amy felt like slapping his face. She slowly steps away instead. Whatever is happening with her with this man.

"I'm Ok..." She says.

"You sure?" Felix lifts an inquiry eyebrow, "I can tell that you're not." He finds her unresponsive and decides that maybe, their day is not yet over. "Come with me." He starts walking back to the living room and takes a small notebook from within a small table located one end of the couch and invites Amy to sit next to him once he's settled in himself.

"Are you going to play my therapist now?" Amy asks, complying without protesting, "I mean, why not? What have I got to lose?"

"So," he begins, opening the notebook, "What is it that you were thinking about?"

For a moment, Amy hesitated.  Did she really want to talk about Karma? They've just had a great day. For a second, with a guilt that's been too painful however once she realized it, she forgot about Karma. She shrugs off the uncertainty.

"I want her to be here so much Felix. So much that the emptiness is too apparent for me to not be able to see it. I feel the pain. I see it with my own two eyes. I can even touch it. I've never felt more dead than alive."

Felix clutches the pen in between her index fingers tightly. With his head tilted to the side, gently rested in between the triplicity of his thumb, index, and middle finger, right on his lips, how he contemplated on telling her the truth. He wanted to open up and run right to her after they've established the misunderstanding. But, one question lurked in the back of his mind. He wanted to know.

"Should Karma had never died, and been by your side without you knowing it, and to later reappear in your life, what would you do?"

Amy slightly frowns but then, she seriously considers the question. What would she do? Well, for sure, she'd be hurt tremendously to a point of no forgiveness. She'd be angry. She'd be extremely angry. Felix watches the drastic change which her eyes undergo. They became lucid with contempt.

"I'd never forgive her."

 

**RG Holdings HQ - Amy's office**

 

Mrs. Cooper grabs the phone off the desk and calls for Amy's secretary Hera. The woman, to her belief, was not as efficient as she'd hoped. But then again, her daughter's people are not nearly as good as hers. She finds herself missing the HQ which she operates overseas.

Hera walks in with a pile of dossiers in hands, briskly clicking her heels with the marble floor, "did you call for me ma'am?"

Mrs. Cooper frowns, "are those the documents I ask for you to forward to several of my associates Hera? It's been weeks since. They should have reached them by now."

The exhausted woman looks sheepishly at her feet before looking back up, "I'm sorry ma'am but with everything that's been going on with the company and the shortage of workers that we've had to deal with, I have tried to do my best to keep up..."

"You're fired."

Hera gives the lady a disconcerting look, “But ma’am…” she begins.

“But nothing, return your ID to the front desk and vacate your office this instant,” Mrs. Cooper reaches for the phone at the edge of her daughter’s desk, “HR, prepare Ms. Hera severance pay, she’s no longer an employee here at RG Holdings.”

Hera stands still before the woman still not believing that she’s been laid off from a job she’s had for years. What will she do now?

Mrs. Cooper looks up from her desk to find the woman still standing in front of her with her eyes drenched in tears. “What are you waiting for to leave my office? I don’t do pity.” She waves her hands nonchalantly at the door, “Go on child, I have no time to waste.”

Hera drops the documents on the floor and walks off without saying anything else and slams the door shut.

“What an ill-mannered child!” she says, with great distaste. Mrs. Cooper then dials Tracey, her personal assistant “Tracey?”

“Ma’am?” Tracey answers just as she finishes dismissing a meeting on behalf of Mrs. Cooper. It takes a lot of her time to be Mrs. Cooper’s right hand when it comes to her professional affairs. Times like these when her daughter is a handful or she has to attend social events with her husband regarding his career, she steps up and show face for Mrs. Cooper. She’s been working for Mrs. Cooper for years and has never failed her. She is completely loyal and seeks to overtake her fortune as well.

“How is everything over there Tracey? It kills not being able to be there and handle things my own. I miss my overseas HQ.”

“Everything is running smoothly here ma’am, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“what about the upcoming celebration for my husband’s victory on winning his party’s nomination?”

“I spoke with Antoine. He told me that everything is going fine. The invitation had already been sent out.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Mrs. Cooper walks up from the desk to stand in front of the windows, “That’s why I placed you as my President. You represent me and I know I wasn’t going to regret giving you that position. After everything that happened with your father and all…”

Tracey sighs regretfully when she remembers the dark past in which she had to give up on an abusive father. Yes, Mrs. Cooper saved her from a terrible family. She gave her everything but also stole everything from her. In exchange for her total freedom, she had to choose a path for herself. And she chose to become Mrs. Cooper’s right hand. She gave up her name. She gave up her identity just to live a whole other life to feed her ambitions.

“My father is in the past ma’am and I don’t want to remember unpleasant thoughts.”

Mrs. Cooper walks away from the windows and starts pacing around the office, “You would have been the perfect girl for my daughter. As soon as I found out that she was gay, I knew she’d cause problems.”

“But you had other plans for me. Even though you knew I did love your daughter…”

Mrs. Cooper sighs, “I know. I understand that you’ve seen her.”

“Yes ma’am. I saw her at the airport.” She remembers the brief encounter she’s had with the girl at the airport. She can’t deny that it made a lasting impact on her.

“Did she recognize you?”

Tracey shakes her head, “No.” she says, “We were kids then. There’s no way she would have remembered me.”

“How do you see her?”

“You’ve only let me admire her from afar. I had the pleasure of seeing your daughter. She’s beautiful…” Tracey recalls, “…just like you.”

“You flatter me…”

“Not at all ma’am,” Tracey smiles, “she reminded me of you.”

“Well, in any case, had it not been for my engagement with the university’s president, I would have put you back in my plans to make you my daughter-in-law.”

“It’s alright ma’am. And besides, I don’t like formal arrangements. I do believe in love and in the power of fate.”

“You speak just like my late husband.” Mrs. Cooper thinks nostalgically, “I miss him so much. Sometimes, I wonder how I survive without him. His death completely destroyed your father.”

“They were best friends.”

“Have you any news of him?”

Tracey inhales deeply, withholding back her tears, “not since you locked him away in that place.”

“I’m sorry…” Mrs. Cooper begins, hearing soft sobs at the end of the line, “Sabrina…”

She scoffs, “It’s been a long time since anyone call me that.”

“That’s your name. Don’t ever forget where you come from or who you are.”

“No ma’am…” She says, “…Never…”


	35. 35: It's a ball

**Chapter 35: It’s a ball**

Her mother. Yes, her mother.

On her way back to her bedroom, Amy had done her best to ignore her constant phone rings. Her mother had been waiting for her to pick up. She resigned then and picked up for Mrs. Cooper is not a woman who like having people ignored her and she knows that’s what Amy had been doing. She knows that much because, Amy also doesn’t like to be ignored. She got it from her. Nevertheless, once she got there, she picked up the phone and brought it up to her ear.

“Hey mom, how are you?” She says, dropping herself on the bed.

“Why haven’t you picked up the phone?” she scowls loudly through the other end of the line.

“I was taking a shower.” Amy rolls her eyes. “How are you?” she asks again.

“Dear, I’m doing fine. How are you this afternoon?”

“Given the circumstances, I’m doing alright.” She sours.

Mrs. Cooper, as always, could read her better than anyone. Well, what mother doesn’t? Mothers do not have intuition for nothing, “Amy, what’s going on with you?”

“I’m fine, really.”

“Are the circumstances still not the most agreeable?” she asks, “It’s been a month already.”

Her inquietude tone would otherwise compel Amy to just go along with her mother’s nagging. Usually she’d just reassure her that everything is fine but now, she doesn’t have the strength to lie.

“Everything is not fine,” she tells her but she doubts Mrs. Cooper cared at all however, nonetheless, Mrs. Cooper proceeds to tell her the reason of her sudden call.

“Dear, the case that I had been working on, I had recently successfully closed.” She explains, not hiding the excitement and the pride in her voice, “I have yet again scored,”

Amy congratulate her on her gradual rise to notoriety. One more case, extremely big and she’ll gain seat as the State’s financial savior, “I’m proud of you mom. You’re exactly whom I aspire to be.” _You’re the woman that I used to want to be._ She thought to herself. She didn’t tell her that.

“Thank you love,” she says, “I’m having a celebration at the mansion. Many important people from our social entourage, Foreign or national will be of attendance. This call is to confirm that you’ll be of attendance.”

“When is it?”

“Tonight dear. It starts at seven.” She details to Amy the party. She did not want to go because, she is not really in the mood. But Mrs. Cooper is seemingly excited about it which means there’s no way that she can come up with an excuse to be spared of the social anxiety. Not even the recent death of the girl of her life.

“I’ll be there mom.” She says, inwardly sighing the dread.

“Great.” She exclaims, “And dear?”

“What?”

“You father and I are worried about you.” She says.

Amy frowns, “Why?”

“Well,” She could sense her hesitation, “it’s been a month since the death of that Ashcroft girl and we haven’t seen any progress in your behavior.”

Amy rolls her eyes. “Mom, I thought you told me to focus on me first. I need to work on my mental state right now.”

“I know love but what children listen to their parents at your age.” Amy shakes her head at her generalization, “We just don’t want any scandal.”

She’s not having this conversation with her mother, “Mom, I’ll see you later at the party. And I promise I will not embarrass you.”

“Wait!” she says, “Are you bringing anyone?”

She was planning on going alone and that’s when she remembers: Felix.  She’d rather have company with her and lately, she’s been getting along fine with Felix. Too fine even. They agree on almost everything. “I don’t know yet but to end your worries about me and answer your question, yes, I’ll bring Felix with me.”

“Your therapist?”

“Yes.”

Then, ensued a number of questions that she was not given any time to answer. She’s then saved when the therapist peeks in behind the door, “Hey!” he beams.

She still need to get used to the unsettling butterflies in her heart at the sight of him.  She lifts up one finger, “Mom, I have to go.” She hangs up.

“I was just checking up on you,” he says, fully appearing behind the door, “I haven’t heard from you all morning.”

“I’m alright. I was on the phone with my mother.”

He frowns, “Does it have anything to do with a certain invitation to a ball?”

“How do you know?”

He reaches within his pocket to reveal a sealed envelope with Amy’s name on it. “A little birdie told me,” he says.

Amy chuckles, “Who drop this?” She reaches out to grab the letter from his hand.

He shrugs, “Somebody just slid it underneath the front door. I didn’t get to see who.”

Amy opens the letter to read the small formal note inviting her to the victory celebration of Bruce Cooper’s presidential nomination. “I should have known it would be a celebration for that.”

“Are you going?” Felix asks, gently sitting next to her on the bed, “You don’t have to. Even though it would help you in changing your line of thoughts.”

Amy agrees, “I promised her anyways. And you’re right, even though I feel it too soon, but I think I should at least make an effort and think of other things.”

Felix nods happily. That’s what she wants to hear. She can’t stand having to see her cry on her shoulders every day. Her heart can longer bear it. She’s this close to telling her the truth. Especially after Amy told her that she would never forgive her for lying to her about her death.

“I say that I would bring you with me. I don’t want to go by myself.” Amy says, “That is, if you want…” she shyly looks down at her hands, “You don’t have to accept anything. I mean, it’s not that big of a deal…”

“Amy,” he says, using his thumb and index fingers to pin her chin up to face him, “I’d be honored to be your date at the ball.” He then grabs her in his arms, in a tight embrace which Amy found comforting, “Come here,” he soothes, “I promise you’ll have a great time and you’ll forget about Karma.” His Karma heart is yanked down from its cage.

“Thanks,” Amy says, detaching herself from the hug.

“I’ll leave you alone now.” He smiles and then walks out of the room.

Amy had found herself drawn to the feeling. It was a feeling which she had tried to deny the second he had enveloped her in his arms which were not even strong. His arms had the gentle hardness of feminine strength. He had no extravagant muscles, and to be honest, she finds him rather scrawny for a man. But she didn't mind it. She liked the embrace. And more and more, she craves for it, deep down, where she tries to deny growing feelings which made her question her every convictions. Was she straight? There's no way. After ending talking to Felix, Amy had quickly retreated to the safety of her pillows. She drops on her bed and reaches for the phone on her nightstand and like a schoolgirl impatient to let her girlfriend know of a fateful encounter with a boy, she calls her sister who answers on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Lauren, I don't think I've ever been attracted to a man before."

Lauren who had been on her way to the apartment, accidently ran over a red light, “Oh boy, this can’t be good!”

“Sis, I need you right now…”  Amy pleads.

“Wait for me!” Lauren says, “I’m on my way right now.” She hangs up the phone. “Damn it to shit!” she yells, not noticing the child standing on sidewalk waiting for the passerby light to flash up.

“You’ll be fine.” Lauren apologetically tells him before speeding off once the light turns the green.

 

**At the apartment**

Later that evening, Lauren and Amy were about to get ready for their mother’s party. A party that Amy did not really feel like going to. She wasn’t looking forward to it, and much less, looking forward to socialize. Why did she have to go and invite him? She’s just making things harder and complicated for herself. She was too lost in thoughts when Lauren joined her in the living room.

As Lauren sits down, handing her a glass of wine, Amy says, “Lauren, don’t be mad with Felix.” She takes the wine from her hand, “I’m the one who made him fil up his hidden stash. It’s much better to have a therapy session with a glass of wine.”

“I know you were going to go against my words anyway. You never listen, you stubborn old fart.”

Amy laughs, “I missed you.”

“Me too.”

“What were you up to? I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

Lauren takes a nervous sip from her glass, “You know. Photoshoots and my husband.”

“How is Theo?”

“Very worried about you.”

“He doesn’t need to be.”

“He wants to come by and visits but I don’t think you want to see anyone yet. So, I’m guessing you won’t be going to our mother’s ball.”

Amy shakes her head immediately after sipping from her glass, “Nope. I’m going to attend. I need a change of air.”

Lauren lifts an impressed brow, “Really?”

Amy nods, “Yes. And Felix will be my date.”

“Speaking of Felix,” Lauren begins, looking down at her sheepish sister, “What is going on between you two?”

“There’s nothing really,” Amy admits, “Although…I don’t know…”

“Although what?” Lauren says, “I know you Amy. You better speak up now.”

Amy looks behind her to find Felix’s bedroom door closed. A few seconds later, she hears guitar sound. He’s playing. “Although, lately, I’ve been thinking about so many things Lauren. I’ve had Karma on my mind…” she reveals, “Felix too…”

“Maybe you’re just confused.” Lauren reaches to grab her shoulder lightly.

She shakes her head, “Confused is not the correct word.”

“Conflicted?” Lauren suggests.

“Maybe.” Amy says, looking in the distance, slowly losing focus from the conversation at hand, “It’s in the way I feel every time he’s close to me. It’s what he says to me. It’s my beliefs. My values. My morals. Lauren, it’s…” she breathes heavily, “everything. I don’t know how to phrase it.”

“You’re falling in love.” Lauren smiles.

She faces her. She had said the words. She had said them to Amy. Amy didn’t know what to make of them. Readers, mind you, what if she’s right and she’s falling in love with a man? “I think you’re crazy. And we got to get ready for my mother’s party. I believe the chauffeur will get here any minute now.” She finishes the wine glass in one big quaff, “Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Lauren follows, “I need to speak with Felix first.”

“OK then,” Amy says, “but please, don’t say anything to him.”

“Really Amy? My sister just confessed her feelings to me and I’d put it out to the main person who shouldn’t know about it?”

“Thanks,” Amy smiles, taking Lauren in a big hug, “I’ll go change.”

“OK,” Lauren says and then Amy heads back to her room. She waits until she’s sure Amy is not within earshot to barge in Felix’s room.

“How could you, you bastard?” she takes a pillow and throws it at Felix, “how could you let it get this far?”

“What do you mean?” The man tries his best to avoid the attacks of the petite woman.

“She’s falling for you, you prick!” Lauren shouts. “The plan is going to be ruined. Especially the one we had plan for tonight. Damn it!”

Felix stands back up on the bed, “Lauren, I think we’re taking this too far.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know the whole story of Amy with her dad’s death and her mother. She’s already suffering enough with my supposed death. But to use something so low in the plan…” Felix sighs, “I don’t know. I don’t feel right doing this.”

“Are you backing out on me right now?”

“No.” Felix says, “I’m just suggesting that we let Amy in on our plan. Lauren, she’ll never forgive me if she finds out that everything is a sham and I’m not really dead.”

Lauren paces back and forth before him, “you might be right. She may not forgive me also. But I think she’ll eventually get over it. We need to do this.”

“Good Lord, what if things go wrong tonight?”

“It’s a sure thing. Nothing will go wrong.” Lauren assures. “My team has it ready. All that we need to do, is have Mrs. Cooper retrieves, sometimes during the ball, in her bedroom. And there, she’ll be in for a surprise. It’s going to be fine.”

“I don’t know Lauren.”

“Trust me alright. I would have preferred it if Amy wouldn’t attend but I can’t refuse her the opportunity to have a little bit of fun. So, don’t take your eyes off her all night.” Lauren orders before leaving Felix to curse his own predicament.

 

**Raudenfeld’s Mansion**

At the party, it was everything that would scream Mrs. Cooper’s touch. Elegant. Stylish. Classy. An event  equating the election of a Pope. Leave it to Mrs. Cooper to go all out to demonstrate the lavish lifestyle she and her husband had accomplished for themselves. Who can blame them? Vaunting, is exactly what they should do.

Lauren and Amy arrived about an hour after the party started. Felix insisted on them coming together but Lauren had him run by the warehouse to watch over the process before he could join and had preferred meeting him at the mansion instead. And besides, he had to stay a little bit longer at the apartment to dress up. His disguise takes a while to put together. As soon as they walked in, Mrs. Cooper welcomed them in graciously.

“My beautiful daughters, I’m glad you were able to make it!” she hugs them and kisses both.

Amy smiles, “how could I miss celebrating my mother’s success?”

“You flatter me, dear,” she says, she then turns to Lauren, “Oh Lauren, how are you dear?”

“I’m fine Mrs. Cooper.” Lauren answers, “Congratulations on your nomination father.” Laurens hugs her father who had been standing next to Mrs. Cooper.

“Thank you honey.” Mr. Cooper says.

“Congratulations Bruce,” Amy says.

“Thanks honey. I appreciate that you mad the effort to accompany me this evening. I know it’s not easy for you right now.”

Amy hugs Bruce, “Let’s not bring up sad thoughts. It’s your night. We should think of having fun.”

Mrs. Cooper turns her attention towards Amy once more, looking around as if Amy was missing something, “where’s the therapist?”

Oh yes. She’s missing that. “He’s joining us later. He had to take care of something.” Lauren answers in her place.

My mother nodded, impressed, “he is a serious man, I see.”

“Yes. He is a serious man.” Amy says, pensive. Her eyes then fall upon a familiar figure. “Will you excuse me mother?”

“Go ahead dear!” She says and Amy walks briskly towards the figure who was engaged in a very lively conversation with some foreign people, “I know you.”

The person turns slowly on her heels. She smiles seductively, “I see you’ve decided to follow the path of life. I’m glad.”

Amy now seems to notice the unmistaken beauty of the woman, “Yes,” she falters to find her words for a minute. She coughs nervously looking down at the glass in her hands. “Maybe because I want to believe in love once again.”

She smiles again, “I think love is right around the corner for you. You won’t wait too long to find it again.”

“You think so?” Amy asks, “From which corner will it spring from?”

“Patience. Who knows?” She says, smiling at the woman in front of her, “maybe it’s right in front of you.” She kisses Amy’s cheeks before walking away. Felix had witnessed everything. He was standing a few feet behind the mysterious lady which left Amy in great wonders. Love is right in front of her. Did the strange just made a move on her? No way. She can’t believe it. But what a beautiful woman. She’s not Karma though. Amy lifts her head back up to find Felix staring at her straight.

“Felix…” Amy says, feeling her heart pounding. Damn that feeling! She’s gay!

Felix slowly walks towards her, “So, she seems to be interesting.”

Amy fractionally turns her head to caught the lady’s eyes. The mysterious woman smiles kindly before focusing back on the conversation she was having. “I can’t deny that she’s beautiful.”

His Karma heart breaks in two, “Are you interested?” he asks.

Amy shrugs, “it’s too soon for me to think about anyone. And besides, I doubt anyone will be able to steal a heart that is not even here with me.” Amy says, regretfully, “Karma died taking it with her to her grave.”

Felix smiles, his Karma heart being sewed back together. But the truth is, she’s sad that Amy thinks this way. What does she want? What is she hoping for? For Amy to look her once again once this is all over? Amy will never forgive her. Does she want her to move on? Hell no! She’s scared at the thought of Amy finding love again. Amy’s her love and she’s Amy’s love. Damn the circumstances!

“It’s never too soon for love.” Felix says, his Karma heart breaking in two. “You give yourself the chance to move on and love again.” His Karma breaks in four pieces, “Maybe it’ll be your salvation. Maybe Karma wasn’t the one. Fate has a strange way of making people realize things.” His Karma heart breaks in six pieces.

“Maybe you’re right…” Amy looks back at the mysterious woman.

Eight pieces…

“…I should think of that…”

Ten pieces.

“…but now, I just want to enjoy your company and drink until I can’t anymore. I’m still in mourning over my love.” Amy says, “I’ll never love again…”

 

**Two hours later**

“Everything is ready Lauren!” Felix speaks through the sets Liam and Reagan had installed within her jacket, “We need to get Mrs. Cooper to go up to her room right now.”

“Leave it to me.” Lauren tries to find Mrs. Cooper within the small crowd but it is without vain.

Now with the party having reached its peak, Amy by then had gotten too drunk to not cause a scene. Felix had lost sight of her. and Lauren caught mounting the stairs in direction of the rooms.

“Felix, Amy is going upstairs. How could you leave her alone?”

Felix runs back inside of the mansion, “I don’t know when she left my side Lauren.”

“Come get her, you big doofus!”

“Right.”

 

**In Mrs. Cooper’s bedroom.**

Feeling like she will bring on troubles for her mother, Amy retires from the party to rest a little bit. She did not really care neither did she think of which she would end up within. The first room available, she walks in. She accidentally turns off the lights when she almost trips herself. She was too drunk to handle her own bodyweight. She finds a strange light flashing before her eyes and someone appears in smoke, dressed angelically. Amy couldn’t hold back the tears when she realizes whom she thinks had come back from the dead.

“Karma, is that you?” Amy sees Karma standing in front of her. As if she's real and well and alive. She reaches out to touch but Karma seems too far away even though she's clearly standing in front of her. “Pookie, I miss you. I miss you so much.”  
“I bet you are happy, aren't you?”  
“What - no... I am not happy. I can't be happy without you.” Amy pleads. “Come back to me…”  
“You finally got rid of me. Your life, I bet, is easier now.”  
“No...” She cries, “What are talking about?”  
“You've ruined mine. I wish I never met you. I would still be alive today. But now...” Karma disappears in smoke...and only the echo of her voice could be heard around the room “...I'm dead...because of you.”

“Karma, no…” Amy runs to the vanished figure, “Come back. Come back to me,” she falls down on the ground. She loudly sobs until another figure resurfaces. Another familiar figure which haunted Amy’s dreams for years.

“Dad? Dad, is that you?”  
“Darling, I've missed you.”  
“Dad? You're not dead?”  
“How you've changed dear. I don't recognize you.”  
“I'm the same dad. I haven't changed. I'm still your little girl.”  


**Outside, in the ballroom.**  
  


“Shut off the hologram now!” Karma orders under her breath through the sets installed within her jacket. “Amy can't see this.”  
“There's a problem. The IT guy operating the program has an issue with his system.”  
“Lauren, we've only programmed the hologram to say a few words. And Amy can't hear them. They'll crush her.”  
“Don't you think I know that.” Lauren spat, “I’m the main one who doesn’t want this atrocity to take place.”  
“Shit! I'm going upstairs.” Karma starts making her way towards the staircase but she is stopped by Mrs. Cooper.  
“Felix, isn't it?” Mrs. Cooper asks.  
Karma simply nods with a smile, nervously glancing behind the woman, up the staircase.  
“I've been meaning to speak with you concerning Amy.”  
“She is fine ma'am. Pretty soon she'll be back at Headquarters.” _Pretty soon if I manage to get to her before that hologram says anything_.  
“Yes, that's what I am curious to know about. How soon? Can I have an estimate of the amount of weeks...days...perhaps?”  
“I can't rush my patients. When I feel they are in capacity to function mentally, I'll release them.” Karma looks towards the stairs again, nervously, in direction of Mrs. Cooper's room.  
“How is she doing?”  
“She's fine...”  
Meanwhile, in Mrs. Cooper’s quarters, “dad, I've missed you. I'm lonely.” Amy cries.  
“You've changed. I'm disappointed in you.”  
“Dad...”  
“After everything, I can honestly say, the plane did not kill me...”  
“Dad, what are you talking about?”  
“...You did.”  
"Dad, I'm sorry. I only wanted to see you on my birthday."  
In the ballroom. Karma heard everything from her earbuds.  
“Amy,” Karma whispers to herself.  
“What?” Mrs. Cooper frowns.  
“I got to go.” with that, she ran up the staircase to find an Amy lying on the floor, unconscious. She must have passed out. “Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so damn sorry.” She picks up the unconscious girl and carries her down the stairs. They leave the party but not without being questioned by Mrs. Cooper. They reach the apartment. Lauren comes in and tucks Amy in while Karma, retrieved back to her room to reflect.

 


	36. 36: Tracey von Burns

Lauren walks out of Amy’s room, leaving her sound asleep before joining Karma in the other room, “Well, operation ‘awakening warmonger’s conscience’ was a bust!” she admits, dropping herself on a nearby chair. “What’s wrong with you?” her eyes follow Karma’s pacing back and forth, “Stop pacing so much, you’re going to make me nervous.”

Karma stops and turns to face Lauren. With a much determined stance, she responds, “I want to end everything Lauren. I can't do this anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Lauren frowns.

“I do want to clear my name and take down Mrs. Cooper but at what cost? I can't make Amy suffer like this. I can't stand seeing her cry so much. This whole thing that happened with her dad...Lauren, we went too far...”

“I know but I'm sorry. I can't end this.”

“Well, I'm out. Tomorrow, I'm telling Amy everything.”

“Fine. Go ahead. But everything that we've been through so far will all be for nothing.”

“Amy mourned my death. She was believable. What's the reason to keep everything a secret to her now. She'll be a good ally if she knows what's going on.”

“It's not that easy. Amy's behavior is key to the success of our plan. Once she knows that you're alive, she'll no longer be depressed. Amy has always been an open book when it comes to matters of the heart. We need her depressed. We need her to act as any heartbroken lover would. Without the faking being even if just a tad bit, apparent. I'm not risking anything. I've already risked enough by letting her live with you and now, I am seeing the consequences.”

Unconsciously, Amy’s hand reaches out to the small appearing figure within what seems to be a far distance. Bright lights were shaping the small black frame of a woman. She seems to be walking towards a kneeled-down Amy with hands lengthens forth to attempt to grasp at the shape. Her eyes were squinting in order to minimize the bright lights heavy rays. She tries to get up on her feet but she couldn’t find the will or the strength. The figure keeps walking, and walking until it appears clear. A white-dressed maiden fair appears right before her eyes. “KARMA!” she screams.

Felix hears the screams from the bedroom and immediately heads there, “Amy!” he calls out to the trembling woman on the bed. He finds Amy fidgeting underneath her sheets and damped with sweat. She mumbles the girls’ name, calling out to her while her hands keep reaching out. “Karma,” she mumbles, “Karma,”

“Amy, listen to me…” taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Felix says, rocking her back and forth in his arms, “I’m here pookie. I’m here.”

“I’m cold,” Amy trembles from underneath his hold. “I’m cold…” she says, “Karma…”

Felix tighten his arms around her, “Lauren, can you please bring me some more sheets?” she yells loud enough, hoping Lauren will hear her.

Lauren appears a few seconds later with a glass of water in hand and sheets in the other, “How is she?” she says, taking a place right next to Amy on the bed. “Is she awake now?”

“No,” Felix shakes his head. He then places the other sets of sheets right on top of Amy, tucking her in. “she’s still dreaming apparently.” Felix shakes the girl in his hand in an attempt to wake her up, “Amy! Amy! Wake up!” she begs, “Please, wake up baby. It’s only a dream.” She says.

“Karma...” she mumbles lowly.

Felix gives Lauren a reproachful look then watches the girl once again. She looked so frail and hopeless. “Are you alright?”

Amy slowly battles her eyes open, awakening to what sound like a familiar voice. At first, everything seems blurry and for that one minute, she thought she was being held by Karma. It’s the familiarity and the comfortableness with which she soothes right within the arms of that person…she loves being held like this. She hears faint echo of her name being called out. She attempts to open her eyes. She slowly loses the blurry vision and now everything seems clear. In that heartbeat moment, she expected to see…

“Felix?”

“Are you alright?”

Amy shakes her head, “No, I’m not alright. I’m shaking.”

“Just relax. And let me take care of you.” Felix takes the glass of water from Lauren’s hands, “here,” she says, “drink this. You’re probably dehydrated. Your throat is dry.”

Amy coughs a few times before taking that glass of water and drink the water, “What’s happening? My head hurts.” She takes a hold of her head in her hands.

“You are hangover from the party that mother threw yesterday night.” Lauren affirms, getting off the bed to stand at the foot of it, “you drank a lot.”

“Yes.” Felix says, “You were pretty drunk. I found you unconscious in your mother’s bedroom. I had to carry you.”

“Yes, but not without our mom’s insisting queries.” Lauren informs, “By the way, mother is furious. She’s coming by to see us later.”

“I can’t remember anything from last night.” Amy frowns annoyingly at an amused Lauren standing in front of the both of them, “That witch is coming down here?”

“Hey, she’s still our mother.” Lauren warns, “So, respect…”

Amy rolls her eyes, leaning her head further within Felix’s embrace, “I know. But that woman messed up my life in more ways than one…” Amy resigns, “and I let her. Like an idiot, I let her ruin my life and now, look at me. I lost the only woman I’ve ever loved. It’s my fault.”

Felix looks up at a heartbroken Lauren, “Nothing happening right now is your fault Amy. Nothing is your fault.” She remembers what Amy had to go through last night at the party before falling unconscious. “Nothing is your fault.”

Amy then recalls the unfortunate event of last night, with a sad tone, she says, “Tell me if I’m crazy but I could have sworn I saw my dad and Karma last night.” She remembers, “They spoke to me.”

“They were probably just illusions. I mean, you were pretty drunk.” Lauren panics and takes back her sit next to Amy on the bed, “Don’t torture yourself remembering anything.”

Amy breaks off from Felix’s hold, “No, no, I swear. I know I wasn’t dreaming this. It was so real. I can see it clearly. I saw my dad and he said…” she stops, walking around the room, facing away from the two. “He told me…” her voice sully breaks as she recollects the bad memories that came flooding back, “he told me that the plane didn’t kill him…” she sobs before turning back around, “and that I did.”

“Amy,” Lauren says, walking towards her sister to grab her in her arms. “You don’t have to remember anything.”

“You have no idea how much that hurt me Lauren. I felt so empty and cold and alone. I couldn’t breathe for a minute. I swear I could not stand the feeling.” She starts crying on Lauren’s shoulders, “I killed my dad. Just as I thought. You don’t know how long this has been on my conscience.” She lifts her head up to look within Lauren’s eyes, “Our mother’s right. I killed him. I killed my father.”

Lauren could not bear the guilt. Karma might think she’s taking things too far but she doesn’t feel like she is. But then again, it’s all for the greater good. She doubts greatly that Amy will forgive her once she finds out about everything. But once this is all over, they are guaranteed the freedom and the justice that they’ve all craved for.

“Have patience Amy. Everything will be alright.” Lauren could only say these few words of comfort but to Amy, they were not enough. She needed something more. She needed someone. Not that Lauren is not being helpful in comforting her but for some weird reasons, she wanted to go back within the scrawny man’s arms.

“I need to be alone.” Amy breaks away from Lauren’s hold and steps back. “I need to think.”

Lauren nods agreeably, “Alright. We’ll be outside if you need anything from us ok.” And then she walks out of the room, followed by a very distraught Felix.

 

**In the living room**

“I can’t do this anymore Lauren,” Karma mentions, “I’ll surely lose my mind if we don’t find a way to recover my name without having to hurt Amy.”

Lauren paces to the kitchen and lean on the countertop, assimilating the situation within which Amy stands. There’s no way that they will back up now especially not now since they’ve put Amy’s mental state jeopardy. Lauren recognizes that maybe the whole hologram dilemma was a bit harsh. It seems like it was a good idea at the time. She had hoped that maybe Mrs. Cooper would somehow grasp the idea that she would be going crazy. She won’t use the holograms anymore. The idea was for them to make their appearance an occurring habit until she admits to all of her wrongdoings because of guilt and fear. Instead, Amy gets caught in between this web of deceit and cruelty. She has to come up with something else.

“I’m going to think of something else. We need to have a get-together.” Lauren heads towards Felix’s room, “I’ll go grab your laptop. Make sure Amy is not listening to us.” She says and Felix goes to check on a sleeping Amy in the room.

“She went back to sleep.” Felix says as he finds Lauren setting up the webcam and calling both Reagan and Liam. “Why are you making this group call now?”

“We need a new plan. Obviously I don’t intend to follow with plan A.” Lauren informs, “I don’t want to put Amy’s mental state in danger any further. This set her back greatly.”

“You actually have a heart.” Karma retorts, “What an amazing discovery.”

“Listen, I should have taken into account the collateral damages before even going along with it. It just seems like a good idea at the time.”

“Yes, but not perfect.”

“Nothing is perfect anyway.” Lauren returns, “in any case, we have to come up with something else. We have to find a way to get close to Mrs. Cooper.”

Both Liam and Reagan pops up on the screen, “Yellow!” they said in unison.

“Hey guys, we need to come up with a new plan.”

Reagan sighs, “From what we’ve heard, everything went to shit.”

“Yes.” Karma breaks in, “Amy went to the room instead of Mrs. Cooper and heard everything.”

“Ouch!” Liam grimaces. “That’s can’t be good.”

“Anyway, we have to come up with something new.”

Reagan speaks up, “We were thinking the same Liam and I. Back at the warehouse, we’ve been trying to get your team to pull up some background info on your mother.”

“She’s not my mother.” Lauren intervenes, “Step-mother, to be exact.”

“Whatever,” Reagan shrugs, “Anyways, they couldn’t pull up anything. Your _step_ -mother has a strong security software. It’s hard for any of the IT team to access any of her information. She’s practically untouchable.”

“Damn it.” Karma spat, “What do we do now? Someone has to infiltrate within her circles to get close to her. None of us can though. She knows all of us.”

“Or maybe,” Liam finds a turn to pitch in, “that doesn’t have to be a problem…”

Lauren frowns, “What do you mean?”

“I’m saying,” Liam starts to explain, “it should be someone she knows, someone she trusts. Otherwise, if it’s a stranger, it’ll take longer and way much more work for any of us. She has to know that person already. I’m suggesting we focus on finding someone in her circles whom has a grudge already. It’s a corrupt world. Not everyone is a friend.”

“Yes,” Karma agrees, “she’s a powerful woman, the head of our financial system. Her corporations alone bring in the largest revenue to our capital market.”

Lauren reflects a while, “You’re right. She must have a lot of enemies waiting for her to fail.”

“Like us…” Reagan adds.

“Who should that person be? How do we approach that person? And how do we even trust that person enough so that they don’t go all ‘double agent’ on us?” Karma rhetorically asks, “This won’t be easy.”

“Reagan, Liam…” Lauren starts.

“Yes.” They answer in unison.

“Get the team to find out on the people that are seen with mother the most. I want them to pull up a dossier on each of them with background information and their connection to my step-mother.”

“I’ll get them on it.” Reagan says, “We should be able to find something.”

“Yes.” Lauren says, “otherwise….”

The door knocks suddenly, taking them both by surprise. Lauren immediately ends the call while Karma goes to see who it could be. She looks through the peephole to find Mrs. Cooper and another person standing right next to her. Karma immediately recognized the woman. She’s the lady with whom Amy interacted with the night before. How could she forget the one possible woman who will manage to restore Amy’s broken heart? There’s no doubt about it. She opens the door and steps aside to let them both in.

“Mrs. Cooper,” she bows her head slightly, “And Miss…?”

The woman stretches out a firm hand, “I’m Tracey von Burns. Nice to meet you, Felix…? I presume.”

Karma nods, “Yes. Felix. It’s a pleasure.” She takes the hand in hers and shakes it shortly before releasing. “I’m assuming, Mrs. Cooper, you are here to see your daughter.”

“Quite right my dear,” Mrs. Cooper says, “but also, you.”

“Me?” Felix frowns, “for what?”

“I’m here because I’m more than very dissatisfied with your services. I had hoped that my daughter would be making progress but instead, she’s becoming an alcoholic. What kind of treatment is my daughter following?” Mrs. Cooper asks, though it sounded more like an angry statement, “my daughter should be over her nervous breakdown by now.”

Felix agrees, “I know ma’am but she is making progress. I can assure you that she has even if it is slowly. Little by little she’s recovering her strength and will to live.”

“If it doesn’t bother you, I’d like to see how Amy is doing.” Tracey says, looking at Felix and waiting for permission, “May I?”

“Why? She’s sleeping right now.” Felix attacks, rather with a subtle hint of guard and jealousy.

“I’m sure it’s no problem. She’ll let me know how she is without having me check for myself. You and I have a pending discussion.” Mrs. Cooper adds. “Where is Lauren?’

“Right here mother,” Lauren walks out of Amy’s room. “How are you? I didn’t expect you to be here so soon.”

“Well, I was passing by and decided to come over. Is that a problem?”

“No. none at all.” Lauren walks over to kiss her mother, “I’m just surprised that’s all.”

“Well, Tracey, why don’t you go and check on Amy for me?”

“Yes ma’am.” The lady smiles kindly to both Lauren and Felix before leaving them all in the living room to go check on the girl sleeping in the room.

“Why is your assistant here?” Lauren asks as Tracey disappears behind the door.

“Concern yourself with matters that are only of interest to you.” Mrs. Cooper answers, “so, I need to talk to you both in regards to my future plans for Amy.” She drops her handbag on the sofa and takes a sit, making herself comfortable and then invited both Felix and Lauren to do the same, “Sit!”

Lauren and Felix both look at each other thinking that any plans that Mrs. Cooper has in store cannot be good.

 

**In the bedroom**

Tracey walks within Amy’s bedroom, to find her sound asleep, “What’s happening to you?” she slowly walks around her to stand right next to her head. She reaches to brush away a fallen thread from her. she gently caresses her jawline, looking down at her lovingly, with envy and a passion which she’s hidden for years. “if only you knew who I was. If only I could tell you the truth. If only you could remember me.”

Amy shifts a little bit, sensing that someone might be next to her, she opens her eyes and jumps up, “you’re the lady from the airport. What are you doing in my room?” Amy incredulously looks up at the woman, “where is Lauren?”

“I see that you’re surprised to see me.” She raises her eyebrows at Amy, “Lauren is outside with Felix. They are talking with your mother.”

Amy mindlessly shrugs, “not that care whether my mother is here or not but what are they talking about?”

Tracey shrugs “Who else if not…” she points down at her until she touches Amy’s nose, “you?”

“I guess,” Amy says, shaking of the lady’s pointed finger off her nose. She looks up at the strange woman and wonders why she’d be here. It’s not like she’s relevant to anything happening to her right now. “Why are you even here?”

“I came to see you.”

“Why?”

“Because…”

“Why? It can’t be because of the little time we’ve acquainted and now you supposedly care for my well-being.”

“Why can’t it not?”

“Because the world would be a better place, if everyone was as kind and caring like you.”

She says nothing.

“Why are you here? You’re not answering me.”

 “I came here because I wanted to see you.”

“Well, you saw me.” she briefly lifts her head to point to her closed door, “Now you can see yourself to the door.”

“I’m not leaving.” She flatly says.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, I’m not leaving.”

“And may I know why not?”

“Not before you tell me what’s going on with you. Your whole family is worried. Your mother is worried about you. She’s the one who sent me here.”

“So you didn’t come here on your own then.”

“No.”

“Are you worried about me?” Amy thinks for a moment realizing how ridiculous and stupid she was for even asking, “Never mind. Don’t answer that.” she quickly follows.

“I was.” Tracey answers, “I am.”

A deathly silence then ensued.

“Who exactly are you for mom to even send you to check on me?”

“I’m her trusted assistant.”

“I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’ve worked overseas for her.” Tracey says. “That’s why you don’t know me. I represent you mother’s organizations overseas. I’m her main president.”

“What’s your name again?”

She stretches out her hand, “I’m Tracey. Tracey von Burns. Nice to finally meet you Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper.”


	37. 37: To conquer a love lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said, I'm very sorry for the hiatus. I'll try to post as quickly as possible. I hope i do not fail you guys.

**In the living room**

“So, to talk business, I’d like for my daughter here to come live with me again.” Mrs. Cooper suggests, “I’ll be more confident in restrictions of the things she’s exposed to in my absence – the main among others, alcohol absorption.” Mrs. Cooper gives Lauren a reproachful look which immediately panged the latter with guilt.

“Your daughter is not an alcoholic ma’am.” Felix rolls his eyes.

“We wouldn’t want for her to become one either now do we? I am sure in your abilities to help Amy in re-building her mental state but I’d prefer everything to be done at the mansion. After all, my daughter is the sole heir to my inheritance and she’s to live as is.”

Lauren looks around her condo to understand what did possibly not meet with the luxurious taste of Holier-than-thou Highness here. “What’s wrong with my condo?”

“Honey,” Ms. Cooper starts, shunning the common aspect of Lauren’s humble condo with great distaste, “for one, the neighborhood it’s in is not secured enough to protect my daughter, especially because of her status.” She smiles, “even for you too. I’d like for you to move out this place.”

“Theo bought it for me.” Lauren mentions, “you remember the son-in-law you married me off to for financial reasons and personal gains?”

Mrs. Cooper raises an eyebrow, “I do. What’s the complaining? Aren’t you happy with him?”

Lauren stays silent. She has no right to complain. Mrs. Cooper is right. She actually fell in love with Theo and Theo had always treated her right and loved her.

Mrs. Cooper takes the silence as a yes and continues with her suggestions. “So, I want you and Amy back at the mansion. She’ll stay there until she recovers from her pity party for attention and gains back the reign of the conglomerate.” She looks at Felix, “which by the way has now a deadline and I would wish you to comply.” She throws her attention back to Lauren. “Now that Bruce is nominated, I have to help manage her campaign for the presidency. Last time, he didn’t make it because of these two escape which made national headlines and made him look bad in front of his party. Now, he’s guaranteed the seat of the White House and I’m not letting this chance go by.”

“Look at that,” Lauren sits back displaying a smirk, “who would have thought it? Mrs. Cooper relying on her daughter’s homosexuality to advance. The very thing you rejected about her.”

“I never rejected it. I just wished she’d have kept it hidden.”

It was Felix’s turn now to speak up, “What do you mean a deadline?”

“A month from now, I want my daughter back on her feet ready to be married.”

“What?!?” Both Felix and Lauren jumps. “A month? To whom?”

“Well, a slight change of plans in regards to whom she’ll be wed to.” Mrs. Cooper admits, “The university president in Abu Dhabi informed me that an Arabian prince is looking to take Carmen away and he is more than pleased because, apparently, Amy is too much of a troubling candidate for her daughter. And besides, it’s not like she has been faithful. She had an affair with a certain cop.”

“What?”

“Yes. Some crooked cop in the name of Sam Tucker.”

“Sam?” Felix was completely shock at the discovery. “Sam? Really?” the world was definitely too small.

“You know this particular fellow?” Mrs. Cooper frowns.

Felix shakes his head no.

Mrs. Cooper continues, “Anyway, when I confronted her about it, she blamed Amy for not keeping her promise of loving her. Amy apparently caused her too much suffering.”

Lauren rolls her eyes, “and what did Carmen say?”

“She told me she’s fed up with the family drama.”

“Only thing I agree on with her.” Lauren admits, “she must have been tired of you. Wasn’t Carmen gay?”

Mrs. Cooper shrugs, “she’s a free-spirit.”

“So, a month?” Felix repeats.

“Yes. In thirty days, Amy will be walking down the aisle. This decision is final. I should have married that woman a long time ago. You know what?” she changes her mind, “make that ten days.”

“Ok, now you’re not being reasonable Farrah.” Lauren says.

“In ten days, my daughter will be married off to someone of my choosing. Now that this pest is out of the way, nothing will keep my daughter from marrying who I want her to.”

Right then, Felix wanted to knock the bullshit out of the witch’s mouth. But he held off but nothing could take away the hurt and anger from his heart. “I can’t let you make that decision for Amy, especially when she’s not at the capacity to comply in accordance to your selfish whims.” Felix spat.

“And who are you to speak to me like that?” Mrs. Cooper stands up to face the insolent man, “I demand respect young man.”

“Respect is not demanded, it’s earned.” Felix looks straight within the woman’s eyes, “And so far, I’m afraid, you have earned shit from me.”

“Felix, cool it.” Lauren holds Felix by the arms because it looks like he was about to hit the mother of the woman he’s very much in love with.

“How insolent of you!”

“And how wrong of you to impose your selfishness on your only daughter.”

“Listen to me you brat, you’re only her therapist. Know your place!”

“And that’s exactly why I’m telling you that it is wrong of you to take advantage of your own daughter’s vulnerability to marry her off.” Felix protests, “Ma’am, she won’t be able to defend herself.”

Mrs. Cooper grins, slyly, “who said Amy needed to defend herself? I’m not asking her to do it. Everything is already lying in wait. The priest, the church, decorations, the reception Hall. Everything is ready. Amy will be walking down the aisle in exactly TEN DAYS!”

“I’ll do it.”

All three of them turn around to find Amy standing in front of her room. She had heard everything. There’s no reason to fight anymore. And she’s tired of the fighting. She’s tired of everything. Whatever her mother asks from her from now on, she’ll simply comply.

“Mom, I’ll do it.” Amy says, walking out of the room followed by Mrs. Cooper’s assistant Tracey, “I will not fight with you anymore. I promise.”

“Amy, what are you saying?” Felix walk towards her, heartbroken and confused, “listen, you are just saying that because you are feeling hopeless. You can’t possibly agree with your mother.”

Amy stares at the man with tired eyes. And Felix could read the desperation and exhaustion in them. He could also read sadness, resignation, uncertainty, and complicity. And Amy always had fire in her eyes, and that fire seems to have now extinguished. He can’t find Amy’s arrogance nor her will to live. Amy looks dead and abandoned. And all of this is his fault. Everything is his fault. Everything could have been avoided if Amy knew the truth that Karma is not dead and that Karma is him.

Amy breaks away from his grasp and steps away to stand in front of his mother, “I will marry the person you tell me to. I will not rebel. I will not fight your requests. Everything that you want me to do, I will do.”

“Amy, you will regret this.” Lauren adds, still not believing what’s being unfold in front of her. Amy had always been a rebel. Never, not even once, did she comply with anything that Mrs. Cooper had asked of her to do. What’s going on now?

“I will,” she says, “but I’ll also get over it.”

Mrs. Cooper takes Amy in her arms, and hugs her. “Come here my love. I know what’s best for you. I’m your mother after all.”

“I know.”

Felix couldn’t take it. He couldn’t handle this situation at all. This will forever change his life. His whole life depends on whatever is happening right now. There’s no way he’s going to let Amy get away from him. He loves her. He loves her too much to lose her like this. In his rage, he grabs a vase and throws it across the kitchen wall.

“Calm down Felix!” Lauren scowls.

“You’re not getting married Amy and that’s final!” Felix fumes, grabbing Amy from Farrah’s embrace.

And in his haste thinking, he ends up pulling her tight against his body. He then kisses her. His mouth urging her lips apart. And it wasn’t like their other kisses. This one was demanding and staked a claim over Amy without caring whether she’d be OK with it. This kiss had enveloped her into an eternal wave of passion, searing her soul to a fate of imprisonment to him for the everlasting period of lifetimes to come. There was no way for her to escape even if she had desperately wanted to. Instead, Amy let his mouth wash over her, overpoweringly penetrating the deepest being that was her soul to possess it and awakening the oddest of feelings and inexplicable sensations that have overwhelmed her.

Felix breaks away, breathless from the kiss, “I can’t let you do this.” He breathes, “Pooka, I can’t.”

“Why do you feel so familiar to me?” Amy gives the man a meaningful look. “Why do you call me Pooka?”

“That’s because I’m…” he starts, with a tear rolling down his cheek, “I’m…”

“Ok, this is where I come in.” Lauren pulls Felix away from Amy, “I think we’ve taken this conversation too far and I’m putting an end to it.”

“From what I’ve seen so far, I can’t let Amy stay here any longer.” Mrs. Cooper grabs her handbag, “pack up your things Amy, I’m taking you back to the mansion.”

Bad memories come flooding back along with painful realization of not having Amy by his side. He got scared. Just like how he lived in fear and emptiness for years when he was away from Amy the first time and had to live away from her. “I can’t let you do this.” Felix reaches out to grab Amy one more time but Lauren keeps him, “I can’t let you take her away from me again.”

“Again?” Amy raises an inquiry eyebrow.

“Will you shut the fuck up!” Lauren nudges the man beside her. “Damn!”

“No,” Amy silences Lauren, “I want to hear what he has to say.” She divers the attention back to the man. “He confuses me. What do you mean by ‘ _again_ ’?”

“Amy, I’m sure he meant nothing.” Lauren insists.

“No, I don’t think he meant that.” Amy persists in finding reason, “he called me Pooka and it’s not the first time either. Only one person calls me Pooka. Who are you?”

Felix looks at Lauren begging him with her eyes to not spill the truth or everything will just go to shit. And then, he looks at Amy. Amy. The love of his life. If only he could tell her the truth. If only, he could grab her and tell her everything about him, about them. But he can’t. He looks her in the eyes and for one second, as if a sparkly and brief nuance of hope flashed within the girl’s eyes. But it was only brief, so brief that Felix thought maybe it was just him imagining things. Because, what would Amy be hoping for from him? He’s only her therapist. Nothing more and nothing else.

Meanwhile, Amy is curious to understand why the man kissed her the way that he had done. And it did make an impact on her and she can’t or refuse to accept the feelings. But oh wow! And it felt so familiar and so real that Amy thought she was being kissed once again by the only person that ever awoke so many feelings in her all at once. She doesn’t know how they are going to get past this episode or respond to each other now because something just changed. There’s no denying it now. Something just shifted in their relations to each other and that something can’t be ignored either. But she’ll be damned if she gives in to a man. That’s not who she is.

“I…” Felix begins to answer but he couldn’t find it in him to say the truth. Though stronger his love and his will to come clean to Amy, his need to finish this whole dilemma weighted more on him. He had to clear his name. No matter what. No matter how. He needed to clear his name and take revenge on Amy’s mother. He’ll have to risk his love but for sure, he’ll gain it right back. Amy was his and only his. Or so help him God, he’ll kidnap her at the wedding when the time comes.

“I can’t…” he pleaded with his eyes, “I’m sorry for my behavior. But now that I’m thinking about it, you should go with your mother. I think it’d be best for you.”

Lauren silently sighs in relief. That was a close one.

“The car is waiting for us downstairs ma’am.” Tracey finally speaks up, “Gregory is ready whenever you are.”

“Thanks Tracey.” Mrs. Cooper heads towards the front door, “I don’t think Amy will need her things. We will buy new clothes on the way.” She says, opening the door, “Let’s go Amy. I don’t have all day.”

Amy is about to walk out but she stops. She had to say something even though she didn’t know what but leaving just like that, didn’t feel right to her. Especially since she’s so confused with everything that just took place. “I’m leaving. Thanks for everything.”

“Don’t mention it.” Felix simply responds.

“I hope we get to see each other again. Don’t be a stranger.” She says, then she hugs Lauren and walks out of the place with Mrs. Cooper and Tracey follows behind.

“I promise I’ll get you back Amy.” Felix says, as soon as the door closes behind them, “I swear on what I hold dear to my heart and everything that is Holy. I swear.”


	38. 38: A love of the past

**Eighteen years ago**

“Amy! Amy!” Farrah walks out on the patio, hoping maybe the little girl would be in the yard playing in the mud again. She sighs at the thought of having to give Amy another bath when she’d just receive one. “that brat!” Just as she had thought, Amy had been playing with Sabrina in the garden. Proof? She had once again forgot about her two Barbie dolls glued to each other in the dirt.

Farrah picks up the two glued Barbie and examined the state they’re in. Amy had had glued the head so their lips would stick to each other. “I’ll be in for a surprise when this girl recognize herself.” She says, heading towards the mansion with Antoine waiting for her to come back.

A few feet away, she sees a few more of Amy’s toys on the ground and calls for a passing maid to clean up afterwards. This little monster had been nothing more than an overbearing headache during most of the six years she’s lived on earth. But Farrah had never though she could love a child so much. She was her sun and her light her blessing, the fruit of the love she’s had with her husband.

“Antoine,” she says, handing over the two glued Barbie dolls.

Taking the two dolls, “Yes, ma’am,” he answers.

“Will you find a way to separate these two dolls? Or if you can’t, make sure you replace them. I don’t want my daughter to be having weird ideas.”

“Ma’am, it’s not weird. It’s simply who she is ma’am. It’s only a matter of time before she realizes who she is.”

“I know but I wish she wasn’t heading in that direction.” Farrah trots along inside the mansion followed by Antoine who had always been the ma’am’s ears, “my daughter might actually be…”

“be what ma’am?” Antoine asks, “the word is not really that scary.”

“But how dreadful to think that my daughter might grow up to be ‘that word’.” She sighs, “I mean, I would like to have grandchildren.”

“Ma’am, just because your daughter is who she is, doesn’t mean she won’t have grandkids.”

“I don’t know Antoine. I just wished she’s be more like other little girls her age. She refuses to wear dresses. She doesn’t like tea parties. I signed her up for a beauty pageant, she made a fuss. She hates tiaras. She fights with little boys all the time. Always pulls prank on everybody in the house. She runs away when it’s her time to shower.” Mrs. Cooper goes on as if she’d memorized a whole list, “I mean what am I raising? A boy?”

“She’s simply full of life ma’am.”

Farrah’s face soothes as she remembers Amy smiling. Amy’s laugh is the most alive sound she’s ever heard and how it warms her heart when she hears. When she sees her running in the garden, when she sees her playing with her friends.

“Maybe you’re right Antoine. Maybe she is just full of life. But for now, I’d rather believe she’s just a tomboy.” Farrah says.

“Is that my beautiful wife I see?” Hank appears at the top of the prestigious staircase that has been the highlight of the entire mansion, “she’s already complaining about out little girl to you Antoine?”

“No sir, they are just fond stories as always. No complaints.” Antoine kindly replies and then retires, “If you will excuse me ma’am, sir. I’ll now see what I can do with the dolls.”

Farrah watches her husband descending the stairs with adoring eyes. She loves her husband and never regretted marrying him just as her father had wished for her to. She smiles as he finally joins her, “good morning love!”

“Good morning to you.” He grabs his wife and loving kisses her. “How are you?”

“Exhausted.” Farrah answers, “Amy just woke up, I gave her a bath and she’s back

 to her antics. I’ve been looking for the girl for hours now. I have to take her to school.”

“Don’t worry about her. I was just with her. She came to bother me in my office. I played with her for a while and since the little elementary school already opened today, I decided to drop her off there.”

“I’m glad you let me open that small school. It was the best idea. Those little angels are a blessing. And now Amy doesn’t have to feel alone since she’s homeschooled.”

“It’s only a pre-k up to first and second grade. I didn’t want Amy to have the first years of her life with no friends. I don’t know what we’ll do afterwards. Maybe I’ll consider being so overprotective and enrolled her in a regular school. I don’t want my little girl to feel alone.”

“You know there’s nothing to worry about.” Farrah reassures her husband, “Amy will be fine.” Farrah finds two of their maids taking down two suitcases down the stairs and then they head out to Hank’s car. “You’re already leaving? You just got back from your trip.”

Hank sighs regretfully, “I know love. I didn’t want to go so soon either but we’re having problem at the HQ in Abu Dhabi and I need to be there until it’s fixed.”

“Amy’s birthday is in two days Hank. She’s been very excited about it. You can’t fail her.”

“I promise to drop by. I promise I’ll be there for her birthday.” She kisses his wife vehemently, “I’m too proud of you and my little girl. You two are the most amazing God-given gifts and every moment that I spend with you guys are a blessing.”

“I love you Hank Raudenfeld.”

“And I love you Farrah Raudenfeld.”

“Ma’am! Ma’am! Amy got into a fight again!” One of Farrah’s instructors come running to them both, “Amy is in trouble! She’s fighting that Booker boy again.”

Farrah taps her forehead, “That brat!” she kisses her husband one last time before letting him go, “I’ll go handle your daughter. Come back to us. We’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you both.” He says. “Make sure you separate them. That’s her future husband.”

“Or maybe not…” Farrah says to herself before sending her husband off.

 

**At the small school at the back of the mansion**

“Leave her alone you doucheface!” Amy pushes the boy to the ground and hovers above him, knocking his head repetitively on the grass, “Stop saying she’s ugly! She’s prettier than you!”

“Get off of me!” the boy has been crying now for a while, “Get off of me. You’re hurting me!”

“Apologize to her!” Amy says, still knocking the poor boy’s head on the ground.

“No!”

“Apologize!”

“No! She’s ugly!” Booker boy insists, “I don’t like her. I don’t like you. Girls are disgusting!”

“ _You’re_ disgusting!” Amy says rolling off on him just to grab a hold off him once again locking him from behind. She takes a hold of the boy’s arms over his back and pulling them, “Now apologize!” The boy ends up screaming for dear life.

“Amy!” Farrah runs to them both, “Get off of him! You’re hurting the poor guy.” She says while the other instructor goes to pick up a crying Booker off the ground and Farrah gets a hold of Amy. “Why did you have to fight him Amy?”

“Because he’s annoying.” Amy says, glaring at the sniffing little boy. In his attempt to escape, he scraped his knee.

“You’re annoying!” the little boy sticks out his tongue while Amy does the exact same thing.

“Alright! both of you stop it!” Farrah sternly says, “Annoying or not, Amy, that’s not a reason to fight him.”

“But mom, he was telling her that she was ugly and pushing her.” Amy whines, “She’s not ugly mom. She’s not ugly.”

“Who?” Farrah asks, looking around the small group of children that had made a circle around them, “who is that?”

“Her. In the corner.” Amy points to a frightened little girl, crying away from the small group. She was hiding under the small bushes hugging a teddy bear. “She’s scared mom.”

Farrah follows Amy’s finger to see the little girl crying. It was that little Ashcroft girl. Out of the entire class, she’s the only poor girl and she’s used to being picked on by the other kids because of her old-looking clothes, her used toys. Farrah leaves Amy by herself for a bit and walks towards the scared little girl who engulfs herself further under the bushes.

“Don’t be scared.” She says, reaching out so that the girl takes her hand, “I won’t bite.”

She shakes her head.

“You see!” Amy says, “I keep telling her to come play with me but she doesn’t want to. What a weirdo!”

“Amy!” she then turns her attention back to the little girl, “don’t mind my daughter. Look, all of us wants for you to come out and play. Amy really wants to play with you.”

The girl still looks hesitant.

Amy then joins her mother and sits right next to her, “you’re very pretty. What’s your name?”

The girl hugs her teddy bear tighter, “Karma.”

Amy grimaces a little, “That’s your real name?”

She nods.

“Well, it’s a nice name. I’m Amy. You never talk or play with us. Why?”

She doesn’t answer.

Amy then slowly leans towards her and gives a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Don’t be scared of me. You’re my friend now and I’ll protect you. Always. I promise.”

Farrah smiles. Eventually, she’ll have to accept that chivalry is not only for men.

 

**A few hours later**

The girl disappeared again. Farrah doesn’t know what to do with her anymore. “Amy!” she calls out but no response.

She had the help turned the house upside down looking for Amy. All of them come to her with disappointing results. Where did the girl go? There’s no way Amy could disappear just like that from one minute to the next. And importantly, how could she lose a five-year old girl that easily? She checked each and every single room in the house. Turned each of those rooms upside down, looking for that brat.

“Amy!” She yells throughout the entire mansion and nothing. Not a word. Only the faint sound of her own echo calling out to her daughter.

“Ma’am,” Antoine appears underneath, “I’ve looked in every room on the lower floors. She’s nowhere. I had sent every other staff member to check everywhere from the front yard to the backyard, she’s nowhere to be seen.”

“Has anybody checked the attic yet?” she asks.

The butler says no.

“I’ll go there. if I don’t find her, just be on alert so that we can contact the authorities.” She says before heading up.

It was a pretty big mansion. Amy could get lost easily, true, but she couldn’t have gone too far, Farrah thinks. She starts to worry and thinks of every worst scenario she could think of. But no. she stops when the thought of a serial killer trespassing without them knowing and managed to steal Amy, took her God knows where, and doing God knows what to her. The thought of it makes her sick. She shakes the unpleasant thoughts out of her mind. There’s no way Amy’s missing or was kidnapped or was abducted or whatever. Not her baby girl. But where in the hay could she be? “That brat!”

 

**Somewhere up in the attic**

Amy sets the chairs and the tables in place. She brought out her favorite Ken and Barbie dolls out and sits them like mini witnesses. She takes the giant teddy bear Hank had gotten her for her third birthday and pull over it a rag, almost similar-like to that of an ancient priest from the Roman empire. She places her father’s formal jacket over her body and his big shoes which she barely filled up.

“Amy, are you ready?” Sabrina calls from the other side of the attic’s door. It was a small room just above Amy’s bedroom. There’s a secret passage which she found out about not too long ago. She usually escapes there whenever she’s upset. Her dad is the only one who knows about it. Or so they thought. Farrah found out about it while she followed her husband. Amy had again gone missing and they were looking for her everywhere in the house. Finally, after several unsuccessful search, Hank stops being ignorant and went to look for his little girl. And surely enough, she was up there, crying, because she had not gotten what she wanted for Christmas and though Santa believed she was naughty. But like any great father, she managed to comfort his little girl.

After checking that everything is already in place and ready for a ceremony, Amy invites her bride in, “Yes, I am. You can come in.” she says.

Sabrina walks with a small bouquet of roses, which they stole from the garden, in her hands. Amy hums ‘here comes the bride’ as she walks down the fantasy aisle until she joins Amy and they’re both kneeled down in front of the Teddy bear priest.

“Amy, do you take Sabrina for your lawfully wedded wife?” Amy turns her head away and mimics what she thinks would be teddy bear’s voice. And after she’s done asking her question, she looks forward again an answers, “Yes, I do.”

She does the same thing, but this time it was Sabrina’s turn to answer.

“Sabrina, do you take Amy for your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Sabrina smiles.

Amy turns her head aside again and does her impersonation. “And now, I proclaim you husband and wife.”

“Wait!” Sabrina stops and stands up, “why do you get to be the husband? I want to be the husband too.”

“No. You’re the wife and I’m the husband. I don’t like dresses. But you do.”

“So?” Sabrina retorts, “That doesn’t mean I can’t be a husband.”

“Will you stop now! I’m already the husband and you’re the wife. Case closed.” Amy says getting back on her knees again and bringing Sabrina down with her. “The priest is not done.”

“Ok.”

Amy turns her head again, “Now, you may kiss the bride.” They both stand up and face each other.

“How do we do that?” Sabrina asks.

“Well, I’ve seen my mom and my dad do it plenty of times. They bring their heads together and their mouth just touch each other. Like our dolls. I showed it to you outside.”

“But there is spit in the mouth. It’s nasty.”

“That’s what couples do. And we’re a couple right?” Amy asks.

“Yes.”

“Then, should we kiss?”

“How do we even start?”

Amy steps forward, “I guess we have to get close to each other.”

“Ok.” Sabrina steps forward also.

Amy gets even closer and plants a quick peck on Sabrina’s cheek. “now, you’re my wife.”

“Ok.”

“We’re only going to kiss each other from now on and forever. Ok.”

Sabrina nods.

“Promise?” Amy asks.

“Promise.”

Farrah slowly closes the door on them and deducts that, maybe, her little girl is different.

 

**Present day – Raudendelf’s mansion**

“I’ve always known that my daughter was gay. Ever since she was just a little girl and she had just started first grade.” Farrah moves her decanter set with her to the small living room in her office. She pours Tracey a glass, hands it to, and then pours herself one, “I’ve had my doubts and I tried denying the possibility of me raising a homosexual child. But eventually, I understood.”

Tracey drinks a bit before responding, “But, you were very much against it when she came out to you.”

Mrs. Cooper agrees, “I know. After my husband died, I was dead set on fulfilling his last wishes. And that was to get Amy married to Liam Booker.”

“Obviously, that didn’t work out well.” Tracey mentions, “she ended up defying you and got herself a girl.”

“That brat!” Mrs. Cooper shakes her head, “went behind my back, got herself engaged and ran away with the girl. May she rest in peace!”

“They were in love.”

Mrs. Cooper nods, “I know.” She remembers everything she’s done trying to keep those two apart and every time, her plans failed. “They were very much in love.”

“Why were you so against them being together?” Tracey asks. No one was ever able to understand the woman’s will to keep Karma away from Amy. Even her, while she lived away, working for Amy’s mother, couldn’t see or understand why the woman would be so against a love so pure and true. And the fact that this was a love that couldn’t be destroyed, Tracey never wanted to face the one true love of her life, Amy. She had settled and accepted that Amy had forgotten about her and forgotten about their promise to each other.

Mrs. Cooper pensively shrugs, staring into space as if remembering a past, a thought, “I didn’t believe Karma to be the right girl for her.”

“Why not?”

Mrs. Cooper doesn’t say anything.

“I wish she’d remember our friendship. I guess we can’t really remember most of our childhood. Even I barely recall what we had.” Tracey gets up from Mrs. Cooper’s side to walk towards the window. She just stared outside, pensively remembering her few childhood moments with Amy, “I know that we were close. Well, up until the time when I had to move away.”

Mrs. Cooper stares into space before speaking up. “You left on the day my husband died. Amy didn’t take either news well.”

“It was on her sixth birthday.” Tracey recalls. “she’d just gotten news that her father was gone.”

Mrs. Cooper remembers that day like it was the back of her hand. It’s all too clear in her mind. She couldn’t have barred that unpleasant day from her memories and her mind even if she tried. The loud cries, the anxiety, the fright, the depression, and the distance that placed between her and Amy up until this day. She tried to not blame her husband’s death on Amy but it was too much for her to accept. She couldn’t accept it. She tried her best to not hold it against the child but every time she’d go back home to see Amy, all she sees is her late husband’s face. She then stayed away from Amy as much as possible, used work as an excuse to not be present for most part of her life. She never accepted reality and for that, she never gained the closeness she used to have with Amy when she was just a little girl.

“We don’t want to remember the past too much.” She says, drinking her entire glass of liquor, “the past should stay where it is supposed to stay at.”

“I agree with you.” Tracey says.

“Now, will you please come back and sit with me. We need to talk.”

Tracey does as she’s told and takes her place next to Mrs. Cooper.

“Do you have the slightest idea as to why I’d bring you back to Texas?” She asks.

“I may have.” Tracey answers. “Is it because of your daughter?”

Mrs. Cooper nods, “Yes. I know my daughter very good Tracey. I know what she likes and what she hates. I know what bothers her and what warms her heart. I know her weakness and I know her strength. I know who she can fall in love with and who she’ll just consider a friend.”

“What do you mean?” Tracey frowns.

“My daughter made a promise to someone when she was very young. She might have forgotten about it but I doubt the person she made the promise to forgot.”

Tracey shifts on the seat, facing away from Mrs. Cooper, “So you knew about it? You knew about us?”

“I was there for the little wedding ceremony that you guys did together. Although you guys didn’t know I was there.”

“Wow,” Tracey nervously chuckles, “So, you saw everything.”

Mrs. Cooper nods, “Yes. I know about the promise too.”

“It doesn’t matter now. Your daughter forgot about that promise.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Mrs. Cooper grins.

 

**Up in the old attic**

It’s been a long time since Amy’s been up there. Years to be exact. She hasn’t gone up ever since her father died. This used to be her little escape and only her dad knew about it. Whenever she used to cry, or she used to feel scared, or sad, she’d go up there and hide from reality and create her own little fantasy world and her dad used to come and play with her. She lived most of her happy days as a child, before her dad’s death, up here, in the attic. Lately, she’s been missing her father quite a lot and thought maybe she’d find comfort in the old, abandoned attic. She sits herself in the middle of the mess, old furniture, and clothes, and just old stuff. One thing, however, grabbed her attention. It was something scratched on the wooden floor in front of her. she wipes away the dirt until she reads two names within a drawn heart. “Amy + Sabrina.”

“Sabrina?”


	39. 39: Salvame

**Nine days until wedding**

 

“ _Extrañarte es mi necesidad_

_Vivo en la desesperanza_

_Desde que tu ya no vuelves mas_

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad_

_Con el nudo en la garganta_

_Y es que no te dejo de pensar_

_Poco a poco el corazon_

_Va perdiendo la fe.....perdiendo la voz_ ” -  RBD

 

**At the warehouse**

“So far, we haven’t really found anything.” Reagan trots around a billiard table that hasn’t been used for its regular purpose in years.

Lauren runs her fingers within her hair, tilting her head backwards, “I thought we’d be able to come up with something. It’s Mrs. Cooper, we’re talking about here, one would think we’d find people willing to take her down.”

Reagan shrugs, walking over to the counter across the wall facing the billiard table upon which Lauren leaned her upper body. There was a little coffee maker that helped go through the day and the long nights which the team would stay up researching and digging.

“I know. But so far, most of the people we’ve come across have offenses that I don’t think they consider legitimate enough for them to take revenge and some just do not want to take such risks. They have too much to lose. Anyway, from what we were able to find, Mrs. Cooper usually have information that could directly affect them should they decide to act against her in anyway.” Reagan explains. “Coffee?” she asks.

“Thanks!” Lauren, “Double milk please.”

Reagan goes on to take out a jug of milk in the mini fridge next to the small coffee maker, “Don’t even think about wanting to know what we found in the database of most of the people she’s surrounded with. Especially that particular cop Sam.”

“I’ve never trusted that bastard. Even when I first met her in jail. And now, to know that she was Carmen’s lover, I don’t even know what to think.”

Reagan shakes her head, “Who would have thought she’d be more than involved with Mrs. Cooper.”

“You know what? I need a thorough research on that particular cop. I feel like we can get something out of her if we follow her moves.” Lauren suggests, “I think there’s more to know.”

 “We were thinking the same. Shane is already on it. He’s been on the cop’s tail for a while now.” Reagan says, “Here’s your coffee.”  She places the coffee in front of Lauren while she goes on to lean her lower back against the counter.

“I guess my dear stepmother does not leave any loose ends, does she?” Lauren sighs as she grabs the cup coffee. “I feel like it’s not going to be a piece of cake throwing her off her throne.”

“You’re right. Everything has been a dead-end so far.”

“We can’t lose faith though. Now, more than ever, we have got to do whatever that we need to do to bring her down and clear Karma’s name.”

 “Yes,” Reagan agrees, “Because, not only is Karma about to lose the love of her life, she’s also losing herself in this battle. She can’t even be herself. She has to hide who she is just to be with the girl she loves.”

Lauren stands up straight, “speaking of which, where is she?” she asks, “I haven’t heard from her since we got here yesterday.”

“She’s out back, singing and playing the guitar. You know, bittersweet memories and wine moment.”

“I’ll go check up on her.”

 

What is she to do now if not to sing? Why was it her? Why should she suffer for Amy so much? Why should she suffer at all? She loves way more than she should and was it even possible to love as much as she loves Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper? She couldn’t understand why she was never able to abandon her and move on with her life.

Had she done just that, she would have been living differently, she would still be Karma Ashcroft and Felix Turner. She would be herself. What kind of love is for someone to sacrifice their whole identity? She wasn’t herself anymore. She was so invested in this love that it just consumed her whole. What was it? What was it about Amy that just wanted to make her stay and fight? What was it?

Night and day, day and night, her thoughts were all filled with Amy’s smile, beautiful face, and out-of-world eyes. Every time, her eyes close and she just sees her. She sees her standing there and for the life of her, she couldn’t even get near her to just touch her. She couldn’t do anything and yet she was so close.

Lauren made a mental note to not slam the back door behind her. She didn’t wish to interrupt since Karma seemed so lost in thought. She stands behind her for a good while, listening to her singing. It’s been a while since Karma even sang. She was singing in Spanish though so she couldn’t understand a thing she was saying.

“Romantic fool”, she taps her shoulder with one finger, taking Karma immediately out of her trance, “what are you singing?”

Karma jumps around, finding Lauren innocently gesturing her lip in acknowledgment, “Salvame,” Karma told her, “it’s an old throwback by a band called RBD. They broke up though.”

“I see,” Lauren walks around her to face her, “you are thinking about Amy?”

Karma sighs, “how can I not? All I do is think about her. I’m so consumed with thoughts of her that I can’t imagine life without her. Lauren, I’m afraid, I only live to breath Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper.”

Lauren make a knowing sound with her lips, “Wow, I think I’ve heard that somewhere before.”

“Where?”

“It doesn’t matter sweetie.” Lauren told her, “don’t worry about it.”

“Lauren,” Karma places her guitar right next to her feet on the ground, “I feel like I’m losing my mind thinking about Amy getting married in just ten days.”

“Nine, to be exact.” Lauren corrects.

“That’s even worse.”

“Karma, everything will be alright. I’m sure that we’ll find something so big on Mrs. Cooper that will just make her look bad in front of the press.”

“I heard Liam talking to the IT team. They said that everything has been a dead end so far.”

“Well,” Lauren sighs, “Mrs. Cooper is not a foolish foe either. So, we need to have patience.”

Karma shrugs, “I still think that I should tell Amy everything and we run away together. Forget about my name.”

“Are you insane?” Lauren said, “do you think Amy would just forgive you and leave everything behind for you – after you’ve lied your teeth out about your death?”

“You made me lie my teeth out.” Karma yells, “You did! I didn’t want to do any of this.”

“Calm down you two!” Reagan appears behind them both, “now is not the right time to fight. We’re a team and we need to stay one if we want to get this over with.”

“Sorry Reagan,” Karma says, “Sorry Lauren, I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s alright.”

“It’s alright.”

They both spoke at the same time.

“It’s just that, thinking about Amy, her mother, and everything else in between just kind of make me lose my mind. I feel stuck. I don’t know what to do.”

“Hmm,” Reagan hums in prospect, “I think our prayers will be answered soon enough.”

“What do you mean?” Lauren asks.

“Guys!” Liam comes running from the back door in order to join them out in the back of the warehouse. “we found something.”

“What did you find?” Lauren asks.

He grabs Karma’s hand in his, “let’s go Karma.” He tells her, “you guys, follow me to the IT room. You won’t believe this”

They follow him back inside the warehouse to the main spatial area where all equipment was arranged and propped for utilization. Karma felt like she part of an action movie where the hero has a support team and everything.

“Oliver,” Liam walks over to a preppy-looking man, though in his mid-thirties, still look dorky enough to remind anyone of a thirteen-year-old geek. “Show them what you just found.”

“Here we were going through the old database of Mrs. Cooper secret files. Even though her network system had been updated the past month, I managed to infiltrate her database. Why? Because I’m a genius and well, what we had discovered is something in relation to a certain psychiatric ward in which she has been keeping a certain man by the name of Puccio.” Oliver proudly informs.

Lauren looks at her friends and frowns, mouthing the name Puccio with her lips.

Reagan shrugs, while Karma just can’t believe the insanity of that woman.

“Who is this? Do you know, Oliver?” Lauren asks.

Oliver goes on to type some codes on his keyboard and upon the screen, the picture of a man pops up along with his information, “he’s in his fifties, had been locked up in that ward for almost two decades now.”

“What?”

“Yes,” Oliver continues, “from what I could get from him, he used to be a very important man within the late Hank Raudenfeld’s circle. He was his right hand. After Mr. Raudenfeld’s death, he apparently did not take the news well and ever since then, no one had heard a thing from him.”

“Are there reasons explaining his imprisonment at the psychiatric ward?” Karma asks, “Do you know?”

“Apparently he has a dual diagnosis of something called ‘paranoid schizophrenia’ and ‘incipient dementia’.” Oliver says, but the three friends looked at him, waiting for him to speak more because none of them knew what that was.

Oliver shakes his head, “in other word, it is a mild cognitive impairment, like progressive dementia.”

“I have somewhat an idea of what the paranoid schizophrenia is but incipient dementia? No.” Reagan says.

“Well, who cares? Now, we can use this piece of information to our advantage right?” Lauren suggests, “That’s the discovery we’ve been waiting for.”

“Hold on, he’s not done.” Liam mentions, “listen to him.”

Oliver goes on to continue, “we also manage to find out that he’s the father of a girl named Sabrina. We couldn’t get much information on her. We looked everywhere but there were no types of files or data of that girl anywhere. It’s as if she’s been erased from the face of the earth.”

“That’s strange.” Karma speaks up.

“And this happened just two years after Hank died.” Oliver adds.

“Who is Sabrina?” Lauren asks, pensively. “There’s no way someone could just disappear. Just like that.”

“Strangely, that name sounds familiar to me.” Karma speaks up, “I can’t quite pinpoint the name to a face though.”

“You know what? Me too.” Liam says.

“Pre-k. both of you. Sabrina was also there.” Oliver clarifies.

Karma frowns, “what?”

“It’s understandable that you two don’t remember this stage of your life. I mean, with everything that’s going on, how could you remember and much less want to remember. It’s irrelevant at this point. Also, you guys were practically babies, age range from about three to four.” Oliver explains, “I found out a few days ago that Mrs. Cooper used to be in charge of a small school within the back of the Raudenfeld’s mansion. A long time ago though. It was closed down immediately after she took over the Raudenfeld’s fortune, replacing her late husband.”

Karma and Liam look at each other meaningfully and then it dawned on the both of them, “did we, really?” Karma asks a mystified Liam who simply shrugs.

“I don’t remember pre-K to be honest.” Lauren adds.

“Me neither.” Reagan agrees.

“So, Sabrina was at the school too?” Karma asks.

“Correct.” Oliver says “however, that’s about as much as I could find on her and then poof!” he gestures his hands as if smoke were coming out, vanishing a body, “she disappeared. Nothing on file or anywhere for that matter.”

“Even if so, why would I be part of a school like that?” Karma asks, “wasn’t it only for wealthy kids?”

“No. It wasn’t so exclusive.” Oliver says.

“Well,” Liam pitches in, “how do we go about finding who Sabrina is?”

All four of them just stayed silent and didn’t know where exactly they could start looking. And worse, that girl could even be dead but that wasn’t a thought they were going to nurse their mind on. Sabrina? The name did sound familiar but who could she be and where could she possibly be?

“I have not the slightest of ideas.” Lauren breaks the silence, “anybody come up with something, let me know. I got to go to my husband. I haven’t been home in over forty-eight hours.”

“Wait Lauren,” Karma stops her, “when will you be back?”

“Soon. I’ll be back soon.” Lauren told her, “stay with them alright.”

Karma nods.

 

**Later that day, in the night**

_“Dear diary,_

_I don’t usually keep diaries but lately, I’ve been feeling alone and abandoned. And well, since I no longer have my therapist with me, this seems to be the next best thing. My therapist. My therapist is the one I really want to talk about as well as my undying love for Karma who has left me for the other world. I hope my baby is happy, wherever she is. But how bad do I feel? I’m feeling like I am betraying her. I feel like I am betraying her…with my therapist._

_I fantasize, readers, about fairytales and maiden fairs because, I’ve always wondered of the forbidden. I’ve always wanted the forbidden. I know, the forbidden is what every human beings desire of, secretly. It doesn’t make me special or different neither does it distinguish me from the rest. But, I’ve dreams and hopes for a love so burned off with passion and eternal yearning. A painful love affair filled with tyranny, entranced with scrutiny, consume with dangerous jealousy, and merciless revenge. A love story without drama is not love at its best. That’s for sure, in my opinion._

_I would love a love where I’m the victim and she’s the hero that will come in, wretchedly rip my heart apart, then with subtle gentleness, and firm softness, sew the broken pieces back together, to later rip it apart once again. The feeling is not too painful but it is fiery, like the aftermath taste of a good fine wine. The feeling would be bittersweet. But, I’d rather have that one moment of foolery in which I completely lose myself trying to love and be loved than to have never loved or been loved at all._

_I had dreams and fairytales hope for fair maidens and princesses. I dreamt of being a princess and living in a castle alongside of my princess. No, not a princess. I am more a maiden fair girl. I would go on and dream and fantasize, readers, until I would build up scenarios in my head where my dame would show and rescue me from a loveless life. I would dream of my dame readers, but it would seem that, maybe, I should switch the scenarios and revise the script of my fantasy as readers, perhaps, my dame is but a knight._

_Why, oh why, readers, is my dame a knight? I don’t want her to be a knight. I want her to be a woman. I want my dame to be Karma Ashcroft. Well then, why is my heart beating for a knight? Why do I desire Felix Turner?”_

Amy leaves her letter upon her desk and heads towards her bed. She laid awake for a while, remembering Felix’s kiss. The way he held her close and kissed her. A kiss that left her so shaken and confuse that she couldn’t discern reality from fantasy afterward. The kiss felt so familiar and so good that she didn’t find it in her to stop it. It shook her. it consumed her. that simple, one kiss. In one simple kiss, and she felt everything. She even felt for one second that Karma was here. That, who she was kissing, was Karma. But it wasn’t. Instead, when she opened her eyes, Felix was standing in front of her. She did not know what to think. And slowly, sleep overtook her mind, and drifted her off to sweet dreams.

In silence, for she did not wish for Amy to find her staring and watching her sleep, she snuck in from the balcony. Amy had left her window open so she took advantaged to infiltrate within Amy’s quarters. The woman was sound asleep and for nothing in the world did Karma wish to wake her up. She wanted to watch her sleep. She slept so peacefully but despite the peaceful appearance, that faint and subtle sadness is marked beneath her angel-like façade. She extends her arm to affectionately graze her cheek, moves a stranded hair away from her face, and then leans down to kiss her forehead. She was about to leave when her eyes fall upon the letter on the nearby desk. She walks over and starts to read. Word for word.

She finished reading and then walks over to the side of Amy’s bed. She kneels down with the letter in hand, “you sleep so peacefully princess,” she murmurs, reaching to graze her cheek once again. She sighs silently, “me too. I want a love like this too. And I have it with you. And I’m happy. I’m happy that despite the disguise that I am hiding underneath of, you still desire of me. Your knight is a dame, princess and I will rescue you. How I wish for you to know the truth.”

Karma couldn’t resist, so she leans her head to rest her lips on Amy’s. The latter, half-asleep, responded to the kiss. Karma then takes it up to her to capture Amy once again in a kiss that did nothing but bring her deeper within the cell of Karma’s love. It keeps pulling Amy in deep. And with each soft kiss of her lips, the difficulty to pull herself out of a forbidden attraction that she wants to resist with all her might, intensifies in hardness and strength. After a while, Amy breaks away from the kiss.

“Karma?” still half-asleep, Amy calls again, “Karma, is that you?”

Karma hushes her, “it’s a dream. It’s a dream, princess.”

“I don’t want to wake up.” Amy murmurs.

“You don’t have to.”

“Stay with me.”

“Forever and always pookie. Forever and always.” She told her, “I love you.”

And Amy yet again drifted off sleep while Karma disappeared within the darkness of the night.


	40. 40: I spy, you spy, we spy...a rat!

**Chapter 40: I spy, you spy, we spy...a rat!**

**Seven days until wedding**

**Warehouse**

Perhaps a lesson that everyone should learn in this fucked-up mess that they’ve all come to find themselves in, is that, love may sound simple but when it is truly discovered, it is way more complex than what it seems.

Love is confusing as God’s ways are mysterious. Love is for everyone just as freedom is entitled to each individual. Love is willful just as the pursuit of happiness. And since everyone have the freedom and will to pursue happiness, the conflict lies there. The conflict lies in which everyone can take what’s theirs out of selfishness but everyone seems to overlook the fact, however, that love is not selfish. Yes, love has _never_ been selfish but happiness is and _always_ has been, and so therefore, happiness is what triggers broken hearts and despair.

And a fight is to be won, however, by whom? By the one who deserves love the most or by the one who shall go after it? Who’s to earn happiness? How to decide between two valiant hearts willing to fight, no matter what it takes, for a love that is worth every sacrifice?

 

“ _Vengeance is near!” –_ Karma Ashcroft

 

“That’s quite the prophetic note.” Reagan pops up from behind Karma, taking her off-guard, causing her to hide way the small card within the giant bouquet she planned on giving to Mrs. Cooper.

Admiring her own bouquet, Karma sighs, “that ought to scare her a little.”

“You’re ready?” Reagan asks.

Putting on her worker’s cap, she says, “I’m ready.” She leaves the bouquet on the counter and follows Reagan out the back of the warehouse. They were getting ready to infiltrate the Raudenfeld’s mansion. Lauren should be there by now, taking part of the first part of the plan.

“Make sure your beard is glued on tight.” Reagan applies a final touch to Karma’s disguise before taking care of Liam’s. “we wouldn’t for them to fall off. that would blow our cover and our plan.”

“Thanks Reagan.” Liam nods. “now, everyone knows where they should be and they’re supposed to do?”

Both Reagan and Karma nods.

“Good,” Liam satisfactorily says, “then nothing should go wrong today.” He opens the back of the van with a few boxes filled with equipment in them. “Oliver, you’re the head. Let us know through our hidden sets that the cameras are set up and you can see everything clearly.”

He nods. “I got it.”

As Reagan and Karma gets on the back of the van, “I’ll be relying on you both because you guys know the mansion way more than I do. We have enough cameras to place in about twenty rooms. Make sure one of them is Mrs. Cooper’s office.”

“Roger!” Karma responds.

“Alright, let’s roll. Lauren should be there by now.” Liam hops in the front driver’s seat.

 

**Raudenfeld’s mansion**

“Antoine!” she calls; as she walks within the mansion followed by her one of her most trusted bodyguards.

Antoine appears from behind her, “Yes ma’am.”

“Wil you have one of the maid prepare me some tea. I’ll be in my office, working.” She says and then heads upstairs.

Mrs. Cooper, as usual, walks in her office, at around the same time during the early afternoon after leaving HQ. She settles behind her desk and starts typing memorandums of the new policies for the conglomerate to which every employee will have to adhere by. That’s not something that she likes to do but since her daughter still unable, or rather, unwilling to show at HQ, this is one of the things which she’ll have to do. Though, she could have leave it up to a secretary or an assistant or her vice-presidents but, she’d rather have it done herself. Lately, she’s been feeling a little bit bored.

Ever since that girl Karma died, Amy had left her rebellious days behind, and she’d been somewhat, more or less, complacent with her every whim. Amy will be returning to the company right after she’s done marrying Sabrina.

“Mother?” Amy appears from behind the door of her office. “may I have a word with you?”

Mrs. Cooper briefly lifts her head up to acknowledge Amy entering her office, “Yes dear, come in.”

“Are you busy?” Amy asks, walking in, “I don’t mean to interrupt.”

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart, I always have time for you.” She says, taking off her glasses and stopping whatever she had been doing.

Amy places the tea she had asked earlier on her desk, “I took the liberty to bring you your tea.”

“Thank you my dear,” she says, slowly bringing the saucer towards her, “now,” she dipped the little tea bag within her hot water, “what did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to talk to you about the potential candidate that I’ll be marrying.” Amy begins, sitting down in front of her mother’s desk “I have yet known her and our wedding is to take place in eight days.”

“Don’t think about that too much. I already planned for you two to meet up soon enough.”

“Is that woman in agreement with this proposal?”

Mrs. Cooper nods, “yes, she is. And so will you be, once you find out who that person is. It’s a proposal you can’t refuse. I’m sure you’ll be just as pleased as I am.”

Amy shakes her head, “I doubt so but whatever, there’s no need for me to fight against your wishes. I’ve learned all too well.”

“Amy, everything that I’ve done for you has been for your own good. I’ve never done anything to harm you.” She says, pulling a drawer out of her desk, she takes a small black and round box and slides it across the table, “here’s the ring you’re going to give to your fiancée.”

Amy opens the small box to look at the diamond encrusted ring. It was a big, magnificent ring, “wow, you bought the ring already.” She closes the box, “I’m not surprised.”

“You’ll be giving her the ring tomorrow evening. You’ll pick her up from our hotel RG in a limousine, of course. The media will be there, so make sure you look happy. I know things will be different this time.”

“I know. After all, mother knows best.” Amy sighs. “I’ll be leaving you now. I’ll be in my room if you need anything from me.”

Mrs. Cooper simply nods and Amy starts to leave when Lauren come barging in the office, “Amy, mother, I have been looking for the both of you.”

“What’s the issue?” Amy asks a shaken Lauren, “why do you look so distraught? From what were you running from?”

“There’s a rat! A rat!”

Mrs. Cooper jumps from her seat, “we had our monthly fumigation just yesterday. How could there be any kinds of pests?”

“I don’t know but I just saw one sneaking in the kitchen a few minutes ago.” Lauren informs, out of breath and shaken, “we better call the pest control services again.”

“Mother, you know how I feel about rats. I can’t stand them.” Amy says, hurrying out of her mother’s office, “I’ll be upstairs in my room.” She then leaves them both and heads upstairs.

“Lauren, get our regular pest control crew on the phone. And remind me to complain to their main supervisor tomorrow. I hope it was a mistake because well over two decades, they’ve never failed us.” Mrs. Cooper warns, and then walks out of her office, “Antoine! Antoine!”

Lauren immediately follows, “I actually already took the liberty in calling them. They’ll be here soon.”

“Good!” Mrs. Cooper says, “Antoine!” she calls the butler again but he doesn’t respond, “where is that butler when you need him?”

“Here I am ma’am,” Antoine appears as solemn and composed as he’d always looked, “of what may I be of assistance to you?”

“Apparently, there are some rodents roaming around my estate and you told me that we had our monthly fumigation yesterday, is that correct?”

The butler nods, “quite right ma’am.”

“Then, where did those rodents come from? I’ve never had pests in my home Antoine and much less rodents such like rats – not even mice, but _rats_! They’re bigger Antoine. _Bigger_!”

“I don’t know what happened ma’am. The crew came in. They’ve fumigated everywhere in the mansion.”

“Well, I don’t think they took care of it properly.” She says before turning on her heels, “Lauren, those people better had come in soon. And as soon as they get here, have them come in my office.” She then disappears within her office.

Lauren sighs, “well, that could have been worse.” And the door is knocked upon, “Antoine, that must be them. Let them in.”

The butler walks over to the front door and opens to three weird-looking men. He finds them unfamiliar than the three regular people that usually show up. It’s their usual uniform but they are not the usual crew, “are you with pest control?”

A tall-bearded man with his head partially covered with his cap, speaks up, “yes. We received a call in regard to some rodents,” he coughs, “our company had sent us in the place of your usual regulars because they had already been assigned to another location.”

“That’s because they had just been here yesterday and did not expect to show up until next month.” Another short one with a beard as well, speaks up. “our manager wishes to apologize for the inconvenience sir.”

“That’s no problem.” Antoine says, stepping aside to welcome the three men in, “the ma’am is very upset because one of her daughters is very afraid of pests.”

“I know.” The third one, who had kept silent up until now, speaks up, “she’s petrified of them.”

“How do you know that?” Antoine inquires, frowning, “that’s the first time you’ve been here.”

The three men keep silent until Lauren breaks it off, “I’m sure they received instructions and information on us. Their manager knows our family and especially to what brand of products we’re usually accustomed to. I’m guessing that’s how the young gentleman,” she scowls at the apologetic figure, “surely knows about this.”

The man coughs, “that’s right. That’s how I know.”

“And what are your names, gentlemen?” Antoine asks.

“I’m Jack.” The tall man speaks up, still keeping his head low.

“I’m Dan.” The second who had spoken up says, “at your services.”

And the third one who had been saved by Lauren, speaks up, “I’m Gil. Nice to meet you, sir.”

“Well then, I’ll let the ma’am knows that you’ve arrived. I’ll come back with your instructions. Excuse me.” Antoine retires and heads towards Mrs. Cooper’s office.

Lauren walks over to Gil and then, out-of-nowhere, slaps the back of his head, “Idiotic moron, what the fuck!”

“I’m sorry.” Gil says, “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Karma, it’s our fault. We should have asked you to put the last two neurons that you have left in your brain to use.” Reagan says.

“Go fuck yourself!” Karma snarls.

“Now is not the time to fight,” Liam, still using is Jack voice, speaks up, “we have to figure out who is going to take charge of what room.”

 Taking her cap off, Reagan adds, “shit! This damn cap is messing up my hair. I can’t take it. And it’s hot out there.”

“Listen, we only have a couple of minutes before Antoine gets back,” Lauren says, “Reagan, put your cap back on.”

“Fine,” she uses her Dan voice, “but I swear, my hair is not going to be smelling good at all after this.”

Antoine joins them once more, “Alright, I’m sure the manager told you how things are usually executed.”

“Of course,” Gil says, while he has no idea, “he told us everything.”

“After everything is done, the ma’am requests for all three of you to show up in her office.” With that said, Antoine walks away from them, “excuse me.”

Lauren adds “Alright, this process usually takes two hours, or more. I don’t usually pay attention so, you should have more than enough time to install the cameras. One of you will come up with me on the second floor, while the other two take care of the main floor.”

“Got it!” Reagan says, “Karma, you go with Lauren. I’ll stay down here with Liam.”

Both Karma and Lauren nods before going up the stairs.

 

**Second floor**

Karma walks around the hallway on the second floor, walking from room to room, fumigating where she deems needed and placing the cameras where she thinks would be a great angle. She was inside of a room which seems to have an occupant. She walks inside with the pretense to fumigate when instead she settles her fumigation instrument down on the floor, and opens her box which had about three cameras left. She had already placed about two already, one in the conference room next to the warmonger’s office, and one within her room. She was now inside of a playroom which they rarely frequent but she thinks they might be able to find something. She whispers within her sets, “Can you see me Oliver?”

“Yes, but I’ll need you to adjust it so that it faces the billiard table straight on.” Oliver tries to even the frequency of the sound and the high definition so it clears up. These were high technical, latest designs, top-of-the-notch revolutionary inventions cameras so there should be no issues in regards to record and filming despite the location which it is placed.

“Can you hear me as well?” Karma asks, adjusting the cameras as Oliver asked her to. “This is my third camera. Are the ones working great?”

“Yes, and yes.” Oliver confirms, “don’t worry about the other two. I am receiving clear images from the rooms which some of the cameras have been placed already.”

“Great!” Karma sighs, getting down from the small ladder from which she stood upon, “how are the other ones?”

“Everybody, I am now getting clear images from the kitchen, the main patio, the guestrooms, the living room, the conference hall, the ballroom, the dining room, the theater hall, the playroom, backyard, the small cabin, the bar, the cellar, the spa, the sauna, back patio, many others, and most importantly,” Oliver leans back in his chair in satisfaction, “Mrs. Cooper’s office.”

“Great!” Liam speaks through his sets, “are we good on audio?”

“We’re good. I can hear better than the average wolf.” Oliver answers. “I’m a genius. I have great equipment.”

“Good job Oliver!” Reagan compliments, “yes, we all appreciate your nerdiness.”

“I’m a nerd and I am proud.”

“Alright,” Lauren speaks up, “how many cameras do we have left? I have one.”

“I have two.” Karma says.

“I have one.” Liam says.

“I have one.” Reagan says.

“We’ve placed fifteen cameras in total. I need five more images to fill up my screens here. We have to find more rooms.” Oliver asks. “do we have one in their basement or an attic or maybe some other rooms that we can easily have access to.”

“I think we need one in Nick’s bedroom.” Lauren responds, “whoever is near the maids’ rooms should be able to find it. It’s not too far. They are all located in the first floor, main hallway.”

“I’m nearer.” Liam says.

“Great.” Lauren walks out of one of the rooms she was taking of, “What about you, Reagan?”

“I’m outside in the front yard. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to know who comes and goes from the mansion.”

“Right.” Oliver says, “That’s what I think also.”

“Karma?” Lauren calls, “where are you?”

“I’m in front of Amy’s bedroom.”

 

**Amy’s bedroom**

_Dear diary,_

_Yet another day without the love of my life by my side. I can’t take it anymore, I swear, no pain can be heavier to my heart than the awareness of no longer being able to love the woman of my dream. At this point, I’m ready to sacrifice my entire riches, even my own life, just to be within the arms of my love. Yes, there’s absolutely nothing which I’d refuse fate and destiny, if they grant me the wish to feel her lips, just one last time. I should have had this opportunity. Life has been too cruel to me since it stole her away from me in that manner without as much as an embrace, within which she’d bid me goodbye. I miss my love. Images of her just stands right before my eyes every time I blink._

_But, one night, I had felt part of my wish being granted. I saw my baby in a dream. She was there, as beautiful as ever, touching my face, looking over me while I sleep. She’d speak to me and I’d hear her too. She kissed me. We kissed and it was so real and magical at the same time. I was afraid to wake up in fear that dream might end so, I did not dare to wake. I laid in my bed, enjoying her every caress until I fell deeper in slumber. But how good it felt to have her near me for that small moment. I miss her so much._

Amy leans back in her chair, staring at the ring she’s to give to her new betrothed. Her mother had never miss an opportunity to get her to marry someone for personal gain. Who is it now? To whom shall she sacrifice her happiness at her mother’s expanse? Amy wonders for what gain her mother have her married. She stops questioning and drops the box inside of one of her desk drawers. She pulls out another box within which two rings where seated. One was her engagement ring to Karma and the other one was the moon ring, their promise ring. She reminisces on the separate occasions where she had given Karma the engagement ring.

 

**_About six or so years ago_ **

_Amy steps back and extends her hand to Lucas who takes out a box ring out of his vest and suspiciously grins at Amy. Lucas shakes her hand and nods giving Amy his blessing. Molly looks in awe. She also knew about the proposal._

_Karma looks as the reporters and the guests turn their attention towards them both and looking in awe and whispering. Karma’s heart start racing and palpitates out of her ribcage as Amy starts getting down on one knee._

_“Amy, what are you doing?” she asks as she looks around the living room at the curious and amazed audience._

_“What I should have done the correct way a long time ago.” Amy says as she looks up at Karma with hopeful eyes but nothing short of everything that is love and affection. She holds the box ring up to Karma who looks within the box, a diamond ring that probably cost a fortune. The diamond is big in the form of an oval encrusted stone which shone faint, sparkling lights, “As I said, I couldn’t ask for anything better but I can ask for more which is a lifetime commitment to you as wife and wife. You are light. You are life. You are love – my one and only love and I wish to marry you.”_

_Karma slowly begins to weep as she looks at the spectators watching at the heartfelt proposal._

_“Look at me…no one else exists right now so pookie, look at me…” Amy’s voice was shaking and Karma looks down at her with her puffy, red and tearful eyes. She hates herself for looking a mess right now that Amy is proposing in front of so many people, “How did I ever get so lucky to date you and be loved by not just anybody, but you – Karma Ashcroft.”_

_Karma keeps on sobbing, all snots leaving her nostrils and Amy couldn’t help but laugh a little._

_“Jerk…” Karma sobs._

_Amy laughs again, “But I am your favorite jerk…and this jerk wishes to make you the only girl that she’ll love for the rest of her life. Karma Ashcroft, I would love you walking down the aisle to me. Will you marry me?” Amy asks with her heart hanging in between the joint ends of her fingers ready to fall and slip through. She’s feeling on edge as her stomach pains her, waiting anxiously for Karma’s answer._

_That’s what she’s dreamed of. She’s wanted this moment and Amy has taken her off guard as she’s always done and surprises her poor little suffering heart._

_That’s a real marriage proposal from Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper. She’s not faking._

_Oh my God, we’re not faking this. Karma thinks as her tears increase due to the overwhelming sentiments that filled up her heart._

_“Yes.” Karma chokes, her breathy tone broken by the squealing shriek of her cries. “Yes, I will marry you.”_

 

**Present day**

She takes the engagement ring out of the box and puff out a nostalgic sigh, “how many cold nights and lonely days will I have to suffer, my love, Karma Ashcroft?” she admires upon the ring before placing it back in its place, “I’ve had enough. How selfish were you to leave me by myself on this earth?”

“Are you mad at her for dying?”

Amy jumps at the sudden voice, and turn to see to whom it might belong. She finds a man in overalls, holding his fumigation pump in hand. Amy assumes her room was to be fumigated but she does not think it needed to be however. Her bedroom was fumigated yesterday but she can never be too safe. Nonetheless, she answers his question, “No,” she begins, shaking her head while placing the box back within its designated drawer, “I’m not mad at her.” she admits, “but I’m mad at life for being a thief and at the universe for being a dick.”

The man chuckles a little, placing his work materials on the ground next to him, “I don’t think life is to blame. Fate only works in favors of the driven. Maybe someone else had had faith to stand by your side. Fate is maybe only granting that wish because what’s meant to be, will always be.”

“Are you saying my late love was not meant for me?”

“I’m saying, it’s OK to open your heart. It’s always Ok to heal. And it never hurts to be happy.” The man takes a heavy bag off his back and lay it on the ground as well. He takes an intense look at the woman standing before him. He’d never seen a woman so sad and that pained him. It pained him even more to be the cause of it. She looked so beaten and sad.

“I suppose you are right.” Amy agrees, “how long have you been in here? Because it feels as if I have been spied on.”

He nervously scratches the back of his neck, “well, long enough to find you broody and sulking at life and the universe.”

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Gil. Nice to meet you Ms. Raudenfeld.”  He walks across the room while extending his hand forward.

Amy gently grabs his hand in hers, “are you here to fumigate? Though I doubt its needed.”

“Mrs. Cooper strictly instructed to have every room fumigated. Your room is one of the last ones.” He explains, “I’m only fulfilling my duty.”

“And that is…?”

“To free you and keep you safe from the rats of the universe.” He laughs and surprisingly find Amy laughing as well. That warmed his heart. A few seconds ago, she’d been all teary-eyes, and broody face. And now, her face seems to lighten up a little.

“You are funny.” She ceases her laughter, “well, I’ll keep you to your duty then.” She walks past the man and heads for her door.

“You have a beautiful face.” He says, and this stops her in her tracks, “and it is even more beautiful when you laugh like this. It is forever engraved in my mind.”

Amy turns around and smiles subtly at the man, “thank you.”


	41. 41: All's fair in love and...Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper

**Six days until wedding**

**Psychiatric ward, far away from the City**

The place was solemn and looked abandoned even though there were people out in the yard. Everyone in here just looked dead and life-beaten. Every time she comes here, it gives her the chills and she’s been coming here for years. She enters through the front entrance and walks up to the front counter with the regular medicine in hands. If that man misses his regular doses, even once, there’s no telling what he might say. And lately, she’s been neglecting the old man. Not that she wants to, but because she’s growing tired of walking in and out of this place daily, and also because of how much it costs her on gas. Mrs. Cooper had better give her a raise or she’ll have to speak up on the many evil deeds that this woman has done.

“Puccio.” She simply says and the front desk takes her to the back of the ward, where they are giving the patients their regular ‘out’ time.

She walks up to a seated old man on the bench, looking in space as usual. The man hasn’t spoken in years, well, until recently since she has not brought him his depressants. She walks up to him and the man just keep muttering incoherent speeches. Though as she got closer to his mouth, she hears.

“Farrah…Farrah…I didn’t…no…you did…” he repeats.

“Well, that can’t be good.” She sighs, giving his nurse the bag, “increase his dose, will you? This man is speaking nonsense again.”

**RG Hotel**

She was just in time to do her mother’s bidding and pick up her future bride. She manages to put on her best appearance, her best smile, for at the entrance of the Hotel, there were reporters, restrained by bodyguards, standing on each side of the red carpet. This almost felt like a movie premiere because questions and pictures were coming from all directions. Amy simply smiles and gives kind, yet neutral answers as to the upcoming wedding plans. They asked her questions regarding Karma, she does her best to ignore each and every one of them. It wasn’t easy either. Some questions were poignant and some questions were just downright hurtful but what could she do?  She waits, in front of her limousine with the driver next to her, at the foot of the carpet with a rose hiding about the middle of her back. She has no idea as to whom the bride-to-be might actually be but she has high hopes that the woman is not ugly. Well, that wouldn’t matter anyway.

She turns aside to speak a few words with her chauffeur, while the woman appears in a magnificent ocean-colored, tight-fitted dress. She had her dark black hair impeccably brushed back from her face, accentuating its oval shape. Amy looks at the woman walking the red carpet as a star straight out of a movie. Her legs were even more seducing, Amy’s eyes just watch them step, upon high-heeled, silver patent sandals shoes. Amy was in awe. The woman stops a few inches from Amy who in turn steps forward. She takes her hand in hers and kisses the back of her hand.

“I never thought it’d be you.” Amy takes her hand behind her back and gives her the hidden rose, “in any case, will you accept my rose?”

The lady kindly smiles at her chivalry and courteously accepts the rose. She brings it up to her nose and inhales the entrancing perfume, “thank you. I appreciate. I thought I’d let it be a surprise since I didn’t know how you’d react to it.”

“Well, that’s a pleasant surprise. I’m not objecting to it. Are you?”

The woman shakes her head, “no, not at all.”

“Shall we, then?” Amy steps aside so that she walks the rest of the red of carpet leading up to the limousine, “your carriage awaits.”

**Warehouse**

In about six days, twelve hours, twenty-three minutes, and fifty-three…four…five…six seconds before Amy gets to walk down the aisle and take a solemn vow. Well, not if she has anything to do with it, she’s not. The days are fast-approaching and still no sign of proof that would put that mother-in-law underneath her own throne.

Liam was already losing patience. “One would think we’d be able to find way more wishy-washy shit going on at the mansion,” Liam laments, “but no. Nothing!”

“These things take time. I, for one, think it won’t be long before we find something on Mrs. Cooper.” Reagan assures the distressed team. It’s only been a day and they are already wait from some major truth discovery.

“Have a little bit of patience. We managed to put the whole house under surveillance. It won’t be long before we find something out.” Karma adds, “and besides, it’s a bit too soon to find anything however, if we don’t hurry up, Amy will end up marrying whoever Mrs. Cooper set her up with.”

Lauren was getting ready to take a bite of her sandwich but stops short when Shane comes running in the warehouse, short of breath and announced, “I have news and you’re not going to believe what I found.”

They all stop doing what they were doing to look at the exhausted man. He looks like he’d been running a while and not just two meters from the parking lot to the building.

“Where do you come from?” Reagan asks him, staring him up and down.

“From my office. I managed to sneak with Pablo’s help.”

It has been a while since they last heard from Shane. Not since Amy started living with Felix, her supposed therapist. After long debate on how they would even start their plan, Shane decides to initiate search on Sam. He’d been following for a month now and managed to find out a few things. Most of the things he found out from staking out in front of her house and following her to her work. Sam had a daily routine and didn’t live much the extravagant lifestyle. However, a particular place Shane finds her frequenting was a psychiatric ward. Every day, she’d go there and weekly, she’d stop by the pharmacy to pick up some pills. Pills that, with shameless flirting with the pharmacist, Shane discovered were depressants. With the help of Pablo, who was now a partner at his parents’ firm, Shane accessed the highly classified files. The firm was the legal representative of the Police department Sam worked at so files on each of their officers were at their disposal.

“What did you find?” Lauren takes a bite of her sandwich since she was kept from doing so.

The team gathers at a table to listen to Shane’s discovery. Before Shane could say anything, he takes a good look at Lauren. Something about his most-admired model was odd. “Did you gain weight?”

Everyone looks to confirm Shane’s inquiry but Lauren dismissed the question, “will you just go on about your business Shane?”

“You grew some breasts.” Liam lifts his head to better peek within Lauren’s cleavage.

“And ass…” Reagan adds, amiably taps Lauren. “I’m impressed.”

“Shut up you two!” Lauren barks.

Shane laughs, “anyway, here’s a folder with a few documents that proves Sam has been part of several missions which were most often than not unclear and on a ‘not-on-record’ status.”

“So, she’s a crooked cop?” Karma asks, taking one of the few papers to examine, “is there a way to prove it?”

“She’s protected.”

“By whom?” Liam inquires.

“Who else could it be?” Lauren peeks at one of the documents, reading them over, “Mrs. Cooper, right?”

Shane nods, “Exactly.”

“I thought so too.”

“What’s ‘A10E – Paris’?” Karma frowns, looking up at Shane for answers.

Shane sighs, “from what I was able to gather, she was hired six years ago by Mrs. Cooper as a private investigator.”

“For what?” Karma asks.

“To look for you.” Shane says, “she was one of the many PI’s that were hired to find out information regarding you when you were living in France.”

“Well…? Did they find anything on me? Did they let Amy know?”

“That’s where Sam comes in. Mrs. Cooper, behind Amy’s back, had all of the other PI’s fired. Any information that they had sent to Amy were intercepted by Sam. She was hired to keep Amy from finding any information on you.”

Karma couldn’t find her words. A big silence fell on the entire room until Lauren breaks it off, “well, I should have guessed Mrs. Cooper would do something like that. Whenever I’d visit them in Abu Dhabi, Amy would tell me, she still couldn’t get any news of Karma. Poor girl wasn’t in her right mental state for years.”

“What a cruel way to treat your own daughter!” Reagan reproaches, “to think she knew what became of Karma and where she was and decided to keep the truth from Amy.”

“And that’s not all.” Shane adds, “she was also hired to make you fall in love with her, Karma.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“Was that all you were able to gather?” Liam asks.

“No.” Shane shakes his head.

“Well, go on,” Liam insists, “don’t keep us waiting.”

Shane pulls out another folder from his bag and throws it in the middle of the table. Everyone stares at it as if it were a plague. Well, they were scared to find out whatever truth were hiding within the folds of this yellow envelope.

“Lauren, that’s something that is going to turn everything around.” Shane’s eyes were lucid; the prophecy was so clear that none of them doubt that whatever they were about to discover was not going to be pretty. “It’s about Amy’s father.”

Lauren grabs the folder from the table and starts reading through papers. As she goes through the papers, Lauren’s face starts to fall and little by little, she breaks down, silently.

Karma then takes the papers from her hands and start reading too. The same thing happens. She looks at Lauren who had her hand over her mouth.

“Amy’s father was killed.” Karma drops the file down on the table, “it wasn’t an accident. And apparently, Mr. Puccio is accused of it.”

 

**LaRose Restaurant**

“You look beautiful,” Amy pulls out Tracey’s chair and walks around the table to sit in turn, “but, since I’ve met you, I always thought that you were.”

The woman blushes bright red, waving her hair back flirtatiously. A waiter walks near their table and laces the menu right in front of them. Amy makes sure she doesn’t take her eyes off because how to deny someone the admiration that they rightfully deserve. She takes the wine glass and lifts it up, getting ready to toast.

“To you Tracey, for your great beauty and unbound elegancy,” she pushes her glass forward to clink them in good cheers. “cheers!”

“Cheers!” Tracey says in turn.

Amy places the glass on the table after having taking a sip in courtesy, “so, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”

“Well,” she places her glass of wine on the table as well, smiling nervously as she begins to speak, “I’ve known your mother for years. She took me underneath her wings when I was just a little girl. Before, I was growing up in an orphanage.”

“My mother adopted you or what…?” Amy has never heard of this. If mother ever did adopt her, how come she’s never even met her before?

“No, not really adopted me but let’s just say she became my legal guardian and I was her apprentice. It’s a long story really.”

Amy shrugs, “we have all night, or do you have plans to desert me and leave me alone?”

The woman yet again smiles, “of course not. I just do not mean to bore you with futile details of my past. There’s not much to know about me.”

“I doubt so. You already had me hooked. It’s only fair that you pursue with you tale telling. You can’t leave a listener begging for more, that’d be awful rude of you.”

“Well I’ll then be kind and continue.” She says.

The waiter approaches them again with a notepad in hand, “pardon to interrupt, but, kind madams, have you placed your orders?”

“I’ll have a regular chicken parmesan with a side of Caesar salad, please.” Tracey answers, “and I don’t know what the lady will have…?”

“I’ll have the same, please.” She folds her menu and gives it back to the waiter, while Tracey does the same as well. “it’s a great restaurant. I’ve come here often.”

“I can tell. The waiters are nice so I might have a delicious dinner in a few.”

“So,” Amy recalls, “I believe you were about to tell me of your past.”

“Well, yes. I believe I was.” The woman speaks up, “your mother has been very kind to me. She’s the one who put me through school and raised me as her own. I would always ask her why she would do so much for me, she’d always say one thing, ‘I have plans for you.’”

“That does sound like my mother, though I’m surprised she did something like that and I never even knew about it. I don’t know why my mother kept you hidden.”

“Well, at a very young age, she sent me to live abroad, so I mostly lived my life in Spain and I attended higher education in Rome, Italy.”

“You must have had an interesting life then…” Amy points out, “I can only imagine what it’s like to be in College and the country of romance, Rome.”

She nods, “I had a blast. I’m fluent in the language the too and also in Arabic.”

Amy gestures her lips impressed, “that’s amazing. And what did you study?”

“I minored in Political Sciences and majored, Master’s degree, in Business and Finance.” She proudly informs, “College wasn’t a piece of cake for me.”

“I can tell.”

“Will you excuse me for a moment? I’m going to the Ladies’ room.” Tracey gets up and Amy does so also, courteously, so that she goes. I’ll be right back.

Tracey walks within the ladies’ room, not knowing that someone had been spying on them both, ever since they got to the restaurant. She walks up to the sink to touch-up her makeup, while someone enters the restroom and locks the door behind them. Unfortunately, there were no one else in the bathroom and Tracey hadn’t noticed a thing yet. A weird figure then appears behind the wall, with a hoodie covered head so she couldn’t see who it was. The height was vertically challenged.

“How do you do, Tracey von Burns?” the voice walks slowly behind the jumpy woman, who soon took fright, “or should I say, Sabrina Rubio…? The imminent figure drops the file on the sink next to the frightened woman.

“Who are you?” she asks, shaken.

The person takes off the hood and long, wavy blonde falls in perfect waves over the hood, on the shoulders.

“Lauren?”

“Yes. It’s me.” she responds.

“Why are you here?”

“I’m here to talk to you. And to warn you, Amy can’t know that I am here. After we’re done here, you won’t say a word and go about your business and if none of this happened.” Lauren says, “is that clear?”

The woman simply nods. Lauren may be short but she’s scary intimidating.

“Now,” she takes off her jacket and throws it on the sink, “I’m here to talk about your dad.”

“I don’t want to.” Sabrina simply turns on her heels.

“I think you want to. Especially if you wish to know what truly became of him after all of these years.”

Sabrina looks down at the file next to her and contemplates the idea of opening it. She does. She starts to read the findings and refused to see reason.

“That’s stupid. He’s away at rehab for alcoholic dependency. That’s where he’s been all of these years.” Sabrina says, “Mrs. Cooper is having him being taken care of. But unfortunately, he’s been relapsing and hasn’t been able to make progress on his condition.”

“You know that much?”

“I do,” she retorts, giving the file back to Lauren who just simply sighs. “don’t you come to me with this nonsense and dirty the name of my father.”

“Well, you are wrong. Look,” Lauren whips out her phone and shows her a picture of her father restrained from his upper body by a (something crazy people wear). “That’s your father. A friend of mine was following a suspect and that’s what he found. You father has been in that psychiatric ward for years, however, he was originally kept in a penitentiary on murder charges. He was serving a life sentence. But they couldn’t keep him there long so they moved him to the ward. He’s heavily guarded within his room and only is let out for an hour or so at noon.”

“That’s not true!” Sabrina starts to break down, “you’re lying to me.”

“When was the last time you even heard from your father? Did you check at the rehab center that Mrs. Cooper supposedly sent him? He’s not there. Your father never got sent there. We don’t know for sure why he got moved and why he’s at the ward instead of the state penitentiary. He’s also being given depressants though we don’t know why either. He’s also diagnosed with two mental conditions.”

“That can’t be.” Sabrina snatches the folder from Lauren’s hand one more time. She shakes her head repetitively, not believing a word Lauren said. Mrs. Cooper couldn’t have lied to her like that. No, she wouldn’t be so cruel. She can’t be. “Mrs. Cooper lied to me?”

Lauren sadly nods.

“I can’t believe this.”

“My stepmother may have been good to you over the years but she never does anything without getting something in return.” She says, “I’d really like for you to side with us.”

“Us? You mean, you’re not alone.”

“She’s not.” Someone walks out a restroom stall, taking off the cap of their hoodie.

Another one appears from another stall, “we’re here with her too.”

“Who are you two?” Sabrina asks.

“I’m Shane.” The first one to come out the stall, says, “I’m the one who found out about your father.”

“And I’m Reagan,” she introduces, “I’m one of Mrs. Cooper’s victims. She destroyed my rising production company right when it reached its peak.”

“there’s two more involved,” Lauren explains, “Liam, Amy’s first promised fiancé. And another person, but you’ll only know about them if you decide to join us.”

“There’s no need.” Reagan mentions, “she’s here. You can come out Karma.”

“What are you guys doing?” Lauren hisses, “you’re messing up the plan.”

Karma walks out of one of the restroom stalls, “I don’t think, Sabrina knowing that I’m alive will affect the outcome of the plan.”

“So, you’re not dead?” Sabrina looks flabbergasted.

“We faked her death so that she can take revenge from Mrs. Cooper.”

“Yes, I can imagine the story.” Sabrina interrupts. “so, everything is true.”

“What would we gain by lying to you?” Lauren asks. “we all here want to help you.”

“So, what’s your answer?” Karma asks.

“I’ll have to think about it.” She says, “but I have to go now. Amy has been waiting for too long and I don’t want her to feel like I am standing her up.”

“Can you leave us alone?” Karma drops her covers, “I need to speak with Sabrina, in private.”

The trio walks out of the restroom after hiding themselves so they wouldn’t be recognized. They were parked in a hallway behind the restaurant. They get on the van and sat in wait for Karma.

“I want you to give up on Amy.” She went straight to the point.

“A little bit too forward, don’t you think?”

“No, I’m only saying the truth. Just give up. Amy will never love you like that. She loves me.”

“Then, why is she here with me, about to propose to me? As far as I know, she thinks you’re dead.”

“She has no choice. You know how manipulative Mrs. Cooper is.”

“Well, manipulative or not, Amy and I have history. History that I doubt you know about. You were not involved in Amy’s life before. Once I tell Amy the truth, I can guarantee you that she’ll only be looking at me.”

Karma lifts her hand, getting ready to slap Sabrina but Sabrina was quick in stopping her.

“Let me go!” Karma snatches her wrist away from her hold.

“Listen to me you wretch. I may decide to help you guys out but I’ll warn you that, I’ll never give up on Amy. As far I know, this has nothing to do with our alliance. Amy’s fair game and I’ll have a fair fight against you or against anyone else if it is necessary.”

Karma menacingly walks up to her, facing her dead straight in the eyes, “fine. All is fair in love and war…”

Sabrina shakes her head no, “tut-tut-tut, correction, all’s fair in love and…Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper.”

 

**Back at the restaurant**

Tracey joins Amy at the table. The latter rises on her feet, inviting her date to sit down one more time.

“I was getting worried. I was about to look for you at the restroom.” Amy admits, ‘I even started to think that maybe you had stood me up.”

Tracey shakes her head, “no. I’m having such a great time with you. Why would I leave?”

Amy smiles, “great, because I am too. I also have a question for you.”

“What is it?”

Amy starts to get down on one knee while a violinist joins their table. “Tracey von Burns, will you do me the honor to become my wife, and living partner, until death do us part?”

The woman smiles, looked taken aback even. She did know that Amy was going to propose tonight. Mrs. Cooper had told her so but it still took her by surprise. So much so that she couldn’t hide her emotions. Tears start to make their way down her cheek and she gets ready to answer, a familiar figure stared dead at her. She ceases smiling all too suddenly as she recognizes the imminent feature that is looking back at her with a wrathful expression.

It was Karma.

She answers, without reluctance, and with a defying facial expression that let Karma knows that the war had begun.

“Yes. I will be your wife, Amy Raudenfeld-Cooper.”

 

**Tomorrow morning – at HQ**

“Mrs. Cooper,” the new secretary, who had replaced Hera, informs Mrs. Cooper on her way to the office, “we have a delivery for you. It’s on your desk.”

Mrs. Cooper had just arrived at the company, “what is it and who is it from?”

“It’s a bouquet so I am assuming it’s from your husband.”

Mrs. Cooper walks in the office and finds the bouquet sitting on her desk. It is a large and gigantic bouquet made of white and red roses. She walks to it and takes in the perfume and sees the card. Along with the card she also finds a recorder which has a small note that says ‘play me’ written on it.

“What is it now Bruce?” she shakes her head, “did you sing?”

She presses the play button and the record starts to roll and Mozart’s Requiem in D minor starts to play. She has always been a fan of Mozart and most of the classical composers from the classical era. There’s no doubt Bruce Cooper sent this. She opens the envelope and takes out the small card. And calligraphically printed in Italic in gold colors, it reads:

“ _Vengeance is near_!”


	42. 42: Truths are such bitter sorrows!

**Chapter 42: Ay God! Truths are such bitter sorrows!**

 

**Five days until wedding**

 

**Raudenfeld Group – HQ**

Mrs. Cooper furiously drops the note on her desk and takes a few, frightened steps backwards. She holds her chest, in attempt to slow the rapid heartbeat. Who could have sent that note? She wondered. It couldn’t have been her husband. She had mistaken but, otherwise, who could it be? And what was the nature of that note? Was it a threat? This most likely seems like someone has a retribution against her but who? She would very much like to know. She walks back to her desk, pushes her chair, and takes seat. She then hurriedly reaches for the phone and dials the secretary line.

“Amber, have you seen the person who dropped this bouquet in my office?” she asks, all anxious and breathy from the scare.

Amber shakes her head and told the ma’am no. She did not see who it was, when she came this morning, the bouquet was already on the desk. It was the front desk lady who warned her about the bouquet. She had only let Mrs. Cooper just to avoid a surprise. Mrs. Cooper does not like surprises. And that was a hell of a surprise.

“Thank you,” Mrs. Cooper hangs up the phone and leans back in her chair, thinking. She then recaptures the phone once more and dials the security line. Someone must have seen something or else this is bad joke for this company is extremely inaccessible.

“I need to see the security cameras. I’ll be in the guard’s room in a minute.” She walks out of her office and gives her secretary a few instructions, “don’t let a soul walk within that office in my absence, is that clear?”

Amber tells Mrs. Cooper yes before resuming back to her affairs.

Mrs. Cooper reaches the guard’s rooms where her arrival had been expected. she walks in the dark room and settles on a chair facing countless screens filming, recording the activities within each rooms and sections and floors of the HQ.

“How do I find the records for early this morning until before ten – for this is the time at the moment.”

One of the security personnel sits nervously in the chair right next to the Chairwoman, “I’ll only need to press this button ma’am and we’ll be able to access the early filming activities that took place early this morning.”

“I need to see my office. I need to know who walked in this morning to drop a bouquet.” She explains.

“Roger ma’am.” The security personnel keys a few codes onto the board and one of the images from the screening enlarged to a bigger picture within the monitor and went back as far as the activities of HQ starts which was five AM. For a while, not a soul is breathed within the office up until at around seven, the janitor accesses the office and starts cleaning and making sure the office is presentable for the Chairwoman. Yet, still, there were no bouquet. They wait a while and then just out of nowhere, the bouquet magically appears on her desk.

“Has anyone noticed a man or a woman walked in the office?” she asks, frowning the ever troubling mystery.

All of the security personnel shook their heads no.

“Will you go back a while?” she asks.

The officer does as he’s told and goes back to when the bouquet was not on the desk. They diligently stayed afoot the screen, focus and attentive to their sight, however, the cameras seem to have fooled them once more. For the bouquet keeps to pop up out of nowhere.

“Go back again!” she orders, “and this time, a good ten minutes before the bouquet shows up.”

The men do it again. They all pay close attention and still the exact same mystery occurs.

“What is happening?” she angrily spat, “how is that possible that none of us is able to find the fiend that infiltrated my office?!? Why do I have you work for me? Did all of you just plainly ignore the unlikeness of this event?”

“We’re really sorry.” They all said.

“Well, show me that you truly are sorry and come to me with a plausible explanation for this mystery or I’ll have you all thrown out in the streets!” she then storms out of the room, leaving the security personnel scared and confused.

 

**Warehouse**

Liam carries the box of pizza to their strategic room and throws both of them on the grand round table. They had been up all night and hadn’t slept in over several hours just preparing and putting up plans together. They did not have the time to have breakfast yet and besides, they couldn’t think of anything else to eat during lunchtime so pizza was the way to go.

Reagan was the one who carried the pack of beers and a chocolate milk for Lauren since apparently that’ what she’s been craving. She’s been acting weird lately and none of them understood why and neither did they know. Lauren probably doesn’t even know what’s up with her yet. Well, all that aside, their stomach needed much relief from the hunger so they were about to eat.

Karma barges in the room all prey and starving, “great! You guys are here. I’m starving. What took you so long?”

“You can thank Liam’s bad driving skills and infallibly pathetic sense of direction.”

“Hey!” Liam nudges Reagan in the shoulder.

Karma reaches for the first box pizza and takes out a slice. The cheeses melted upon her fingers and fall off the slice, giving that appearance of juicy deliciousness. “oh Lord! I’m so hungry. You have no idea.”

“We all are.” Liam says.

Reagan takes a beer out of the pack and before she opens it up to drink, she serves herself a slice of pizza, “by the way,” she says, taking a mouthful of the slice, “I think you were wrong in telling Sabrina that you were alive. It defeats the whole purpose of keeping you dead. We might as well consider Amy in the light of everything that’s been happening.”

Karma keeps on chewing without saying anything. Liam speaks in turn to diminish the silence.

“Let’s just hope that she won’t blab to Amy. I mean, at this rate we have no choice but to hope because we told her everything that there is to know. We’re practically in the red, right now. Hopefully she decides to join our side.”

“She better. If not for us, for her unfortunate father who’s probably not even insane.” Reagan adds.

Shrugging, Liam reaches for a slice, “maybe. I’ll believe anything. That is something that could happen.”

“That woman is crazy. She’s capable of anything to get her way.” Karma says, “how could someone so harsh and evil could have had someone as kind and beautiful, inside and outside, like Amy? There’s no way.”

“I think so too.” Shane enters the room and takes a seat next to Karma. They were all sitting around the table in circles now, figuring out and thinking about next strategies. All they thought of were dead-end. Only way they could move forward is if Sabrina decide to take part in the plan. Because, the only person that could get close enough to deliver them documents that could destroy Mrs. Cooper, is her.

“Anybody knows where Lauren could be?” Karma asks.

They all shook their heads except Shane who told them that, after Lauren and him went to Mrs. Cooper’s office at HQ, Lauren went to her house to be with her husband Theo.

“Can you guys believe that Amy is engaged – again?!?” Liam unintentionally reports to the table, “I mean, that girl keeps getting engaged, I’m starting to believe that this is a hobby.”

“Fuck off Liam!” Shane throws his crust at Liam, Reagan and Karma follows suit.

“Ten dollars that this marriage is not taking place.” Liam jokes but Karma did not find it funny.

“It’s true. Anyone noticed that she gets engaged but never makes it down the aisle?” Reagan points out, giving Karma a sidelong glance, “does anyone think this time it’s going to be any different?”

“I think a certain someone should start plotting…” Shane sings.

Karma knows they were hinting at her. She drops her slice and leans back in her chair. Plotting? What is she supposed to plot against? Amy may not even want to speak to her after everything is done and over with. There’s no way she can do anything and better yet, she doesn’t think she has the right. Amy deserves to be happy and she’s not the one who’s going to bring her that happiness.

She doesn’t think she can. Amy will never forgive her lies and the deceptions.

She had countless opportunities to tell Amy the truth. She lived with her for a month though under Felix’s disguise. She went again to the mansion and was alone with her though under Gil’s disguise. They were at the restaurant when Amy proposed to Sabrina and she watched from afar. The roof of the building incident might have been the best time to say something but she didn’t. When the mother picked up Amy from the apartment, she could have said something then. The list goes on.

“What am I to do?” she speaks up, breaking the silence that fell upon the four friends, “I keep thinking about us over and over in my head and everything is so confusing and messed up that I don’t know how everything is going to end. I love Amy. But, after everything that we’ve been through, I feel like we’re forcing fate to play in our favors. And I don’t think that a love that is forced to happen, when fate has already written a long overdue verdict upon that unfortunate love affair, is meant to be.”

“So,” Reagan starts up, “let me get this straight, are you admitting defeat?”

“Maybe Sabrina will be able to give her what I never could.” Karma admits to Reagan’s deduction.

“And what is that?” Shane asks, rather irritated and concerned at the fact that his best friend may give up, “Who are we kidding Karma? You gave that woman everything! She deserves you just as much as you deserve her. You are in love with her just as much as she is love with you! Don’t be stupid now!”

“Maybe that love isn’t enough!” Karma angrily jumps from her chair and yells down at Shane but Shane wasn’t about to let her overpower him with her immaturity.

“Your love is more than enough. I did not sit by and watch you suffer and cry over her for nothing these past years Karma. I did not spent hours on the phone, listening to you cry and complain and rant on how that woman hurt you. If that love wasn’t enough, you wouldn’t be here today, fighting. You wouldn’t be here trying to fight for her. You would have left already. Lauren offered you that option but you chose the other way. You chose that way so own up to it. And the reason why we are all here is because we believe that this love affair can happen. We all want justice! And your love, believe it or not Karma, is the symbol of that justice that we so eagerly seek and demand from Mrs. Cooper!”

“That’s not justice that we want, we want revenge.” Karma returns.

“Sometimes, justice is revenge!”

The delivering speech, once each word made their way through her ears, her façade started to break, and fade, with each piece one by one. She found herself weakening and ashamed at the same time. She entertained the thought of running away from it all, she only wanted someone to say it aloud for her to hear how stupid she had been. Had she discovered that truth by herself, maybe all the rage that she had been consuming could have been held back. Now, she wants to set them free.

“What do you want me to do then?” Karma asks, rather loud and determined.

“SNAP OUT OF IT!”

How had he known the pent-up anger racing through her? The shock, the exhaustion, the fatigue, and the irritation that she had swallowed just out of spite. The pain and the fear that sliced through her every day of her life as she attempts to keep control. But, every time, that control would be lost on her. Outrage, she throws her bottle of beer right to the wall where it crashes, and breaks in pieces. She walks away from the trio and heads for the door when she’s met head-to-head with a familiar figure.

 “Am I interrupting?”

Karma steps back, shock, and unprepared for the sudden visit, “Sabrina? How did you…?”

“Lauren.” She quickly answers, standing at the doorway with her hand bag tucked underneath her armpit. “I got into contact with Lauren and she gave me the address where I could find you.”

They all look at her as if they were looking at a ghost, “So…?”

“So,” she sighs, walking past Karma, “I’m joining you. But first, take me to my father. I need to see him.”

“Karma and I will take you.” Shane suggests. “Let’s go.”

Oliver, in turn, come running inside of the room and joins the rest of the gang, “guys! Guys! You won’t believe it. Mrs. Cooper is talking in her office with Liam’s mother in her office.”

Liam and Reagan follows Oliver, “I’ll leave you to it at the ward. Reagan and I will take care of everything here.”

 

**Raudenfeld’s mansion**

After coming back from HQ, Mrs. Cooper had been more than please to finish a whole bottle of whiskey. She did not know where to sit and kept pacing around her office from every point. She wanted to scream, she wanted to keep quiet, she wanted to sit, she wanted to walk, she didn’t know what to do with herself. Who sent her that bouquet is a question that no one could answer for her. The security personnel had reported back to her saying that the time frame before which the bouquet appeared, had been skipped between the time that it wasn’t present, to the time that it appeared. A whole half hour was missing from the video.

“Shit!”

Mrs. Cooper decided then to sit down and called upon Antoine to bring her another bottle of whiskey. The one she had finished in about twenty minutes wasn’t enough to calm down her nerves. What kind of revenge? Who is bringing her retribution? She can’t make a move if she has no idea as to whom it could be. If she knew her adversary, she’d already make a move, threatening with more than degrading and flagrant deli pictures, incriminating documents, underground contacts with the mafia or organizational crime groups researched by international secret services. The perpetual list is ongoing. She has the means to take down whomever she pleases. That’s how people know not cross her. But then, who is her foe?

It was too easy. What have they gotten on her? For, on her conscience, she has lots of faults.

She reveres at her decanter set lying in wait next to her desk. It was a magnificent set, revered in crystal and gold, given to her by one of her foreign clients. That client had once tried to infiltrate himself underneath her watch to slyly overtake the board of stockholders. Unfortunately for that man, Mrs. Cooper had undergone a secret investigation where she had found more than sufficient proof of that man’s lack of integrity. That man was never heard of again and Mrs. Cooper seized his fortune and left his whole family penniless and in the streets. But that was years ago, and very small compared to many other things which she had done. The possible list of her enemies is perpetuating enough that this lifetime is too short should all of them decide to take revenge on her, one by one.

Lost in her thoughts, she had not noticed Antoine walking in the office, followed by a long-time friend and accomplice in most of her ventures.

“Mrs. Cooper?” Antoine calls but the lady seems to have not heard. He calls once more, a bit louder this time. “Mrs. Cooper?”

The woman snaps out of her reverie, “yes, Antoine. You scared me.” she says, “what is it?”

“You have a visitor.” He announces and makes way for the person to walk through, “Mrs. Booker is here on visit from Europe and wishes to have a word with you.”

Mrs. Cooper gets up from her desk to welcome the woman, “I see that Europe has been treating you well.” She takes the woman in an embrace and kisses her cheek, as per European tradition, “how are you, my friend?”

“I’m alright.” Mrs. Booker responds, returning her friend’s affection and courtesy. “I have not seen you in ages. I see that you are well.”

“Well, I am. Under the circumstances, I am well.” Mrs. Cooper admits, leading Mrs. Booker to the sofas in the small waiting area of her office. “A lot has happened since your absence from Texas. Karma, the girl that brought me nothing but headaches and your almost-to-become daughter-in-law, is dead.”

“Such fate is to be expected for a girl like her.” Mrs. Booker mentions, taking a glass of whiskey from Mrs. Cooper, “I never liked her much. She was just a distraction from the pervasive reality which my husband and I tried to avoid. A salvation for the perversion that was my son.”

Mrs. Cooper shrugs, “she died a criminal.”

“Have you anything to do with that girl’s death?” she asks. She knows her friend for too long to not even consider the possibility of that.

Mrs. Cooper shook her head no, telling her friend otherwise, “fate took its course and life set its whims by taking her away. Unfortunately, I am unable to dictate destiny what to do.”

“Well, then, why did she die a criminal?”

Mrs. Cooper drinks from her glass, ending it before filling it up once more to a brim, “I devised a plan in which she’d be moving funds from our HQ to unknown accounts. I was able to get Nick to work on that. He did a clean job. I had an audit conducted and a considerable amount of purchases and funding came up missing and inexplicable.”

“You had her accused of money laundering and embezzlement.” Mrs. Booker concludes.

Mrs. Cooper nods, “yes. I sent a cop and Nick to her habitat but she ran off, incriminating herself by running away in the process. And when she was located, in a hit and run with the police, she crashed under a truck and her car exploded, leaving only a burnt disfigurement of her corpse.”

“May she rest in peace!” Mrs. Booker says, doing the cross upon her chest, “that’s brutal.”

“Even I was saddened by this fate. I’m not that cruel. I didn’t have to get out of this one with a dirty hand. Nature was on my side for this one.”

___________

 

Amy descends the grand staircase to find Antoine meeting her halfway. She asks him, “have you seen my mother?”

Antoine responds, “she’s in her office.”

“Thank you.” Amy starts making her way towards the office but Antoine stops her in her tracks.

“She’s receiving a visitor, Ms. Raudenfeld.”  He informs.

“Who is it?” She asks.

“Mrs. Booker. She has come back from Europe to see your mother.” He says.

What is that woman doing here? She has not heard or seen the woman ever since she escaped with Karma years ago. “Thanks Antoine. I’ll go say hi. I won’t intrude. I just want to ask mother a question.”

He simply shrugs and makes way for the young lady. Amy reaches the office and finds the door slightly open. And unintentionally, she hears she is being mentioned. Curiosity got the best of her, so she decides to hear the nature of the conversation.

___________

 

“…even so, how did your daughter take this?” Mrs. Booker asks.

“Not so well. She fell in a deep depression. However, this did play in my favor. I can finally, truthfully, say that the Raudenfeld’s fortune is mine and mine only.”

“You are finally close to what you’ve been hoping for so long a time.” Mrs. Booker raises her glass in prospect to the bright future which await Mrs. Cooper and…her, of course. “cheers to the Raudenfeld’s fortune.”

Mrs. Cooper meets her glass as well, “no my dear, cheers to Hank’s mother. That bloody wench never liked me. I can bet she’s turning in her grave right now, knowing that I am about to take over the fortune that she always tried to keep me away from.”

“She hated everyone. She hated me and my husband,” Mrs. Booker admits. “even my brother also, even though he was Hank’s best friend and right-hand.”

“That has to do with an ancient history between the Raudenfeld and Booker family. It dates back a whole century.”

“You don’t have to tell me. My husband, until this day, despised your husband. The rivalry between them was something no one could stop. My husband hated the fact that Hank was able to transform his family fortune into something way more powerful than his own family fortune.”

“Yes. I know.” Mrs. Cooper affirms, “his only wish had been for the death of my husband. And we did grant him just that. Let’s toast to Nick!” she raises her glass in acknowledgement.

“He did a fine job,” Mrs. Booker admits, “making the plane’s explosion look like an accident.”

“Yes, he did. Thanks to his friend, Sam. That case was led to believe that it was, in fact, an accident, therefore, it was closed.”

___________

 

In shock, Amy places her hand over her mouth.

___________

 

 “But your mother-in-law had a deep affection for her granddaughter, Amy.” Mrs. Booker remembers how close Amy was with her grandmother. Alas, the woman died underneath Mrs. Booker’s hands. “that girl never did get over her grandmother’s death.”

“She got over it as most people get over the death of any close relatives. Like, the way she finally got over the death of her father.” She says, finishing her glass once again. She reaches for the bottle and finds Mrs. Booker’s glass empty as well, “you want a refill?”

“Yes, please.” She gives Mrs. Cooper her glass. “the bond they shared was what pushed you into convincing me to take her out of the picture. Since your marriage did not bear fruit and Amy was not your legitimate daughter, she considered you not part of the family. She wanted Hank to leave you and marry the only woman she accepted as her daughter-in-law.”

“Amy’s one and only true mother?” Mrs. Cooper recalls back in time where the drama and the love affair was way more brutal than it is now, “I remember that woman. She was beautiful. No doubt about it. Too bad she did not live to see how her daughter grew up to be.”

“Amy is the fruit of Hank’s affair with that woman. Had it not been for your father-in-law, you wouldn’t have been Mrs. Raudenfeld.”

Mrs. Cooper shrugs, “well now, I am Mrs. Cooper. The wife of the next nation’s President.”

“…and sole heir and owner of the Raudenfeld empire and fortune.” Mrs. Booker adds.

“I have the world at my feet.” Mrs. Cooper drinks to that.

“You know, you almost did not make it as Hank’s wife. During the years that you were separated from him after you learned of his betrayal, he was going to leave you and marry her.” Mrs. Booker says, placing her whiskey glass on the small table, “nature yet again played in your favor. Amy’s mother fell ill and she died on the same night she gave birth to Amy.”

Mrs. Cooper nods, “we were separated for two years. In that time, I fell in love with your brother and bared him a child.” Mrs. Cooper goes back in time, just long enough to reminisces the one true love story she had forgotten over the years, “no one knew about it. The Raudenfeld family lost contact with me during those two years. The two years away from them, I had been the happiest.”

“By the way, how is my brother?” Mrs. Booker asks.

“He’s fine. I have him kept at the ward. He hasn’t spoken in years.”

“I have to stop by and grant him a visit. I haven’t seen him in a long time.” She says. Her brother is the only person she has left from her family. She loved her brother. The only fault he has was that he was too weak and knew too much. He never could betray his best friend Hank. They clashed several times because of this brotherly romance that he had with Hank. Her husband hated him for it to for he was supposed to be his brother-in-law and therefore Hank’s enemy. He was very loyal to Hank but one thing he resented that Hank possessed was their childhood friend, Farrah. He loved her. That was about his only betrayal to his best friend.

“How’s my niece, Sabrina?” Mrs. Booker asks.

“Fine, about to marry Amy in just a few days.” She answers, “that girl had grown so well over the years. She’s beautiful, intelligent, charming, and very assertive. I couldn’t be more proud of my baby girl.”

___________

 

Amy, standing behind the door, finds herself short of breath. She can’t believe a word of everything that she just heard. “This can’t be true.” She says. “not true.”

___________

 

“And I am guessing this is how you’ll make the Raudenfeld fortune yours?” Mrs. Booker asks.

“Well, yes. The inheritance is a direct family inheritance. Amy, for now, is the sole and unique heir since she is Hank’s only daughter. Until she’s married, I’m the one managing the fortune. However, Amy will be able to execute full power and management of the inheritance, only if she’s married with someone, man _or_ woman, she fully trusts and is very deeply in love with.”

“And if not…?”

“If not, everything stays in my name and in my full possession.” She toasts with Mrs. Booker, “legally.”

“And Amy is not in love with Sabrina? Weren’t they close?”

“Yes, they were.” Mrs. Cooper admits, “but as you’ve seen and known, Amy has been in love with Karma. Her one true love _is_ and will _always_ forever be, Karma Ashcroft.”

“And she’s dead.”

“Exactly.”

Mrs. Booker shakes her head at her friend’s luck and conniving prowess, “how will Hank’s lawyer determine Amy’s true feelings and emotions to legate her all power over the Raudenfeld’s fortune?” Mrs. Booker asks, “Amy can very much lie.”

“Don’t worry about this. Amy can’t lie and will never, and neither was she able to deny who she loves. And even if she could, she must swear under oath otherwise she’ll be sent to prison under fraud charges.”

“That is harsh!”

“It may be but Hank loved his daughter. He made the will that way to assure Amy’s happiness is taken into consideration. Especially after he found out about me.”

“Amy doesn’t know about the will, does she?”

Mrs. Cooper shakes her head no and tells her that Amy only knows that she’ll be the heir upon her death and if she decides to legate all powers now to attend to her husband’s political career.

“So, you’ve been trying to marry her off with just anybody knowing she is not in love with them.”

“Exactly.”

“Why Sabrina? Amy loved her once.”

“But, she doesn’t love her twice.” Mrs. Cooper says, “and I am also trying to secure my true daughter _and_ _your_ niece’s future in the process.”

“Mrs. Raudenfeld-Cooper, you are very conning.” Mrs. Booker says, toasting her glass to Mrs. Cooper’s.

“I know.”

 

**Warehouse**

“Wow!” Reagan leans back while everyone just stares at the screen speechless, “anybody got that?”


	43. 43: Love ends, Hope dies, Faith remains

**A short background story! One of love, of hate, and of rivalry.**

Once upon a time, there lived two very powerful families – the honest and hardworking Raudenfelds and the bitter and envious Bookers. It began with the vying of two young and strong men for the heart of a fair maiden which they desired of so vehemently. Yes, the love of these two strong men decided upon the fate of their descendants for over a century. And from this passionate love triangle, arose the famous rivalry between the two once united and respected families; the rivalry for fortunes, rivalry for sportsmanship, rivalry for knowledge, rivalry for aesthetics and notoriety, rivalry for businesses and entrepreneurships, and the bitter, yet sweet of all, rivalry for the heart and love of a beautiful, fair maiden.

It came to be expected from the two families to quarrel over one sensitive subject that was love. But in time, with so many varying scenarios of the same story, the families vowed to stop crossing paths and settled for arranged marriages to avoid any more conflict of rivalry. Though, alas, no one can set their own fate if not fate itself. So, promised are their hearts to other women, the first-born sons always, in ways they which they could avoid, fall in love with the same women. A woman that the two families would object to because it was promised to result in an unwelcome conflict. But the same story would repeat itself in many variations unexpected by both families and this story would always end in tragedy. But it wasn’t so much a rivalry that the women, for whom both families’ first-born sons fought over, would lead on. Their hearts always desired one and to the great dismay of the other family, it was always the Raudenfelds’ first-born sons.

History later repeats itself – again. Nothing’s changed, this one is just like the others. It also did end in tragedy just like any of the previous ones. An unexpected twist of plot from fate itself, however, is the fruit that resulted from this love affair. This time, it did not bear a first-born son but a first-born daughter. That’s about the only difference. This story is that of Hank Raudenfeld, George Booker, and the beautiful Anna. Though, as known, those two-first-born sons’ heart were already promised to other women. Hank Raudenfeld was promised to Farrah, a conning though disguised woman from a noble family. And George Booker was promised to Katherine, an innocent-looking though capricious fair lady.

All their friends and colleagues and acquaintances already knew that the story was yet another tale with a tragedy-stricken fate. For George, as well as Hank, both fell in love with Anna. However, Anna had her eyes set upon the charming, and sensitive, adventurous Hank Raudenfeld to the great dismay of the strict, and intimidating George Booker. He would court Anna and pursue for her love against his parents’ wishes but the latter would always reject his advances. Anna had eyes only for Hank Raudenfeld. But their love story could never be, for Hank’s father would always oppose their love for he knew George Booker, his main nemesis’s son, also had eyes for Anna. He suffered the same fate; though in his case, he gave up on his late true love (who tragically died in a fire) and settled with Hank’s grandparents’ wishes – his wife, and mother of Hank, Victoria.

Victoria never agreed with her husband’s wish to marry her first-born son to someone he does not love and much less to Farrah, a woman who was living the same fate that she did. However, that’s about where their similarities ended. Victoria never wanted Farrah for her son, based on the sole reason that her smile did not seem genuine enough. And besides, Hank’s only true love was Anna, a woman whom Victoria respected and loved. She had not much to her name and social status was very important during that time so it was imperative that both sons of the most respected and noble families marry women of noble statuses. Her ordinary plebeians’ family background was one of the reason Hank’s father did not want Anna as a daughter-in-law and neither did George Booker’s father want her as a daughter-in-law, but both sons were stubborn and pursued her regardless.

Their parents succeeded at last and married their sons to their respective wives and Anna ended up heartbroken and alone. She ran away and was not heard from for a while. Up until, upon a fateful day, on a business trip to Spain, about a year later since his marriage, Hank found his way back to Anna. She had been living with distant relatives in a small town where Hank was to purchase a land to build a large estate that would later become part of Farrah’s family hotel chains. They resumed their love affair where they had left it until Hank went back to his wife because Anna did not like the idea of being a simple mistress. Hank brought up the affair to a more than pleased Victoria and a very resentful Farrah, who, upon finding out of the treachery, set out to cheat on her husband with his best friend, Puccio.

Puccio was Farrah’s best friend’s older brother and George Booker’s brother-in-law. George hated Puccio for being friends with his rival, Hank. But, to Puccio, his friendship to Hank was of neutral interest and never felt as if he was betraying anyone. Hank did not mind him being the brother of his enemy’s wife. Au contraire, he supported it because he believed maybe one day, a truce would finally happen between the two families. Puccio appreciated Hank and respected his values and desired his wife, Farrah. Farrah was his first love and he believed to have been Farrah’s first love as well. They maintained the affair behind Hank’s back while the latter left Farrah to live with Anna. Feeling ashamed, Farrah disappeared and avoided contact with the Raudenfeld family much to Victoria’s happiness. Puccio, along with Katherine, were the only ones who knew where she was.

Both adulterous love affair lasted two years long and resulted in the birth of two girls. The love affair ended abruptly when Anna died after birthing the fruit of the impossible love that was doomed from the very beginning. And on the night of her death, Anna made Hank promised that their daughter would marry out of love. Hank then comes back in hope his estranged wife accepts his daughter and tries to reconcile with her. Through Katherine, Hank managed to get into contact with Farrah. In fear of losing everything she owned from her marriage to Hank, Farrah walks back to her husband and left her daughter in the hands of her lover, Puccio. Neither of the girls were legitimate of the marriage, but an important man such as Hank needed a wife so, he told everyone that the daughter from his affair with Anna, was Farrah’s. Victoria did not like how things turned out and chastised her son for it. However, she had no choice but to accept.

Comes a strange night, Victoria noticed Farrah’s constant disappearance to God knows where at a very specific time during the day, every week. She would spend hours out, no one knowing where she’d disappear to. She hired a PI and found out she’s been visiting Puccio and a little baby girl. She confronted Farrah about it but the latter would deny everything. Her constant threats pushed Farrah far enough that she had ordered her friend, Katherine, to locate a poison expert. Victoria later died from a supposed heart attack. But, on her deathbed, Victoria had his son swear that he should never trust his wife. After that, Hank pretended to be the loving husband and was careful not to raise suspicion in regards to his wife’s deceitful behavior.

Hank had her investigated and found out that she had given birth to an unknown daughter whom he later discovers was the daughter of his best friend, Puccio. He confronted his best friend about it and the latter admitted truth. By then, Hank’s father had died of a dire illness and left everything in Hank’s power. And before dying, another deathbed promise was asked of him, and that was to eliminate the rivalry and end the century long conflict between the two families by marrying off the two first-born. George Booker’s son and Hank’s daughter were to be married to each other for business reasons and as a peace restoration between the two families.

Hank had no choice but to hope that his daughter would fall in love with Liam, therefore fulfilling both his father and his late love promises. As for his mother’s promise, he maintained his composure and acted as the loving husband that he pretended to be. A few years later, confirming his doubts of his wife’s lack of integrity, he goes away under the pretext of a business trip. In truth, he was going to see his lawyer where he planned on re-writing his will and start a divorce procedure against Farrah. He managed to change the will but never started the divorce procedure. Before leaving, Puccio was the only one who knew of his plan which the latter revealed to Farrah. On the eve of Amy’s sixth birthday, she met with someone Katherine introduced her to. A man who used to be part of the military world. The man had gone rogue after an issue costs him his career. His name was Nick. She did order that man to make her husband disappear but she did not know how he would do it.

The next day, she received tragic news of her husband’s death and had to console a very sad Amy. Puccio knew of everything and was disappointed in the woman that he dearly loved and the sister whom he greatly respected. He was not able to deal with the guilt, he turned to appease his pain with alcohol. Farrah had him sentenced to keep him quiet because he could not be trusted. Katherine agreed and testified against his brother in court. The trial was conducted away from the public eye and kept a secret. Though the world think it was a plane malfunction, as a classified case, Puccio was the main suspect and culprit of his best friend’s death. It was discovered that the plane did not get the amount of fuel needed for the trajectory, therefore crashed looking like a neglected overlook from the part of the mechanics. Evidence lies within the archives of the Dallas Police Department library and proves it. But since it was a man of Hank’s statue and Farrah wanted to avoid a scandal and keep image, she requested for the case to remain classified and closed with much help from a crooked cop she acquainted and had no problem bribing.

And everything else from then, is history. The history in which fate had another plan in mind. A love triangle where both Raudenfeld and Booker did fight over the same girl, but at first, for reasons other than love.

 

**Still five days until wedding – Raudenfeld mansion**

“Oh my God!” Amy mutters, roughly, walking away from the office. She had heard enough, way more than enough than she had planned on hearing about. Farrah is not her mother. Her father has been killed. The plane was not an accident. Farrah killed her father. This can’t be true, at the least, not to her. Personally, she doesn’t know what to think, what to feel, or what to say next time she sees her mo…? No, next time she sees Mrs. Cooper.

“She’s not my mother,” she whispers to herself, heartbroken and confused, “she’s not my mother.” She runs to the main entrance and replays everything she had just heard from the conversation Mrs. Cooper was having with Mrs. Booker. No. This is not happening to her. Not right now. She walks to a small decorative table where stood a picture frame of her mother, hugging her when she was little.

She turned the picture frame to the back and takes out the photo. She stares at it. And stares and with what she just learned, the picture gives her a different aspect, perspective, and feeling. She feels she’s missed a whole part of her life. A part that is now empty and cold. A place, a part reserved only for a mother’s love, that she now feels she never actually possessed. Because she never had it in the first place.

Her mother.

Her ex-mother.

A mother that was never an actual mother.

Had she known that she never was the woman’s daughter, maybe all the rage she felt would have been held back. She wouldn’t be as mad and sad and broken and…so empty. She stared at the picture, shock, outrage, fury racing through her veins at the sight of this stranger, pretending to love her as a mother loves a daughter. When, in reality, she has no one.

She has no family.

“Amy?” Tracey asks, concerned, finding Amy standing in the middle of the main entrance.

She was shaking. She could feel her hands shaking, her fingers curling in fury as Tracey grabs the picture from her hands.

“That’s cute,” Tracey says, smiling at Amy.

“Sabrina.” Amy roughly murmurs, “you’re Sabrina.”

 

**A couple of hours ago – Psychiatric ward, far away from the City**

 

It looked very chilly and isolated from society. The scenery, by itself, looked so abandoned and somber and the atmosphere dark and death-like that it gave the three friends the impression of walking within a haunted mansion. And it was only around noon. They walk in the hospital and are immediately greeted by a more than annoyed nurse who seems to have been working there for far too long to care. She takes their name and sends them off to the backyard where all or just about most of the patients were kept because it was time for their hourly leisure.

It did not take them long to locate their victim. Puccio was sitting on a bench, staring into space, seem to be lost in thought and far away from reality. And the sight of him just broke Sabrina’s heart. She remembers her father to be so happy and strong, always jovial and passionate about life. And now, he just looks like he belongs to the coffin. Sabrina wondered how life could be so cruel; or Mrs. Cooper could be so cruel. What happened to her father?

The man looks dead and beaten.

She walks towards him, her eyes already shedding tears, her heart within her hands, and her steps fearing the reaction they might receive should they get too close to him. She doesn’t listen to her mind and approaches her father. He doesn’t seem to notice anyone approaching him, and neither does he look like he would mind. He hasn’t reacted to anything at all for years. He does not speak either.

Shane and Karma stands back so they don’t interrupt the moment. Both were very saddened by how things turned out. They wish the man had a different fate than this. But sometimes, life has a higher plan, way far from what we can anticipate. Maybe the plan is something good.

But how sad is this?

Sabrina stands next to her father who doesn’t seem to account for a presence next to him. He doesn’t even look up. He just keeps staring where he’d been staring. Into space. Far away from reality. He sees to enclosed and lost in his own world. As if his mind and body were traveling in a faraway space and his body is just there. Sabrina felt like screaming but she doesn’t. she just sits next to her father and rests her head on his shoulders.

Looking at the scene, Shane tells Karma that he might have already received his regular dosages and can’t speak. The depressants reduce his last bit of neurotransmission level capacity in his brain. The amount of dosage he receives is way higher than what he even needs to calm his nerves. He’s now too calm and depressed to talk or react.

“Do you really believe he’s insane?” Karma asks Shane.

The latter shakes his head no, “I don’t think he is. He might have been diagnosed as such to prevent suspicion should he decide to speak up on what he knows. They can declare him mental and based resolution on that.” Shane explains, “it’s his word against the sane.”

“From how things are, we might need to get him out of the ward. I think he can be very useful if we keep him out of this place.”

“You might be right,” Shane agrees, looking at some of the nurses keeping an eye on Puccio and Sabrina. One of them quickly run back inside the hospital, “we might need to act quick. Mr. Puccio never receives any visitors other than Sam.”

“What do we do?” Karma asks.

“Leave it up to me. Just take Sabrina out of here.” He says and then walks away from Karma who heads towards Sabrina in haste.

“We need to go.” Karma grabs her by the arms but she pulls back.

“Let go of me!” she says, “I’m not leaving here.”

“We have to go. People are suspecting us enough.” Karma insists.

Sabrina takes notice of the nurses and agrees, “Ok, but I am not leaving my father here. He’s not crazy.”

“We think so too. But for now, we have to leave.”

Sabrina gets up from his dad’s side and starts following Karma out of the hospital. They then turn back to find Shane screaming and yelling his had like he was a lunatic. Karma doesn’t know what he plans on doing by acting this way but whatever it is, she believes Shane will surely find a way out. They think nothing of it and heads out of the ward and in the car. They drive away from the hospital as quickly as possible.

On the way, Karma gives Lauren a quick phone call to tell him of Shane’s latest plan. Lauren thinks he’s crazy to put himself because he’s running the risk of being seen by Sam. There’s no doubt that the nurses went to tell him that some people came to pay Puccio a visit at the hospital. She tells Lauren that she’ll drop Sabrina at the mansion and later heads back at the warehouse.

“Be careful they don’t see you Karma.” Lauren says.

“Don’t worry.” And then, she ends the call.

“I can’t understand how someone can be so cruel.” Sabrina thinks of the state that his father is in. “he’s so different from how he used to be.”

Karma doesn’t say anything and let her speak. In a moment like this, what she needs is an ear. She might not like Sabrina but she can at least be compassionate. She’s not living the happy life either.

“My father was strong, charming, very talkative, and vibrant. He always had presence and life in him. He’s a man who loved to live. At least, that’s how I remembered him before he became an alcoholic.” Sabrina says.

“He was alcoholic?”

She nods, “I was very young and I didn’t really understand much of what was going on around me. I have no recollection of my mother, because, well, my father told me my mother died while giving birth to me. So, I never had a chance to know who she was. The only mother figure I had in my life was Mrs. Cooper. She adopted me and took me out of the misery that I was living with my father. I am grateful for that. She told me that since my father was her husband’s best friend, the least she could do is help us. He tried to help my father into a rehab. That’s what I thought for years. We kept contact for a while until he stopped calling me suddenly. Mrs. Cooper told me it was because he kept relapsing so, communication was one of the many things that they took away from him.”

“And you believed her?” Karma asks, because that lie seems to obvious.

“Well, then, I had no choice. But now, I am realizing, after everything I found out, how stupid it sounds.”

They spoke until they made it to the mansion. She makes sure she doesn’t park right in front of the main entrance and drives around the fountain where the statue, if looking from the other side of, hides the driver’s seat. Sabrina walks out of the car while Karma waits for her until she’s inside of the mansion. She was about to drive off but she couldn’t move. Something told her to not drive off just yet. She did not know what it was, maybe a feeling or her instinct, so she kept the car parked behind the fountain. Moments later, she finds Amy running to her car and speeding away from the mansion. Without thinking, Karma takes off after her.

 

**Back at the psychiatric ward**

 

“We need to restrain him.” Two male nurses try to maintain Shane in place because he wouldn’t stop moving, kicking, and throwing punches. “quick! Get me another syringe!”

The other male nurses do as he’s told and gets another needle that they were getting ready to inject in him. After much effort, and several kicks later, they managed to keep him calm and serene. They restrain him on a bed for now and leave him to sleep.

“Well, that was a struggle.” One of them tucks him on the bed, “he’s persistent.”

The other one nods, “what do we do with him? He doesn’t look like a sane person. Not after what he did.”

“It’s not every day someone bites the ear off another person. I say we keep him here and inform our director about him.”

“He’s in his office talking with the cop that usually shows up here. I’m sure they’ll be done soon.” The man says.

“Fine with me.” He says, looking down at a sound asleep Shane. “Let’s go for now.” They lock him up in the room and go find the director.

 

___________

 

“Sir, I think we pay you well enough to keep your patient, Puccio, from receiving any visitors.” Shane reminded the cautious director, “hell, have we been throwing the money out in the cold? This paper does not grow on trees, sir!” she warned him.

“We didn’t protect him well enough,” the director spoke softly, the weight of the guilt tightened his chest as he’d noticed their mistake. But it wasn’t his fault. It was the nurses so he doesn’t deserve any scolding.

“Hell yes, you didn’t!” Sam screams. She was enraged. A scowl marked her expression; her normally light gray eyes were dark, the color shifting like thunderclouds building to a storm. And the moment the two nurses that warned him of the unexpected visit, she was ready to explode.

“Who came in to visit Mr. Puccio?” Sam asks upon them entering the office and shamefully looking down at their feet.

“It was two women and a man.”

“Would you be able to describe them?”

“Only one of them approached him on the bench. She was a brunette, average height, and dark skin. I was only able to catch her back.”

“What about the other two?”

Both nurses look at each other, not knowing what to say. They did not pay much attention to the other two. And if they speak up, not only will they look stupid, but they’ll anger this furious cop even more. The look of fury in her eyes increased even more so now that the nurses just kept quiet.

“TALK!”

The director quickly intervenes, “who was at the front desk?”

One of the nurse just lowly mutters, “today was her last day here, director.”

“Fuck!” in her fury, she violently throws all the director’s materials off his desk. she then immediately calls Mrs. Cooper to let her know of the situation, and without hesitation, she gave Sam her last order.

“Get rid of him!”

“What?!?” the director was flabbergasted, “I can’t do that.”

Sam pushes the director against the wall, staring straight through him, fury and anger outrageously flaming like the blaze of Hell itself in Sam’s dark eyes. She was beyond pissed. “you will do as Mrs. Cooper orders you to. You _will_ get rid of him. As soon as possible and I don’t care how you do it. But just make sure you get it DONE!”

 

___________

 

Shane laid awake on the bed and did not move; he was thinking on how the fuck he was going to get himself and Sabrina’s father out of here. This wasn’t going to be easy. Considering that they now think that he’s crazy. He doesn’t know what he as thinking biting that nurse’s ear off. He looks around the room and finds himself feeling more than uneasy. There were holes in the wall, droplets of water fall off from the ceiling, there were roaches, and the room smells old and death-like. That’s the condition in which Sabrina’s father had been living in for over a decade and some change.

He hears distant footsteps and quickly shuts his eyes, pretending to be asleep. The director enters, followed by the two male nurses that held Shane down earlier.

“How long has he been in here?” he asks the nurses.

“Not too long ago. He came to visit a relative and started acting crazy suddenly.”

“That’s the one that bit the ear off one of our nurse?” the director asks, walking around the bed to control his pulse. “he doesn’t look mental.”

“We thought so too but as you know Doc, not everyone is what they seem.”

The director looks at him intently, “I guess we’ll keep him here for now. I’m sure there’s someone we can contact regarding him. Bur for now, just keep an eye on him. Tomorrow I’ll know what to do with him.”

“Understood.”

The director was leaving but he remembers Sam’s orders. He walks back inside the room and approaches the two male nurses who were watching over Shane, “I need to ask the both of you something.”

“What is it Doc?”

“Tonight, I want you to take care of a patient for me.” he says, taking out a stack of bills from his scrubs’ pockets, “I trust that I’ll not hear from this patient tomorrow morning. Make sure he doesn’t wake up.”

“What patient?”

“The one that Mrs. Cooper admitted here years ago. People came to visit him. Mrs. Cooper doesn’t want any loose ends. She wants him dead.”

The male nurses take the money from the director and hides it inside of their scrubs. “consider it done.”

They all leave the room, leaving Shane alone. He opens his eyes again and lifts himself up. Shane regretfully shakes his head at Mrs. Cooper’s cruelty. Not believing how far this woman was willing to go.

“That bitch!”


	44. 44: Goodbye, Karma Ashcroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached the end. Well, almost. I still have one last chapter. I know the story might have been too much but I'm a fan of drama. I couldnt help it. It's a shame the show ended because it was so enlightening. It did change perspectives and I'm sure many fans related to the plot, the storyline, and everything else. Well, this is my last story. I'm sorry about the others, I can't finish them. And I hate leaving things unfinished too, so that's why I dedicated time and patience to finish this one. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 44: Goodbye, Karma Ashcroft.**

 

**In the streets of Dallas – around night time**

 

It’s been a while now that Amy took off and Karma has been following her. She did not understand the reason why Amy was driving that recklessly on the road, not minding red lights and passersby. “What’s going, love?” Karma whispers, staying right behind Amy’s car, careful not to lose sight of her. “why are you driving like this? It’s dangerous. You might die.”

It was already dark out, thankfully, there were not many people or cars in the streets. No lives were at stake; well, except Amy’s if she didn’t stop driving recklessly. Amy takes a turn so fast, she almost knocked over the stop sign. Karma keeps following suit. Amy hasn’t noticed her yet. She wasn’t even thinking of the danger she placed herself in.

No.

She was angry.

Extremely angry.

So, angry that the tears falling from her eyes, were not enough to place her in the path of recovery from her suffering. Her demise is cruel. How many truths can someone find about in just a day. In an amount of minutes. How is she supposed to digest everything? Everyone made a fool out of her. For years, she thought the reason of her father’s death was her calling him to be present at her sixth birthday party. For years, her own mother, made her feel like she was the cause of it.

Well, she’s not even her mother. Her real mother died while giving birth to her.

“That bitch ruined my life!” she screams, “that evil bitch killed my father!”

She wanted to get out of there. Away from this city. Away from her life. She wanted to make sense of things and everything that was going on around her. she wanted to disappear and never return. She wanted her life to make sense again. To understand the changes that were occurring around her. she wanted peace and normalcy back again. She needed to understand why people are hurting her.

The pain. The suffering wouldn’t be so intolerable. They wouldn’t be. Only if Karma hadn’t been stolen from her.

Her vision was now blurry; Amy did not see well enough to manage the vehicle. She keeps swerving on the empty road, and never had Karma been so scared in her life. And never had she recited her prayers with so much faith. She might lose her baby for good.

“Stop the car, Amy!” she prays but it’s not like Amy would hear. The girl still didn’t notice there was a car following her. “please, stop it!” tears start swelling up in her eyes.

**At the psychiatric ward**

At the psychiatric ward, everyone was anxious, nervous even, running up and down, left to right, trying to find two missing patients. The director, personally, considered running away with enough money she’s secured from Mrs. Cooper’s regular payments in exchange for Puccio’s freedom and silence. There’s no doubt that someone has helped Puccio escape the clinic and if that man is not here under his watch, Lod knows if he doesn’t take the pills, he will start speaking. Because the shock he’s experienced over the years has been the only thing he’s able to talk about. And whatever truths the man is only able to speak, is the exact truth Mrs. Cooper has been trying to keep hidden. Should they prove that this man is not even insane, whoever took him out of the clinic, not only will that be a great problem for Mrs. Cooper, he will also meet his own downfall if he doesn’t get out of this clinic.

“There’s no sign of the two escaped patients anywhere director.” One of the male nurse inform the director, already in the process of burning every document that there was on Puccio.

“Director?” the nurse watches as the director throws the files in a small bucket within which he’d start a fire, “director?”

Without looking up at the nurse, he says, “what?”

“We can’t find the two patients so we alerted the authorities to dispatch a search unit.”

Outrageously, the director yells at the confused nurse, “what do I care? Get out of my office! Now!”

The nurse does as he’s told and leave the director alone. The man goes back to burning the documents when his phone suddenly rings. He hesitates to pick it up because it might be Sam calling to know if he took care the order. He let it ring until it finally stops and he resumes back to secure whatever he needed to take flight. The phone rings once again. He considers answering and decides to finally give way and answers.

“Hello?”

“Did you take care of it?” Sam asks, going straight to the point. She must report back to Mrs. Cooper after this. “I’ve been calling for a while now. Did you take care of it? Yes or no?”

His office door is left open and he stares at the staff running up and down, trying to locate Puccio and the other admitted patient.

“Yes.” he lies, “we’re getting rid of the body as we speak.”

___________

 

It wasn’t easy walking back on the main road but with much determination Shane managed to find his way to a small bar. It was a few miles away from the hospital where Puccio had been admitted. There’s no doubt that they are probably on their tail, looking for them. It wasn’t easy but when there’s a will, there’s always a way. And he needed to act fast, if not, Puccio would have been on his deathbed by now. They did raise suspicion when they walked in the bar but the barista reassured them everyone in here are outlaws and are no snitches. So, they were safe until someone would come and get them.

“Thank you.” Shane says, “I appreciate. A phone?”

“Don’t mention it. Have a couple of beers. It’s on the house.” he throws their two giant glass of beers and goes on to grab a phone so Shane could use. “Here, we don’t ask questions. So, feel free to do what you got to do because if you’re deep shit as you seem to be, then there’s no doubt, the cops will show up soon.”

“Thanks again.” Shane says.

The man nods and intently looks at Puccio next to Shane, “he doesn’t speak much, does he?”

Shane tells him no and that it is a long story.

He simply shrugs, “It’s none of my business. I’ll leave you alone.”

Shane dials Lauren’s number and gets a response on the first ring, “Lauren?”

“You worried the fuck out of me! Where are you?” the petite woman was at the warehouse along with Reagan and Liam. They had just showed her everything that they heard from the conversation with Mrs. Cooper and Mrs. Booker.

“We’re in a bar, a few miles away from the clinic.” He speaks away from the phone to ask the owner the name of the bar. He had missed it when he walked in, “what’s the name of the bar?”

“ _Goodfellas_.” The owner answers.

Shane resumes to his conversation with Lauren, “ _Goodfellas_ is the name of the bar.”

“I’ll be right there.” they hang up.

**In the streets of Dallas**

She’s enraged. Devastated.

Everywhere inside of her was broken, her heart and soul devastated by her mother’s betrayal and Sabrina’s lie. Sabrina. It’s been a very long time since she’s even heard from her. not since she had moved away when they were kids.

And now she’s back.

Without her knowledge.

As her future bride?

That was yet another blow. How long was she going to keep the truth of her identity from her? she couldn’t even answer her when she called her by her name. All she did was look down. She did not say a damn thing!

“Everybody keep lying to me!”

Through the darkness of the night, she drove, and drove with no destination. She just knew that she wanted to run away for a while or forever. Escape her pain, her agony, her suffering because it was all too much to carry. She feels as if she’s experienced everything at once. And worse, being in this car, driving so recklessly, she feels like she’s running off, running away from her problems instead of facing them. But she didn’t care about that. She’s not strong to face anything just yet. Her heart was in shards. She needed to go away. She just need to not…be.

Just…

…dead.

She wishes to be so that she lives with her love. Had she been here next to her, everything would have been less painful. Karma would give her enough strength to face everything. They would face it together.

She doesn’t have her love.

And she misses her….

So much…

Not knowing where she reached, she runs the car into a stop sign. The emergency lights start flashing and the car’s alarm resonate throughout the calm and silent neighborhood. It was dark out. She walks out of the car, a bit hurt from the small impact. It took her long enough to realize that she wasn’t too far from a park. She enters and walked around until she had found a bench. She sits there. Alone. And sad. In the darkness of the night, where only the soothing cries of the crickets could be heard. Along with her sobbing. And later, a loud cry for help made its way out her throat. She cried for her father. She cried for true mother, a woman she never had the chance to meet. And for her love, Karma. She cried, so loud, for all of them.

And hiding just a few meters behind her, Karma couldn’t stand the pain. It was agonizing. And each loud cry had been a stab, in her heart, and even deeper, her soul. The guilt was weighting down on her conscience, eating the last shred of will she had to resist telling Amy the truth. Was the timing, right? She didn’t know why she was crying so much and why she ran away from the mansion. But, is there a right time for anything? She needed to be there for her so bad.

To hold her.

To hug her.

To kiss her head, and tell her that everything will be alright. She was so scared to approach her. She then sums up her courage and decides once and for all to end everything. They were close anyway, there’s no danger. Amy had to know.

Approaching her from behind, she made her way around the bench, to stand right next to Amy.

“Amy…”

The girl jumps on her feet, taking several steps backwards, almost tripping on herself. Her eyes did not want to believe whatever that it was seeing. Seeing is believing. She couldn’t believe it.

“Karma…?” she breathes.

The latter steps forward, slowly, in fear of frightening her. Amy looked like she wanted to run away. She didn’t want that. They stared at each other for a while. Amy did not find anything to say. She didn’t know what to feel. Her heart. Her poor heart. Karma’s alive. And she’s here. What is she to do? She runs to her. Hugs her so tight, Karma couldn’t breathe.

“You’re alive.” She whispers, with a certain sense of melancholy and bitter sweetness. Amy then pulls back. She then reaches for her face and gently touches her hair, carefully runs her shaken fingers over her jawline. Her eyes stared deeply with Karma’s hazel stare, twinkling because of the tears. She then felt her cheek, supple and gentle, just as she’s thought of it. Her lips. Her lips which she so much dreamed to kiss once again. Her lips, which she craved for so long.

“I need you.” dazed, becoming mesmerized once again by the pleasure, she felt the words, unbidden, as they break free from her broken soul. “I’ve needed you so bad. For too long.”

“Oh Amy…” Karma leans in to her touch. She swore she could feel her touch clear deeply through her soul, as it frees the heavy burden of guilt off her conscience. She was standing next to Amy once again. And she was being touched, by her hands, once again. “How I’ve missed you.”

She curled her arms around Karma’s head as lean for their lips to meet. Anticipation thrummed through her senses, building up such an aching need that she could barely withstand the hunger. The kisses. The deep, hungry kisses they both craved of. They savored the feeling. A feeling that was long overdue. A feeling that just consumed them.

Breathless, Amy breaks free of Karma’s lips. She looks up, eyes drenched and pleading, “don’t let me be dreaming again. Please. Tell me it’s you.”

Karma pulls Amy once again, and embraces her, tightly, “it’s me, Amy. It’s me.”

“Promise me that you’re here. With me. And I am not dreaming this, baby. Swear it to me. Swear it!”

“I promise you.”

“You’re not dead.” She cries.

“I’m not.”

“Oh my God!” she pulls away and rests her lips on Karma’s one more time before quickly breaking free.

“You’re not alone, baby.” Karma promises, “I’m here. With you. Don’t cry anymore.”

They hug once again. Amy wouldn’t let herself believe. She couldn’t. this couldn’t be true. And that’s when, the pain comes rushing along with the awareness. Karma is alive. She lied to her like everyone else did. She pushes Karma away, seeping back holding her head in hands, screaming.

“No, no, no!” she cries as realization make its way through her, “not you too. Tell me you didn’t lie to me this whole time. Tell me!”

Not knowing what to say, Karma lowers her head in shame. Instantly starts to cry her fate. “I had no choice.”

“No!” Amy’s voice then echoes through the still night. The resounding could still be heard in the distant space, “No!” she screams once more.

“Amy, forgive me…” Karma pleads, “I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t.”

The pain was like nothing Amy had ever known in her life. Not even after she’s learned everything she’s learned about Mrs. Cooper. From the whispered promises, Karma’s voice talking sweet nothings to her ear as they made love, shared their love, their dreams that wrapped around her and gave her the little comfort she clung to in the knowledge of betrayal, in hope to survive whatever war she was facing, to the agonizing, dreadful and bleak prospect of a future without her love, tearing whatever pieces of shards that was left of her dying heart.

Karma lied to her.

“I’m sorry,” Karma reaches out to grab her in her arms but Amy pushes her open arms away. “I’m so damn sorry.” She pleads but Amy was in no rush to forgive, or to forget.

In her rage, her tears had stopped. Her eyes dry up. Her hands automatically lunge forward right across Karma’s face.

“How dare you!” she scowls.

Karma look up in Amy’s eyes, a chill sweeps over her through her core, frightened her. This wasn’t Amy. The girl looked like her but it wasn’t Amy. It wasn’t the girl she fell in love with. It was a girl who looked exhausted and angry and just furious at life, at fate, and at…her. Karma couldn’t stand it. Amy turned into a girl she did not recognize. A girl who did not once fought her mother’s wrath to gain freedom. It wasn’t the same girl. A girl with a will to live and be free. A girl who once feared to give in to love. There was no fear. No more fear. Nor the dreams that light up her eyes, or the emotions that were once so unclear to read.

Bleak, ravaged with pain was all she’d seen in her Amy’s eyes.

And in that moment, Karma felt the regret sliced open her heart. And she could hear it too. A swift, rapid sound, cutting the heart in half. It was almost silent, and weak, yet the pain, loud and strong.

“I’ll never forgive you.” Amy turns on her heels, walking away. Fury just races through her vain, she couldn’t stop shaking. Her eyes were so dark with flames, they were like the pits of hell, burning with rage. “Never!”

Karma runs after and grabs her arms, pulling her back to face her, “let me explain…”

“Explain what?” she snarls. “that you had the nerve to lie about your death and laugh at how foolish I am to even still be here, next to you?”

“Amy, you have to understand me.” Karma pleads.

“Understand what, Karma?”

"That, despite everything that's happened, I never, not even for a second, forgot about you. You're the only one I love. You're my only one."

“I don’t believe you.”

“Believe me, I am begging you. You don't know what I'm willing to do for you. For just you. Just to be with you. I'm capable of doing what you can't even expect of me to do.”

“Don't you think it's too much...?”

“Amy, I love you.”

“It's too late. We’re over.”

“No, we’re not over. Don’t say that.”

“Either way, I'll breathe again.”

“Don't kill me like this.”

“You already died.”

“But this is way worse.”

“You were there. You were right there, by my side, all this time. I cried in your arms believing that I'll never be with you again. I was a wreck. I cried for days Karma, for days. Like an idiot, I thought that you were dead.”

“You don't understand...”

“No, _you_ don't understand. I understand everything perfectly. I don't matter much to you, do I?”

“That's not fair. You do. You matter a whole lot to me Amy. Yes, you've cried for me. I wanted to tell you everything but I couldn't. I died inside everyday with each drop of tears that you've shed for me. Not once did I not consider taking this disguise off me and tell you the truth. I had to sacrifice my entire person just to be with you. Your mother was after me. It was either jail for the rest of my life or I die to be with you. I can't even be myself. I'm not me. I lose more in this than you. I'm invested in us just as much as you are, if not, even way more than you are.”

Amy couldn't say anything. She wanted to say something but she did not know what to say. Karma urged to speak, because the silence was unbearable. And it was. What is Karma expecting of her? to run to her and forget everything that’s happened?

No freaking way.

“Do you know what I’ve been through today? What I suffered and lived through? In just _one_ , _single_ day?” she begins, stepping forward to be head to head with Karma. “Pain. Confusion. Desperation. Shame. Agony. Anger. I felt like a vagrant beast, roaming around the streets of Dallas like a lunatic, with no destination. With no end because I never had a beginning. I don’t even know who I am anymore. I felt like the Heavens were punishing me today for crimes that I might have committed in my past lives or, I don’t know.” She breathes, walking away, and turning on her heels to face away from Karma. Sighing, she continues, “I don’t know. My mother, or the woman I thought was my mother, turned out to be a greedy, vain, murderous witch. My father whom I thought died in a plane accident, was instead killed. A childhood friend came back in my life as my future bride and I didn’t even know that it was her. And now…” she turns back around, pain marked her facial expression and Karma dreaded staring into her eyes, “…you. The epic love of my life, who I thought died, turned out to be alive. Today is not my day, is it?”

“Amy…”

“Stop.” She interrupts Karma. “don’t…try to comfort me. I don’t need it. Did you ever love me?”

“You know I did. I always have and I always will. With all my might.”

“Why did you lie then?” Amy screams, “why did you lie to me?”

“To save you.”

“From what?”

“From your mother. I literally went to hell and back trying to save you from your mother. And now, we’re so close that I thought it be OK to tell you the truth.”

For a while, Amy did not say anything. She just stares straight with Karma’s eyes and find it hard to believe anything. She’s ending everything. She’s setting herself free. She’ll save herself. Not Karma. Not anybody else. She’s saving herself. And there was only one thing to do.

“I’m going to marry Sabrina.”

Karma frowns, “Are you insane?”

“Not more than you. I’m marrying her. And that’s my final decision.”

“You are marrying Sabrina, aren't you?”

“Yes.” she murmurs, lowly.

“So, after everything that we've been through, you are going to let your mother win?”

“Yes.”

“I can't believe you.”

“At least, this whole thing will be over and for once, my life will no more be difficult because I’m fucking exhausted. I'll marry her and I'll forget about you. I don’t want to love you anymore. Because, Karma, no one has ever wrecked my soul more than you have by lying like this. Not even Mrs. Cooper, after _everything_ that I discovered today.”

“Amy...”

“It's over. Let me marry Sabrina and move on with my life. You took down the queen. You cleared your name. Now, just forget I ever existed.”

With one last kiss, she breathes upon the Karma’s lips, “goodbye, Karma Ashcroft.”

 

**Warehouse**

“So, Amy knows everything?” Lauren asks, as she watches the recordings once again.

“She was standing in front of her mother’s office when they talked about everything.” Liam responds, “she stormed out when Sabrina walked in. I’m guessing, she figured it out also.”

“Poor Amy.” Reagan says.

Lauren leans back, pondering on the recent events. The truths were out and now, they had to play smart. Things were happening. It was time.

“Anybody knows where Karma is?” she wonders.

“The images we received from the front entrance, right when Amy sped off, her car followed suit. I’d guess they are together right now.” Oliver concludes.

Lauren’s phone then rings. She takes it out of her purse to find Karma’s name appearing on the screen. “Speaking of the devil…what’s up?”

“I told Amy that I was alive. She knows everything.”

Lauren sighs deeply, closing her eyes. She expected this, “I know.”


	45. 45: It's the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. i had to give my laptop for repair. i got it back today and as soon as it was in my possession, i got to writing. i want to thank you all for reading my stories. it truly means a whole lot. Merry Christmas everybody!

**Chapter 45: A hectic wedding! Final chapter – the story ends**

**Fate’s final decision!**

**Three day until wedding**

Little by little, her heart started to lose faith, voice, and the shred of hope that it had left. It’s not like she did not bring this upon herself. She expected it. She expected Amy to react the way that she did. She hasn’t heard from her since the day she told her the truth. She did try to seek her out but Lauren and the others decided against it. Amy needed time to gather her strength and a little bit of time to decide. But, there were very little time left. Amy was getting married soon.

This is making her lose hope. The thought of Amy in a wedding dress or tux, is so damn depressing, knowing she won’t be walking down the aisle to her. She’ll be walking down the aisle to another woman, to Sabrina. And Sabrina is the only one Amy has been keeping contact with. So, everyone has tried to communicate with Amy through Sabrina. She refused to see Lauren, didn’t want to hear from Reagan, and much less wanted to have anything to do with Liam.

They all tried to plead with her so that she would understand why they had to lie to her. They needed to keep her in the dark, despite the fact they knew that it would not shield her from any sorts of pain. Amy had been the collateral damage of the plan the small group put together. She confronted Mrs. Cooper about everything but did not tell her about Lauren, and Karma. She only confronted about her not being her true daughter. And this wasn’t an easy thing to do. Everyone thinks that in that moment, Amy stopped caring altogether for Mrs. Cooper. She moved out on the same day of the confrontation.

 

**Two days until wedding**

As the time nears, Lauren and Liam had gone to take the entire matter to the Federal Police. They were running great risks if they had gone to the Dallas Police Department. They had no idea how many more cops were working for Mrs. Cooper. Also, apparently, Mrs. Cooper had a safe which she keeps in a bank and a locker that she keeps in an Airport. In them, there were way more documents that incriminates Mrs. Cooper with several more transgressions. Sabrina only knew that they were important documents, she didn’t know their contents. Nick is the only one who had access to both safe but Sabrina knows the combination and codes because Mrs. Coper uses the same numbers for all of them.

Under the protection of Mrs. Cooper, Sam’s files were mostly kept within Pablo’s parents’ firm. All her cases and investigations which did play in favor of Mrs. Cooper, were seized as well, under law orders though the litigators did say that they were highly classified. But, nothing can be refused to the Federal Bureau of Investigation when they possessed warrants from the government. Apparently, they had been following Mrs. Cooper’s actions for years and always reached dead-ends. They couldn’t find any proofs to incriminate her. They couldn’t do anything against her without a warrant from a judge in the Supreme Court, who later turned out to be a great friend of Mrs. Cooper. That goes to say that, results are easily gain when the law is bend – just a _little_ bit.

Lauren also brought Puccio with her to the FBI. In there, they ran tests on him to prove if whether he suffered from the mental disorders he was diagnosed with. They placed him under medical care and granted him his innocence back and retires the several charges that were pinned on him. Sabrina spent more time reconnecting with her father and never once approached Mrs. Cooper and confronted her about being her daughter. She refused to have anything to do with her. Especially after Shane revealed that Mrs. Cooper had given orders to have Puccio killed on the day Sabrina had gone to visit him.

 

**One day until wedding**

And now, Mrs. Cooper is abandoned and left out cold and alone as she is taken to prison along with Mrs. Booker who is charged with being an accomplice and murder among others. Sam was also detained and had her Law enforcement badge revoked and was permanently suspended from the force. The director of psychiatric ward was detained as he was about to board a plane to Canada. The Hank Raudenfeld case was reopened and was under investigation with Nick and Mrs. Cooper as the main suspects in his death. Things were going back to normal, little by little.

Karma gained her identity back and had her innocence proven thanks to the documents from the safe securely kept at the bank. Mrs. Cooper kept records of several transactions that had no actual evidence of where the money originated from and monetary means that were used for reasons other than their original purpose. Those files were under Mrs. Cooper’s name. Other documents that were under Karma’s name along with her signature were fake and the signatures were falsified; they were all proven by experts in their respective fields. Karma was present when they were taking Mrs. Cooper to jail. She wanted to see the queen fall off her throne.

Everything was back to normal. Well, almost everything. Amy is now the ultimate heir and will execute command of her parents’ and ancestors’ legacy, the day she weds the woman she loves. And that day is tomorrow. Hank’s lawyer voided the clause in which he would imprison Amy should she lie about her true feelings since Mrs. Cooper is no longer in the picture. The clause was only placed to secure an overseer for the fortune because if there were none, the fortune would have been distributed to several charitable organizations and taken over by the government. Hank wanted to secure her daughter’s happiness, and made it a priority that Amy, herself, is sure of the person she weds and of her feelings. Amy only needs to wed and the fortune will be hers and hers alone. Amy rejected the fortune. Lauren did not let her make that drastic decision alone. They fought over it and fought over it until Amy changed her mind. But one thing she did not change, she was going through with the wedding. She was going to marry Sabrina. She receives one severe slap from Lauren.

 

**Wedding day**

**River flows in you - Yiruma**

 

**Pablo and Shane’s apartment – one hour before the wedding**

Karma sat in her silence. Her loneliness. Never had she felt so alone, and unfulfilled. The way things were setting in place and everyone just recuperating their lives back. But, not her. Her life wasn’t back to her. Her life is unfulfilled, left unfinished, like a puzzle missing its very last piece to be completed. Her thoughts were far away. Very far away, in a place where images of her and Amy, living together, raising a child or maybe, two, white picket fence, with a dog or a cat, were so clear and felt so real.

Maybe. Just maybe.

Is Amy going to live that life with Sabrina? She can’t stand the thought.

Maybe Amy was feeling as unfulfilled as her. Uneasy and forgotten, like her. Did her heart break? And if it did, how did it sound? Karma could hear hers – still. She could hear the sound, feel the pain, and see the sadness, the depression, and the abandonment. Karma was the reflection of her own heart.

Amy would leave her. Amy is marrying someone else. Because Amy doesn’t want love her anymore. That is the saddest song she’s ever sang.

It hurts.

Lauren walks in the small guest bedroom Karma occupied ever since she’s moved back in with Pablo and Shane. This wasn’t the most secure place because the reporters kept calling there asking for an interview. Yes, Karma Ashcroft is back from the dead! How many more coverage do they need to do on this weird phenomenon that was her life?

As the maid of honor of her sister’s wedding, Lauren had to be present. However, she was not looking forward to it and neither was Theo who was also accompanying his pregnant wife. They were on their way and decided to drop by to check up on Karma. They weren’t expecting her to be happy. Because, if they were, they’d be expecting a disappointment. Karma looked so gone. She barely greeted Lauren when she entered the bedroom.

Lauren kept her visit short. Karma obviously wanted to be alone. “I can see that you are not fine. But, there’s hope, you know.”

“Amy is marrying Sabrina.” Karma returns, “there is no hope. Her mind is made up. She doesn’t want to love me anymore.”

“She said she doesn’t _want_ to. She never said that she did not.” Lauren points out, as if this would clearly make Karma rise off her butt and stops this madness.

It didn’t work.

“Same difference. Hope is dead. Just go enjoy that stupid wedding.” She kicks an imaginary rock into a nearby fantasy pond.

“Hope is not dead, realize that. There’s still hope.”

“What hope?”

“You’re alive, aren’t you?”

Karma doesn’t react despite their efforts. It’s obvious, Karma didn’t find the courage to lift a finger. Not because she was scared. Not because she gave up. But because she didn’t feel like she had the right. She wishes Amy happiness even if that happiness is not her.

Lauren decides to give up for now. “I’ll go to the wedding. Because, there _is_ a wedding. A wedding is happening _today_. And its _Amy’s_ wedding. So, I’ll make sure she’s happy on her wedding day. So, I hope you heard the words that came out of my mouth before I walk out that door without you, Karma Ashcroft!”

“Fine.” Karma shrugs.

“Ok. I’m leaving.” She grabs Theo by the wrist and rushes him out the bedroom but not before warning Karma of the gigantic mistake she is about to make.

When they are out of the bedroom, Theo asks his wife, “what are we going to do?”

“Well,” Lauren starts, as they head for the elevator, “since she’s so stubborn, we’ll just have to bring the wedding to her.”

“How?”

Lauren shrugs nonchalantly, “simple. Nothing.”

“Wife, do you hear yourself?”

“Relax, husband. Leave it to me. Everything will be fine. A wedding will happen today. The right one, with God’s help.”

 

**At the Raudenfeld’s mansion – half hour until wedding**

“Amy, are you sure?” Reagan asks her friend for the thousandth time, again, and Amy had given the exact same answer, the thousandth time as well.

“Yes. I’m sure.” She buttons down her formal jacket and stares herself down to appreciate the handsomeness that was her. “I’ve always worked a suit. I’m so hot I would melt for myself.” She grabs her watch off the dresser and clasps it around her wrist, “hey, you have the ring, right?”

Reagan grabs the small box off the bed and opens it. A beautiful ring, diamond encrusted, might have cost a fortune, sat still on the velvet cushion, “right here, you imbecile!”

“Imbecile?” Amy scoffs, amused and tranquil, “me?!? I don’t think I am. Do you, really?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Amy asks, turning around to admire her backside in the mirror.

“Amy, I know you are trying to hide how you truly feel. We all hurt you. You hate us. Stop hiding behind your feelings and own up to them.”

“What’s done is done. I discovered what a lie I’ve lived my entire life. I’m alone in the world.” She returns, not in the least bit bothered by the entire fiasco that happened the past week. “But I am about to marry a very beautiful woman. So, nothing matters. I’ve moved on.”

Reagan grabs a nearby pillow, brings it to her face and groans loudly her frustration, “Stop it! I’m sick of you.” she throws the pillow back on the bed, “You haven’t spoken to none of us for a whole week. And out of nowhere, you ask us to be present at the wedding. A wedding which I think is bogus and stupid and flat-out pure insanity if you don’t call it off right now!”

Amy lifts her wrist and reads the time. It was just about time to join the ceremony. People already filled up the church. Paparazzi, reporters, TV channels, their guests, everyone were just there, expecting a ceremony. And Amy was going to give them just that, a wedding ceremony.

“You’re making the biggest mistake of your life.” Reagan warns.

“Where is Lauren?” Amy asks, ignoring Reagan’s warning.

“She’s with the bride.” She answers.

“Alright,” Amy says, taking a deep breath, “let’s do it.”

“You will regret this.”

Without acknowledging Reagan’s warnings, Amy walks out of the room. She didn’t have the time to think about mistakes and regrets. It was her wedding day and she was already running late for the church.

 

**In one of the Raudenfeld own hotels**

 

“I’d be a fool, Lauren, if I decide to marry Amy today.” Sabrina grabs her crown and places it on her head. This would be a happy day but the feeling is so weird and melancholic. It’s a battle of love she feels she won without a fight. A battle of love that had no end or closure. It’s still open. It’s the adversaries that, after so many fights, with so many tears that has been shed, can’t accept reality just yet. They can’t accept that it is all over. That they’re free.

It’s the right time now. Why are they so scared then?

Lauren helps the bride with her shoes. “well, I can’t disagree with that. Everyone knows that whatever that’s going on sis pure insanity. Amy is stubborn. She’s kind of hard to convince.”

“I love her but she doesn’t love me.” Sabrina holds her chest in her hands and stares at herself in the mirror. She had to come face to face with the truth. She wished there were a battle of love, where she won Amy’s heart, fair and square. But, the battle ended without having any real ending and certain closure. She feels uneasy.

Sabrina may still love Amy but Amy’s heart is not with her. She knows. When Amy falls asleep, her dreams are not of her. She dreams of Karma. She calls her name at night. Every night. She reaches for her and when she wakes, Sabrina couldn’t mask the hurt in her heart whenever she sees Amy’s disappointing face.

“Amy is hurt right now. She just needs time to heal. What we did to her was unforgivable. I’m her sister and she’s still not forgiving me but she wants me there so that means, she still cares for me. She’s scared to go back where her heart beats. She suffered too many damages. You’re her refuge. She’s just trying to run away from her pain.” Lauren tells Sabrina, “it’s bad because it’s not fair to you.”

“What can I do? I want Amy’s happiness above all. Our story ended two decades ago when I moved away with my father.” Sabrina says, “and now, I have my father with me again. I’m happy and I want to be committed to him and his recovery. I want to make sure he gets well in time for the trials so that Mrs. Cooper finally pay for her crimes. We will all be truly happy then.”

“I know.”

“Lauren, I will not marry Amy.” Her heart had decided, and her eyes did not hide the hurt that she desperately tried to mask.

Lauren could read it but she couldn’t not agree with Sabrina’s decision. The truth may hurt but Amy is stupid for wanting to marry a woman she doesn’t love. And she had already brought up a plan together just in case Sabrina had said yes. “I guess my plan is futile now if you are going to say no at the altar.” She sighs, “and I went through so much trouble too.”

“What?”

Lauren dismisses her answer and reassures her, “don’t worry about it. And as for the wedding, let it happen. Just go ahead and say yes. I wouldn’t want Amy to get embarrassed on national TV. Not after what she just lived through. Just marry her.” she winks at Sabrina and picks up the tail of her wedding dress off the floor, “let’s go. It’s time and we’re already late. Your bride is waiting for you at the altar.”

“But Lauren…”

“Trust me.” Lauren winks, smiling with her eyes sparkling with obvious mischief. “Just marry the girl.”

 

**At the church**

 

Things were hectic. The church was full with the media, gossip magazines, newspapers, bloggers, TV channels as well as the guests, family friends, friends, employees, political and business moguls – the church was barely big to receive so many people. Amy was nervous but didn’t show it and received everyone. It was barely enough time for them to get used to the scenery and they are from this world.

But, for one, it was a different kind of scenery. She wasn’t used to this and neither did she want to. She should be happy that today is her wedding day but no, she’s not. She’s about to marry the woman whom she loves and yet, this doesn’t make her happy either. As she walks down the aisle to a surprised Amy, she tried to read her eyes. She reads emotions that had nothing to do with happiness, love, peace, or fulfillment. There was nothing there. But, in any case, she must follow through with Lauren’s plan. Maybe whatever she wants to read on Amy’s face will appear later tonight. It should. Because, she’d give anything to see Amy happy again. Even if it is not with her, because after hearing their whole story from the gang, she admitted defeat a long time ago. Not even when Amy invited her to stay over with her when she moved out of the mansion. Of course, she was happy.

She tried to get close but Amy still hold off because she did not tell her who she truly was. That’s why she couldn’t understand why she still wanted to go through with that stupid wedding. Since Mrs. Cooper was the one who arranged it but now, since she’s detained, pending for trials, there was no need to go through with this wedding. But Amy had always been stubborn even when they were little. As she reaches the priest, her father kisses her cheek and hands her over to Amy who shakes her father-in-law’s hands and leads the bride to the altar. This whole thing felt so wrong but Amy didn’t seem to care. Sabrina looks over at Lauren who looks calm and poised and for assurance, the latter sends her a wink, signaling her not to worry. She simply nods and looks back to the priest.

“We are gathered here today,” he begins and there follows and long speech regarding God, love, and matrimonial harmony, the works. But when he reached the time where he asks if there’s anyone willing oppose the joining of the two of them, Sabrina thought Karma would appear, or anyone else would object, but nothing happened. Not even Lauren seemed to care, she just looks on, as well as Reagan. Liam was not invited. Amy still didn’t like him. Nothing happened, and Sabrina thought this would be Lauren’s plans. It wasn’t.

She ended up becoming Sabrina Raudenfeld.

 

**Pablo and Shane’s apartment**

Karma was following the latest news and find out that Amy had finally gotten married. She was somebody else’s now. She wasn’t hers anymore. Maybe it was for the best, she thought. Maybe since they suffered so much, it was time to admit that life had no plans to bring them together. Maybe they just weren’t meant to be. After everything they both have done to unintentionally hurt each other, what else could she expect? What she couldn’t understand was the regretful nagging feeling she had twisting her stomach. She was lost in thoughts and didn’t notice the two men breaking open the door. She jumps as fast as she could and tried to run to grab some type of defensive weapon in the kitchen but they got a hold of her. She tried to fight the men off but they were stronger than her. They placed something over her mouth and she instantly faints.

 

**Raudenfeld mansion – Reception Hall**

Amy sat next to her bride at the long table facing the guests, drinking, dancing, eating, enjoying this amazing celebration that was her pure hell. She married. And it was not Karma. After every proposal, promises, goals, dreams, and plans, one would think they’d end up in that position. Life always has different plans, she thought, maybe it was for the best. Sabrina had been her very first innocent love anyway. And she’s a good girl, maybe she’ll forget the fact that she lied and she’ll forgive her. Maybe, just maybe. It wasn’t easy putting on that brave face, unbroken, and happy face. A face that shows that life didn’t give her the most difficult trials she’s ever had to face. A trial that just left her scarred for the rest of her life. She smiles, attends to the attention of her bride, and the guests but her mind, and her heart were wondering what Karma was doing.

And deep down, she had wished Karma insisted a bit more, and objected at the wedding. But, as she thought, maybe it was for the best. They hurt each other too much anyway.

One of her bodyguards approached her with a message, saying that someone wanted to speak with her in regards to some foreign business deals and that it was urgent. It was her wedding day and did not want to talk about work but it’s not like she could put up with her own poker face the entire time so she goes along with the guard and tells Sabrina she’ll be right back. The man lead Amy to the office and as she enters, somebody immediately attacks her from behind, places a white cloth over her mouth, and she instantly faints.

 

**At the beach – An unexpected wedding**

**Song by four – A puro dolor**

 

Not knowing where they were, the smell of sea rushed through her nose almost immediately. Amy could sniff the salty smell clearly as she’s being led by the two delicate goons. She could feel the texture of sand underneath her shoes, and the apparent felt of space surrounded her. Amy wondered if the new position of great wealth and power is the reason of her sudden abduction.

“I will not give you a dime, you hear me!” she tries to fight them off but they hold her tightly. “let me go, you bastards!”

But the goons were following strict orders to not let go of her, not for any reasons.

“Let me go!” Amy yells, but her struggles were with no avail. The men held on to her, making it impossible to move. “Let me go!”

They then mount wooden steps and stop. All too suddenly and they let her go. Amy takes off the bandana that covered her eyes and find out that her two abductors were none other than her own security crew. She flies into instant rage. “Theodor, Gaston, you both are FIRED!” she looks around to find herself at the beach, standing underneath a small gazebo in front of a minister, “why did you bring me here?”

“I love you.”

Amy turns around to follow the voice, she turns on her heels to find all three Reagan, Lauren, and Karma walking down the small hill and jumps onto the sand. Several other familiar guests follow them. Among them, Theo, Liam, Shane, Pablo, and even Sabrina who looks just as confused as Amy. They make a circle around the gazebo, each of them holding a lighted candle. All of them were dressed in white and Karma was holding a bouquet while she also wore a flower crown. She silently joins her on the gazebo, and stands in front of her.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Lauren speaks up, “like it or not, Amy, this is your wedding.”

“What?” Amy faces her sister, looks at the other two who do not give off any clue as to how, what, or when.

 “You two are going to talk this out. I don’t care for how long or how difficult it will be for you to face each other, all I know and am sure of, is that tonight, there will be a wedding!” Shane adds, smiling happily at the taken aback expression on Amy’s face.

“I’m already married.” 

Sabrina, in turn, speaks up, “It’s not valid, Amy. We were married by a fake priest.”

“I should have known.” Amy shakes her head, sighing.    

“Figure it OUT!” Reagan yells, “you two need to do this because, regardless of how upset, or how angry, you two may be, you two will marry each other.”

“We’re sick of you not making it to the altar already!” Theo laughs.

“All you do is propose. It’s been years! Keep your word and follow through!” Pablo adds. “We’re going to make sure!”

“Yes, you can forgive each other after the wedding night.” Liam mentions.

“Who says no to angry sex!” Shane jokes.

“Shut up Shane!” they all said in unison.

“From of all of us, tonight, Amy,” Lauren begins, “we’re sorry. Amy, Forgive us. We never meant to hurt you. I made the mistake of disregarding your feelings and the pain that we all put you through. I should have told you everything. I didn’t realize the huge damage that I cause at your expense when I lied about Karma’s death.  I knew that it was going to be painful for you. But, I didn’t want to take the risks of having your behavior betray you. I needed it to be real so that Mrs. Cooper buy the whole story. I’m the one who begs Karma to not tell you anything. She suffered too. We all did. We’re all sorry.”

“I love you.” Karma finally speaks up. “I’m terribly sorry.”

“I don’t want to love you anymore.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Believe whatever you want. I hate you now.”

“Why are you crying then? Those are tears of pain and of love. If you didn’t love me, what I have done, wouldn’t hurt you so much.”

“You lied to me.”

“I’m sorry. I never meant to cause you any pain. Believe me, each time I spent next to you under a disguise has been hellish. I wanted to tell you everything.”

“Then, why didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why not? Maybe then, I would have forgiven you and forgotten everything. I would have kept on loving you. I wouldn’t have gone through all this suffering while you were next to me. You hurt me, do you get that? I could not live without you, and you saw that. And yet, you did nothing. NOTHING!”

“I’m sorry. I swear, I never, not even for a second, enjoy being next to you like a fraud. But I couldn’t risk it. I couldn’t risk messing up the plan. I couldn’t risk…”

“Trusting me…? Is that what you were going to say.”

“Amy, I…”

“Save it! Do you know how much I’ve missed you? I’ve missed you like I had lived without my own heart. I couldn’t stand the light of day and much less, the darkness of night. Because, you brought that light within my life, Karma. You brought it. You were my moon, my sun, my seven seas, my five continents, my earth, my sky, you were my everything. EVERYTHING! My life made no sense without you. Absolutely no sense. And I swear, I almost went and ended it but you knew that. I almost lost my life thinking that you were dead. The feeling was so unbearable to me, Karma, when I thought I wasn’t going to have you next to me, for me to love, and adore, and need. I’d die for you just like I am always willing to live for you, Karma Ashcroft. You should have trusted me enough to tell me the truth. I don’t care what Lauren might have made you believe but your supposed love for me should have been stronger than your will to take down my mother. And that’s what I can’t forgive!”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I’m so damn sorry, pookie. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I don’t want to hear you.”

“I love you.”

“I don’t.”

“I love you.”

“I don’t love you.”

“Stop it! You love me and that’s that!”

“WELL, YES! I LOVE YOU. I BELONG TO YOU, KARMA ASHCROFT. HEART. BODY. AND SOUL! But, you hurt me.”

“I know. I know I hurt you and I am so very sorry. I never meant to cause you any harm. I should have told you the truth. I shouldn’t have kept that from you. I’m sorry, pookie. But look at me, I’m a mess without you. I don’t eat, I don’t sleep. All I’ve done was think of you, think of how I was going to get you to forgive me, or how I was going to live without you. The thoughts were painful and I think they are my punishment for everything that I may have done to you. But, don’t treat me this way. Pookie,” walks over to Amy and kneels down in front of her, “I’ve suffered enough. Let’s get married. We deserve this. We deserve us. After everything that we’ve lived through, I think it’s time for us to be together the way that we always dreamed of. Marry me, Amy.”

“I can’t…”

Karma lifts her upper body and slightly leans forward to kiss Amy, shutting her up, “Marry me.”

“Karma, I am married.”

“You are not, pookie. Your marriage is not valid. Marry me.”

“I can’t forgive you.”

“You don’t have to. Just marry me.”

“You hurt me bad, Pooka.”

“I’m sorry. Marry me.”

“I don’t know.”

“Ok, I’ll drag you by the hair if you keep stalling. Whether you like or not, we’re getting married and I don’t care how angry or upset you are with me. No matter what, tonight, I’m going to marry you.”

Amy snorts derisively at Karma’s boldness, “since when do you get to tell me what to do?”

“Since you’ve been indecisive as it is.” Karma returns, facing the minister, “will you please begin the ceremony?”

The minister coughs before kindly nodding, “if there’s no more trouble…?” he deepens his stare on the couple.

Karma shakes her head no.  “There’ s none. Begin, please!”

“Hold on a minute!” Amy lifts a finger, “who said that I wanted to marry you. I didn’t say yes.”

“Shut up Amy!” Lauren shouts, “You know you want to. Stop stalling! The damn candles are about to burn out.”

Amy gives up and turns to face the minister, “you may begin.” And under her breath, she mutters to Karma, “we’ll talk about this later.”

A smug smile later appears on the latter’s lips.

The wedding goes on and a beautiful ceremony it is. Amy was upset, yes, but, she was marrying Karma, the girl of her dreams, the girl of her life, the love of her life; she forgot what she was mad about.

“Now is the time to tell your vows. Karma…”

She takes Amy’s hands in hers, lift her head to meet Amy’s passionate gaze. She loved Amy with all her might and even more so now that she was about to become her wife.

“I’ve never loved anyone as intensely as I love you, right this moment. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and for nothing in this world, do I wish to lose you. I did once but I found my way back to you. As always, like always, I’m always fated to you just like you fated to me. You are buried in my soul; your heart is burned forever within my own. I’ll love you, I promise you. I’ll respect you and I’ll always forever be and stay true to you. Because it’s through you, Amy, that I learned what true love is. I promise to cherish you through good and bad times. In sickness and in health. Poor or rich, I’ll always be by your side, Pooka. I love you.”

Karma slips the ring on her finger, while the minister turns to face a tearing Amy.

“Ms. Raudenfeld…?” he says.

“Karma…” she begins, staring deeply within her girl’s eyes. “I love you. I always have and I always will. But, my pain cannot be masked. You hurt and lied to me and still, I want to be here. I want to become your wife and I want you to be my wife because that’s what we’ve always wanted. You have no idea how many nights, I’ve dreamt of that day. And now that it’s happening, everything seemed so surreal and I am so happy. And you see, I’m scared of that happiness. I feel like I don’t deserve you.”

“My love,” Karma reaches for Amy’s face and brushes a fallen tear away.

“You have always been everything to me. You are a part of me, within me, under my skin, buried in my soul. So deeply that when your heart beats, I breathe. Pookie, I am so happy right now, and I thank you for that. I feel like the air around me is now purer now that I am breathing you. I love you. And my promises to you, I’ll always love you and respect you as the most important human being in my life. In sickness and in health.” She grabs the ring from ring bearer and places it on Karma’s finger. “in good and bad times. For poorer or richer, I’ll always be by your side. I promise you.”

“By the power vested in me, I now declare you, wife and wife.” The minister closes his bible, and says, “you may now kiss the bride.”

Amy grabs Karma by the waist, and brought her close to her, tilting her head upward to her, teasing her with the tip of her lips, Amy breathes, “now that you are my wife, I promise you, after everything that we went through, we went months without having sex…”

“Amy…!”

Before she could say anything, Amy kisses her fervently, cutting her speech short.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from faking it.


End file.
